Shadowplay
by sheelanagig
Summary: Sent back to Midgard as punishment, Loki is left in the care of The Avengers. It wouldn't be long until Earth was his, and then he could be the King of the realm. Everything would be perfect, providing a certain girl didn't get in his way. LokixSigyn. Set during/after The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**So I finished writing Into The Void, and moved straight onto this. I don't know how it's going to pan out really, and I think I'm just gonna have to tweak things as I go along. It's set during/after The Avengers I guess. **

**It's pretty much readable as a stand alone fic; as long as you have an understanding of how Loki got Sigyn to marry him, then you're good to go really; but this is a sequel. _But _reading the first one isn't like, detrimental.**

**I don't even know if I've gotten the characters down yet, I'm figuring it'll take me a bit of practice to write all these new guys in; but I'll have fun writing it either way and that's all that matters I guess.**

**And I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed/favourited/alerted my story and me in the Thor category; it meant a hell of a lot and I'm just hopeful that I'll get the same amount of support for this.**

**It starts off pretty fast, purely so I could sort of set the tone; but here it is - and I hope you all enjoy. This is my first time in The Avengers category, so here you go;**

* * *

Tony had to admit; stranger things _had _happened. Like discovering a whole new element on account of a box his deceased father had left him, or falling in love with his uptight CEO. But this.. this was a whole new level of strange. And something told him no amount of alcohol was going to make things any clearer. Not even an explanation from Thor with the glorious blonde hair (even Tony had to admit; it was impressive) would give this sense, but then again he couldn't really take anything the guy said seriously; He was Lord Byron and Shakespeare's suspiciously conceived grandson. That was something that Tony _could_ make sense of.

His eyes trailed from the back of Thor's incredibly deceiving head, and to the Helicarrier. And more importantly, the person standing in it. And the one outside it.

The blonde girl, even blonder than Thor but her hair wasn't as well tamed as _his,_ had her palm placed upon the glass. He couldn't see her face, but Tony was pretty sure he could guess her expression. He was pretty good at working out girls; well he liked to _think_ he was.

The man inside the Helicarrier was staring down at her, a face mixed with disgust and shock. And a smirk, but that was something that never seemed to leave. He was a smirking machine, like the Cheshire cat – except Tony wasn't about to take advice from him anytime soon.

But again, stranger things had happened. Hitler had a girlfriend, hell; Stalin even had a _wife. _It was only normal that a homicidal, psychopathic Norse God with a penchant for mischief and evil have a girl back home. But he didn't quite get why.

Maybe underneath the horns and the armor Loki was a decent guy, he seemed pretty charming (in spite of the whole kneeling thing) and had a way with words. Or maybe he needed to mull this over with JARVIS and a drink.

The second option seemed more likely.

* * *

Asgard was the realm eternal. The key word being 'eternal'.

But not for everyone, apparently.

It had been months since Loki fell from the Bifrost; but it did not get easier. Only further away. Sigyn knew soon it would just be a painful memory, something she would be able to dwell on late at night and hide away from the rest of the realm. People had mourned, vigils were held and memorials took place. But like everything else, the people moved on. Sigyn was attached to the label of 'survivor' and was left to her own devices.

Parts of her felt an amazingly huge guilt, and another part wanted to forget. But forgetting was the problem; she didn't _want_ to forget him. That was the hardest thing.

But not today. Today was different by all means.

At first she had believed it would be the same old awful routine; she'd wake up, ignore everything and go to the gardens. She would do next to nothing, perhaps go into the city and show her face before going home. The routine was depressing and pushed her further into the void she had found herself falling through. She felt used and responsible for his death, and she didn't know why.

Maybe if she had been kinder to him, maybe if she had told him she loved him more, maybe if she had just that bit harder to make him feel wanted and not a waste of time things would be different. But he didn't want her love, or her approval. She was irrelevant to him, she knew that now. Only Odin mattered. Odin and Thor; if anything she had been a distraction, something for when he was bored or alone.

But nothing could be changed now. What was done was done, as was the way of The Norns. They had planned this out, and now nothing could change it. No matter how much she prayed.

But on this particular day, Sigyn had been walking past the family chambers when she heard his name mentioned. Her curiosity had got the better of her and she had sidled up against the wall, pressing her ear to the door so she could hear more.

"The Tesseract and him; I can sense him. And his poisonous schemes." Odin's voice said darkly, as if he was filled with worry, Sigyn's eyebrows raised at the mention of the Tesseract, the name was familiar. But she couldn't quite place where - or why. Something in a book months, maybe even years ago.

"I must travel to Midgard, father."

Midgard… Earth.

Sigyn had been to Midgard once before she entered her courting years and had wished to go again since Loki had passed; In fact she was desperate; desperate to escape Asgard and the life she now lead, but she probably would never visit Midgard again now that the Bifrost had been destroyed. Unless it was prepared that was, which would still take a long time. And Sigyn didn't really feel as if she could wait.

"That I cannot allow, as future king you must-"

"No, father. Midgard is a lowly realm, the people need protecting. I must keep them safe, it is the least I owe them."

A thick silence fell over the room and Sigyn was sure Odin could hear her breathing. She closed her eyes tightly and held her breath, forgetting exactly why she thought listening in on this would be a good idea. Finally Odin broke the silence.

"You must be swift and stealthy, Thor. The Norns have warned me of bad tidings. Bring him back. I will use all the dark energy I can in order to send you there, but you must retrieve Loki in order to return home."

Thor was to leave for Midgard? That was the first Sigyn had heard of such things, and she found herself praying that it would be sooner rather than later. Hopefully she could convince Thor to take her with him, he never usually refused her anything.

As Sigyn thought over her ideas, the door opened slowly and Sigyn jumped back, pretending to stand nonchalantly as possible. If she was lucky, the lying tricks she had picked up from Loki would work and she could persuade Thor to let her go.

"Sister, are you feeling well?" Thor asked, his cheerful smile covered his face as Sigyn's eyes widened as she smiled.

"I am perfectly fine." She said, Thor gave her an unconvinced look before he shook his head, attempting to move past her She stepped to the side, hands clasped behind her back as she cocked her head to the side; attempting to be as sweet as she could be. "Is there somewhere you must be, Thor?"

"I am to travel to Midgard." His voice was proud, but his eyes were wary as he watched her eyes grow wide and expectant.

"Midgard? Could I... Could I accompany you?"

"No." He didn't even hesitate to answer and cast his eyes away from Sigyn. She sighed, almost dejectedly before she took a step forward.

"Please, Thor... I cannot stay here for a moment longer."

"No, Sigyn. It is far too perilous."

"I am able to care for myself, Thor-"

"No, you cannot." He snapped back, Sigyn recoiled and nodded her head, staring down at the floor. Neither of them spoke a word for several moments before Sigyn finally faced him once more, her face stained with emotion in a final attempt to convince him.

"Why must you go?"

"Father... Father suspects Loki-"

"Loki?" She whispered, she placed her hand over her mouth as he spoke _his _name. "Is he... does he live?"

Thor didn't say anything, he instead stared in her direction and didn't move a muscle. Sigyn let out a shallow breath, and then a shaky nervous laugh as she closed her eyes tightly. She'd often exercised the thought of him surviving in her mind, a strange fantasy that one day her husband would come back and save her from a lonely life.

"I am coming with you."

"No, Sigyn, you cannot-"

"I will follow you." She stated, her hands on her hips as Thor began to grin, shaking his head at her sudden burst of confidence.

"Oh, sister. You have changed from the timid child that Loki first brought here."

"Not entirely.." She mumbled under hear breath, slipping her arms around herself as Thor's gaze softened, he took a step closer and placed a hand on her shoulder affectionately.

"Sigyn, you cannot accompany me. It is far too dangerous, I doubt mother would ever forgive me if I was to allow something to happen to yourself."

"Thor, I have to. I do not wish to stay here, it is painful, it is..." She sucked in a breath, shutting her eyes gently before she looked down at the floor, "It is too much for me to take without him."

"Sigyn, he will be different, we do not even know if he lives-"

"A chance is all I ask, please."

Thor stared at the girl for a few moments, gritting his teeth together before he looked away. A stony silence fell over the two as Thor considered her words, and Sigyn waited hopefully. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, Thor began to talk.

"If father says no, then you will stay here."

Sigyn grinned, throwing her arms around Thor. He let out a laugh and gave her one of his infamously strong hugs. She felt short of breath and had to pull away from. Thor looked down at her dress as shook his head, pointing to her.

"You will have to change into more suitable garments, Princess."

Sigyn nodded her head, about to push past him before she realized something. A few words she often forgot to say nowadays.

"Thor, thank you."

The larger man only smiled in return as Sigyn ran down the corridors towards her chambers. Only when she was out of sight did he place his hands against his face and berate himself for making such a stupid decision. The girl had learned well from Loki, that was certain.

* * *

Sigyn practically ran to her rooms, her stomach was quickly turning into a pit of nervousness but she couldn't stop herself from pulling off her dress and slipping into her warrior garb; flat boots, black pants, a white shirt embedded with various metals so that it could not be broken easily; and a bodice. Her hair hung around her body as she slipped out of her chambers once more, trying to hide her excitement, or even anxiety as she slowly approached Gladsheim. She requested for the guards to open the doors, and after staring at her attire for a few moments they eventually did.

Sigyn stepped in, wincing as the doors shut with a _slam _as soon as she stepped inside.

Odin watched her, his face seemed almost angry as she walked up the dais to stand by Thor.

"Sigyn." He regarded her, she nodded her head and now felt like shying away; but she couldn't.

"I will keep her from harms way, father. You know this."

"Sigyn, do you understand truly how dangerous this could be?"

Sigyn nodded her head and attempted to keep her face straight. Showing any emotion in front of the Allfather right now wouldn't play out well for her, she had to prove she was still as strong as she used to be. And that she could hold her ground.

"The dark energy I must use could tear you apart, child. You would be cast through-"

"I understand, Allfather." Sigyn said, she knew her voice was beginning to break under the scrutiny of Odin, and she knew she sounded juvenile. Like a little child trying to insist she knew what she was doing; when in reality she had no clue.

"You would dare to interrupt me?"

Sigyn gulped, flicking her eyes shut as she stared at the floor. She pursed her lips together before breathing deeply through her nose, shaking her head for a few moments before she finally found the courage to face the King. "Please, Allfather."

Odin gave her a stern look, and the feeling of him judging her passed through her veins. Sigyn jutted her jaw out and stood proudly as she could. Thor, too, stood proudly and bowed his head in respect to his father.

"I swear, she will be kept safe. I shall allow no harm to befall Sigyn."

"You would jeopardize your one quest, to fulfil the wishes of another?" He rose from his throne and began to walk down the dais until he reached Sigyn and Thor, his staff held in hand as he stared deeply at Thor.

"As future King; It will be my duty to protect the people of our realm. To protect only Sigyn alone will be an easy feat."

Odin's gaze drifted from Thor, who stood proudly still; to Sigyn. Who was struggling to not show her nervousness. It was strange how the king could turn from a father to an Allfather so quickly. Business and family never seemed to mix; and when it did it was kept secret. even from the people it concerned most, that Sigyn had learned a little too late.

"Very well, so be it. Thor and Sigyn of Asgard. You shall be sent to Midgard, and you shall not return until your deeds are done."

Sigyn felt the ground around her become uneasy as Odin lifted his staff, pointing it towards the two. Darkness began to grow around them, and a thick cloud of grey smog appeared around their feet as it looked like the air in front of them was being ripped apart by Odin's hands to reveal an abyss. Sigyn cried out as Thor gripped her wrist, pulling her towards the open rift and casting her through along with him.

* * *

Falling.

She was falling.

Literally falling through the sky, the wind rushed past her and she couldn't even cry out in terror, instead she could only shut her eyes and wait for the impact. Thor was no where to be seen, but then again; seeing was quite hard to do when plummeting towards the earth. The sound of thunder and the crackle of lightning echoed through her ears as she struggled to prepare herself.

And then she felt the sudden force of Earth, feeling herself being thrown to the floor and laying there for seconds, maybe even minutes in what looked; and felt to be leaves, bushes or even grass. It felt as if the world was spinning, and she rolled onto her back, letting out a small gasp of pain.

Luckily, being a Goddess (Though a useless one) she was immortal, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel pain. And immense pain this was, almost debilitating had she not felt like it before. But that didn't mean it made it any easier; especially now as she tried her best to move forward, practically crawling on her knees before she finally regained enough feeling in her bones to awkwardly stand to her feet. She stumbled forward, almost falling flat on her face before she managed to stop herself, retaining her balance by taking one small step at a time. Which would have worked had she not been exceedingly clumsy; she wouldn't have exposed herself so embarrassingly.

Sigyn fell forward, landing against the floor with a weak cry. The two exposed men turned to stare at her, each with an arched eyebrow. And the other had one of the strangest faces she had ever seen.

"Tourists." The man dressed in metal said. And as Sigyn picked herself up from the floor, Thor threw his hammer at the peculiar dressed man in a rage.

Or was he dressed like that? Perhaps that was his skin, perhaps all Midgardians looked like that nowadays instead of the fun illustrations inside the novels.

The man of metal was propelled backwards, going through trees as Sigyn found herself fixed on the sight. She didn't notice the last man staring at her, his eyes with filled with mirth, and a smirk on his face as she jumped out of the way when the metal man jumped forward, knocking Mjolinir out of Thor's hand. Sigyn landed against the floor once more, a weak gasp escaping her lips as she struggled to pick herself up. The sound of lightning being summoned echoed through her ears, and the white blinding light appeared all around for a split second as she ran towards the rocks that Loki was sat on, she hadn't even noticed him there as she kept her back to the sight, not wanting to see the metal man be destroyed by Thor. That was what usually happened in battle, from what she had heard anyway in the stories Fandral boasted of to the ladies of court.

"And I presumed you mourned, too." The familiar voice caused Sigyn's eyes to widen, but a look of fear cross her features as she stepped back and away from the source. "How strange, they normally leave the weak ones in Asgard.."

Sigyn fell back again, and it seemed as though most of her time so far had been spent falling around. Loki let out a sharp laugh and slid down from his perch, until he was stood in front of her. She lifted her hand for him to take and pull her up, but he merely stared at her.

It was strange, to see him so unresponsive to her. It was only when a blinding light was sent through the clearing did she saw the rings around his eyes, the wicked glint in his eye and the snarling curl of his lips as he literally pierced her with his gaze. A breath hitched in her throat as he lifted an eyebrow when she pulled herself up.

"Loki?" She whispered, taking a step closer. Tentatively, she brought her hand to her face and cupped his cheek gently, his snarl only grew as she moved closer, he let her trace her fingers against his sharp cheekbones; and she could have sworn he allowed himself to be taken in - even if it was for a matter of seconds before his hand flew out, grabbing her wrist and ragging her away from him until she was held at arms length.

The sound of footsteps stopped her from shaking with fear. Loki would not do anything if Thor was around, providing the footsteps _were_ Thor.

But instead of Thor, she saw a man with strange blue skin, blue and red if she was to be exact. And a circular shield decorated with a beautiful star and stripes.

"Ma'am." The man said, and Loki dropped her wrist and she stumbled back, she didn't speak a word as he stepped forward, catching her in his arms before she fell to the floor with another _thud. _She certainly wasn't on her best form today to say the least. He gently pulled her back and away from Loki, a concerned expression on his face as he looked towards her, and then a look of malice as he stared towards Loki.

The God of Mischief merely smirked, gesturing towards the blue man's arms around Sigyn's body as he held her upright when threatened to slump in fear.

"Thor, I implore you; tell your Midgardian _friends_ to remove their limbs from my wife."

The man dropped Sigyn and shot her an apologetic look. Sigyn felt herself being pulled in by Loki forcibly before she had time to regain her wits. Enough that it hurt, his fingers dug into her sides as she tried her best not to show anything. The last thing they needed for the men to believe Loki was anymore of a monster than they already did. It was obvious that they did from the looks of disgust they gave him. Even Thor, too, seemed wary, not yet hateful but saddened.

"You're telling me Rock of Ages landed himself a girl?" The metal man asked, the face of his metal flipped up to reveal a Midgardian, a handsome one too.

"Man of Metal, this is Sigyn of Asgard." Thor said, his voice was careful not to reveal too much as the blue and red covered man stepped forward, pulling Loki away from Sigyn and holding his arms behind his back.

"Which would make you what? A goddess? Or something just as... unnatural." Said the man made of metal.

Sigyn nodded her head slowly, gauging Loki's reaction to being restrained. He didn't seem pleased, to say the least. The blue and red man held him tightly and began to pull him towards the other two.

"What is it, you can't talk?" The metal man asked again, And Sigyn was taken aback. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him with confusion at how he could speak so out of turn, and be so abrupt.

"I do not like to talk to people with such little manners." She managed to say finally, and a sharp laugh left Loki's lips as she folded her arms over her chest - much like a defiant little girl rather than a Goddess. Thor smiled weakly as the metal man, who now had a Midgardian face squinted, turning his back and began to walk away.

"Agent Romanoff, we've got another crazy. And I think I need a scotch." He called out, his hands cupped to his mouth as a large flying object - a machine - came into view. He was calling out to a strange being in the sky. Which certainly didn't look sentient. Or at least she hoped wasn't sentient. Something of that size shouldn't have its own free will.

And he had the cheek to call her crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn sat back in her chair as if to try and hide herself from the others in the room. Nick Fury, the man who she had just learned was in charge - so to speak. Was conversing with Loki. If that's what you could call it. They spoke in a different room where Loki was being 'held' but Sigyn knew they were trying to control him, keep him away from where he could cause harm. The sounds of their voices echoed through things that one of the SHIELD agents had called 'speakers'. They projected sound, and Sigyn was completely drawn in by them. But as soon as her husband's voice had jumped out of one, she wasn't too sure of them.

"It burns you, to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power; Unlimited power. And for what?"

Sigyn sighed to herself, closing her eyes as she stared at her hands. So far no one had a nice word to say to about him. They hadn't really given her much thought, she was just a liability that Thor had brought along. They didn't seem to understand that she felt as if she could do something, instead they ignored her.

"A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what **real** power is."

He practically spat out the words, and Sigyn couldn't listen anymore. But thankfully, Fury wrapped up his conversation and left the room. And then the blue man, whose name turned out to be Steve Rogers - or Captain America when in his strange suit, turned the monitor off.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce Banner, the scientist who had at least _tried_ to be warming to her spoke, but Steve cut him off.

"Loki's gonna drag this out, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri, they are not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people."

_Chitauri._

The name was familiar, incredibly so. She was sure she had read about it... Of course she had. In his book. The one he had hidden from her. She'd been terrified off them when reading the book, and chose to never look back to those pages again. Non Sentient beings, controlled by a field commander - or an even great being. But she couldn't remember the name, all she knew was that they were something to be feared.

When Sigyn returned her concentration to their conversation, she knew she had missed something vital. A man, named Erik who was a friend of Thor's – or something along those lines, was being controlled by Loki.

"Loki has him under some spell, along with one of ours." Black Widow said, at first she had been wary of Sigyn when they boarded the plane. But now she seemed to forget her presence. It seemed likely that Loki would control others, his silver tongue was something he had earned the title of, but from the word 'spell' Sigyn realized she did not mean his own magic. The humans didn't know what a spell was, you could not control someone with a simple spell. It took more than that, it took a power source. Something strong and powerful to control them.

"I don't think you should be focusing on Loki, that guys' brain is a bag of cats. You can smell crazy from him."

Sigyn sat forward at that; her eyes scanning over Bruce's form. He seemed to shoot her an apologetic look as Thor began to speak.

"Have care how you speak; Loki may be without reason. But he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days."

"... He's adopted."

Steve rolled his eyes, and sat forward again, his elbows placed on the table as he looked towards Sigyn who was now trying her best to make her presence made. "And you, ma'am?"

"Loki is my husband." She said quietly, suddenly feeling small as all eyes turned on her. Bruce, as if he was in tune with her emotions, decided to cut her off from having to make any uncomfortable statement. She sighed inwardly in relief as all eyes turned back to the doctor and away from her.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Oridium. What do they need the Oridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Another two men entered; one Sigyn recognized as the man in the metal suit, and the other someone who she had never seen. Her eyes narrowed as the former walked past her, mumbling something to the man in a suit.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." He walked up to Thor, patting his arm flippantly before walking on a bit more,. "No hard feelings, Point Break - you've got a mean swing."

"Also; it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants." he moved to another screen and began to move his fingers around; Sigyn's eyes lit up as she saw the strange contraption. Images moved around and flashed on the monitor, different writings appeared.

"That man is playing Galaga, thought that we wouldn't notice.. But we did." He stated, pointing his hand towards a man who had what looked like a _game _on his screen. Now that seemed more interesting than this talk; it wasn't exactly something she enjoyed, to hear people calling her husband 'crazy as a bag of cats'. Whatever that meant.

"How does Fury even see theses?" he pointed towards the monitors and Sigyn turned her attention away from him and towards Steve, who gave her a smile and rolled his eyes whilst Tony, the metal man spoke.

"Does Loki need any particular energy source?"

"He'd have to heat the Cube to two hundred million Kelvin just to heat the power source." Banner said again, and Sigyn turned her attention towards Thor. She whispered his name quietly, but he ignored her. Much like the others. Now she truly felt invisible, and perhaps she could make herself invisible, too. She still had her magic, and then she could find Loki. He couldn't be that far away.

As Nick Fury walked in, Sigyn mumbled the cloaking spell under her breath, and gave a weak smile of victory when she felt the familiar spark of magic course through her veins until she was completely transparent. Carefully, so as to not make any sound; Sigyn rose from her seat and stepped around Thor until she reached the door; which was thankfully still open. Sigyn slipped out, and the last thing she heard was someone talking about a flying monkey. What kind of animals did they have here on Midgard?

* * *

She'd chosen to undo her spell when she was halfway down the corridor; it was pointless losing all her energy just so she could reach the glass prison they had placed him in. She'd probably need all her energy now as she talked to him.

She tentatively stepped into the room where he was held, his back was turned to the front of his 'cage' so he couldn't see her. Sigyn took the opportunity to suck in a deep breath and take a few steps forward. But as soon as she stepped directly in front of the glass, he turned around; his eyes boring holes into her.

"Ah, so they sent _you _to do their dirty work."

"Dirty work..?" She mumbled, she lifted her gaze to face his and regretted it as soon as she did. He looked tired, completely drained and ill.

"Soften me up, make me _talk._"

"Loki, no-"

"Sigyn." He warned her, she flicked her eyes to the floor before she closed her eyes tightly. "If they did not send _you _here to act like a rat, then what is you want?"

"To see you." She mumbled again, lifting her head back to face him. He stared at her for a few moments he broke into a lopsided grin.

"I have missed you too." He said with a laugh as Sigyn's eyes brightened a little,

"Truly?"

"Perhaps."

"How do I know that you are not lying?"

"You will just have to trust me."

Sigyn's eyes narrowed as he blinked, his face looked almost _bored _as he stared at her. Did he take her for a fool? It seemed likely.

"What bothers you? It is unlike you to come seeking confrontation."

"I don't seek any confrontation-" She started, but was cut off as Loki began to speak instead,

"Then why are you here?"

"I wished to see you." She said again, this time her voice was loud and clear. He nodded his head slowly as he took a step forward, leaning down so that he could face her at eye level.

"I have been wishing to see you, too."

Sigyn moved forward, placing both her hands upon the glass as if it would bring her closer to him. He stared at her hands for a moment before he placed his arm across the glass, leaning forward so that if it weren't for the barrier; they would have been able to feel even each other's breath.

"Why?" She whispered, summoning all her courage to not shout at him in anger, "We thought you were dead, why would you do such things to us?"

"Us? Define 'us'." He stated, his eyes turning darker as Sigyn talked.

"Us. Your family, the ones who love you-"

"Family? You _know _I have no family. My true family are _monsters._"

"No, Loki." She took a few steps back as his gaze darkened even more, but as soon as that velvety sound of his voice pierced through the air again, she was drawn back.

"Do not go, Sigyn. Stay here."

She complied, placing her palm upon the glass as she moved forward, and again; if it weren't for the glass barrier, their faces would be touching. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and slowly, almost shakily began to speak;

"What are you planning, Loki?"

"For lack of better words; Why would I tell _you_?" He practically laughed as Sigyn's eyes narrowed into thin slits. It was either that, or she would cry. And crying in front of him would only give him ammunition.

"You have no idea what you put me through?" She seethed, he let out another laugh before he pressed his face against the glass, his dark stare locked her in place as he slowly began to speak, his voice was harsh and for the first time in a long time; she was terrified. Absolutely paralyzed by the way he was.

"Oh, Sigyn. My love, I know more than you will _ever _know. And here you stand before me, almost _pleading _for understanding. You ought to control your emotions better. They may think you weak and dispose of you for being so different."

"Different?" She breathed, he began to laugh sharply as he took steps backwards, motioning towards the edges of his prison.

"You believe you are like them?"

"I-"

"You are _not _like them. Do not think for a second; they are killers, they are _beasts. _You are pure, unselfish; untouched. Corruptible."

Sigyn shook her head as he laughed again, she moved back but still kept her hand on the glass and shut her eyes tightly.

She didn't hear the sound of footsteps entering the room behind her as she stared up at the man she called husband.

* * *

Tony had to admit; stranger things _had _happened. Like discovering a whole new element on account of a box his deceased father had left him, or falling in love with his uptight CEO. But this.. this was a whole new level of strange. And something told him no amount of alcohol was going to make things any clearer. Not even an explanation from Thor with the glorious blonde hair (even Tony had to admit; it was impressive) would give this sense, but then again he couldn't really take anything the guy said seriously; He was Lord Byron and Shakespeare's suspiciously conceived grandson. That was something that Tony _could_ make sense of.

His eyes trailed from the back of Thor's incredibly deceiving head, and to the Helicarrier. And more importantly, the person standing in it. And the one outside it.

The blonde girl, even blonder than Thor but her hair wasn't as well tamed as _his,_ had her palm placed upon the glass. He couldn't see her face, but Tony was pretty sure he could guess her expression. He was pretty good at working out girls; well he liked to _think_ he was.

The man inside the Helicarrier was staring down at her, a face mixed with disgust and shock. And a smirk, but that was something that never seemed to leave. He was a smirking machine, like the Cheshire cat – except Tony wasn't about to take advice from him anytime soon.

But again, stranger things had happened. Hitler had a girlfriend, hell; Stalin even had a _wife. _It was only normal that a homicidal, psychopathic Norse God with a penchant for mischief and evil have a girl back home. But he didn't quite get why.

Maybe underneath the horns and the armour Loki was a decent guy, he seemed pretty charming (in spite of the whole kneeling thing) and had a way with words. Or maybe he needed to mull this over with JARVIS and a drink.

The second option seemed more likely.

Especially as the woman turned around, tears fresh in her eyes as she glared at him, and then the others.

"Excuse her; she seems to be a tad angry." Loki said, a grin on his face. Sigyn furrowed her brows and stared towards Thor, who stepped forward and offered her his arm before anyone else could speak. It looked as though she was about to flare up in anger when Loki let out a quiet chuckle, and then Tony knew that it wasn't exactly the best move to get another of the Asgardians angry with the human race, especially since she seemed to be glaring directly at him now.

"She has every right to be angered, brother."

"I am not-"

"Alright, alright." Tony put his hands up as Sigyn opened her mouth, he cut her off before she could speak and motioned towards the door, "Someone get Courtney Love out of here."

Bruce coughed to stifle his laugh and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Courtly love?" Sigyn asked, a brow arched as Tony pressed his hands to his face.

"No, not courtly love - Courtney Love, she's a- Never mind."

* * *

**This chapter's a bit short, but I think it gets the point across well enough so here you go; **

**I'm going to reply to all the reviews privately in the next few days, I'm super busy right now so I don't have time; but I appreciate them all lots and lots! And all the people who have added this to their favourites and alerts already; I'm really glad that it's going down this well so soon!**

**Also; did anyone see The Hollow Crown last night? I just wanted to say that Tom looked like, extra good and I want to have his voice, like really. Did you hear that voice? It's like Shakespeare mixed with an angel... or is that too creepy? **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything at all. Sigyn's a norse goddess, Thor's a mix of them both, Tony's as asshole owned by marvel and I wish I owned Loki - but I don't *sheds a tear***


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours had passed; Sigyn had been lead from the room Loki was held in to a smaller one, a table in the middle and dim lights. But everything on the ship was dim, the whole place was nearly shrouded in darkness, much like it was shrouded in mystery. All Sigyn had been told that this was an organisation called SHIELD, and that they wanted to put a stop to her husband's schemes - no matter the cost. They had assembled what Nick Fury labelled 'The world's mightiest heroes - and Tony Stark' to defeat him.

So now she was sat at the table, the Black Widow - who's name she found out was actually Natasha was sat opposite her. At first Sigyn thought she had been placed with her to make sure she wasn't part of Loki's plan, but upon asking the woman; she told Sigyn that she seemed like the sanest one here. And the one with most knowledge on Loki - which was true.

"Excuse me, Sigyn; but there's something that I really don't get."

"Yes?" Sigyn asked, leaning forward so that her elbows were placed on the table. Natasha sighed, leaning back and folding her arms as she stared directly at Sigyn. The woman was intimidating even to her; incredibly beautiful, more so than her and she was a Goddess, and dangerous. That much was evident from the respect she literally demanded with her tone of voice - almost bored, but observant.

"What is it that Loki sees in you? Or _saw_ in you..."

"Is there a deeper meaning to that question?" Sigyn asked, scoffing a moment later as Natasha squinted and placed her hand on her forehead, pulling her brow together. Sigyn glared at the woman, half-shocked at the audacity she must have had to ask a question like that, "If you are trying to say something, then I would much prefer you say it to my face directly rather than _implying _it."

"No, I didn't mean it like that - what I mean was; You're nice, kind and quiet. Loki's..."

"Loki is what?"

"... Not like you."

Sigyn arched an eyebrow and sat back, Natasha picked up her cup and took a sip of something she had called 'coffee' - the very smell of it had made Sigyn nauseous. "He has not always been like this."

"How so?"

"He has not always been so..."

"So what?"

Sigyn shot her a sharp look and the other woman reclined, a smirk toying on her face for once. The only display of emotion she had shown so far.

"Loki is different to this. He is a husband, a son - a typical man. I don't know if it is the same here on Midgard, but Loki is normal."

"Aside from wanting to take over the world and enslave humanity."

"Watch your tongue, you sound too much like Mister Stark."

Natasha scoffed and shook her head, pressing the cup to her lips again. "Stark's an ass; I'm not."

Sigyn nodded in confusion "Yes, you are far from a donkey.."

Natasha blinked a few times before shaking off the comment, turning her full attention back to Sigyn. Her eyes clouded over as she drew Sigyn in, leaning forward so that their faces were inches apart. "I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Loki isn't like us humans; he's immortal and pretty much unbeatable; but everyone has a weakness. What is his?"

Sigyn paused for a moment, her mouth agape as she closed her eyes. They had spoken of weaknesses before, and he had once told her that _she _was his weakness. But not anymore, Sigyn was far from being a weakness. It was as if he didn't care about her enough, and whatever he had gone through to begin to feel like that; she was desperate to know. Had she said something to him, something to hurt him and cause him to hate her? Or had he simply gone mad? The first one seemed more likely, Loki was smart, incredibly so; and cold. He did not lose his mind, only by effects of spells and exposure to things did he enter madness, and even then he slipped out. She must have said something, it was the only viable answer; but what had she done?

Days before he disappeared, he had mentioned his true heritage. The Frost Giants; ghastly beasts and unforgiving enemies. They took pleasure out of killing, and were pure evil - at least that was what children of Asgard were taught. It was only normal that Loki would be hurt. He had been brought up to think they were monsters, and now he was one of them. She had even called him monstrous.

_Monsters_.

That was it. That was Loki's weakness. Monsters. Being thought of as a monster, controlling monsters.

"Monsters." She whispered, and Natasha's eyes widened for a moment before she slid her chair back and rose to her feet.

"Thank you for your help."

Sigyn nodded her head and sank back in her seat, her hands covering her face as the once Russian left the room.

* * *

Sigyn had sat in the room until she felt as though the walls were closing in on her, she drummed her fingers against the desk and nearly fell asleep. But she couldn't. Her mind was awake and running away with itself at the thought of Loki in that cage of his, the way he looked as if he was ready to kill her. The way he looked pleased to see her nearly quaking in fear, and then the look of satisfaction when he had gotten the desired emotion out of her; anger.

Was he still the same? She didn't know, it didn't seem like it. The only man she'd ever loved, the only man who'd ever taken a real interest in her was losing his mind. It made her feel sick, and incredibly sad to see him so _lost. _If that was the word. It probably wasn't, he was too dark and mean to be lost.

But how did he get so mean?

That would remain a mystery until he chose to speak up and explain, but until then she knew her mind was be clouded with thoughts of him. But this time not thoughts of sadness on how she could have saved him from destruction, but confused and embittered thoughts. Love. Thoughts of love.

But how could she love a man who was so... evil?

Sigyn's eyes began to water and she slumped forward, gently brushing her fingers underneath her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She sighed, staring at the door. She closed her eyes lightly for a few seconds before she pushed her chair back and rose to her feet, slipping out of the door.

In the corridor, she walked face first into what felt like a wall made of the strongest rock she had ever felt, and she would have hit her head against the wall from falling back if the rock hadn't had snatched up her arm and kept her upright.

"Ma'am; I'm sorry-"

Sigyn brushed herself off and lifted her head to come face to face with the 'super soldier' as he was called. "No, no it is my fault. I should watch where I am going.."

Loki had told her that once. She fought the urge to screw her face up in disappointment before the man spoke again;

"Mrs Lo-"

"Sigyn." She said, before he could finish. The last thing she needed was to be given the name of nothing but 'Loki's wife.' "Sigyn Freyjasdottir."

"Steve." He said with a smile, "Steve Rogers; at your service."

"It is very nice to meet you, Steve."

The man nodded his head, and Sigyn looked down to his hands; he carried what looked like a gun. Her eyebrows raised as she took a step back. Steve's eyes immediately widened as he put his hands up in order to explain himself, he almost look panicked.

"No, no it's not what it looks like; I swear."

Sigyn nodded her head warily, "Then what is it?"

"Something not for you to know."

Sigyn furrowed her brows again, and Steve shot her another apologetic look much like he had earlier on. He stayed there for a few moments before marching off down the corridor, leaving Sigyn to stand on her own.

Did they not trust her? They should have known by her performance earlier (that she was ashamed of) that she certainly knew nothing about what was going on. She had been told nothing other than Loki was attempting to take over the world, and had an army filled with alien drones. Everything else was kept in secrecy.

Oh, and that he had The Tesseract- but she couldn't for the life of her remember all she had read about that. But if she did remember correctly; it manipulated emotions. Controlled its environment via the energy it produced. And it must have given people the things it needed to control other, too. Especially since Natasha had stated that another agent, by the name of Barton, was being controlled by Loki.

There was more to The Tesseract than anyone could have imagined, that much was evident.

Suddenly, she felt herself pushed forward, a blinding heat swept across the corridor and she was pushed into another who had been walking along. They fell to the floor in a tangle as the heat grew, and then dissipated. She scrambled to her feet, her head spinning from the impact and she pulled the other up with one hand.

"Sigyn, right?"

She nodded her head at the man, who seemed to have sustained no injuries. Maybe he was an Avenger, too? One she had not met?

"Phil Coulson."

Coulson - Son of Coul. Thor had spoken of him many times, and he was the man who had entered with Tony earlier.

Suddenly things made sense.

"Come on, we should head down to the bridge." The man took her hand, and then quickly dropped it and shot off stumbling apologies as he shook his head. Sigyn made a motion for him to be quiet, and he complied.

"Take us to the bridge." She said, he grinned as best as he could - which still made him look weak. And awkwardly motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

In the bridge, Coulson left her immediately and ran towards a stairwell. Sigyn was left in the centre of the room, watching the people panic and desperately try to save them.

They were in trouble, that much she knew. That much of an explosion wasn't exactly healthy, even if it was on a strange flying ship. She considered her magic for a moment, but knew that wouldn't be enough to save them. She was too weak, and not very skilled.

Were they going to die?

At that moment only one thought crossed Sigyn's mind, and as she glared down at her hands and pictured his face; she knew where she had to go.

No one noticed her leave, slip past the people and press her hands to the doors in order to make them open. They had gone into lockdown and now they would not open, some sort of security measure she suspected. But luckily, the ability to unpick locks and open doors _wasn't _too much for her. And she left the room with ease.

She ran down the corridors, people passing her. No one gave her strange looks, the idea of this happening was probably quite normal in their lives; or they had been preparing for it and knew what to do in case of an emergency. But under her feet, Sigyn could hear other explosions - or the sound of structures being crushed.

And then even more explosions could be heard, some from underneath her and some from the way she had came. Sigyn stared back over her shoulder as walls of the ship crumbled apart, and people were thrown back. It was only then she realized how lucky she was to have near immortality, to be almost unable to die no matter what. Probably the only perk of being a Goddess - aside from that it was nothing but being bonded for life to Loki, and she had no say in the matter thanks to the gift Odin had given her.

Sigyn moved her eyes from the sight of the fallen men and towards a set of stares and a door in front of her. Sh ran forward, pressing her hands against the door until it gave up the will and allowed her forward, and then she set down the stairs. The metal clanged, even though she wore her flat boots, anyone around would have known she was on her way.

She ran down the darkened corridor, each twist and turn to the centre of the ship was remembered off by heart already.

But as she turned the final corner, it was too late.

Thor stood in the glass prison, and Loki in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

* * *

**Two chapters in and already 16 reviews wow. I wasn't expecting that at all - so thank you all so much! Seeing the emails really make my day, and I think it's so nice that so many of you have things to say and share. It really makes me want to keep writing!**

**Also; I'm sorry there's not much Loki in this. I promise there's more in the next one.**

**I just want to say also; Tom Hiddleston as Prince Hal has left me forever frustrated. Just wanted to put that in there.**

**I was going tor reply to all review privately; but my PM's are terrible and don't send; so here you go.**

**Guest: Thank you so much! My first reviewer on this story and I can't thank you personally, which makes me sort of sad. But I'm so glad you're enjoying!**

**Rachie-girl: Ahh thank you! I'm really glad that people liked Into The Void, I didn't think it would go down well at all but it was a really pleasant surprise! Unfortunately, I'm an awful speller. Dyslexia and stubbornness aren't a good mix, but I try as best I can haha. I tried to make Sigyn as relatable as possible, (e.g; literally being weak but passionate about certain things) so I'm really glad you like this story, and thank you very much for your review!**

**Cherrytree237: I hope you had a lovely time! Haha and thank you very much!**

**WonderWomanFan: Haha, I think we'd all like to answer Tony like that at some point :P And yep, he's a total asshole - which is why I love him. Hehe.**

**Guest: I'm really glad you liked Into The Void! And thank you very much for your review!**

The Yoshinator: It's supposed to be there; it sort of ties in both chapters. Like a non-linear paragraph, it starts off with that paragraph, and the next ones until you see the same one are just how she got there – from Tony and his thinking about drinks onwards – it's like an up to date thing of what's happening now, not what happened before hand. If that makes any sense.

**Lornaa: I always feel sorry for Sigyn toooooo, it's really painful to beat up your own characters. But it's worth it in the end! ;) Thank you for your review!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: I know! Haha, well maybe not the fastest.. my favourite author used to upload two or three chapters a day - now _that _is fast. I'm really glad you liked Loki and Sigyn, I was tempted to make him all soppy but then I realized it's just not Loki :P And The Hollow Crown was great! Totally worth an hour and a half of waiting, haha.**

**Sugar: Yep, courtly love. Hardly Courtney Love, right? I don't think she'd know courtly love if it bit her on the behind. ;)**

**Guest: Haha, is this enough SigynxSteve action for you? ;)**

**vainattempt: I'm sorry, here's a chapter for your troubles ;)**

**This. Is. Scrumptious: Ah thank you! yep, it's pretty different from my other story, but thank you for your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The man turned around, his face caught hers and he gave a sly smirk. She froze in place, almost paralyzed by fear as he began to chuckle, his head shaking from side to side as he scanned her over. Thor beat his hammer against the glass, but it barely made a crack.

One of the most powerful things in the universe could not break the pane of glass, yet Loki had managed to escape?

The God in question turned around, ignoring her for a moment as he began to laugh at Thor, his eyes filled with mirth as he turned back around and placed his hands on her upper arms, gently moving her out of the way. He tapped his finger against her nose, and she felt herself freezing up. But not in fear, literally freezing.

"The humans think us immortal... Should we test that?" Loki turned around, his hands on a control panel. Sigyn desperatley wanted to say something, but felt as if her voice had gone. She literally could not speak; opening her mouth did nothing, and forcing sounds to come out only wasted her breath. Was this fear? Or something more... powerful?

If there was anything more powerful than fear that was.

The guard who Loki obviously had under his control was pushed forward by the sound of a gun, and then in the doorway stood Coulson.

She couldn't decide if he was exceedingly stupid or exceedingly brave.

"Move away, please." And still so polite.

Loki slowly back away, but only by a few inches with his hands in the air. Coulson pointed the gun directly at him - and then Sigyn knew that Loki hadn't exactly been planning on testing _his _immortality - or had he?

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer." The man moved towards Loki, his gun held high and positioned to shoot, Loki warily stepped back, his hands still in front of him. He seemed to step directly in front of Sigyn, until she could no longer see Coulson. Only the back of Loki. His shoulders were strong and his head held high in his defensive stance.

"Even I don't know what it does." The gun made a noise, but again; Sigyn couldn't see. "Wanna find out?"

Thor's cry could be heard through the room, and as Loki's apparition in front of her disappeared; Sigyn saw Coulson fall to the floor, blood seeping out of his pressed shirt. Loki held the scepter in his hands - how he had gotten it back; she didn't know. And didn't really care to find out.

He walked towards her, his eyes dark and his head hung low as he stared directly at her for a moment, before turning his gaze back to Thor. He walked back to the control panel, his weapon held lazily in his hands as he flicked a switch, exposing a set of fans and a huge drop, so far down that Sigyn didn't want to think about it.

His hand seemed to hover over the panel for moments as he stared at Thor. And Sigyn wished that he would take a step back, and just think it all over; but that wasn't going to happen.

Instead, Loki pushed his hand down against the panel, and the glass prison that Thor was held in seemed to drop from in front of her eyes, until there was nothing.

Loki turned away from the panel, and began to walk towards her before a voice cut through the air.

"You're going to lose."

_Coulson_.

"Am I?" Loki turned around, his one was almost humoring as he stared down at the dying man. He flicked his hand back towards her, and made motions as if he was pulling the air away from her. She slowly felt the freezing begin to wear off, and then felt the air rush back to her lungs and she slumped forward, taking one small step towards the God.

"It's in your nature."

"Hm? Your heroes are scattered, " He took a step closer, "Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I-"

He was cut off by a loud metallic sound, and pushed backwards. He flew past Sigyn in a ball of fire, and the dying man on the floor looked up at her, a half-hearted crooked smile on his lips, "So that's what it does."

Sigyn let her gaze linger on the man for a few moments before she shot a glance behind her, to where Loki was - or where she thought he was.

He gave her a pleading look, and Sigyn felt a tear roll down her cheek before she shook her head at the man. She wanted to help, he was a brave man; stupidly brave. He attempted to fight Loki with only a piece of machinery. Not even Sigyn would dare try fight him in such a way, she was his wife and he would have probably done the exact same thing. She dropped to her knees, pressing her hands against the dying man's face; but it was too late, she could feel the death coursing through his veins as his skin grew colder, and a thin layer of sweat broke across his body. His head lolled to the side, but before he could say anything Sigyn had rose to her feet, a guilty look on her face as she turned away from the sight. He was beyond, a lost cause. There was nothing she could do, no ointment could have saved him at that point.

She looked back at him, mumbling an apology as he blinked slowly. Sigyn sucked in a breath and squinted, stopping the tears falling from her eyes as she picked up all the courage she had left; running behind her to where Loki had been pushed through the walls.

* * *

He stared at her, his gaze was dark and a thin layer of sweat covered his face. His eyes were stark blue, almost enough to hurt if you stared at them for too long and most of all; he looked crazed.

"Love." He whispered, drawing her closer, he literally pulled her forward by motioning towards her with his scepter, and she fell to her knees in front of him. He pulled her forward, hands cupping her face tightly, finger tips digging into her skin and bones as he glared into her own eyes.

"Loki-"

He cut her off, pressing a fierce kiss against her lips. So much that she felt her lips bruising at his touch, he slipped one arm around her waist, and the other hand he pressed to the back of her head; forcing her into him. It only lasted for a few moments though, and within seconds he had pushed her away and rose to his feet, she closed her eyes for a moment, fingers tracing where his mouth had been only moments before; and when she opened them - he was gone. Climbing into another aircraft. He shot her an almost sorrowful look, but as soon as he held the scepter to his face it became scathing. And then the doors lifted up, and she could see him no more.

She stared at the place where he had fallen into, and slowly got to her knees, aching already from being so low. She stumbled out of the hole and walked towards where Coulson had been, and now Nick Fury and a collection of other people stood.

He stared down at the man, and then Sigyn knew he was gone.

Nick turned to face her, for once his face stained with at least a little emotion.

"My one good eye."

Sigyn nodded her head, taking a step closer. Nick arched an eyebrow as she approached; perhaps impressed or angered with her. The second seemed more likely.

He was like Odin, only one eye. And in compensate for that; he seemed to have eternal wisdom - or authority.

"What's that?" He asked, motioning towards her face. She lifted her hand, and seethed in pain as she felt her cheek. It felt as though she had been clubbed across the face, and then she realized; Loki.

When he had held her, he had literally bruised her. His grip had been iron tight, and now she was sure she'd have a nasty bruise on her cheekbone.

"I didn't have Loki down as a wife-beater."

"He's not." She whispered.

"Then what is he? An evil God? A guy who gets his kicks out of killing people?"

"He is-"

"Real power?"

"No-"

"Evil?"

"Yes." She gritted her teeth, the memory of him smirking as he ejected Thor into the sky, and the image of Coulson falling to the floor, covered in crimson. "Yes he is."

"Yet you run to him like a dog." Nick's eyes scanned her frame, and she took a step back, shaking her head as he motioned towards Coulson, "You watched the man die, and then ran to him."

"I-"

"You would rather fawn over Satan's Gothic spawn than save a man's life?" He stepped closer towards Sigyn, he was almost glaring at her. He knew that Loki was a weakness for her, and he knew that she was angry. But what she didn't know was that he was looking to push her as far as he could.

"No." She whispered again, losing her voice as Nick Fury held his hand up to her and pointed accusingly.

"What did he do, Sigyn?"

"Stabbed from him behind with his scepter."

"Sneaky son of a bitch.." He mumbled, his head held low as he turned on his heel and began to pace away from her slowly. The men had now picked Coulson up and placed him on a stretcher, and were walking him out of the room.

"I could not have saved him, either way." She found her voice lifting, getting louder as Fury moved further away.

"How so?" He stopped, turning on his heel as he looked back at her. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"The Tesseract had entered his bloodstream, he was dead the moment Loki had touched him."

"Entered his bloodstream?"

"Do you have any idea of what The Tesseract can do?" Moving towards Nick, she saw his eye widen a little and a misplaced, incredulous half-smile appear on his face.

"Do _I _have any idea what The Tesseract can do?" He let out one quick and sharp laugh, shaking his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "Do _you _have any idea what it can do?"

"It controls you." She mumbled, her voice growing stronger as she went along, "It rules your thoughts, possesses you, commands you. Like the most empowering opiate you can imagine. Y-you crave it, it becomes a lifeline. And when it is taken away, you-"

"Go cold turkey?"

"I don't know what type of sorcery you have here on Midgard; but no, you do not become poultry."

"What I _mean _is; You get clammy, cold, sweaty, agitated, gooseflesh- You get the picture."

Sigyn nodded her head, a small but successful smile rising to her face, "Yes! That is it, you no longer can depend on it, so your skin sallows and you withdraw. And get driven insane but the need for more."

"Like heroin."

"A female warrior?"

"No."

Sigyn gave him a confused look, but he decided to ignore it this time.

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I read." She mumbled, her mind flashing back to the books she had read in Loki's chambers many moons ago. It was strange to think that before seeing the scepter in person, she couldn't remember a thing. But it was as if seeing the fabulous blue light in person made her remember everything she had ever read.

"They have _books _on The Tesseract in the Land of Gods?"

"_As_gard." She corrected him.

"Asgard."

"Yes, they do. But they are mostly banished."

"Banished books?"

Sigyn nodded her head. The book she had read _had _been banished, it contained spells to open portals and various other things.

"Why are they banned?"

"They are unhealthy for the mind."

"Is that what happened to Loki?"

Sigyn nodded her head, her mouth pressed into a thin line as she slowly moved her gaze down to the floor, not wanting to look into his eyes anymore. Nick nodded his head, moving forward and pressing his hand against the small of her back as he turned her around and marched her out of the door.

"Come on, I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

* * *

**I'm really not happy with this one, but I couldn't figure out how else to put it. I don't want Sigyn to be all 'let me fight and stand up for a good cause, blah blah blah' - because she's not that type of person. She's terrified of fighting for various reasons and basically, that job is for a certain red-head.**

**It's also pretty short, but I think I put in everything I could. Sorry if it's not up to scratch, I'm pretty void of inspiration right now.**

**BlaqueCat13: I was actually thinking about that when I was writing this, but then I realized; they're both pretty useless and I don't think that'd go down to well in SHIELD, Fury would throw a fit haha. **

**Lornaa: Not a completely rocky road though, even Loki deserves a little bit of happiness! **

**WonderWomanFan: I can't decide if he's really gullible, or just loves Loki a lot. Hahaha.**

**I-de-Badbad-Wolf: Oh gosh, his voice is the best. I could listen to it al day long, especially when he's reciting Shakespeare! **  
**He's totally evil, but I think that's what makes him so good and likeable~ Like a real contradictory in terms. He also has nice eyes, which also helps.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick Fury had left her alone to change in a small room. Her clothes from Asgard had been ruined in the explosions, so he gave her a suit like Maria Hill's, and a pair of flat boots much like her other ones. Thin and flat enough not to make a noise as she stepped along the floor, which she was thankful for. It was already nerve racking having to walk around like a SHEILD agent, let alone being heard.

She slipped out of the room, adjusting her hair so at least one part fell across her harshly bruised cheekbone. But upon leaving the room; she walked straight into a certain Captain once more.

"Sigyn, I'm sorry. I really need to watch-"

"No." She mumbled, moving past him, but before she could leave he had grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip and pulled her back, "Valhalla, Steve, please-"

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled dropping her wrist from his hand. She rubbed her arm, staring up at him. The man looked troubled, and even more so. Her anger dissapated, and instead she felt sorry for the man.

"It's quite alright, I've had worse."

"Worse?"

Sigyn nodded her head, gulping. Her hand subconsciously went to her throat, where a faint scar still wrapped around her neck. Steve's eyes clouded with confusion as Sigyn stared off, and then he moved forward, holding her chin in his hands as he tilted her head back.

"What..." He mumbled, taking in the white puckered line. Sigyn snapped her head forward, and he dropped his hand. "How did you get that?"

"You are not the only ones who have sacrificed yourself in order to save your world."

Steve gave her a sceptical look, but Sigyn didn't say anything more. Instead he adjusted his head so he could see the scar again.

"It's been healed for a long while."

"It wasn't that deep."

"Deep enough to hurt your voice."

Sigyn became rigid, her hands splayed at her sides as she kept her mouth shut, eyes now wide. The sound of her voice she'd been able to put to the back of her mind, she liked to think it had returned to what it was before - and it had for the most part.

"That's why it gets raspy, and you don't talk too much."

Sigyn didn't say anything as Steve motioned for her to follow him, but she complied and walked side by side. He turned to face her again, about to tell her something more when she could feel his eyes staring at the side of her face.

"He did that, too?"

Sigyn didn't say anything, and she could have slapped herself for that alone. Her silence was telling enough, and he shook his head.

"No offence, ma'am, but your husband's an ass."

Sigyn nodded her head, a weak smile appearing on her face. "Yes, he is."

* * *

"So you're Mrs Loki?" The small man moved from his make shift bed and sat up, Natasha stared at Sigyn but didn't give her any trace of emotion. Steve had led her into the room, apparently they had a plan. Or something, as he said, 'had to do'. And Sigyn had been dragged along, only by chance. Steve was a real gentleman, probably just bringing her along out of fear she'd get herself hurt again.

"Please, do not-"

"Her name is Sigyn." Natasha said, and Clint nodded his head.

"He mentioned you."

"He did?" She whispered, stepping out from behind Steve.

"Only passing moments, I can't remember when or why... but he said your name."

Sigyn nodded her head, losing the will to speak again. Natasha seemed to pick up on this, she eyed Sigyn for a moment before turning her eyes back to Clint.

"Either way; It's time to go."

"Time to go where?" Natasha rose from her seat, and Clint moved from the bed as Sigyn stepped back, almost blending in with the darkness if it weren't for her light skin and even lighter hair; she hoped that this didn't exactly apply to her.

"I'll tell you on the way; can you fly one of those jets?"

"I can." Clint answered, moving forward. He wrung his hands with a rag and threw it to the side, he looked to Natasha, and Sigyn raised an eyebrow as she nodded her head, and then turned to her and Steve.

"You got a suit?"

Another nod.

"Then suit up."

Steve took one last look before he left the room, Sigyn trailing after him. Staying in the room with the other two didn't exactly sound the most appealing, but neither did follwing the Super Solider around. But it was the lesser of two evils.

She hurried after him, his long strides were too quick for her, and the height difference didn't help either; he had long legs and was lithe, she wasn't exactly the most agile person and could barely walk without falling over herself. But once she had reached him, he turned to face her.

"Do you have a suit?"

"I am to come with you?"

He looked baffled, nodding his head slowly as her face began to pale; "Where else did you expect to go?"

"I don't have a clue.."

Steve furrowed his brows as he stared down at the girl, some confusion evident on his face before he shook his head pushing open a door to his right before he led her inside. At first she had no clue why they were inside the room, but as she saw the gleam of his shield, and then the shadow of his suit hanging on the wall; she knew.

Sigyn moved to the corner of the room, hiding her face in her hands as Steve suited up. She could tell by the atmosphere in the room that he was equally as uncomfortable. Despite being the oldest of the humans, he wasn't exactly comfortable around the opposite sex. But then again; neither was she. She was still nervous around Loki when he had no clothes on, he'd only laugh at her and tell her not to act like a child. But this was the man who took incredible enjoyment at seeing her nervous and flustered.

They were going to fight Loki, they were going to bring him down and hopefully beat him.

But was _she _expected to fight him? Even if they did expect her to; she wouldn't.

It was her job to be loyal, her job to not harm him and her job to keep him safe. He had hurt her in the past; yes. But she wouldn't stoop so low as to hurt him. She had more empathy than that, she was a better person than that. Her feelings may have been wavering; but hurting him was something that she could never bring herself to do. As stupid as it seemed.

"I can stay on the flying ship.." She muttered, the sound of his shield being strapped to his body found her ears, and she dropped her hands from her face. She shuddered slightly as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, and then spun around;

"If anything, this'll be the first place Loki's going to attack; we need you somewhere we can keep an eye on you."

"But why? He will not hurt me."

Steve raised an eyebrow, and Sigyn looked down towards her feet. He then let out a half-hearted laugh, and took a step back.

"We just need to keep you safe; Fury's orders."

"Why?"

"Maybe he thinks you're useful, or that we all like you."

Sigyn scoffed, muttering under her breath "That is the first.."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She mumbled, pushing past him. He let out a sigh and followed behind her when she wandered out of the room. He followed behind her as she walked towards where she thought the jets may be docked; but in reality she had no clue. Navigation wasn't exactly a strong point for Sigyn.

"You're going the wrong way." He called after her, Sigyn gave a sarcastic sigh and swung herself around, marching off in the opposite direction. Steve attempted to laugh; but couldn't. He was nervous, but then again that was a given. He was about to fight a power-hungry, overly ambitious and slightly evil God. (Though Steve was still convinced he wasn't a God; he hadn't created the world in seven days, why should he be given that title? He had tried to take over it in seven days though.)

She glared over her shoulder, but stopped as soon as she saw Steve's dejected face and sighed to herself; she was weak, yes. Emotions of others bore their toll on her a little _too _much. But she wouldn't allow them to think she approved of what they were doing, not that they would care.

Clint and Natasha had now caught up with Steve, and it looked as though he was leading them like a warrior to battle. Sigyn stopped, took a step aside and watched them pass. The playful look in Steve's eyes had disappeared and now was replaced with nothing but determination. They walked past her, and Sigyn fought the urge to run. And if she could have, she would have. But she couldn't. Clint whistled for her to follow, it was obvious he didn't like her that much. But there were reasons, that much she knew. But what the reasons were; no.

They climbed into the jet carrier and Sigyn sat against the bench at the end of the walkway, holding onto the metal for dear life as the plane began to take off. Clint and Natasha sat at the front, and as the plane took off Sigyn felt her stomach lurch as she hunched forward. Steve spared her a glance, and then Clint who both shook their heads. Was it pity? Who knew, probably though. Maybe Clint thought she was still under the influence of Loki like he was, maybe he couldn't comprehend that she _had _to be loyal, or she too would be betraying Asgard. And that was something she wasn't prepared to do.

"Hang in there." Steve muttered to her as she plane took a sharp turn to the left; Sigyn was thrown sideways and grabbed onto a metal bar, so hard that she could have sworn she felt it begin to dent; even as a female she was as strong as most men on Midgard - perhaps the one thing that _wasn't _a burden of being a Goddess. She was a strong as any man, both physically and mentally. Though in Asgard she was still a weakling.

Another sharp turn, and Sigyn grit her teeth together as the plane was swung around, until she felt something push her forward, and she skidded across to the other wall, but luckily Steve shot his hand out before she could be hit by the impact of them crashing against the floor; he held her hand and swung her up so she was holding onto a thin bar that stretched across the length of the plane as it was thrown into the ground.

She fell back to the floor, her head spinning as Clint, Natasha and Steve each ran from the jet, and she followed. Staring around, the town was in chaos. Complete and utter chaos. People were running, things already destroyed and mass panic erupting.

And soldiers. But not of the human kind.

_Chitauri._

To say she was frightened would be an understatement; after all she had read, she knew to be wary. But not only that; she worried. Too much. They could kill the team mates, Sigyn knew that much. Her breath hitched in her throat, and as Clint pulled her to the side her eyes grew wide in fear.

"Sigyn, I need you to run to Stark Tower and to safety; okay?"

"I cannot-"

"The Chitauri won't hurt you, Loki's already made sure of that."

Sigyn nodded her head, sucking in a deep breath as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She risked a look back at Steve and Natasha, who urged her forward. She took another look at Clint, who pointed towardsStarkTower. She then nodded her head, taking in another deep breath as she began to run as fast as she could to the further side of the town and towards the large Stark Industries building.

"Will she really be safe?" Natasha asked, taking a step towards Clint who squeezed his eyes shut, turning away from the woman.

"She might be able to stop him."

"Why?" She asked again, and Clint began to string up his bow ready.

"Every man has a weakness, right?"

"And she's not it." Steve, who was now Captian America, took a step forward, his shield poised and ready. He shook his head and looked towards where the girl was running, almost as fast as him, and shook his head again.

"You'd be surprised." Stringing up his bow, Clint risked a look up at Steve who furrowed his brows, an expression of _no _written across his face.

* * *

Sigyn ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she could hear the destruction going on around her but she willed herself not to see it. She didn't look up at the flying Chitauri, or spare a glance to the left or right of her. They seemed to be completely blind to her presence, maybe Loki had cast a spell on her? Was that was the freezing was in the Helicarrier? Or had he told them, somehow, not to strike her down?

But why would he. What could he gain now from her being alive, she knew she was a liability for him. Someone to get in the way of his plans and be a distraction; if he ever did take over Midgard (which he would not - she was sure of that) Sigyn thought herself the first to be killed.

But the doors of Stark Tower appeared at exactly the right moment, and a look of glee, and then horror appeared on her face as she took on the scene around it. Again; complete and utter chaos. Mass panic - the whole shebang.

She heard someone shout to her as she pushed open the doors, a cry escaping her lips as she used all of her strength to push through the seemingly locked doors. But there was no on inside; was she too late to save anyone? Or had she been sent here purely so she could be safe?

It didn't look all that safe. Especially not know as she saw a large, scaly and flying beast approach the tower. And then turn away, destroying a building in its path with its tail. She could see the crimson metal of Tony's suit fly past it, and felt at least some form of relief.

And then, after what seemed like hours; a large green figure appeared, and literally destroyed the flying being with a swing of his fist.

_Banner._

As she saw another explosion, and a whole new set of Chitauri soliders descend from the sky, Sigyn knew she had to do something. She peaked out from behind her make shift sheild, and took steps towards the doors. Maybe if she could find Loki, it would stop this madness. It probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. She owed it to SHIELD and Midgard to at least _try. _She pushed open the doors, and plucked up all the courage she had in her body as she spotted a Chitauri in the distance. She closed her eyes for a moment, bringing back the memories of Muspelheim, how she should have attacked and been prepared, and then she launched herself; a run towards the solider, she jumped into the air and kicked him forward with all she had. When he was down on the floor, she threw herself onto his back so that she was straddling him, and wrenched the spear-like gun from his hands. She stumbled back to her feet, and brought it crashing down on its head, and let out a gasp as it began to sizzle and glow blue, before stopping completely.

It didn't alert the Chitauri to her presence completely, but it did enough. They turned towards her, and if they had emotion filled faces; she knew it would not betray any feelings anyway. These were soldiers, they did not think or feel; they were programmed to kill.

She closed her eyes tightly, held the spear in her hands before she let out a deep breath, thrusting the spear into the first one who approached her, she stepped onto his body and jumped over a car that was blocking her path, and ran towards the next building she could find. Maybe she would be safe in there, and be able to see where Loki was. So far she had only spotted his horned helmet in the sky, and she knew she needed to get higher in order to reach him. But as she struck down what must have been the third or fourth Chitauri by pressing her foot to its head until it was ground into the floor, she knew it was futile. She had single-handedly landed herself in the middle of a battle she could have been safe and shielded from.

Typical Sigyn.

She felt herself being thrown to the floor as she saw a building being destroyed by Banner - or the Hulk as he now was; and she let out a cry as a spear was held to her face. The being was ready to slay her, but by pure luck; she remembered something she had seen Sif do many times ago; and thrust her legs up, pushing the soldier back to the floor as she struggled to clamber to her feet, she pulled a dagger from the Chitauri's belt and pushed into where its throat should be. And stumbled back as it slowly began to die.

Now she knew what it was to feel like a monster.

But not for too long, a strange stinging sensation came about in her chest as she stared down at the dead being, which slowly began to grow stronger and stronger. Before stopping completely.

It reminded her of a pain she'd felt not so long ago, but where she couldn't remember.

She heard a noise behind her, of glass being smashed, and thrust the dagger into the chest of another solider before she turned around; the pain in her chest grew stronger, and her head began to pound as if she was being beaten. She fell to the floor, one arm clutching her middle and the other her head.

And then it hit her.

_Loki._

Their bond, it meant she felt his pain. When he was in danger, or being hurt - even killed; she felt it.

He was hurt.

And as she saw the green creature jump from Stark Tower; she knew where.

Sigyn picked herself up from the floor, a cry escaping her lips as she was forced to step through, and on the bodies of dead Chitauri, and even dead people. She stumbled, more than ran, towards Stark Tower; and only when she had reached the stairs towards the top floor did she realize just how _big _the place was.

But it wouldn't stop her; Sigyn ran as fast as her legs could possible carry her towards the top of the tower, not once did she stop so she could catch her breath or try to lessen the stinging pain in her stomach; she ran for as long as fast she could, luckily not falling up the steps. And she didn't stop until she'd reached the top tower.

On the floor was Loki, hands on his chest. Was he alive?

He had better be.

"Loki!" She cried, her hands falling to her sides as she tried to walk as steadily as she could towards him.

He only stared up at her, shock written on his face when she fell to her knees next to him, wiping her hand across his forehead as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"You are the stupidest man I have ever encountered."

"I am one of the only men you have ever encountered."

"Not any more."

His gaze darkened and his eyes twitched, and Sigyn realized he couldn't get up when he didn't move to either seize her by the throat, or hold her tight. Instead, she held her hand against his forehead and let out another shaky breath.

"Stop this madness, please."

"It cannot be stopped."

"Oh my stupid man.." She whispered again, the feeling taking over her body again as Loki attempted to writhe in pain. He gave her a confused look, his hands clenched into fists, "I feel what you feel."

He nodded his head, a sly grin appearing on his face as the sky seemed to darken rapidly. She held onto one of his hands, and he gripped hers tightly as they watched the sky seem to close up, and then a red suit fly into the centre.

"Is that Stark?"

"Hopefully." They both answered a the same time, a grin forming on his face before his eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head.  
But the sound of thunder jolted him back, and his eyes darted around the room.

"Thor.."

"No, Loki - The Tesseract." She whispered, pointing up at the look of the sky stitching itself back together very quickly. And the red suit came plummeting back down, until it was out of their sight.

"_No_." He hissed, and Sigyn pushed her hands against his head again to calm him as he tried to move.

"Not yet."

"No, Sigyn." He pushed himself up, and she fell to the side.

Above them was The Avengers, the heroes. They had saved the day.

A grin rose to her face as Sigyn climbed to her feet, looking behind her to see Loki on the floor.

"If it's all the same; I'll have that drink now."

* * *

**Ooops, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier; like I said last time - I was pretty void of inspiration (and still am a bit) and filled with Hiddleston feels. And my spacebar is messed up, so I apologize in advance.**

**Speaking of Hiddleston feels, didn't anyone see The Hollow Crown tonight? The Henriad is my personal favourite set of Shakespeare plays since I was a little girl and had the simplified versions, and I saw the Kenneth Branagh adaption at about 10 and fell totally in love. but Hiddleston as Hal has unleashed the historical crushes I've tried to suppress for so long, (Damn you, beautiful man!)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted etc, I'm too tired to reply right now, but I will next chapter I promise!**

**Until then, thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"A traitor in the House of Odin."

Worried eyes scanned around the room as the dark haired man kneeled in front of the dais, his sharp eyes glaring straight to the floor. The King rose from his throne, Gugnir held in hand as he took one slow step at a time, making the experience even more unbearable for those in the room.

"And a menace to the nine realms."

The sound of his boots tapping loudly against the golden floor echoed loudly, and everyone sucked in a breath as he finally approached the 'menace'.

"The very realms I am sworn to protect."

Time ticked on as the older man stared down, and only after many moments had passed of incredibly intimidating silence did the younger one slowly lift up his head to face the King.

"I cannot break that oath, not even for you, my son."

"Not your son." He hissed, he had long since discarded the metallic lock the Midgardian's had placed on his face, and now his lips were free and he could say anything he wanted.

The older man merely stared at him again, and it looked as though tears could have formed in his eyes at that very moment. But instead of letting the emotion overtake him, he turned away, moving towards his real son.

Thor.

"Your brother is a war criminal now, and you as future king-"

Loki shut his eyes tightly.

"Shall be asked to issue the correct punishment."

The blonde man stared towards Loki, his brother, his playmate when they were children and the boy who he had vowed to protect as a youngster. Now a criminal, the type of villian that was feared by children in the most graphic of stories.

"He must face Asgardian justice."

"Is that so?" Asked the king, pausing for a moment as Thor nodded his head. "But I am afraid that is something we cannot give."

"How so, father?"

The king didn't answer, and instead turned away from his son and towards the 'war criminal' again.

"You will not go without punishment, Loki."

Loki's eyes opened, an eyebrow arched as Odin took in a breath.

"But tonight you will not face that said punishment, you will be sent to the dungeons of the palace and remain there until I have decided."

"I thought that _Thor _was to pick a punishment for me?" He slipped his hands out of the cuffs, the sound of metal clattering on the floor echoed around the room as he slowly rose to his feet. Odin stared at him, blinking slowly before he turned away from his other son, and began to walk up the dais and back to his throne.

"I fear he will go easy on you. His affection blinds him."

Loki looked towards the floor, biting the inside of his cheek as _his _name was mentioned.

"Guards, take Loki to the dungeons."

He heard the sounds of their boots approaching him, and didn't flinch as they took his arms, careful not to hurt him or cause him discomfort - he was still the son of a king after all, blood related or not. Even if he couldn't quite seem to grasp it - and began to lead him away.

"And Loki?"

He paused, causing the guards around him to clumsily come to a standstill.

"Welcome home."

* * *

This would be the first time she would see him.

Well of course she had seen him before, many times. More times than most. But this would be the first time that she would see _him _- exposed for all he was. Locked in a cell, cuffed and isolated.

The real him.

Stuck in a cage, no plans for domination, or underlying schemes that would backfire on the very perpetrators of his punishment. Just completely exposed, like the times she had seen him when they were on their own. Like the nights they shared when he could not sleep and would tell her everything - or at least what she thought had been everything.

But this time he would be different, and she needed to prepare herself for that. He wouldn't be the semi-loving husband she'd grown to adore, he would be dark, mean, unsympathetic. She'd witnessed that much already.

So now, as no one was around, and she'd managed to use a spell to slip past the guards who now surrounded the open doorway to where his cell was; she walked down the corridor, careful not to make too much sound until she knew she was out of their earshot.

The hallway was dark, but she could see the glimmer of the candles in his cell from where she was, so he couldn't have been too far away now.

She wondered what he would think when he saw her, how he would deal with being so defenceless in front of her. He had never completely let his guard down around her, but she'd get her answer soon enough.

Especially as his head snapped up the second her hands landed on the wide spaced bars that held him in.

"Sigyn." He said lowly, not moving from his place in the middle of the cell. She nodded her head, a weak and thin smile spreading across her lips as she kneeled on the floor, hands holding onto the bars.

"Loki."

"Why are you here?" He drawled lazily, staring down at his hands for a moment before his vision snapped back to her.

"I wanted to see you."

He made a noncommittal noise, and Sigyn rolled her eyes, pushing her hand through the bars to beckon him closer. At first he only stared at her hands, a yawn escaping his lips before he slowly, as if he wanted to torture her, moved closer.

"You are not angry?"

"I am more than angry, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to see you." She mumbled, taking hold of his hand. He sighed, entwining his fingers with hers.

"You are the only one.."

"You could not help it."

"What?" He asked, an incredulous tone creeping into his voice as his eyes grew wide, a grin appearing on his face, "I failed in my attempt to rule Midgard, and killed more than hundreds of people in a mere few days, and you say that I could not help it?"

"Loki, The Tesseract and Th-"

"Do not say those names." He warned, and Sigyn rolled her eyes again, earning another sharp look.

"It was not you."

"I believe it was; unless I share a body with some sort of _monster._"

"Stop it." She hissed, holding onto his hands tighter as he in turn began to glare back into her own eyes.

"Ah, so you truly do believe that I am a-"

"No." She answered before he could finish, and he in turn laughed in her grip on her hands grew tighter as he slowly, and almost gently pressed his lips to her knuckles, his eyes began to flicker close as he made contact with her, but as soon as he had' he dropped her hand, rose to his feet and had walked away as briskly as anything she had ever seen.

"Loki?" She whispered, pushing her arms through the bars. She knew she couldn't reach him, but it was worth a try.

His answer was only silence, and Sigyn called out again. But again; nothing could be heard.

"What's wrong?"

He still would not speak, and she could see his form almost hunched over, she knew he was glaring at something, she could tell by the way he held his stance. In the time she had been married to him, she had picked up a lot from the way he stood, walked, moved and even watched with his eyes. Not too much could escape her now.

Her hands found the locks on the bars, and she slowly cast a spell in order to pick the locks. She could see from the way he pressed a hand against the wall that something even more was wrong, and only until she had successfully pushed the door open did she dare to say his name again.

"Loki."

This time he flinched, pressing himself closer to the wall as she warily took a step forward, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened, his back going rigid as he slowly turned to face her.

"Love." He whispered, his hands slowly brought themselves up to her face, and he cupped her cheek. Worry was etched on his face as he pressed his forehead against hers, their noses touching as his hands trailed down her body, and then his arms encircled her waist. At first he was gentle, but then he tightened his grip and almost crushed her in his embrace, he took a sharp breath and buried his face in the nook of her neck, and only when she wrapped her arms loosely around him did he begin to calm down, even when she whispered soothing words in his ears; he couldn't shake off the terrible foreboding feeling.

They would have stayed there all night had it not been for the guards, who upon seeing another figure in Loki's cell when they came to check on him, burst through the door, weapons held high and pointed at the couple.

Sigyn peeled away from Loki, and stared at guards with a terrified expression. They all stared at her in total shock. No one made a move, perhaps they thought her a traitor. Her mouth was agape, and as she tried to force the words out; nothing came. But instead, someone else spoke.

"I believe the word you're searching for, love, as the Midgardians call it is; '_shit'._"

* * *

**Ahhhhhh, I watched Tom in Wallander for the first time since it was aired first (I have the boxset, so sad Magnus isn't going to be in the one tonight! *wipes away tear*) and he looks good no matter what. How does that man do it?**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm contact lenseless among other things, so I'm hoping there's isn't toooo many errors.**

**WonderWomanFan; Of course he's mean, he's Loki! Haha. And The Hollow Crown was greaatttt, I guess it helps if you like Shakespeare to understand it though! but Tom look gorg, but doesn't he always? ;) **

**Rachie-girl; Awwwww, your review really made my day and I would have replied to it in the last chapter, but I'm lazy and tired! Heheh, so here's the reply now. Thank you so much! Your review really did inspire me~**

**BlaqueCat13: He's never been in the comics, so I don't really have a big opinion of him. (self confessed comic book snob here! haha) But I can just imagine him being pretty useless in the actual field, and not just in being 'The Agent'. But I don't know if he's dead, there's a strong chance he could go on and become Vision. But ehhhh, comic book canon needs to come into play there. **

**Lornaa: Haha, I don't think Loki apologizes to anyone :P Not even Sigyn! **

**KitabellaKitty: I'm glad you enjoyed Into The Void, and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Reviews make my day (And the fanfiction part of my brain go 'round) so I'm going to be shameless and ask everyone to with a pretty please (and a cherry on top if that's your thing) it feeds my huge fanfiction writing ego (not that it needs to grow any bigger, oops!)**


	7. Chapter 7

"And what is it we have here?"

"Balder." Loki seethed, turning his gaze away from the larger man and then towards the woman who had now stepped away from him. The head guard had pushed his way through the others, and Loki assumed he had probably only recently returned from wherever it was Odin had sent him.

"Loki..." The girl came into his vision and a look of mirth crossed his face, "And Sigyn."

She nodded her head, holding herself up as she threatened to fall on the floor.

"What business do you have here?"

"I wished to see my husband." She answered curtly, Loki's hand found her own and he gently squeezed her fingers together. The sign of affection didn't slip Balder's eyes too easily, and a look of utter confusion spread around his face.

"Well.." he started, but couldn't find the words. Instead he stared at the seemingly terrified woman, and then to the Prince who was attempting to look imposing, "Allfather wishes to see you both.."

Loki smirked, bowing his head as he began to walk towards the exit to his cell before Balder pulled him back by the lapels of his coat, sliding a set of shackles to his wrists.

"Not without these."

Loki groaned inwardly, casting a sly glance towards Sigyn. She averted her eyes and stared down at the floor before following the guards out as they herded Loki along. They weren't rough with him, instead they stood awkwardly at his side as they walked down the hallways, Sigyn trailing behind with Balder, too scared to make conversation.

"Sigyn." He said, not taking his eyes away from Loki. But then again, if Sigyn was the head guard; she wouldn't let her eyes from Loki for one second either.

"Balder."

"How is Nanna?"

Sigyn fought the urge to place her palm against her face in frustration. Nanna had mourned since the day Balder had left, and had not recovered since. Had he even bothered to visit her? Probably not, he was too valued in the House of Odin to be allowed from his duties for even half a day.

"She is well."

"And how would you know that, Little Sigyn?" He started, turning his face towards her for a moment, but just as she was about speak in defence he interrupted, "For you have not seen her in _such_a long time."

Sigyn's eyes narrowed as she stared away from Balder. It was true, she hadn't seen Nanna or any of her sisters in a very long time. She'd been preoccupied with other things, obviously. For a start the man that walked in front of them, slyly listening in on their conversation. but she didn't expect anything less; Loki wasn't exactly known for keeping his nose out of other peoples business, but even if she confronted him, he would blatantly tell her that it _was_his business if she was involved.

He'd taken up more than a lot of her time, she'd spent her life running after him and fulfilling his wishes, then mourning him, and now following him to earth and watching him try to take over the realm with the help from a life form that she didn't even want to think about.

He was a problematic husband, and now more than ever she was wondering if he was actually worth any of the time she had put into their marriage.

Probably not.

But time couldn't be turned back, no matter how much she wanted. And if she could, then she would have; she was sure.

Yes, she loved him. But that love was beginning to form into a cloud of doubt in her mind. There was only so many times a woman could be used and discarded. Perhaps being the Goddess of Loyalty was more work than she had thought.

"You have not seen her in a long time either." She answered finally, earning her a tired look from Balder who quickly averted his gaze.

"I had urgent business to attend to."

"That lasted years?" Sigyn let out one quick laugh, but Balder didn't seem to take to kindly to being mocked. He grit his teeth together, and if Sigyn had been looking, she would have seen Loki's shoulders twitch as he let out a snigger of laughter.

"I had business with the Norn Queen."

"Karnilla?"

Balder made a noncommittal noise and nodded his head, she would have pressed further but she knew he wouldn't say anything more. She herself had never met Karnilla, but she had heard many things. Some good, some bad; but Sigyn found herself thankful for the woman. She had weaved her life thread with Loki's and entangled them, thus forcing their marriage to go ahead; that enough was something for Sigyn to find nice about the woman. If nice was the word. Why she had chosen to entwine the two was a mystery, but Sigyn wasn't going to complain. She'd think about it, yes. But probably never find out the answer. Unless Loki knew, which wouldn't come as such a surprise - he was manipulative and and sneaky, there was a chance that he could have tricked the Norn Queen into doing as he wished. But why he did made no sense. Unless he truly cared for her that much, or it was just his way of getting what he wanted, and spiting another man in the process.

The latter seemed more likely.

The doors to Gladsheim were opened before Sigyn could ask another question, and they were thrust into the audience of Odin, and surprisingly; the court of Asgard.

Frigga stood at Odin's side, Thor's to his left along with The Warriors Three and Sif. Margit, her long forgotten rival for only a few days stood next to Freyr and Freyja, Njord, Syn, Sjofn and a new baby who's name she didn't know. Thankfully, Nanna wasn't there. She didn't exactly want to see a tearful love filled reunion when her husband could be killed for treason against the nine realms, even if it did sound selfish.

"Loki Odinsson."

Loki didn't correct him, and Sigyn took her place on the steps down from Sif, who gave her a sorrowful look, before she turned her gaze to Loki and began to glare.

Even his friends could not stand the sight of him.

"Your punishment has been hard to come by."

The crowd stayed in silence, all eyes upon Loki. He didn't dare look at anyone but Odin, he didn't even spare a glance for Sigyn. Which made sense, her judging him was probably the last thing he needed to see right now.

"And that is why I order your banishment to Earth."

A collective gasp could be heard, and Sigyn placed her head in her hands. Again, Loki didn't show any emotion. It was if there was nothing there, his eyes were now large and empty and his face stoic. As Thor coughed, prompting Odin to speak further, Loki gave him a look out of the corner of his eyes filled with pure malice, and some sort of sorrow. Partly apologetic.

"Thor, the crown prince shall accompany you and be your guardian until the time is right for your return; I cannot allow our realm to be in danger from forces that _you_cannot control."

Sigyn had a vague idea of what forces Odin meant, though it couldn't be entirely the Chitauri; yes they were angry. But so was their leader, who no doubt had more forces and being to send to exact vengeance for Loki's failure. After all, he was only the field marshal. Everything was on his shoulders in their eyes, despite the fact that he had been manipulated and had his views distorted.

Or had he?

Sigyn didn't know the answer, and probably never would. All she could do was hope that being away from Asgard would do him good. But would she go with him?

"You will leave immediately and face your punishment; The human protectors will look over you when I cannot."

Mutterings could be heard through the hall now, and Sigyn felt herself almost blushing in shame.

"And Loki; remember this, son; There shall never be an occurrence such as this again, for I will not be so merciful."

Jostling could be heard, and the familiar golden guards took their place around Loki and pulled him up from the floor. Sigyn dropped her hands from her face, and watched in horror as they viciously grabbed his arms. No longer were they scared of him, not now that he would not be in their realm for much longer. Perhaps they felt now they could treat him as they had always been treated by the man. Now they could get their comeuppance and watch him squirm under the pressures, much like he had taken enjoyment out of doing with them.

Sigyn's frown only grew further as they dragged him from the great hall, and Thor followed. He held his head high, and Sigyn could see the people of the realm showing him the utmost respect. Their scathing looks for Loki did not pass her eye though, and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop her from saying something. So instead she trailed after them, earning question gazes from the others in the hall. But she did not care.

Instead, she stepped through the doors as came face to face with an angered Loki, a remorseful Thor and a terrified looking guard who clutched the glowing blue cube that they humans had fought for.

They both stared at each other, and Sigyn didn't make a movement. It was as though they had forgotten her, and she fought the urge to speak. But she didn't want to interrupt the moment, she didn't want anyone's anger transferred onto her.

"She is not to come."

Finally Loki spoke, and stared at her from the corner of his eye. Sigyn recoiled and folded her arms across her chest as Loki turned his gaze back to Thor.

"I will not allow her to come."

He spoke again, and instead of anger, Sigyn felt hurt.

"Loki, be careful with your words-" Thor tried to interject, but Sigyn had already mustered all the courage she had and stepped forward.

"I am joining you."

The man shook his head viciously, and even though he was cuffed; he grabbed her forearms, forcing her to stay in place. He was too strong for her to move and she was frozen in place, literally. His fingers had turned blue, and the rest of his skin had a blue tinge to it.

"You are not to join me."

"Do you know how much that hurts?" She whispered, tears threatening to sting at her eyes as Loki regarded her. Did he not trust her? Why, she didn't know.

"Hurt? Pain?" he seethed, his eyes growing dark as his face grew closer to hers, in other circumstances it may have been endearing, but in this case; it was terrifying. "You do not know pain, Sigyn. You have never known pain and you never will."

She couldn't say anything more, her breath had left her throat as she felt herself being frozen slowly in place, the airways seizing up and she knew her skin was beginning to grow white and icy, especially when Thor literally grappled with Loki and pulled him away from Sigyn, allowing the blood to slowly begin flowing through her veins again. Her head began to pound, and she balled her hands into fists as her head grow dizzy.

"You are a stupid woman." Loki hissed, and as Sigyn blinked her eyes open and stared directly into his, his gaze finally seemed to soften.

"And you are a stupid man."

A cough from Thor broke their eye contact, and as they both turned their gazes towards Thor, he gave them a weak smile.

"We must leave, time grows upon us."

Loki and Sigyn both nodded their heads, and Sigyn finally smiled when she realized Loki had admitted defeat. She was the only person he would admit to, and that was at least a little reassurance. And Thor, too, noticed this and gave another smile - even if it was weak once more.

"I only hope that the mortals will be as forgiving as us."

Loki huffed, staring directly over Thor's shoulders as his cuffed wrists clinked together while Thor grabbed both of their wrists; The Tesseract was being held by one of the guards, and soon the blue light began to grow and a small rip in the air appeared; a portal ready to take them to Midgard.

"But loved ones are always the most forgiving of creatures." Thor said again, looking down at Loki through his curtain of hair. The dark haired man however only stared at Thor, baring his teeth.

"I have no time for such weak creatures."

* * *

**I watched The Avengers again, and wow Loki is so temperamental. But maybe it's because he's got bigger plans for things in the end. He's so sneaky, and a little bit crazy. (I can imagine him being one of those people who live alone with their seventeen cats and believe in all those conspiracy stories - or maybe just like Hiddleston)**

**Reviews make my fanfiction filled brain function, so thank you all who've feeded (pretty sure that's not a word) my overly large ego (I love you all)**

**Morrisons; Wow, thank you for all the reviews! I'm so glad you like the story and have taken the time to review, it means an awful lot.**

**liebedero: hmmmm, sort of. It's hard to explain (and would kind of ruin the story) but thank you for your review 3**

**WonderWomanFan: Haha, yep. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed Into The Void! And I'm really glad you like this one, I'm panicked that no one will like it - which makes me a little sad but reviews like yours make me want to keep writing! (every review does, but you know what I mean). And my slow descent into Hiddles induced madness/obsession needs to be documented, even if it is on !**


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't his fault - well not strictly. Sure, it could be pinned on him, but it wasn't _his _fault directly. He didn't mean to upset Bruce. Bruce was his friend, he could identify with Bruce. They were science buddies - well he liked to think they were. But still; he didn't mean to upset Bruce. Tony didn't know that was his thesis on the Interpretations off Quantum Mechanics, he had just needed a place to sit and it looked like a stack of papers. Maybe he _did _need to take notice of other people's things more, but it was _his _lab. He had built it, and then let Bruce occupy it like the good friend he was.

_Everyone makes mistakes, _Tony's inner voice reminded him. Acting as sort of a conscience - not that he had one.

He leaned over, staring into the trash can that had Bruce's work in that was now covered with Tony's leftover yoghurt from lunch and sighed, scratching his head.

Maybe he could just rewrite it all for him.

But Bruce enjoyed doing his work, so that wouldn't exactly go down a treat. That was another thing they shared in common - the fact they enjoyed the things they did.

Well, Tony didn't exactly _enjoy _running Stark Industries - he left that to Pepper and wasn't ashamed. But he did enjoy inventing, fiddling with things, breaking and then fixing pieces of technology. And Bruce did the same - he enjoyed his sciences, he enjoyed being 'Doctor Banner'. The only thing he didn't enjoy was the other part of himself, or 'The Other Guy'. But Tony could empathise with that, he knew what it was like to hate a monster. Except in his case, he was the monster. Not another guy who he couldn't split from himself.

But the excess alcohol didn't exactly help with his self-hatred problems, the more he drunk the more he seemed to develop intense self loathing, that soon disappeared once he was totally plastered and fully functioning again. But he wouldn't succumb to the scotch anymore, he had a world to protect. Or help protect, anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted as an angry looking Nick Fury pushed through the automatic doors, causing the mechanics to freeze up and the doors to stay half opened and half closed – now _that _would be a pain to fix. Fury awkwardly stepped through the doors, but could only fit one shoulder through. Tony widened his eyes and moved to say something but was silenced by a look.

"Stark."

"Fury..." He muttered, rolling down his sleeves before placing his hands on his hips, trying his best to look at least a little professional. He was ready to make a quick comment, piss Fury off and be left in complete peace - but his opportunity never came. Instead the man from SHIELD stared directly at him, a little uneasily too. Now that was something different. "Is something wrong?"

Fury didn't say anything; he stared at Tony out of his one eye and turned his back, motioning for the other man to follow him. He looked pissed off, too. Tony could see that by just the way he walked, let alone talked. In fact, it was a pretty good idea that Fury wasn't speaking - an angry director of SHIELD wasn't exactly the best conversation maker.

But even if Nick had told him what was going on, it wouldn't have exactly prepared him for what he was going to face. Nothing could have really done that, not even a lecture from Pepper or Natasha.

Stood at the end of the hallway was his favourite Asgardian (He only knew three, and he didn't particularly enjoy the company of any of them), standing next to two other figures.

More importantly, the two other figures being a couple he had only just forgotten about - and by 'forgotten about' he meant banished from his brain, and even then it didn't work.

"What is this?" He said, pointing towards the dark haired man, the blonde haired girl and the even more golden second man. He turned to face Nick Fury and Maria Hill (another SHIELD agent he couldn't stand), "What are they doing here? Didn't we send Daddy Issues back to Asgard?"

"I do not have 'daddy issues'.." He heard Loki mutter, and quickly shot his gaze back to Thor.

"What is it? Did something go wrong again, are you _all _banished to _our _planet? Or have you just decided to come down here and screw a few things up?"

When no one answered, Tony clenched his fists together and bit the inside of his cheek. This was not good. And no one would answer him, which made it even worse. Suspense wasn't one of his favourite things.

"Will somebody - anybody, even you-" he pointed towards Maria who in turn shot him a glare. Maybe she wasn't the right person to piss off. "- tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Thor-" Nick started, but was cut off by a surprise appearance by Clint, who just happened to be walking in the direction of Tony and Bruce's lab, probably because he wanted new things to tip his arrows with, he'd already pestered Bruce for some kind of poison, but what it was Tony didn't know. Only that Bruce had insisted he would consider helping out – which usually meant yes when he was concerned. But Hawkeye stopped, his jaw dropped open as he awkwardly took in the sight, his eyes widened and then narrowed into tiny slits.

At least _someone _was acting appropriately.

"What are they doing here?" he asked, his arms raised as Fury rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Yes, Fury, what are they doing here?" Tony echoed, earning another sigh from Nick.

"Watch your sass, Stark." He said, and Tony took a step back, arms held up defensively.

"Just tell us what's going on."

"Yes, please do." Clint echoed.

"As I was saying, Thor has brought the war criminal Loki to stay with you."

"Now that's the best joke I've heard in a long time." Tony crooned before turning his back and beginning to walk away; and he would have walked away if it hadn't been for Nick calling him back.

"He is to be placed under you, and the rest of the Avengers Initiative agents, in protective custody."

"Why should _we _protect him?" Clint muttered, folding his arms over his chest. Tony shot him a sympathetic look - it couldn't have exactly been pleasant for the man to see someone who had controlled him and manipulated him into killing people. But then again, that was his job anyway.

"Because if you don't; I'll have your ass on my plate."

Tony gulped.

"And whilst your ass is on my plate, the world will be either under the rule of the horned devil over here, or something even worse."

"Even worse?" Now they had his attention. What could possibly be worse than Loki, saturated on excess power and a ego filled up to spilling point. In Tony's mind, _nothing _was worse.

"That's another story for another time." The SHIELD director held out his hand towards the three Asgardians, who were all stood there completely motionless. The woman, Sigyn, seemed terrified - or angry. He couldn't tell. (He wasn't _that _good with the emotions of women) and Loki he didn't even have a description for. Thor, however seemed completely engrossed in the conversation.

"Hark, Tony, I swear we mean you no harm. My brother has been ordered by the Allfather to stay in the custody of us Avengers until it is safe again."

"Safe again? From what?" He asked incredulously, his arms thrown in the air as he saw Clint place his palms over his face out of the corner of his eye. He would have said something more if the woman hadn't had stepped forward. Now he knew she was angry, but trying her best not to show it.

"Please, listen to what he says." The girl stepped forward a small way, but he noticed Loki's cuffed hands holding her back. At first he was taken in by her pleading voice, but then he realized that she'd picked up tricks from Loki along the way when he saw the man smirking ever so discretely. He held his head high as he watched the woman for a few moments before swinging his attention back to Nick Fury.

"What is this, you expect to take orders from a woman?"

"No, but I expect you to take orders from _me."_

"He is _not _staying with us-"

"No, Tony. Wait." Clint finally spoke, he moved his hands from his face and held one out towards Tony, who in turn recoiled slightly before motioning for him to go on. "Fury's right, we can't let Loki loose on the world, and he's not welcome in his own home, so for the sake of _our _home; he needs to stay inAvengersTower."

Tony bit the inside of his cheek and shut his eyes tightly, only to open them and see Loki making a mock pleading face in his direction, complete with what could only be identified as puppy dog eyes - that didn't exactly work for the man.

He fought the urge to make a snippy comment, or offend the three Gods. But anything he thought of saying would backfire on him, and he didn't feel like being made of a fool of in front of Loki. Not when he knew that anything he said could and would be used against him at some point in time. He was a sneaky bastard like that. Tony's eyes narrowed as all of them began to look almost pleading, and in Fury's case authoritive.

And then he broke.

"What is this? The People vs Tony Stark?" He groaned, slapping his palm against his face as he turned away slowly, nodding his head. "Do they _have _to stay?"

"Yes." They all answered collectively, and Tony knew he was out of luck.

"Fine, but _I'm _not the one breaking this to the others." He retorted, both of his hands on his hips now as he turned his back to the others. he could hve sworn he heard Loki snickering, and made a mental note to ignore him at every cost. This would be considerably hard since he was supposed to be a sort of guardian for the Prince.

Now he thought about it; a scotch didn't sound so bad after all.

* * *

The Avengers had all gathered in the room affectionately referred to as 'Tony's room' - due to the huge bar and giant television that occupied the room. Well, they were the only pieces of furniture in the room save for a table and a couple of chairs, a sofa and a rug. But nearly all the Avengers were occupying those seats, save for Natasha who was apparently out in the Southern of France for reasons no one was allowed to say, let alone say to the three newcomers.

Steve stared towards them with utter confusion, he couldn't quite grasp why Loki had been placed in their 'care' but he wasn't one to question; not if it was an order. He'd just have to grin and bear it, minus the grinning part. But Thor and Sigyn would probably lessen the awkwardness of the situation, at least they were easy to befriend. Loki however... Well Steve wasn't quite sure he wanted his friendship. In fact, he didn't know why anyone would want his friendship. Maybe in the past he had been a nice guy, someone who was easy to get along with and interesting to talk to, but now he wasn't the type of person Steve would waste his time on. But then again, Steve would waste his time on anyone if they asked nicely enough. He needed to work on that.

Clint barely looked at them, he'd shot Sigyn a weak smile after the first time he'd seen Loki silently berate her for being so open with the others, something told him that he was just as controlling without the Tesseract as he was with it, but just in a different way. Now Thor.. he liked Thor, in the short time they'd spent together he'd proven to be a worthy ally, and that was something Clint could admire. He wasn't exactly quiet, or gentle. But he could accommodate, he'd just have to learn to be careful around the big man.

Bruce had reacted differently than anyone had thought; Tony for one expected the Hulk, Clint had envisaged a couple of weeks without seeing the doctor around the tower-come-mansion, and Steve thought he would be spending the next however many months keeping him away from Loki at all times. But instead, he was calm. He'd smiled, nodded his head and greeted Loki and Sigyn like the gentleman he was - and he really was a gentleman. Probably the kindest person in the mansion, it was incredible to think that such a soft spoken guy could turn into such a ... monster. That was the only way to describe it. But he'd learned to harness the anger, and only express it when he needed. Now he could channel the energy into something else; for instance, now he had chosen to turn his anger into begrudging politeness and welcoming behaviour. It took a lot, but it was worth it. No one needed to be paying for a whole new place to live.

Not much could be said for how Natasha would take the news, and to be honest no one wanted to think of it. Maybe she'd be pleased that she could sit back and analyze the man, press him for information without being in the same environment as last time; or maybe she'd hate him and demand that he leave due to the more interesting things he seemed to know about her. It was impossible to predict the woman, which is why she made such a good spy.

So now, as they all sat around staring at the newcomers, no one dared to speak.

Until Tony decided it was time to break the silence, and since it was technically his mansion, he knew he should be the good host and at least say something remotely nice.

"So tomorrow we start our babysitting duties."

"I do not require babysitting." Loki yawned, sitting back in his chair in his signature position of splayed legs, bored expression and relaxed shoulders. Sigyn sat awkwardly to the side of him, and it was obvious to everyone that something wasn't exactly right there.

"Tell that to your dad, kid."

Loki's smirk reappeared, and Sigyn rolled her eyes as she all but recognized that look. She turned her face away from the man, still not exactly happy with him or the way he had acted. She may have been a pushover, and totally blind when it came to him; but even she knew there were limits, and she would not allow herself to be used by a _man._

"Well if you don't mind, Rudolph, we _all _need to be heading to bed." It was strange of him to make that suggestion, never before in his life had he looked forward to going back to his bed and sleeping all night, but something told him that if Loki was asleep then there would be no trouble; if he ever did sleep that was. If he didn't, then they were all in trouble. Which is why he would need someone there to keep an eye on him.

He scanned around; Steve was a big no, the man would be to easy on him if Loki spun the sob stories Tony knew he had locked inside; he had them too, he knew one of those cases when he saw them.

Thor, too, was a no. Loki could manipulate him like no one else, and everyone but the big guy could see it.

Clint would probably end up killing the God, and he had a specific nest for himself.

They couldn't risk leaving Bruce and Loki in the same room, and Tony refused point blank to sleep there. Plus, he had a bed waiting with Pepper in it - probably ready to shout at him all night long, but it was still better than Loki.

And then it hit him, and he laughed out loud a little for actually being that stupid.

Loki had someone to shout at him all night long, too. And by the looks of things, she _would _be shouting at him all night long.

"Alright so, big guy and the happy couple - Steve will show you to your rooms."

Steve groaned, and Tony clasped his hands together with a big grin spread across his face. Proud of himself for having sorted out that particular mind boggler. The soldier rose to his feet, and began to walk out of the door. Doing just as he was told, which was what everyone had expected. Even Sigyn.

Clint muttered goodnight to Thor, and Bruce tried his best to sound cheerful as he wished goodnight to Sigyn. Neither of them seemed to say anything to Loki, who then sarcastically told them to have 'the sweetest of dreams' before he left the room with his long cape like coat trailing after him, his hands cuffed and held in front of him.

* * *

"And this is your room, Thor's just down the hall - and then the rest of us are down dotted around the corridors." Steve said tiredly, he pressed a hand to his mouth to feign his yawn in the most polite way possible and nodded his head. Sigyn gave him a weak smile as Loki pushed the door open, and then let out a noise that resembled 'eugh' - which was no doubt his term for disgust.

Steve furrowed his brows as Loki moved into the room, and Sigyn rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for your kindness, Steve."

"Anytime, ma'am."

"Please, we have talked about this-"

"Yeah, yeah.." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and stared over Sigyn's shoulders. His eyes darkened as Loki smiled almost menacingly at him as his head was tilted forward, sat on the edge of the bed in the middle of the room. Sigyn blinked a few times, waving her hand in front of his eyes to demand attention, and as soon as he could; he dragged his eyes away from the God and towards the woman.

"Are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine, your husband's-"

"No, ignore him." She muttered, and Steve nodded his head. He tried to look past her shoulders again, he didn't quite trust Loki. But then again; who did?

"It's quite hard-"

"No, it's not. Honestly." He noticed her weak attempt to smile and nodded his head again, a sucking in a deep breath as she spoke her next words, "You can do this."

"Yes," He agreed, turning his back as he gave her a half-hearted wave, "I can do this."

Sigyn watched as he walked back down the corridor, and tried her best to remember the route towards the main rooms of the tower in case of an emergency, which seemed likely if Loki was to have a sudden mood swing - that seemed to be happening a lot lately. She wandered over to the bed, Loki's stare bore holes through her and to say she found it uncomfortable would be an understatement; she peeled back the covers of the bed, and undid the ties to her dress, allowing the material to slip to the floor until she was left in her under dress. Loki's eyes trailed from the bed to her, and a crooked grin found its way to his face as he rose from his seat, almost sauntering over to the other side of the bed.

Sigyn tried her best to ignore him as she laid down on top of the sheets. The weather in Midgard was hot at this time of year, and she knew that she would sweat throughout the night and end up a mess if she actually laid under the thick duvets. She settled back against the many pillows, laying on her side so that she did not have to face Loki, who's weight she felt shift onto the bed.

Her eyes were shut tightly, almost screwed up in an attempt to pretend he was not there. She didn't particularly want to talk to him, and if she was honest; he was scaring her ever so slightly. His mood changed so rapidly. Now he looked like he was ready to murder her, literally slit her throat and bask in the sight of her cadaver, but only hours prior he had been confessing about his own pain, and then a few hours from that crying into her arms. This was not normal, and not the Loki she was used to.

"You are frightened, darling." His fingers trailed patterns along her bare arms, and Sigyn twisted away from him. A small laugh escaped Loki's throat as he pulled her up, forcing her to sit on the bed as he laid down, the same crooked and misplaced grin across his face, "Do not be frightened, you are the last that should be frightened of _me_."

"I am not frightened."

"Then what plagues your mind?" He asked, Sigyn shook her head and placed her hands on her cheeks, closing her eyes as Loki stared intently. She looked worried, and again; fearful. But that was something she would never admit to him, she feared making him feel like a monster. Pat of him thought she was perhaps the most unintelligent person he had ever met, but another smaller part swelled with emotion at the thought that she actually cared how he felt, no matter how much he hurt her. At times he laughed at the idea that she would not leave him, she was the fidelity goddess - she _could not _leave him. That was the law of Asgard.

But that was Asgard, and this was Midgard. And Loki's eyes darkened as he watched her.

"Your fidelity plagues your mind." He answered himself finally, an eyebrow raising as her hands slowly dropped from her face and she shook her head, a look of pure confusion written across her features.

"What inValhalla-"

"Do not let it plague your mind, Sigyn." His eyes darkened even more, suddenly going from the almost worried look to a one of malice and nothing but evil, Sigyn attempted to back away, crawl from the bed but his arms snapped out and enveloped her, the chain of his cuffs preventing her from moving away. She tried to squirm out from underneath his arms and the bonds, but was in the end stuck pressed to his body as he refused to let her move in any way. He let out a low chuckle, and the cold skin of his lips pressed against her ear.

"You know that you are mine, darling. That I own you; heart, mind, body and of course - soul." another chuckle escaped his throat as he pressed a faint kiss to the skin of her neck, once again whispering his harsh words in her ear as if it were sweet nothings, "You may pretend that we are equals, love. But you know the truth; you are _mine_."

Sigyn shivered slightly against his touch, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow as Loki adjusted himself, still unable to break free of his cuffs. He nudged her arms repeatedly until she brought them up to his shoulders, and then encircled his neck as she tried her best to settle against him comfortable, her eyes still wide.

"Oh, now you truly are frightened."

"Perhaps." She whispered, her head resting against his shoulder as he moved around so that he could face her.

"Do you wish for an apology?"

"Perhaps." She answered again; a smile broke across his face as his lips moved closer to her own, his words coming out in a husky whisper.

"Forgive me, but I am not that sentimental."

Sigyn nodded dejectedly and hung her head so that he could not see her disappointment, she didn't exactly need him to get more leverage on her emotions. He was already good enough at reading her to figure out nearly her every thought.

"But, let it be known, Sigyn…"

"Let what be known?" She mumbled, lifting her gaze to face him. She cringed as he awkwardly managed to stroke his fingers down her back,

"That I adore you."

His lips ghosted her own, and Sigyn trailed her fingers along his jaw line as a dark smile spread to his lips.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered against her ear, and allowed her to lay in his arms until she had fallen to sleep. At which point, he rolled onto his back, still holding the woman in his arms as he stared up at the ceiling, sleep did not come easy to him - and most certainly would not now. But he owed it to himself to at least _try. _He was sure to have a big day ahead of him. Especially if things were to go his way.

* * *

**I'm worried that Loki's being too confusing, I mean I know his temperament is changing a lot, so I'm just worried that it's confusing for all of you. wahhhhhh, being an author is a hard job.**

**Thank you to all that have favourited, alerted or even added me to alerts; it means a hell of a lot and I love you all. *heart since deletes the ones with the and 3***

**Guest: Aw, thank you for your review! Don't cry, she managed to follow him through! Thank you so much for your review. :)**

**Guest: Haha, thank you for all your reviews. They made me smile, so thank you very much! x**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and as always; constructive criticism is appreciated greatly~ **

**Thank you all for reading (I always have to thank everyone and I don't know why, but people just reading the summary of this fic makes me feel happy)**


	9. Chapter 9

The feel of metal tightening around her throat, the chains cutting into her skin and the breath being forced from her caused her to jolt awake, her head spinning. She brought her hands up to her neck and wheezed, lurching forward; only to cause herself more pain. She struggled, tears forming in her eyes as she moved to get away – but couldn't. She was trapped, completely and utterly trapped. The sting of the newly forming bruises began to grow, and she knew that they would leave big marks – if she wasn't to die that was.

"Loki.." She choked out, her eyes rolling back into her head as she struggled to keep consciousness. But he didn't answer, instead she heard a whimper. As if he himself was struggling, and as if by magic (which it probably was) Sigyn managed to twist herself onto her side, only to come face to face with a crying God. Still asleep though. He wretched and twisted in his slumber, and the chains tightened around her neck once more.

A nightmare.

"Loki.." She choked again, but still there was no answer. The lightness in her head began to grow, and her surroundings became blurry as nearly all the air was forced from her lungs. But she knew this was her last chance, and she called out his name as loud as she could before feeling her head knock against his chest.

* * *

He jolted up, cuffs pushing away from his body as soon as he had heard his name echoed from around his mind. It wasn't a matter of why his name was being called, but who it was being called by. He knew her voice anywhere, it had haunted his dreams and been a very small part of why he continued his life. He wouldn't admit it, but she was part of how he had agreed to go along with Thanos' plans. To say she saved him would be a bit of an overstatement, she was not his saving grace. She was not the light of his life, she could not change and mould him. He was too strong to be pushed around in such a way, even if it was done out of love. No, Sigyn was just a person that occupied a small corner of his mind, and he could never seem to shake her away. So instead of trying to be rid of her, (Which would probably involve killing, and the idea of killing her took it a little too far) he chose to go along with it and accept that she wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

But just because he put up with her did not mean he didn't care for her. Loki cared very much for her wellbeing, perhaps almost as much as he cared for himself. But obviously, she wasn't that important – not right now anyway. Sigyn was his wife, and yes; he did love her. But not enough for him to let her go to live a normal life, and not enough for him to sacrifice his need for revenge and power. But enough for him to keep her safe.

Well, as safe as he could.

Unfortunately, unconscious the dark part of his mind that he desperately tried to lock out crept up and consumed him, he could not control his actions and everything felt so _real. _He could feel the pain, he could feel the torment and the need to protect himself – but the feeling of not being able to also came about, and now as he stared down at her potentially lifeless body, for the first time in long while – he was worried for another person.

His cuffs made it hard for him to shake her shoulders as she lay awkwardly on his lap. The bruising around her neck made it awkward for him to move her at all, in case he hurt her or somehow damaged her even more.

"Sigyn.." He called, once again he shook her shoulders. His shackles rattled, and his eyes grew wide as she didn't respond. He slapped his hand across her face, leaving a red mark across her cheek. But still; she didn't wake.

His eyes grew even wider and his breath caught in his throat as he pulled her up, holding her as she was next to lifeless in his arms. Her skin was growing colder by the minute, and he couldn't see the familiar rise and fall of her chest that he had watched so many times before.

Was she dead?

Loki didn't know, and the thought to check didn't come to him; his eyes clouded over as he stood from his position in the bed, holding the girl aloft in his arms before he let out a single shaky breath.

Gone in his arms.

He allowed himself to take another breath, his eyes closed gently as he prepeared himself. The thoughts he had only just banished from his mind returned, and once again he was back where he had met the Chitauri.

He was back in the walled room.

He was back with the _danger._

But just as he was about to fall into his nightly madness, he heard a cough.

And then a splutter.

And then a groan.

His eyes blinked open immediately, and he saw Sigyn, struggling to draw in a breath with heavy lidded eyes.

But her skin was still cold? Almost blue...

And then he saw it; hands were blue. This meant his whole body was blue - which meant he was killing her as he held her. Literally freezing her to death in his arms. He gasped and immediately turned back to his Asgardian form, and cradled her closer as she struggled to get away, her head lolling to the side as she recovered from unconsciousness.

"Sigyn." he said quietly, his hand tracing over the goose bumps on her arms. His eyes softened, and then dared to show emotion as she stiffened, staring up at him in almost terror.

His worst fear had been confirmed - almost. He had tried to hide it from her; the rage, darkness and the deep hurt he hid inside his mind, only to be unlocked when he could not control himself. Yes, she had seen his rage, darkness and hurt from years of being the second son, years of never being as good as Thor; years of being lied to.

But she had never seen the part of him that was twisted, destroyed and wounded from _them. _And hopefully, after this; she never would.

"Sigyn, please. Do not ignore me." He said again, this time his hand traced her bruising cheekbone. His brows furrowed as he realized how hard he had slapped her, but at least he could justify the reason. "I know that you can hear me. I do not like this... ignorant behaviour."

"Please put me down." She whispered, her voice coming back to her slowly. Once again, her voice was raspy and like it was on the day she had awoken from her Muspelheim. Loki nodded his head at once, and placed her upon the bed, but as soon as her back had hit the mattress, she was scrambling to her feet.

"Careful, Sigyn." Loki brought his hand up to steady her as she got to her feet, falling forward slightly. Her skin was still cold, but maybe it was his. He seemed to radiate cold now, it was impossible to lock it away. He had all but been consumed.

His eyes trailed down the back of her figure as she walked towards her clothes, and a pang could be felt in his heart as he stared at her. He had hurt her many times, physically, mentally, emotionally - all of it. It was the norm for their relationship now. He would hurt her, she would tell him she loved him, and they would forgive each other. It happened each and every time, she allowed him to test her limits until she did not care anymore, and then as soon as she recognized she missed him; she would force him to make up for all the bad things he had done by being emotional, showing him how she truly felt. By caring and loving him.

"I apologize, love."

"I am fine." She mumbled, pulling her dress from the previous day, but dropped it on the floor as soon as she saw how tattered it had become from their trip down to earth. Her eyes travelled over to the door, and she blinked a few times before she slipped into her shoes, tying the ribbons up her legs like she did every morning since she was a girl. The dress came to just above her knees - it was an under dress after all, and at least every Asgardian dress came to just above their ankles, or trailed behind the women on the floor. To have a dress above the knees was almost disrespectful, unless you were a Vanir; in which it was common to have slits up the dress, exposing the whole leg to the outside world.

But legally, Sigyn was an Aesir now. And she didn't suppose Loki would take too kindly to being embarrassed in front of the Aesir. But this was not Asgard, and there was only one other Aesir on the earth (at least she assumed so) and at this moment in time; Sigyn didn't care what he thought.

"Darling, I believe you have another garment to dress in." His eyes cast over the pile that her long dress had made, and Sigyn shook her head. Earning a stony gaze from Loki.

"No."

"You do not look proper."

"And I suppose a ruined dress is proper?"

Loki made a non-committal noise as he stood, legs apart in his usual power stance. And Sigyn let a faint smile trace over her lips as his familiar sharp eyes pierced her own. The need to reach out, pull him down next to her and just be close to her was overwhelming. No sex, no direct touching, just being able to interact with him.

That was what she loved about him; their relationship was not built on sex, or anything of that kind. Yes, they kissed, yes they made love; but that was not their whole relationship. He was her friend, she could trust him; or so she thought she could. He comforted her, kept her safe and entertained her.

He loved her.

Well, she hoped.

But that was enough, she loved him too. But she was not blind.

There was something wrong, something deeper was going on and Sigyn would not rest until she knew exactly what he was hiding from her.

It was strange, for a woman who hated lies and relied on loyalty; she had married into lies. Her wedding day had been a lie, his affections for the first few months of marriage had been lies; he himself was a lie.

His voice snapped her back from her thoughts, and she arched an eyebrow as he moved forward.

"Oh, and I suppose that wandering around in such a short under dress _is _proper?"

"I'd rather wear this than a ruined dress; and the women on Midgard wear dresses far shorter than this." She retorted, and a slick smirk pressed across his face.

"Yes, they do."

She scoffed, her hand rubbing her neck. His eyes softened, and Sigyn quickly pulled her hand away and cleared her throat, desperate for her voice to return once more. The sound of the rough voice had once made her cry, but now it only made her angry.

Why could she not heal like everyone else? Sif had probably faced worse, and so had each of The Avengers. But here she was, a Goddess who could not even retain her voice.

"Sigyn." Loki said, pulling her to feet.

"Yes?"

"Do not tell anyone of the events of this morning." It sounded as if he was forcing the words out, and Sigyn agreed with a single nod of her head. A half-smile pressed across his face, and he pulled her in, his arms wrapping around her waist for a moment as his eyes darkened, his lips about to press against hers before the sound of a door being opened sounded around the room, and then the figure of Tony Stark appeared in their doorway.

* * *

The man's eyes raised and he rolled his eyes, sleeves rolled up to his elbows as usual. He stepped into the room, and Sigyn and Loki slowly pulled away from each other.

"Is there something you need?" Loki drawled, his bored tone echoed around the room and Tony stared at him for a few moments before shivering - exuberantly of course.

"Jesus, what are you two? Human ice cubes?"

Both stood rigid where they stood, Sigyn looked scared, and Loki looked angry.

Maybe he had said the wrong thing.

"My body temperature is of no concern to you, _Tony. _And my wife's most certainly is not."

Tony coughed, wiping his arm across his forehead before nodding.

"Well, ice cubes; you're wanted downstairs."

Sigyn looked as if she was pushing Loki forward, or at least trying to as Tony spoke.

Housewife, maybe?

"Both of you." He said with a smirk, and Sigyn seemed to freeze for a moment before letting a smile appear. Maybe the idea of being out of Loki's company appealed to her, or she as putting on a brave face.

He hoped it was the first. If she fell in love with the man - well that was one thing.

But to want to be around him 24/7 - well then she was certifiably crazy.

And something told him the woman wasn't that far gone.

"Meet us downstairs in ten."

* * *

"That was longer than ten minutes." Steve mumbled as Loki and Sigyn finally walked into the out of use board room in The Avengers Tower - they'd be moving to the mansion eventually, but that wouldn't be for months, or even a year. Then it'd take the two even longer to get around, that was if they were still there. He hoped they wouldn't be.

He liked Sigyn, but Loki... Well Loki had them all on edge. How she put up with him, Steve didn't know. Just looking at him filled him with anger, but he knew for the sake of his world and his friends; he couldn't act on his impulses.

"We were lost in the halls.." She mumbled, taking a seat next to him. Loki seemed to visibly stiffen as she sat by the Captain, but he didn't say a thing.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to get lost in here.." Bruce finished off for her, and Sigyn nodded her head, a small smile appearing on her face as she felt Loki lean back against the chair next to her, legs splayed and eyes sharp.

"But now that you're here; we can get down to business." The figure of Tony Stark strolled into the room, and Sigyn rolled her eyes, a grin coming to her lips when he stared directly at Loki, a confused look coming on his face when the God smiled.

He actually smiled.

Was this a good thing? Or did it mean he was planning something more?

A shiver went up her spine as she thought about it, and a look of embarrassment crossed her face when Steve immediately turned to her,

"Are you okay, ma-"

"Yes." She answered quickly, a little _too _quickly. But Steve knew when and when not to press, so instead he nodded his head and went back to looking to Tony, who now sat opposite them.

"So, are we going t get down to this business or not?" Bruce asked again, sat next to Clint who didn't look away from the window on the far end of the wall. But Sigyn couldn't blame him. She'd probably be the same if she were in his shoes.

"What business?" She asked, Loki seemed to be making no move to interact with people, except smiling at them when they looked at him.

Strange.

It wasn't like Loki to avoid conversation, only if he wasn't interested. And Sigyn knew he was interested, that much could be said by the quirk of his eyebrows whenever something he wanted to know more about came up.

"What we're going to do with you."

And then, as if by cue; Thor.

He strolled into the room, arms swinging as he proudly pulled up a chair (that was a little too small for him) and took a seat.

"Good morning, brother." He said, and Sigyn was expecting Loki to ignore the man. He usually did. Even in Asgard on early mornings, Loki would roll his eyes at Thor and go back to whatever he was doing. But today was different.

"Good morning." He answered back, and Sigyn took note of the lack of 'brother'.

But at least he was being civil.

"How are you on this morning?"

"I am-"

"No!" Tony called out, waving his arms in front of him to signal '_stop'. "_We can have family time later, right now we have things to do. No goofing off."

Steve raised his eyebrows, and Tony narrowed his eyes.

"What,America?"

"You're one to talk about goofing off.."

Tony glared at him for a few moments before turning away, staring out of the window as he began to speak.

"What we're here to talk about is what happens to the Asgardians."

"What will happen to us?" Thor questioned, head tilted to the side as Tony shot him a look.

"No, no - nothing's going to happen to you.. More of a '_what do we do when there's no one to baby-sit_.'"

Thor sat back in his chair, nodding his head as he motioned for him to carry on. Tony cleared his throat, turning his gaze directly to Loki, who in turn let out another smile.

"Usually I let my house guests do as they please, but somehow I don't think having _you _run around scot-free in my house is a good idea." Tony cleared his throat again, turning his eyes away from Loki. His gaze was too much. "But, I'm not letting you anywhere near my businesses. And I don't think SHIELD would be too happy with letting another bunch of agents look after you. They already have their biggest heroes on the case."

Steve, Clint, Bruce and Thor all nodded in unison.

"And I don't think Fury would be too happy if he found out that we messed up."

This time they all nodded - bar Loki.

"So... We need to find ways to occupy you."

Loki quirked an eyebrow, and Sigyn found the feeling of dread coming over her again.

Occupying Loki was no easy task, she had tried and failed many times.

"Now, since you're not opening your trap.." Tony pointed to Loki, and then moved his finger across until it landed on Sigyn, "We'll ask Mrs Loki what she wants to do; so?"

Sigyn paused, her breath in her throat as she thought.

What did she need?

"Clothes." She mumbled, her voice growing louder when she realized she sounded like a child, "I need clothes."

"Well, we can sort that out.."

"And so does Loki."

A grin rose to all of their faces as they turned to stare at the God, who in turn smiled back and motioned towards his Asgardian armour.

"And Thor does, too. Most probably."

"You do look like Lord of The Rings extras.." Tony mumbled, his hand placed on his chin as he nodded his head, "Okay, we'll do it."

Sigyn smiled.

"But not now."

And then frowned.

"We can't trust Loki, he needs to be kept locked here. I don't really want to spend all my money rebuilding the city - _again._"

"But-"

"Sigyn, you can wear some of Pepper's. She doesn't mind sharing."

"Unlike you." Steve mumbled, and Sigyn coughed to cover her laugh.

"I do too share." Tony said as he stared at Steve, who in turn look towards the floor.

"Well, not really.." Bruce said, a grin on his face when Tony feigned hurt.

"I share my labs with you, I share my house with the Avengers - I share my company with Pepper."

"Yes.." Bruce trailed off, head swaying to the side.

"I'm going to share my clothes with Loki." He said, hands on his hips as Bruce furrowed his brows, pure confusion coming onto his face.

"You're what?"

"You heard me."

"Sure.." Bruce mumbled, a grin coming to his face as he sat back in his chair, watching Tony move forward, hand on his chin again as he looked over Loki's body. They probably were the same size - Loki was taller though, but he could probably alter the clothes with his magic.

Speaking of magic, Bruce had been thinking all night about it. If he was just allowed to get Loki - or even Sigyn into the lab, he could find a way to stop the attacks. If he could understand the magic then maybe it wouldn't be so much of a threat.

"Actually." Bruce said, rising from his seat. Everyone turned to face him, and a feeling of nervounessness came over him. He shook it off, and turned to face Sigyn. "Do you think I could see you in the lab once you've changed?"

"Why..." She asked, her voice trailing off as she lifted her gaze to face his.

"I, uh... I'll tell you when you're there."

Sigyn nodded her head, but the look of Loki's eyes darkening and his fists clenching didn't miss Bruce's eyes.

* * *

Pepper had given Sigyn an old blue dress (When she said old, it was last seasons.) and a pair of shoes to match. Not to mentioned the wardrobe that had been given to her. She'd never be out of clothes again - unless she got bored with them and demanded more.

Loki too had been given enough clothes. Mostly shirts, jeans and slacks. A couple of dress trousers, and jackets and pairs of black shoes - some converse. And Sigyn had to admit, they looked good.

"This won't hurt, I promise." Bruce said, a smile on his face as he tried to comfort her. Sigyn sat on top of the medical metal bench, and allowed Bruce to take arm. He'd briefly explained he was a doctor, and that he simply wanted to understand their race more - so she had agreed to let him take her blood, or 'DNA' as he called it.

"If you say so." She smiled, the feeling of the sharp pin piercing her skin caused her to bite down on her lip, but it was over as soon as it began, and the needle was pulled from her skin. He placed a swab of cotton wool over the small bleeding spot, and she held it to her arm as he placed the needle in a container, and then into a container and then a cabinet. The whole science processed confused her - she had never been good with potions, let alone whatever it was these scientists did.

Loki had however, but he had been good at everything. Art, magic, acting, dancing - everything. He was man of many talents, and even now he was stil excelling in them all.

But there was something wrong, and it hurt her to see it.

"Bruce, you are a doctor, are you not?"

"Yes.." He said, putting his tools away. She watched as he slipped his gloves off and dropped them into a metal canister, and then turned back to face her again.

"A doctor of the mind?"

"No.." he said again, he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back slightly, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"You're a terrible liar." He said, a smile on his face as Sigyn slid down from the bench.

"There is no reason."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I wanted help, that is all."

"For you, or for Loki?" His gaze scrutinized her as she shrugged her shoulders, pulling the cardigan that Pepper had also loaned her, and giving Bruce a final smile.

"It does not matter, I shall have to sort it myself." She gave him another smile, wrapping the material around her as Bruce tried to stop her, but she flinched and moved back faster than anything he had seen.

"I'm sorry, I won't hurt you.."

"I know." She spoke thought clenched teeth, trying her best to force another smile on her face, but instead it looked like a grimace. It had been her reflex to not let someone, other than Loki and perhaps Thor, touch her since the events of Muspelheim, or even that morning. Loki had hurt her, and she was till shaken. It wasn't that she didn't trust Bruce, she didn't trust his temper and she had no wish to come into contact with a monster - but she knew that Bruce was not the monster, just as Loki was not the monster - well not entirely. Part of her was growing to love certain parts of that persona. And she didn't know why.

"Do not take it personally." She breathed again, a smile coming to her face as Bruce stared; hurt. She blinked a tear back and turned away, rushing through the doors as fast as she could.

Now she wanted to see Loki.

* * *

**Sorry it's not that good, I've had a god awful day and just wanted to put it up - so I'm really sorry if there's any errors and I hope it's okay for you all.**

**Guest: Aw, I'm glad you liked it! He may be a bit of a d!ck, but he has his tender moments~ Thanks for your review!**

**Guest: I hope this was quick enough for you! Thank you for the review!**

**vampireorvampyre: I'm really glad you liked Into The Void, I'm so glad it had such a positive response. It means an awful lot. And I'm gad you're enjoying this too! Thank you for your review!**

**Rachie-girl: Sigyn is to stay! Super bi-polar and a bit scary is how I like my Loki~ ;)**  
**And yes, your shameless flattery definitely struck my muse! Haha, thank you very much for you review, they make my day every time!**

**Thank you to all the favourites and alerts, and even chances people have given this story; I really do appreciate it.**

**And again; I love reviews, especially constructive ones (I'm terrified I'm butchering Sigyn and Loki's relationship - and all the characters in general. *cry*) x **


	10. Chapter 10

"How did you meet Loki?"

Sigyn and Tony sat in the lab he shared with Bruce, apparently the doctor had something to show them - probably to do with the samples he had taken from Sigyn's blood earlier that week. So far, her days had been spent with Loki sat in near complete silence, or around Steve and Clint - who seemed to be the one finding it the least hard to grow comfortable with Loki living there. It was strange, but not _too _strange. The man had probably grown used to Loki's company in however long he was under his control, and Sigyn knew the Tesseract never left - so there was perhaps a small bit of control that Loki still held over the man.

"We played together as children."

Tony nodded his head, and Sigyn saw the confused look in his eye. So far The Avengers had not been able to grasp that Sigyn was his wife, they thought of her as some kind of nurse that had to follow him around to make sure he did not lose his mind. And she probably was in some ways, but she had no control over what Loki did. If he were to do anything, she would have to sit and watch him blindly, hoping he would at least spare her. Which did not seem likely.

"Were you.. forced to get married by your parents, or..?" Tony asked again, she could hear the uneasiness in his voice and couldn't help but smirk, shaking her head before she finally spoke.

"No, not strictly."

"Not strictly?"

"I was to be married to another, a man named Theoric... I had lessons with Loki, and fell hopelessly in love with him. At least I think so.." She trailed off, her hand on her cheek as she relived the days when she was sure that Loki did not want her, and only another woman. The most painful days. "He was betrothed to another, but on the day of Theoric and I's wedding, Loki stranded Theoric in a forest and took his place, he had transformed himself into Theoric and stood with me at the feet of the Allfather-"

"Wait a second... he kidnapped your Fiancé?" Tony looked aghast as he leaned against the medical table, and Sigyn frowned. Now that he put it like that, it didn't exactly seem the nicest thing to do. She'd never seen it as that, in fact; she'd forgotten all about it. Everything since the wedding had been up in arms, and the whole circumstances of the marriage were now irrelevant.

"I suppose... But we were married, and nothing could be done about it."

"So he _tricked _and _lied _to you, but you still stayed married?" Tony looked even more shocked now as Sigyn nodded her head slowly.

"Yes. What else was I to do?"

"Demand his most _sincere _apologies, or whatever it is you guys do."

Sigyn furrowed her brows as she stared at Tony, he'd made a habit of making comments about what he believed their culture to be. She didn't mind, but there were moments when he overstepped the line. And right now, he was treading on said line. But he always was.

"Something wrong?" He asked again, and Sigyn blinked twice before shaking her head, forcing a polite smile to her face.

"No, not at all. Just thinking."

"Oh.." He nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the table. Tony let out a long breath and rolled his eyes around before craning his neck to face her again, "So... Why would you marry an asshole that you didn't love?"

"I never said I did not love him." It was meant to sound loud and proud, but came out as a timid whisper whilst she stared directly into his eyes. Tony swallowed uncomfortably, and Sigyn tried her best to raise her voice and rid the emotion as she spoke, "Loki is a charmer, he is the most charismatic person in the nine realms, his silver tongue is unrivalled.."

"But-"

"No 'buts', if I could go back I would do it all over again."

"You'd marry him all over again knowing that he'd go on to become insane, kill hundreds of people and ruin lives?" Tony's eyes narrowed in confusion as he stared at her, causing Sigyn to shift uncomfortably and close her eyes for a moment as she though over his question.

Would she? Knowing of the great fall he would suffer, both physically from the Bifrost and mentally from Odin's revelations, or the failings of his attempts to take over Earth?

She didn't even need to think about the answer she realized, it would always be the same and would never change.

"Yes." She said, and Tony realized that nothing he could say would change her mind. She really was the Goddess of Loyalty, and probably patience too. Tony didn't even know how much patience she had to have to put up with _that_.

Before Tony could say anything more, Bruce appeared through the door, holding graphs and sheets. His face looked like a mix between shocked and partially happy. As if Sigyn's DNA was something new to explore, something to write books on and return him to at least a little part of his old life.

"Tony, see - this is what I was telling you about." Bruce thrust a sheet in Tony's face, and his eyes widened expectantly as Tony's eyes skimmed across the page.

"What in the..."

"The Adenine and Thymine aren't there.. It's something completely different."

"What is it?"

"Something unique.. Something not human."

Bruce placed another sheet in his hands, and Tony let his eyes skim over the page. His brows furrowed as he stared down, and then directly back to Bruce.

"It's a double helix, but with all new bases. Everything is.."

"Different." Bruce finished off for him, and Tony nodded.

"But how? These shouldn't connect, hell.. These shouldn't even exist." Tony frowned, pulling the other sheet back from Bruce's hand as he examined everything he could, but still his conclusion came to the simply question he again voiced to Bruce, "How?"

"Magic." Bruce mumbled before he turned back to Sigyn, who stared at them both with confused expressions. He offered her a smile, but she only looked worse.

"Why are you discussing the elements of my body? I'm nothing like you, we may look the same, but I am not human."

"We just thought there'd be at least something similar, but this is something new completely. Do you think we could.."

"Have more blood?" She asked, but Bruce shook his head and gave her a nervous smile. That usually meant he wanted something, she'd learned that from the past few days.

"Could we, uh.. Have a sample of your hair?"

Sigyn furrowed her brows again and shook her hair out, she placed her fingers around a small section of about ten strands, and plucked them from her head. She inhaled in a little pain and placed the hair into Bruce's hands before slipping down from the medical bench.

"May I leave?"

Bruce and Tony stared at her for a moment before nodding their heads.

* * *

"You have been wandering around for days without a hint of a smile." Loki finally said, his expression was bored as he stood over her whilst she sat back against the headboard of the bed they shared. So far, Sigyn had either fallen asleep on the floor trying to get away from him and his foul temper (though he had never hit her) that seemed to kick in at any moment (and out of the fear she would be choked in his sleep again) or she had fallen asleep at the end of the bed where he could not hurt her. It wasn't intentional, and Sigyn knew for a fact that he did not mean to be so nasty, but she still cowered in fear when he came near. And she could tell that by the look in his eyes, sometimes it hurt. Right now, it didn't seem to. Maybe he was happy that someone else felt emotional and mental pain like he did.

"If you do not tell me what bothers you, then I shall be forced to find out." Loki held his hand out towards her, and when she didn't take it; he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her up. "Now tell me, what bothers you so? It is... unnerving to see you so down."

"Unnerving?"

"It's safe to say I prefer the childlike Sigyn, not the emotional mess."

"I apologize." She mumbled, pulling away to sit back on the bed again. She didn't look at him and instead stared at his hand whilst he moved silently around the room, he slowly climbed onto the bed, using whatever magic he could muster so that she would not feel the effects his weight had on the bed, and slowly, like a predator catching his prey; approached Sigyn, and just as she was about to take a breath his arms wrapped around her body quicker than she could register, and pulled her into his. She let out a small shriek, but he covered her mouth with his hand and let out a laugh.

"Quiet, Sigyn." He mumbled against her hair, his arms slackening around her as she let out a deep breath. "I do not like it when you keep secrets from me, it's as i f you do not trust me.."

"You are the God of Lies." She mumbled, causing him to laugh again, squeezing her gently as he pushed his lips against her cheeks.

"That I am." He grinned against her cheek, and Sigyn felt a shiver go up her spine as she held onto his arms, "But I do not lie when I ask you what makes you so sad."

"Nothing makes me sad.."

"Liar." He whispered in her ear, and Sigyn felt herself squirm in his arms, which obviously pleased him as he leaned back slightly, allowing her to grow comfortable again. This time his voice turned from the seductive and harsh whispers into the concerned voice she had not heard since before he became King of Asgard. "But Sigyn, tell me what bothers you, please do not keep secrets."

"I... I miss home." She said finally, hanging her head. She knew from the way Loki's body stiffened, and how he brought her back to him again.

"You wish for us to leave Midgard?"

"I did not say that."

"_You _wish to leave Midgard, and only you." He said with finale, and Sigyn's breath hitched in her throat as he leaned forward, his lips against her ear once more, "But you cannot leave.."

"Loki.."

"Eternity, Sigyn. That is what you promised me."

Sigyn nodded her head. She had indeed promised him eternity, but he had never promised her the same. She felt herself being picked up, and before it occurred to her what was happening; she was straddling Loki. He held her in his lap, arms wrapped around her waist as their chests pressed together. If he hadn't had looked so angered, and possibly crazed; she would have been swooning over him.

"You turn me into a sentimental freak, Sigyn." His hovered against the skin of her neck, and he pushed his body against hers. "But I have vowed to stay by your side.."

"I do not worry about you leaving it." She mumbled, her eyes casting downwards as he leaned back, a smirk on his face.

"You do not worry about me leaving your side?"

"Do you worry about _me _leaving your side?" Sigyn asked, causing him to look taken aback for a moment, his smirk disappearing only to be replaced with his usual dazzling grin.

"Perhaps it crosses my mind. But I know it shall never happen."

"But do you really?"

"It does not matter if you do, I will bring you back no matter what cost." His eyes had grown dark now, and he had pulled her back in against his chest, pushing his lips against her neck. She couldn't control the moan that escaped her lips as Loki pushed his hips upwards, her eyes widening as his hands travelled down.

"You know your place Sigyn, and if you do not; then I shall show you all over again. As many times as it takes."

Sigyn nodded her head, a smile rising to her lips as he pressed a soft kiss to the skin of her shoulder as he peeled the dress away from her shoulders, but she cried out when he bit down against her skin. She dug her fingers into the material of his clothes, but it didn't phase him. He'd felt more pain. Slowly, he pulled back, a smirk on his face as he pushed her down against the bed, hands on either side of her head as he wedged his knee between her legs, stopping her from being able to move away from him.

"Tell me the words, Sigyn."

"You will not get them from me tonight." She said, clenching her jaw tightly as Loki brought his hand to painfully cup her chin, his grip softened as the fear could be seen in his eyes, and he pressed a gentle kiss against her lips for the first time in what seemed like forever.

For the first time since she cared to remember, his kiss was sweet, his hand found its way to the back of her head and pressed her into him, fingers entangled in her hair as she wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders.

"You will say them again soon, Sigyn."

"Perhaps one day when you say them first."

A grin covered his face again, and his kiss became more urgent and forceful before he finally pulled away.

"They do not need to be said."

* * *

**I'm sorry there's no other Avengers in here, and the story is moving on pretty slow.. but I promise, there's so much going on that I have to build it up rather slowly. Also; this story is actually quite AU, so not to surprise anyone. AND, it's not what I think happened after The Avengers (because obviously Thor 2 will explain that, and Iron Man 3) it's simply my story, in the Avengers universe if that makes sense.**

**And; I'm sorry if there's any spelling errors or diction errors, spell check won't work and I'm awful at reading over my own work.**

**Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who has read, favourite, reviewed and alerted this story! You're all such lovely people and it means very much to me!**

**WonderWomanFan: Your reviews make my day every time! Just thought I'd say~ That's what I love about them too, haha :)**

**vainattempt: Loki and affection just doesn't mix... but he tries his best! I'm putting in a Loki POV soon,but for now you'll have to make do with Sigyn!**

**kate: Thank you very much, and I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**Rachie-girl: At the beginning Loki is dreaming and Sigyn is just in the wrong place at the wrong time, he doesn't intentionally hurt her, if anyone else was there he would have done the same thing - but because he was dreaming of what I'll just call 'something' (not to spoil anything in the future) he couldn't control himself! I'm really glad you like this story! And I'm glad you like Loki, I don't know how else I could have described it all, so I'm really glad you agree! And my summer is dependant upon updating, so I shall try my very best to make sure you don't die like an ant under a magnifying glass!**

**hallelujahsunrise: I'm really glad you think so! I tried my best to fit it in as best as I could, and I'm really happy that it paid off. I was told a fair few times that Sigyn is a Sue, but unfortunately I don't imagine her as a particularly strong person, maybe she is when the time calls for it but she's Loki's opposite, which is what I tried to put across, but I was awful worry that it turned out wrong. But I'm very glad you like her character! And, I've written plays and stories before, but they were for specific purposes like school productions or playwright tasks I was given, but I've never really written a fanfic like this. So I could say it's my first 'real one' since I actually have plans to finish this unlike others! But I don't think I'm a practised writer at all, I just read a lot as a child and picked up the language. But thank you very much for your review! It was lovely to read, and I'm glad you enjoyed Into The Void and this story so far!**

**Guest: It's okay, I love Sigyn/Steve too. But shhh, don't tell anyone. Heheh. ;)**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Very damaged! In her own unique way, I guess.. But yes, I think she'd be in a shelter too! Or running for the hills. But I have a feeling Sigyn's becoming more and more accustomed to Evil!Loki! ;) thank you for your review, I'm glad you like the story!**

**HiddenMagic421: Steve is probably my favourite, he's so adorable and fun to write! And yes, I'm bringing Jane into it very soon, and Erik and Darcy, but for now it's just The Avengers. Thank you for your review! **

**Everyone knows the drill, it's the same in every story; I don't own anything at all, but I wish I owned a certain Captain and evil Norse God, but I'll have to do with tumblogs instead.**

**Reviews/feedback/whatever you want to call them are super-duper appreciated, and they make my day every time, so there's my discrete request right there. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

As Steve sat opposite the man, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The small amount of empathy in his mind had grown bigger and bigger, and he realized he could at least _almost _know what he felt.

Loki had been the weak one, yearning for praise and doing whatever he could to get it. And so had Steve.

But instead of becoming a 'super soldier', Loki had become king.

And then had it ripped away from him.

He really felt for the guy. Sigyn had told him all about his struggles as the second Prince, how he would try his best to be like Thor. And once he thought he had achieved that, he had found out it was all wrong. Everything he had ever done was wrong. He wasn't even of the same race as them, and instead was some sort of evil giant.

So yes, Steve felt sorry for him. Of course, he'd try to take over the world and killed too many people, but it was within some sick and twisted otherworldly need for love and appreciation, which had now turned sour. He wanted to help the man, there was problems going on in his head. Some sort of emotional abuse had taken its toll and driven him mad. Unless he truly believed himself to be a king.

Steve didn't know. He wasn't a psychiatrist, but he could try to understand as best he could. And for Sigyn's sake, the fact they all seemed to resent Loki's presence was driving the girl insane, her eyes had grown red and herself in general jittery and nervous, as if she was waiting for someone to attack him. Or him to attack them.

The poor girl had been drive up the wall but her own husband indirectly, but no matter what anyone said; she wouldn't leave. She wavered, agreed and confided in Steve. But she didn't have it in her to leave him, the captain knew that. And the worst thing of all; Steve was beginning to like her. She was funny in her own way, a little too timid and quiet unless you caught her at a good time, where she'd be willing to joke and laugh. But those seemed to be rare, and Steve tried his best to bring those moments out. For instance; they'd watched 'The Wizard Of Oz' together the previous day, and Sigyn had loved every moment of it. She'd never seen anything on a television, she had no clue what one was until the picture popped up, and neither had Steve on one _that _big, but it was fun.

But right now, he had been in the middle of a conversation with Loki about the merit of physical fitness in Asgardian culture. It was incredibly interesting, and Loki's quiet demeanour about himself reminded Steve of the days when he had been a weakling, looked down upon by everyone for the fact he wasn't as a strong and brawny as everyone else.

Just like Loki.

But Loki had the advantage of being a Prince. A handsome, charismatic and charming Prince.

Steve hadn't had any of that. He still didn't have the charisma or the charm either, and if he was honest; he wasn't a fan of his looks.

"So, soldier." Loki drawled, and Steve pulled himself away from his thoughts. He nodded his head, an eyebrow arched as Loki's slender figure leaned back in his seat. The man never seemed to close his legs.

"Steve." He corrected.

"_Steve._" He said with a smirk, and Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Do you think you'd be accepted in Asgard? From all that I've told you of course."

"I would as I am now, but not always."

"Oh?" Loki urged him on, leaning forward. Steve cleared his throat and stared at the man before flicking his gaze away. It was hard to look at the man when speaking.

"I haven't always been Captain America.. I mean, I was small and weedy at one point, and let's just say not even the Americans wanted me. So I don't think an Asgardian army would."

Steve noticed Loki's eyes softening, and a smile creeping onto his face.

"So the great and powerful Avenger hasn't always been great and powerful?"

"Not always."

This seemed to cheer Loki up, and although his smile became somewhat sad; it grew bigger. And Steve, for some strange reason was pleased to see that he'd made the man smile from something genuine, and not a smirk or evil malign grin. It was comforting to know he had some humanity. And that he felt. Maybe he wasn't that awful for Sigyn to be around after all.

"It's the worst feeling, is it not?"

"The worst." Steve nodded, swallowing as Loki's gaze pierced his own. The sharp eyes hurt to look at, but eventually Loki looked away and Steve grew comfortable once more.

"You weren't great and powerful either?"

"I wasn't great and powerful in strength, but I made up for it in other areas-" He answered quickly, but Steve cut him off before he could finish. Now he knew how the man worked.

"But the Asgardian's don't care about the other areas." He finished for him, and Loki stared for a few moments before wearily answering, his gaze looking somewhere - anywhere - other than Steve's eyes.

"You could say that."

"But you ended up being King?"

"Yes, yes I did." Loki said with a sad smile, and it looked as if he was remembering. His gaze turned soft, and then suddenly hardened. And Steve regretted saying a thing.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"I don't want." Loki said through clenched teeth, pushing a hand back through his hair.

"Loki, listen.." Steve began, it didn't take long for the other man to shoot his eyes back towards the soldier, who in turn gulped out of nervousness. "I know we aren't exactly..."

"Friends." Loki finished.

"Yeah.. But I'm glad we can come to an.."

"Understanding." He finished again, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Please don't do that, it's annoying."

"Apologies." Loki said with a grin the size of a Cheshire cat. "And as for our understanding, I am pleased too."

"Good."

"And I'm sure Sigyn will be too. She grows fond of you." Loki lifted himself up from his seat, and smoothed out his clothes. Steve stared, confused as to why the God would leave at such a time. They had been in the middle of an important discussion, and now he was choosing to leave. It wasn't like him to avoid conflict.

"Where are you going?"

"I agreed to let Stark and... _Bruce_." Loki had to force his name out, and Steve knew he was trying to stop himself from saying 'Hulk' or 'monster', "To use some samples of my blood and hair for their research into Asgardian magic."

"Have fun." Steve said, the idea of Loki being poked at and prodded by Bruce and Tony amused him to no end.

"I'll try." The God responded dryly. And then he was gone.

* * *

It surprised Loki how easy it had been to get Steve to talk to him, the man was too sentimental. Even more so than Loki, who had his fair share of sentimentality when he needed it. But Steve was something different, this man was passionate and caring - perhaps the biggest weakness a soldier could have. Loki knew that Steve had more information on him than he was willing to say, Sigyn had a habit of not being able to keep her mouth shut unless it was about her feelings. Probably the most annoying thing about her, if Loki had to decide what he hated most. But at the same time, it played off well; Steve felt as if he knew Loki, so he didn't waste as much time in letting him know the secrets. He didn't say them directly, of course; but Loki was a sorcerer, a magician, a Liesmith - he knew how to read people, he knew how to tell what made people tick by just watching their movements for a few hours. And Steve, poor, large, super solider Steve had told him everything he could have known with just the gestures of his hands and eyes.

Loki would have loved to have stayed and talked more, but alas; he really did have to go an meet the Doctor and the playboy philanthropist; an encounter he would have preferred to forget. Whilst Bruce was polite (always so polite, Loki couldn't decide if it was infuriating or endearing.) Tony had mocked him, but it was to be expected. Stark had a tendency to be annoying, even more so than Sigyn (which was no mean feat) but he knew how to push his limits, and eventually fly past them. It took everything Loki had in him not to use some sort of spell, but he couldn't risk them finding out that he retained all of his magic. The Allfather hadn't taken it away and stored it in a box as was custom, instead he hadn't made a mention of his magic; maybe he had forgotten?

No, no one could ever forget Loki's skills.

Maybe he had chosen to forget.

That seemed more likely.

But either way, no use of magic would pay off in the end. He would have perfect control, no energy lost and all his resources would be full. But until then, until _it _he'd have to be as submissive as he could be, even if it drove him mad.

_Speaking of submissive_, he mumbled inwardly to himself as he pushed open the door to the room he'd been given, to see Sigyn, as he'd expected, lying on the bed. She didn't move or flinch as he moved closer, and at first it seemed as though she was asleep. But as he moved closer, he saw the patterns of her breathing that showed she was definitely awake.

He stood at the edge of the bed, hand hovering over her as he called her name once, "Sigyn."

No answer.

And being ignored wasn't exactly something he enjoyed.

"Sigyn.." He said again, this time his hand almost touched her arm, but she batted his hand away.

A grin rose to his face.

_Life._

"It is unlike you to be so physical." He stated, a smirk on his face as Sigyn rolled onto her other side.

"Leave me be." She muttered, and Loki's smile faltered for a moment.

"It is unlike you to be so abrupt." He stated again, staring down at the girl. What had he done now?

"And it is unlike you to take notice of my actions."

"I have noted your actions since the day you began to cry over your impending marriage."

Sigyn sat bolt upright as soon as he had mentioned _that_, and turned her attentions to him completely. The dishevelled appearance and almost mad glint in her eye was something new, but not in a bad way. She glared at him, and Loki was sure others may have squirmed under her gaze, but he knew better. He knew she was upset - and royally so if her ways were anything to show of it. "I did not _cry_."

And there it was, the spark. The thing that separated her from others. She may have been weak-willed, but she was strong. Not submissive at all as she would lead everyone to believe, even him. But she was too modest, and ultimately too kind to correct people. The idea of her being the innocent little mouse was something she hid behind, so then she would never have to let people see her inner fire. She did not even let Loki see the rage she had built up inside, and he knew that she did not even let herself. Out of sight, out of mind - metaphorically speaking. But it was nice - incredibly nice to know that although she was his timid and seemingly weak, but she had something inside he had found in another, she actually _felt. _And not in the form of just emotions, but with her mind and heart; and she was loyal to a fault - which meant everything was focused on him, whether it be good or bad; it didn't matter. She would not get distracted, her iron-clad determination to love him (though he believed her to be failing as of late) seemed to overpower everything around her, and if he was honest with himself; it was nice to know that at least someone would not disregard him. At least someone did not think he was a complete monster.

"I believe you did." He answered, his hands folded over his chest as Sigyn leaned forward, now refusing to look him in the eye. When she didn't answer, he realized that this approach would not work.

"It does not matter, I did not choose to marry him." She finally answered him, her hands in her lap as she stared back up at him.

"Sigyn," He said, kneeling down on the bed, he grasped Sigyn's hands in his and held them up, "Please, what bothers you?"

"You." She answered blankly, and Loki narrowed his eyes for a moment.

Him? What could he have possibly done now? He had been locked up in the tower for weeks now.

"I bother you?"

"You bother my every thought."

"That is what happens when in lo-"

"Do not." She grit her teeth together, and Loki scowled, gripping onto her hands tighter until she yelped and pulled them away. Her gaze travelled from her palms up to meet his, and she squeezed her eyes shut as soon as his came into view. "Why do you keep me around?"

So Midgardian.

"For many reasons." He winked as he spoke, a smirk covering his face as Sigyn groaned, turning her gaze away from him again.

"That's too vague." She muttered, and Loki knew he had to at least try and understand her. In all his years, all the women (though most had been foul to him afterwards, earning him a great hatred for them; but the most had been servant girls) had never been as complicated as her. She was more of an emotional mess than he had first thought. Maybe it was his doing.

"You wish for my reasons?"

She nodded.

"You are kind, prettier than you care to believe, you are sweet, strong and as strange as anyone I've ever met." A slick smile spread across his face, but Sigyn seemed unperturbed. She instead stared directly at him, almost bored before she finally began to speak.

"Your silvertongue has never worked on me."

"Sometimes a lie is preferable to the truth."

"And you would know all about that." She knew how to push his limits, and as his face filled up with anger, Sigyn knew she had finally hit him where it hurt. But instead of feeling good, she felt ashamed.

"Do not try so hard to anger me, my love."

"The same could be said for you."

"You are gentle, not angry. Even now as you're, as Stark would call it; 'pissed off' you regret being harsh." His smirk returned as he watched her shake in anger. It was true, she was gentle. Too gentle, and she took it too easy when he lost control.

"Perhaps you would prefer a wife who can hold a candle to your temper."

A laugh escaped his throat, and he shook his head in disbelief. Was this why she had been so upset? Where had she gotten that from?

No, wait.. She had been spending a lot of time with her _dearest _Steve, and he seemed to be a big fan of 'cable' or whatever it was called.

"You have been watching too many soap operas."

Sigyn stared at him for a moment, before recoiling and staring in another direction. So there it was, her mind had been brainwashed by the box filled with moving pictures. It had happened to Thor, too. So it didn't serve as a surprise. They weren't as _adaptable _as him.

"Is this what has been troubling you? You do not think you are worthy? Or jealous?"

She didn't answer, but the blush that rose to her face said it all.

"Jealousy." He answered for her, and Sigyn turned away. "What have you to be jealous of? _Who _have you to be jealous of?"

"No one."

Ah, that look. He'd seen it before. A long time ago now, but it was the same. She was insecure about his past lovers. The glint of shame in her eye, and the look of worry on her face said it all. She felt bad for allowing another woman to have her heart broken so she could get the life she wanted, and she was worried that another of his lovers - who in fairness, were all strong, seductive and powerful women would reclaim their place in his life, and Sigyn would be left confined to life a loyalty to a man who did not want her - and she would never be allowed to leave the marriage, or fall completely in love with another.

He stared at her expectantly again, but she did not say a thing. Even as the moments passed and she stared at him, taking a deep breath and then exhaling, causing the hair that framed her face to flutter slightly; she did not speak.

And then, as if by magic, her voice could be heard once more.

"Amora and Angrboda."

Her jealousy of Amora seemed to be never ending.

"Amora is nothing more than an ally, yes; we had our... dalliances, but nothing more. You think I would allow such a slippery woman to claim my heart?"

Sigyn stared meekly for a moment before shaking her head half-heartedly, like a child.

"And Angrboda... the less said the better."

At this her eyes brightened up, and she found the strength in her voice she had been searching for again. "But I wish to know."

"Wishes don't always come true." He muttered, and that was perhaps the truest thing he had said for their whole conversation. Wishes did not come true - hardly ever. It was lucky for Sigyn that her wishes always seemed to, but only once she had pulled herself out of a hole. But such was the way of life.

"Please, tell me about Angrboda."

"Have you ever met her?"

"Yes." She answered blankly. But now Loki was angered once more. The memories of her was fresh in his mind, it was almost horrifying. The gorgeous, evil, seductive witch. His heart went out to her, her touch had been like a drug and he wanted nothing more than to spend every waking hour in her bed, almost as much as he did with Sigyn - but would never admit.

"Then that is all you need to know."

"No."

"You do not know a thing about Angrboda and I, and so it shall stay." He said through gritted teeth, and Sigyn furrowed her brows. He knew she was going to keep pushing, it was what she did best; nag until he had to give in. But not this time.

"Angrboda and I... that is something special that I do not wish to speak about with you." He spat, and Sigyn's eyes darkened again as she scrambled from the bed in her long nightgown, she stormed towards the door to the bathroom and slammed it behind her.

She just didn't know when to stop.

* * *

**Oop, I hope Sigyn's growing a bit of a backbone.. I really don't want her to become one of those 'I'm super strong, I'm an intellectual rival to Loki AND can do now wrong." **

**So I hope she's not turning into that.**

**Sorry I haven't updated as fast as usual, lots of real life things. But here it is! **

**I'll try to update tomorrow too, I'm due to take over baby sitting duties (I regret ever reaching the age where I can look after kids) next week, and I'm on holiday so I doubt I'll be able to update, sorryyyyyyy. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and Favorited and alerted this, alerted and favored me, it means a lot! Like I always say. It means a lot to know people are reading this alone, but those on top of it really make my day.**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Aw thank you very much for your review! You're always so lovely! I hope he doesn't come across as devious and cruel as normal in this chapter. ;)**

**hallelujahsunrise: I'm really glad you like Sigyn! And I look forward to reading your Sigyn oneshot, there's not enough of her on FF in my opinion! Thank you very much for your review! It's lovely to read such nice feedback, and makes me want to write more~ So thank you!**

**WonderWomanFan: I feel bad for her too! I just want to give her a cuddle and a cup of tea, I feel like she needs one! Thank you very very much for you review! **

**HiddenMagic421: Tony and Bruce are adorable together full stop (I think my otp is leaking through, oops) And I can't have a fic about Asgardians without mentioning Jane Foster! ;) Thank you very much for your review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**If I'm honest, this is just a little bit of smut filler to tide you all over till the next chapter, which will be a week or two from now (yay/ney for holidays) - so I've upped the story rating again. I'll reply to reviews next chapter (because I feel terrible for putting it at the end of this one! Which is why the AN is at the top, not the bottom!) but again; I wanted to take the time, as always, to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting and added this to your favourites. It means a hell of a lot and I'm flattered, honestly! **

**I hope you all enjoy, and aren't creeped out by this particular scene (I always get self-conscious of making myself look stupid when writing these) but here you go! x**

* * *

Sigyn shut the door behind her with a final _slam, _and at once moved towards the bath. She turned the golden taps, and watched as the water began to fast fill the bath. The tears pooled in the bottom of her eyes, and they threatened to fall like waterfalls. She had stopped herself from crying for so long now, she didn't want anyone to think she was weaker than she already was; and so she hid them inside. And they burned.

She had married out of love, not convenience like the other Asgardians did. And now she realized how stupid she truly was. She was kind, she wanted to help her husband, love him and sooth him; not be used and spurned like she was. But she could not leave him, literally. She actually could not leave. It was part of her oath as Goddess of Fidelity. And she had just as much loyalty towards her title as she did for her husband. Maybe even more.

She could not disrespect Odin, that was the last thing she needed. She was not the traitor, and she knew the people of Asgard were already believing her to be a Liesmith just like him. Duping the public into thinking she was just his wife, too young to understand what he really was.

But that no longer mattered; now she knew she was not special to him. He did not care, he longed for another. And even if he did not, she was too stubborn to tell herself otherwise.

She slipped off her nightdress, and then her underwear and adjusted the taps so the water stopped its flow; and stepped into the large tub.

But as soon as she had laid back, hair spread around her face; the door began to open, and in the doorway stood the only man who it could have possibly been; Loki.

"Loki." She cried, hurrying to cover herself with her hands, "Is there something you want?"

He didn't answer, and instead removed his coat. Throwing it to where her dress was. Then he took off his shirt, his trousers and boots until he was left in his barely fitting pants. Which, too, were pulled away from his body.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly as he moved closer, covering her chest with her arm again and her legs crossing so that he could (hopefully) see nothing. She'd already done this, but now the self-conscious feeling rose in her body.

"Joining you." He stated, one foot already in.

"There is not enough room!"

"Shhh," He muttered, stepping in completely, he got down on his knees and Sigyn rolled her eyes once more. She _knew_ she was right.

"Not big enough-"

"Now it is." He said with a satisfied smirk. He had positioned himself between Sigyn's legs, he had pushed them apart and was now in the process of slipping his arms around her, drawing her body into his completely.

"Sigyn." He said as he slowly, almost tantalizingly trailed his fingers down her navel, past her hips and even further, until he was _there. _The first time they had been intimate in nearly a year, maybe even longer in Asgard, or Midgard; she hadn't kept track of time. But he was there, finally. Her arms were thrown around his neck, and she kneaded her hands into his back, earning her the sound of his breath that she had been savouring for weeks. His spare arm wrapped around the tight curve of her waist as he gently stroked his fingers over her, a moan escaped her throat as he went further, the soft rhythms of his hand working downwards.

His lips found their way to her neck, and his tongue traced the familiar lazy patterns across her skin as he dipped a finger inside her, a wide smirk on his face as she let out another moan, and began to roll her hips forward as he delved in again, pumping his hand against her body. His arm tightened around her, and the pace of his fingers picked up as Sigyn gasped and slowly moved her hips up. His lips traced along her skin until he found her ear, and his fingers curled inside her, eliciting another lust filled moan as his hoarse whispers could be heard,

"I have ached for this." He mumbled, biting down softly again her skin, "I would do whatever you wish, anything of your desire, just to feel you writhe and beg for me."

Sigyn gasped, her eyes growing heavy and lidded as he expertly rubbed his palm against her most sensitive spot, fingers still deep inside her body.

"Quiet, darling. Do not tire yourself out, it's been far too long..." He mumbled again, and Sigyn pulled herself fast against him, slinging her legs loosely around his waist as she pressed her chest into his, shivering from the velvety sound of his voice and the feeling of his hands working away at her, "You crave my touch, and so I shall give you everything you desire from me, I could not deny my love what it is she wants."

Slowly he withdrew his fingers, making sure to gently trace them against her walls, the feeling of her squirming, begging, only heightened his desire. And within moments had had her tilting her hips upwards again as he teasingly positioned himself ready to enter her, but it never came. Instead, he grinned as Sigyn pushed her hips upwards, tried to pull her body down and whimpered.

And there it was, Loki pressed his parted lips against hers and slid his tongue into his mouth, allowing it to dance with hers as he thrust gently into her, not yet ready to feel her being driven over the edge. Instead he dominated her mouth, covering hers with his own as he began to move against her. The water swirling around them only made it that much more incredible. The first time they were together on Midgard was in the bath, filled with hot water and steam, their hot body moving and writhing against each other mixed with the feeling of the water sloshing around them was enough to drive them crazy with desire within moments.

Sigyn's fingers dug into his back as she whimpered into his ears, eventually turning into cries of lust and need that echoed through the bathroom as the water began to slosh onto the floor from his pace. He had picked it up, and was now pushing into her with all his might. If he had been any stronger, and faster and any harder he would have broken her then and there, but that wouldn't have stopped either of them. He now practically cradled her in his arms, his grunts and moans of months of frustration being lifted were loud around the room, and he lavished the feeling of being in control, of conquering her all over again.

The motions grew stronger, and the water began to move likes waves as Loki reached his peak, he slid out slowly and then slammed into her with all his might, repeatedly until Sigyn thought her hips might shatter, and she would be left a writhing mess in his arms. She shivered and shuddered as his lips never once left hers, the sound of their bodies crashing together sounded over the water throwing itself onto the floor, and then the cry, the elated and lust filled sound that showed she had lost control escaped from her mouth. The last thrust inside, the hard and powerful push of his hips pushed her too far; and every single muscle in her body contracted until she felt as if she had exploded, her hips rolled against his repeatedly as she felt him explode too, everything he had inside her as she desperately tried her best to savour the feeling of his body, the feeling of him inside and the feeling of what he gave her. It hit her like the waves they made with the bath water, and didn't seem to stop as Loki let out heavy breaths, slowly moving in and out as he worked through everything he had. It crashed through her body, and she tightened around him in everyway. The other worldliness of it all lasted only moments, but felt like forever. And then she was left as a limp body in his arms, clawing at his back as he pressed himself into the crook of her neck.

Their bodies climbed back down as they clung to each other, not uttering a word as their eyes closed and the feeling slowly grew smaller and smaller until it was gone completely. The feeling of his arms around her body never left, and especially as he lifted her up, legs still around his waist as he climbed out of the bath, and into the bedroom.

He dropped her onto the bed, hands stopping her legs from closing as he climbed up, not stopping until his face was directly over her. Sigyn moaned and attempted to pull him up, she was still sensitive and could guarantee that it would happen all over again if anyone touched her.

"I feared you had stopped loving me." He muttered before pushing his tongue inside her body, a smirk pressing against his lips as she jolted forward in surprise before leaning back, head cocked to the side as Loki teasingly lifted his head, staring up at her with those big blue eyes.

"I fear the same from you." She managed to force out in between her moans, and the tone she used earned her a predatory look from Loki. Who pulled back, a smirk on his face as he licked his lips slowly, driving her insane. It was already hard enough to concentrate with him around, let alone him and his sexual appetite.

"Never, Sigyn. Never."


	13. Chapter 13

It was amazing what a few words, what a few moments of devoted intimacy could do. Once, a figure who hated and loathed could become an avid follower. They could follow you through thick and thin, overcome with the magic of worship - whether it be adoration, a sexual need or the misconception of love. They would follow. And for that, those few moments were all it would take. Perhaps a few here and there, until finally they would succumb, like nearly every person before them, and in the entire history of their race. They would fall. Morals would be a thing of the past, replaced with the new morals. To serve and protect. To satisfy and indulge. Everything but their new cause would be obsolete. It was the way of the worlds.

It did not matter what you were, if you were a great hulking figure of supremacy, or the small and weedy figure of what on earth was labelled 'nerd'. So as long as you had the gift of the so called gab, the way to twist your tongue around words as if they were mere weapons at your mercy - you would prevail. Image did not matter so long as you could feed the ideas, plant the seeds of thought in ones brain, and let it fester and putrid, or grow and flower into the ultimate prop to the original man's ambition. You would prevail.

So long as the small seedling of thought you once planted blossomed into something that could help you along the way to your sacred plan, so long as they were as weak as the rest of their peers, Hel, even the rest of their _race _they would be at your command. Their trust would now lie in you, and so long as you made them _think _that you were not letting your promises rust, they would adore you. Universally.

The sting of the thin metal point, sheathing through his skin until the blood had been drawn up the miniscule tube and into the container was now familiar. Every three days or so one of them would be called back into the lab, made to sit at the cold metallic bed-come-table, and face the sinister look of the medical instrument.

And today was Loki's turn. He stared after Stark as he emptied the the blood into another thin tube, placing it in a side pocket that had opened itself up in the wall, another testament to his overall laziness. Due to his vast amount of wealth, the man was too lazy to even set up and carry out his own science research. Vile.

"Why the long face, Daddy Issues?" He asked, and Loki could only roll his eyes. The man was insufferable, and strangely endearing. he didn't succumb to his charms like the dear Soldier had, or as the Hawk was beginning to do again - the seed Loki had planted had never left Clint's mind, and even although the Russian witch had literally knocked the Tesseract out of him, Clint still had that seed. Still was he growing Loki's ideas, but discretely, so much so that he didn't even know it.

"Does my facial structure offend you, Stark?"

"A lot of you offends me." He answered matter-of-factly. Insufferable.

"Then why only comment on my looks? Or was it just an excuse to use your pet name?"

Tony didn't answer.

Maybe he wasn't so insufferable after all.

"Or perhaps some deep - very deep emotional suffering, of which you can only project by attempting to insult me?"

No answer.

Now he really wasn't so insufferable. Now he was enjoyable. he blinked his eyes, the only sign of distress he ever seemed to give. The rest of him would remain stoic, perhaps his hands would go to his chest and trace a circle in the centre, right in the middle. Or they would clench ever so discretely at his sides as he attempted to be cool and collected, brushing things off with a sarcastic comment. Or a thinly veiled jibe.

"Why would _I _know anything about daddy issues? I'm not a rejected Norse... guy. Or a hormonal twenty year old woman."

"Because you never had love from your father? Or perhaps something more, too much love..-"

Tony moved closer, now his eyes seemed to darken. And then Loki knew for a fact he had hit the spot, the raw emotional core that all humans had. All it took was a few days of observing, watching. Picking out flaws, the way they reacted to things around them and all would be revealed. Or perhaps it was only easy for him, he was a God of trickery and deceit. Which came hand in hand with the power game.

"Why would you... _Wait._ Is this because I avoid the whole, uh.. 'united family' thing Thor and Steve have going on?" He moved closer, propping himself up against another silver and metallic medical table with his left hand, the other inching over the middle of his chest. "Or because I don't want to watch all the 'great big American family' shows that Steve and Sigyn seem to watch every day Which by the way, I _personally,__" _His hand was tracing a circle in the centre. "Would find highly suspicious."

He moved onto the offensive.

Success.

"I made no mention of family, Stark. Only what you label 'daddy issues'."

And there it was, Tony's defenses crumbled, there was nothing left. The dark glint in his eyes, the unfamiliar look that was recognizable on any face had disappeared. Now there was misplaced sadness, this meant the wheels were now completely in motion.

"They're the same thing."

"No." Loki answered simply, a wry smirk etching over his lips. "I may have been devoid of... _affections_, but never 'family'. Perhaps now, but not then. It seems to me that _you _are the one devoid of a family. Then and now. So much that you do not wish to join your new one."

Tony's bottom lip trembled, and to the untrained eye it would have been undetectable. But Loki knew. He had been watching, waiting for that signal. Waiting for the sign of fallen defenses and broken thoughts.

"Look, I don't care that you're staying in _my _tower, or that you're on _my _planet-"

"I was lead to believe it was Nick Fury's planet."

"- _But_," He cut in, hand slicing through the air as if to stop Loki's words prematurely, like a soldier striking down another in battle. "I don't want you thinking about my _life._"

"I was not thinking, merely making observations."

"That's a form of thinking."

"Thinking is inevitable, I cannot stop my mind from running itself."

"So you think, and let me put the emphasis on _think_- that I shy away from the whole idea of unity, and family - because I never had one?"

"Precisely." Loki smiled. Cultivating the soil, making sure it was ready..

"Well, if that is the case... Then I think you should leave."

"Think?" Loki raised his eyebrows, "Weren't you just devaluing the process of thought? I shall never understand you mortals and your semi-functioning brains."

"Well, take that thought and act on it. In fact, I _insist _you act on it. Please do." Tony motioned towards the doors, hands on his hips. Now his fingers had left the cavity of his chest. The defenses were back up. Iron Man was back.

"Oh, I shall be most honored." Loki ceased leaning back against the metal, his slender legs lurched forward as he moved towards the door. The tower outside the ugly, medical lab was calling for him, the presence of him as but a lab rat was no longer needed. Now he was a menace.

"But, wait-" Tony called as Loki's hand hovered over the door handle, "This thought... About me not wanting to join a family, or whatever _shit _you came up with - are you trying to say that I should join a family, or what?"

Ah, the human curiosity. It never failed to amaze him. Nothing could be left unquestioned, or they would feel incompletely. They still thought that knowledge was power, how _primitive._

"Of course not." he smiled, but not one of joy or understanding - a smile specifically tailored to the moments when he got whatever he wanted, "That would make you a weak shell of a man, and _I _desire a worthy opponent."

The door knob twisted, and he pushed. In the outside world again, and not in the timeless drone the lab seemed to project. With the click of the lock shutting back into place, the smile appeared on his face again.

The seed was planted.

* * *

It had now become a common sight in the household - if it could be called a household, that was - to see three, maybe four people at the television room, all fitting on two overly large sofas, watching one of the lucidly big LCD (they even had 3D ones now) 'magnificent picture boxes' - as Thor had labelled them. And today was no different.

Steve, the soldier had been reduced to sheepishly and shamefully watching good old American soap operas. It was probably the displays of emotion that drew him in, after having gone so long with being around no one, and now that he _was _they were all cold and distant super heroes - he needed a bit of affection in his life. Even if it was superficial and broadcasted nationally.

Thor had been engrossed because of the fact moving images, beautiful voices and outstanding talent had been somehow captured, forever to be suspended in time. He thought it was beautiful, another good thing to add to his mental list of why earth was not in fact an awful realm, but one of the most beautiful and poignant.

And Clint.. well Clint watched because he had nothing better to do. No Natasha meant nothing... fun? He had nothing to do, so joining in seemed like the lesser of the evils.

Sigyn sat huddled against the side of an arm chair, looking completely out of place in a pair of pepper's light coloured blue jeans, and white over sized college jumper. Thor had given her a strange look, but that had soon disappeared when he saw the fact that she seemed to bright and even cheerful for the first time in perhaps over a year. No more did thick clouds hang under and over her eyes, her smile was sincere - at least he believed it to be. She seemed more alive than she had in months. She was still quiet, weak, shy. But now it was enjoyable to be in her company again, not worrying.

Loki stood at the threshold of the room, daring himself to enter. But he couldn't, he didn't want to upset the equilibrium. It was fascinating to see how people acted when he wasn't around. Almost comforting to know that they did _nothing. _More to feed his ego, one that desperately needed growing. He had been knocked down, now was recuperation period.

"Will you stand at the door, brother, or join us?"

Spotted.

Loki sighed inwardly, pretending to put on a look of interest. "What is it you watch?"

"_Dallas._" Thor said proudly. Small things for small minds..

But wasn't Dallas a place of some sort?

"A vintage dramatization of true struggles within a family burdened with wealth."

Clint rolled his eyes, and Sigyn motioned for Thor to 'shhh'. Which he did, eyes glued back to the screen. Loki strolled towards the seat where Sigyn sat, a little too close to Steve for Loki's liking, so he separated them. There was no harm in being careful. It was suspicious, just like Tony had said. Maybe he'd planted something in Loki's mind, too.

"What happens, Sigyn? Why are the two... uncivilized ladies grappling like angered men?"

Sigyn looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and a blush rose to her cheeks. She whispered, "I haven' quite caught on yet."

"I can answer that for you, brother!" Thor cried, a handsome smile fixed in his face. Ever willing to be helpful and kind to those around him. "The woman on the left, Pam is married to Bobby, but he is a scoundrel! And-"

"No, Thor. He's not a 'scoundrel', they technically aren't together, remember?" Clint said, and Thor nodded his head, the look of remembrance in his eyes.

"Ah, yes! Bobby and Pam have gone their separate ways - or so we think!"

"No, we know." Steve replied.

Who knew Midgardian shows could be so confusing?

"But Pam loves Bobby, as does Miss Jenna." Thor countered, and Steve nodded his head awkwardly.

"Sort of.."

Wait, this made no sense. Maybe Loki would have to watch the show completely to grasp it, or perhaps a simple question would answer it all.

"Which woman does this Bobby wish to have?"

Now they all went quiet, and an uneasy silence passed over them all as they all struggled to force out the 'erhm..'s, 'well..'s and 'you see..'s.

"Jen-" Thor tried to say, but was cut off by Steve.

"Pam. It's Pam."

Clint rolled his eyes. Loki turned to Steve, who raised his eyebrows.

"Has Bobby lied to Jenna about his desire for her, then?"

Steve itched the back of his neck, and Loki could have sworn he felt Sigyn go rigid behind him. Had he said something wrong?

"Well, not really.. You see-"

But he was cut short as Thor pressed his index finger to his mouth, pushing the air through his lips to make the awful silencing sound.

"So he _has _lied about his desire for her. How... mean." To put it bluntly was the only way, and Loki felt Sigyn shift beside him, he gently placed a hand on her thigh, as if to hold her down. The only form of affection he'd given her outside of their room for the whole stay, surely that would calm her? He could tell by the way her movements had changed that she was upset. But it didn't work.

Instead, she pushed his hand away and rose to her feet silently, quickly making her way from the room as if she as angered and needed to leave before the rage consumed her, or as if her sadness had grown and the tears that threatened to fall would be too embarrassing to let another witness.

What had he done now?

* * *

**I'm back! Sort of, my mind's still elsewhere. Which is probably why this makes no sense.**

**Sorry there's not much SigynxLoki in this, I can't have everything about them! (but then again, this is a fic about them.. but you get what I mean)**

**I'll reply the reviews next chapter, I just got back and I'm too damn tired, but thank you all! And to everyone who has added this to their favourite and alert lists! And even me to their lists, too! I'm really very thankful. You make me want to keep writing.**

**So tell me if you like this chapter, or the whole story, or Hiddleston, or anything! I just lie opinions and feedback, they give me Loki-related feels and I'm currently running out of them. The tragedy!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was a blow to his pride every time she walked away from him, especially when the others saw. Even if it was only a few of them, it made him seem weak. But perhaps weak was good, maybe if they thought he was weak, they would all worm up to him. They would feel for him, they would pity him and take him under their wing. He didn't like pity, nor did he want it. But if it was what it took to weave his way in, and then pick the threads apart from the middle, then it had to be done.

But at the moment there was someone else who needed pity. _His _pity most probably, she never asked for it vocally, but he knew when she needed it. And now was probably the time, again.

The sound of his fist rapping at the door didn't seem to get any reaction from her. He knew Sigyn was inside, and that she'd probably ignore him. It was infuriating, she never listened.

"Sigyn." He called through the wood, and heard a half-hearted call of '_Leave me alone_' - so Midgardian. That would have to change, it wouldn't exactly be enjoyable to spend the rest of time with someone who spoke like _that_.

His hand hovered over the doorknob. Should he go in? Would she be angered?

He shook his head, what did an angered Sigyn matter anyway? She was just a woman - not even that. She was just a _girl_. It didn't matter if she was upset, so long as she didn't get in the way. But she was hurting, she only ever ignored him when she was hurt. And the thought of her in pain didn't exactly appeal to him.

"Sigyn, I'm going to come in." He called again, and when he heard the shout of '_No._' he smirked, hand twisting the knob until the click sounded, and the door pushed open. Inside, as he expected, was Sigyn. Laying on her side just as she had done around a week before, curled up with the blankets between her arms and legs, like a snake coiling around its prey. He took a few steps closer, the smirk dropping from his face when he saw that she was looking decidedly angry, or sad. He couldn't quite place it. Nostalgic, maybe?

"Please, leave me be." She mumbled, sighing as Loki took a seat next to her, his cool hand found its way to sit on her thigh, and she shivered from the contact.

"You know I won't." He said, and Sigyn rolled her eyes. "Did I say something to anger you, love?"

"Not anger." She mumbled again. Always mumbling, as if she were trying to hide something in her voice. She should have known by now that she could never hide anything from him.

"Then what is it?" His hand trailed slowly up her thigh, but she batted him away before he could reach anywhere more. The smirk reappeared and he placed a hand at her waist, rolling her over until she was on her back, still in his sitting position. "Tell me, what did I say?"

She didn't answer, instead she shook her head and raised her arm as if to stop him, but he cut through the air with his words before she could even form her words.

"Lying about desire for someone, that is what upset you."

She furrowed her brows slightly, most wouldn't have noticed it. But he knew what he was looking for, just like he had with Stark only a few hours before. Something was wrong, especially as he saw her fingers splay and grab hold of the sheet on the bed. That was another telltale sign, and the hand driving through her hair. Something was definitely not being said.

"I've never lied about my desire for you, Sigyn. I may lie about other things, but never my love for you-"

"It's not that." She forced out, bringing her hands to cover her face as if she was embarrassed. What had happened to her?

"Sigyn." He warned, his voice was full of command. He didn't appreciate things being kept from him, especially not her. Surely a faithful wife was what she was supposed to be? Had something been going on? If it was, it was probably the Soldier; maybe he had given her the wrong impression, maybe she loved him and he didn't feel the same about her...

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well, I insist that you do." His voice had dropped now and he watched her with dark eyes, causing her to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. That usually did the trick.

"It happened years ago, I don't want to remember it."

He blinked slowly, dragging his gaze up to her eyes. So it wasn't Steve. That was good, very good. Loki almost wanted to give her a benign grin - but that wasn't going to do him much good in finding out what was wrong, so instead he kept his low gaze on her until he saw her shift again. She was about to break. "Sigyn, what happened to your honesty? I didn't have you down as a _liar_."

"I am not a liar!" Her hands flew to her face again, and he could have sworn he'd seen her eyes begin to swell.

"If you're not a liar, then you have to tell me what happened."

Her hands dropped from her face, and her lips parted. Her eyes grew wide, and she took in one deep shaky breath, blankets pooled around her waist as she sat up.

Broken.

He smiled inwardly.

"I had barely entered my courting years, I was still attending those awful public schoolrooms-"

"You went to school with other children of Asgard?" He'd been lucky enough to have lesson in the palace, never having to mix with the other children. He was glad of it, too. They probably would have loathed him, children were cruel.

"Yes, I wasn't as privileged as you." She was, Loki _knew _she was. Her mother was a Goddess, her father a King and her grandfather the most prized member of the Asgardian Court. But she'd probably been put there as Njord's plan to completely integrate his family with the Asgardians, like a lab rat. A tester animal to see how the rest would fare. "I had a few friends, well... Three. All young girls. One was a true scholar, I'd never met someone so smart, another was a spectacular artist - her work was incredible, and another one loved animals-"

"I want to hear about you, not your silly little friends."

Sigyn nodded her head sharply, an embarrassed half-smile coming over her face, "I'd never exactly been popular, people knew my name and were nice to me. That was about it, I was always the strange girl who never said much. One day, the girl who sat next to me in our alchemy lessons had been excused from class - I think she was taking part in the Summer Solstice parade, and I was left to sit next to a boy.."

Her left hand flew to her mouth as she spoke, as if it would hide her words and he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Since I'd... grown more womanly, I'd always wanted people to notice me. But I was far too shy, I could make friends with people quite easily if I tried, but never anything more. And even then I would be too shy.."

"Where does this boy come into it?" And now he knew she was stalling.

"I left the lesson that day, we'd spoken a few times and I went to the old trees that sat at the back of the grounds, along with a friend. And another person approached, holding a messy written note, he dropped it at my feet and asked if I would write a reply soon." She paused for a moment, looking down at the palms of her hands, a tear springing to her eye. "I was so juvenile, I actually thought that for the first time I was likeable enough for someone to want me.. My friend, she had no clue either, she told me to go for it. I was the only one who'd been asked to court a boy now, at least one of us should have had the opportunity.."

Loki could see where this was going himself, and cringed inwardly as she began to speak again, stalling and muttering so that he might not be able to hear, but he knew it all.

"I agreed... I was nervous, I hardly knew the boy at all, in fact... I didn't know him. I'd heard about him, and he was rather handsome.."

"Get on with it, Sigyn." He spat. Her brows furrowed and she turned her gaze back to him for only a few moments, gauging his reaction. But he let nothing slip, he needed to hear the words from her own mouth. Her eyes travelled back to the palms of her hands, and her lips parted again as she closed her eyes, finishing her story.

"I went home that night, and for the first time I felt good about myself. Scared, very scared.. But good. The next morning I woke for my lessons, and when I arrived he was staring at me as if I was causing him discomfort.. I took my seat for our literacy lessons, but before I could reach the seat another girl - I think a handmaiden to your mother is what she went on to be."

He winced, that was the first time she'd mentioned Frigga to him since.. Well, since they'd come to Midgard. To hear of Frigga was unpleasant, she was the only one who had shown him genuine affection. And if he was truly honest with himself, he felt ashamed of disappointing her. Looking at her face, tears in her eyes when he had been brought in to Gladsheim was more painful than the looks Sigyn had given him. It didn't really bother him what she thought, but Frigga.. Frigga was different.

"It wasn't... He didn't.."

"He didn't want you." Loki finished.

"No, not at all. He himself had not even asked, I was a victim of a cruel joke, and have been one ever since." She mumbled the last part, not daring to look at him. Maybe she expected him to reach out, pull her into his arms and whisper to her sweet nothings, tell her she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and that he would never hurt her. But he wouldn't, instead he waited for her to keep talking. She always did.

"I put on a smile that whole day, pretended worse things had happened to me.. Which had. But I can honestly say that was the lowest point of my life, I never returned to the schoolroom. I never told anyone, I think my mother must have known.. But she didn't say anything, the few times she brought the event into a conversation I'd shut everyone out, go rigid and try to change the subject, or run away and cry."

So she did know what it was like to have been used, to have been chewed up and spat out all for the another person's enjoyment. She knew what it was like to have been ridiculed, spurned and lied to.

"I saw the few friends I had in the main city, we would go to the public gardens every week or so with eachother, but eventually things fell apart.. I still saw one of the girls up until our wedding but of course then I had-"

"Then you had duties." Loki nodded his head solemnly, and Sigyn tried to force a smile back to her face, turning her gaze back to him. But he couldn't look in her eyes, not when she was lying. Lying with her smile, anyway.

"That's why I always get so worried about you." Her eyes had left him again, there was something more. Something that had to be forced out, Loki could appreciate how hard this must be for her. To spit something out after years and years of letting it fester inside her mind until it turned to utter hatred. "I always get so worried that maybe I am another victim of your tricks. You do not really want me, you've been cajoled into it, and one day I'll wake up and I'll be the laughing-stock of Asgard, and now Midgard too."

Loki closed his eyes, turning his head towards the other wall. He inhaled deeply through his nose, blowing the air out slowly through his mouth before he began to speak, "Did you ever see the boy again?"

"Sometimes, I'd see him most days actually when I went to take Syn and Sjofn to the market with Nanna, or when I'd see the girls I knew, I would try to turn away as fast as I could, and try to distract them so they couldn't point it out. So embarrassing.."

It was, even he knew that. He felt embarrassed for her - to an extent.

"Then I was introduced to Theoric, of course I had known him since I had moved to Noatun, but I'd never really seen him in that way. When he asked me to court him I agreed because I didn't know what else to do, and then that eventually turned into an engagement, and then.."

"And then you met me. Again." He said.

"Yes, then I met you. And fell in love with you."

"Why?"

"Because I knew at least there was a little genuine affection, you never let anyone tell you what you must do. You were too smart for that, and you didn't seem to get your enjoyment out of destroying young girls self-esteem."

His hand subconsciously reached out to hers, and as his cold fingers met hers, he pulled her forward, and encircled her waist with his spare arm, holding her closely to him. Her arms encircled his shoulders, and their noses touched as the smirk reached across his lips, almost brushing against her own.

"And look at you now, a Princess, a Queen." His lips ghosted hers, and Sigyn's eyes fluttered shut. A blush rising to her cheeks as his hands cupped her from underneath, pulling her up and even closer to his body.

"Never a Queen." She mumbled, dipping her head.

"Perhaps not now, but you shall always be one to me."

* * *

**You'd be suprised at how big Sigyn's backstory is, I have it all written out so everything she does has an explanation. So now you all know why she gets so jealous!**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers (as always), and the people who've added this to their favourites and alerts. I say it every chapter, but only because it means a lot!**

**I've actually been having a lot of trouble with the summary for this story, and I really don't know what to write down - any suggestions? It'd be a great help!**

**Also, I've only now realized how many of the people on FF have tumblrs, so if you want me to follow you, then drop your tumblr URL in my PM box, or in the comment/review box at the end!**

**And because I promised to do this, and because I actually really love replying to everyone.. here you go;**

**hallelujahsunrise: I'm glad you liked him in that scene, I did too~ ;) But then again, i think everyone loves a little bit of Loki smut every now and again - I know I do! I was actually looking for a word to replace writhing, but it was the only one I could think of at the time, so thank you very much! I'd been searching for a word to fit for ten minutes but just shoved that one in to have it all make sense. Thank you for your review! **

**WonderWomanFan: Thank you very much, I think! Haha, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your review!**

**Jaz Jesilaux: I'm very glad you enjoyed the chapter! It was a chore to write it and get all the SigynxLoki feels in there, but I'm glad it paid off! Thank you very much for your review!**

**HiddenMagic421; Actually, one of the things that made me want to write this fic was the idea of them sitting around watching Two and a Half Men re-runs and trying to get all of Charlie's jokes. Somehow I think Loki would be a fan. Thank you for your review!**

**Muse of Fanction: That's just the way he is! The giant, universal asshole of the nine realms. Im' really glad you're enjoying the story, and yep, Sifyn and Steve _do_ spend a lot of time together.. hmmm. and thank you very much for your reviews! **

**zodiacgurl17: I'm really glad you like it! That's what I love about Sigyn too, it's really nice to write a character that isn't perfect and is a little ditsy - which I just think is perfect for Loki. 'cause then he knows nothing can get in his way, ehehe. Im' really glad you like the Loki I've put together, from all my years of reading Thor comics, I'm glad it's paid off! Thank you very much for your review!**

**Rachie-girl: I'm glad you liked the beginning paragraphs! They took some time to work on, and I blame Chuck Palanhiuk for the whole thing.. But I'm glad someone liked them! I think I explained what he did - even though he didn't really do anything.. :P But that's how Sigyn's mind works! She's just as much of a bag of cats as he is. But thank you very much for your review!**

**Guest: Poor Loki just doesn't think, I don't he's used to being in the doghouse though because Sigyn always lets things slide.. I'm sure she'll take your words into account though ;) Thank you for your review!**

**Danni J.B.: Lots of people have thought that now! I had a couple of PMs, you;'ll all just have to be patient! haha, thank you very much for your review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Clint had only stopped for a moment after he'd heard shouting coming from inside. He could just about see Tony and Pepper, both standing apart defensively pointing fingers and screwing their faces up as they yelled.

Maybe loving relationships _were _that bad. It was incredible to see actual couples behind closed doors - literally. Not in some creepy voyeur kind of way, but to see how they acted outside of a group. Of course h'd had a few relationships, but the less said about them the better. Particularly one of them, and he didn't like to talk about that at all. Not because it was so god awful that he couldn't speak about it, but something in him told him that sharing it would just make it that less sacred, stop it from being a comforting place when he was at his worst, ready to die in the line of fire. Or line of arrows - that was more appropriate.

He was pulled from his thgouths by the door swinging open, revealing an angry Pepper, and the sound of a phone ringing. And then of course, the customary angry Tony Stark's personal form of hello - which sounded more like '_What?_'.

"Don't bother to go in there, he's not worth talking to when he's like this." She cast a glance back over her shoulder to look through the open door, where Tony was make shooing motions with his hands. Her face contorted with anger, and she pulled the door shut with a slam Clint could have sworn had made the whole building shake.

_Note to self; Don't make Pepper angry._

"Is something wrong?"

Pepper huffed before flinging her arms to the side, shrugging her shoulders once. "He's got it into his head that I'm trying to be like his mother."

_Note to self; Never tell a woman they're like their mother._

"He says I'm coddling him. _Coddling_ him? I've never coddled anything in my life!"

Clint furrowed his brows for a moment, pushed his fingers through his hair as he tried to make sense of it. It wasn't often that Tony even mentioned his parents, let alone made comparisons. In fact, he'd only ever heard him talk about his parents once - and that was to Steve.

"I wouldn't sweat it, maybe he's just had a bad morning. You know how much work he has to get through."

"Oh, I know how much work he has to get through." Pepper inhaled deeply, giving the door that Tony was behind one last scathing look before attempting to give Clint a sincere smile; and then stormed off down the corridor.

Maybe that was a good thing, spending time with a rage filled woman wasn't exactly his idea of fun. In fact, it probably wasn't anyone's idea of fun.

"Is that Pepper?" He heard a voice behind him ask, and cursed himself for not paying attention. You didn't get anywhere in his line of work if you didn't pay attention. He'd been out of the field for so long he was loosing his instincts. That couldn't be good.

"Uh, yeah." He said, turning around so he could face whoever it was. He should have been able to tell by the voice, filled with typical gentleman kindess even when talking to another man; Steve.

"Is she alright?" Always looking out for other people.

"Yeah, Tony's in a bad mood. Best to avoid him."

Steve's brows furrowed for a moment, he looked at the door with puzzlement before back to Clint, "Why?"

"Someone probably pissed in his cornflakes.." Clint grumled, rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe it was Loki, he seemed to be pissing in everyone's cornflakes. Well, not recently. He was proving to be a pretty decent guy. He'd actually apologized for what he'd done to Clint, and then tried to explain about how he himself had been so taken with the Tesseract that it had him under control too. It seemed pretty plausible, but that didn't mean Clint believed it. He had to admit, the guy had a pretty hard comedown. He seemed to be perking up lately, actually talking to other people. Especially Tony, but maybe that's because he was under strict orders from Bruce to visit the lab everyday now, and take specimen samples. Something about understanding Asgardian/Jotunn DNA. But Clint had no idea what a Frost Giant was except that Loki was a secret one, or possible half of one. And that Sigyn and Thor were Asgardians.. Well, Thor anyway. Sigyn was something else, but he couldn't even remember the name. Did it begin with V?

Vanir. That's what she was, a Vanir. Which is why she didn't look as tall, curvy and tanned as a female Thor would. If anything, she looked more like Loki. Well, she had; Midgardian food was taking its toll on her, the nights spent watching 1930s movies with Steve and bags of Doritos and Nutella had given her some more weight. It was strange that she didn't have those nights with Loki though. In fact, he hardly ever saw them together. He knew they slept in the same room, ate at the same time, and all the things like that - but when they were together in front of everyone, they didn't hold hands, they had no physical contact. They almost treated eachother with respect - well Sigyn did anyway, and she seemed to stick up for him if anyone made a comment. Especially to Tony.

Or maybe it was all part of the plan; to pretend she and Loki were entirely a platonic couple, and allow Steve to fall in love with her, or lust - but then again, Steve had middle America values. Lust was a sin for him. But if lust was a sin, then he'd have to end up hopelessly devoted to her, and that'd be her and Loki's key to finding certain things out, letting certain things happen. Loki would be able to manipulate him, and eventually all of them - and successfully control all The Avengers, because he would know their deepest secrets, and the deepest secrets of SHIELD.

He almost laughed out loud. Who would be niave enough to let something like that happen? Who would actually take what Loki said into account?

The door flung open, and Clint was teared from his thoughts again to see yet another angry figure in the doorway.

"Have you been standing around here, spying on me since Pepper left?"

Both Steve and Clint looked at him with nothing but confusion.

"You're like a pair of nosey ten year olds." He muttered, walking back into the room. He pasued, looking over his shoulder at the two perplexed men. "Are you coming in or not? I've got news."

Steve and Clint both looked at eachother, shrugged their shoulders and walked into the room after one another. Tony stood in the middle of the room, hands on his hips in that usual power stance.

"There's an issue in Washington."

"What part?" Steve asked, moving forward to stand at the end of the bar. Trust Tony to fill up a room with alcohol.

"Aberdeen."

"Isn't that just some little redneck mountain town?"

"It's also where Jane Foster was relocated to just after Loki nearly levelled New York."

Relocated for her own safety, and now in danger? SHIELD sure did pick some bad places to send people.

But wait, wasn't Jane Foster, Thor's girlfriend? So _that's _why they'd been told. The Avengers, as a collective looked out for their own. And now the relations of their own, too. This was getting trickier. Normally SHIELD would have sent a band of agents, not their best team. Unless it really was that bad.

"Now, Fury didn't say a lot, but we ship out in two days."

"But Natasha isn't here." Clint spoke suddenly, both pairs of eyes turned to look at him in confusion before they nodded.

"She'll meet us there, Fury was pretty insistent on that. He's not too happy about pulling his best spy away from her job."

She really was his best spy.

"Oh, and; no tell any of our little other-worldly friend about this. They'll find out when we get there."

* * *

Loki sat at the foot of the bed, desperately trying to listen. But Sigyn was chattering away, nd he couldn't tell her Tony favourite phrase of 'Shut Up' because she would know something was going on. She wasn't that stupid.  
IT was time for him to use the magic reserve he'd built up by not using anything other than a glamour to cover his body; but he'd kept that up for months and months now, even if it was only a little bit of magic; he was trying to concentrate on the room at the top of the tower where he knew Clint, Steve and Stark all talked in at that very moment. Hopefully, all things had gone to plan. Add has he heard the broken and distant voice of 'We ship out in two days' - he knew he had work to do. Another portal to make, another ancient and taboo spell to use. Another person to contact. Then everything would fall into place, and judging by the row he heard Tony and his lady friend earlier, every _was _falling into place. He'd been successful into tapping into a lab computer when Tony had left, it had taken a few days of exploring a little more each time, but it had worked. Midgardian technology was so easy to infiltrate. He knew where the woman was, but that was all. He was never given enough time to dig any deeper, but that was enough.

"These clothes are so awful, Loki." Sigyn mumbled, going though the pile of garments she had been gifted. "But I don't have the heart to tell Pepper that I don't want them..."

"Then do not wear them." He yawned, stretching out.

"But then I'd be walking around with nothing on." She cried. Loki's upper lip stiffened and his eyes wandered over to where she sat in the middle of the floor, folding clothes into piles of different colours.

"That wouldn't serve as a problem providing you never left this room. I don't fancy sharing that particular view with anyone else." He smirked, and it grew wider as Sigyn rolled her eyes. He rose to his feet, took the few steps towards her and bent down, pulling her hands up to his as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "In fact, I think I'd rather prefer that arrangement."

"Then it's a pity it will never happen." She grinned. Sitting up on her knees, she wrapped her hands around his wrists and pulled him down so he was sat too.

Her hands hovered over his shoulders, almost tantalizingly she didn't move any closer, instead she stared at him with her typical blue eyes, at first smiling but then washing over in confusion.

"Is something on your mind?"

He grimaced.

"Loki, please."

Maybe it was time to extract a little pity from her, after all; he had given her all that he could muster up two days before, even if it was only a small bit. He pulled her hands down, holding them gently in his hands as he let the glamour slip from his body, revealing bandages and cuts galore.

She breathed out slowly, her brow pulling together as her eyes grew wide and sad, her lips parting in horror as her gaze traced over each and every mark. He had done the same thing, and it was part of the reason why he'd left the glamour up so long. It actually hut to see himself like that, hurt to know he had let himself get so low, let someone else take advantage of him. let multiple take advantage of him, beat him and break him until he was under their completely command. But the one thing he never lost was his cunning instinct, he knew it would all be at his advantage in the end. They would think he was a weakling, willing to do anyone's bidding. And then one day he would surprise them all, and become the most powerful King the realm had known.

"Who?" She whispered, pulling her hands away from his to hold up a bandaged covered wrist. "How?!"

"I don't want to poison your mind with the details, nor do I want to poison your mind with this image of me."

"Then why are you showing me?" She whispered again, not out of fear; but out of sadness. Her finger touched a recently closed wound, one of the last to begin healing.

"You told me a secret, and now I show you one of mine. Isn't that how trust works?"

Sigyn paused, taking a deep breath before giving a wary nod.

"And perhaps you could heal my wounds like you have done in the past. Unless, you do not feel so strongly for me anymore." He looked towards her, eyes filled with shame. Genuine shame. He wanted to be healed, he wanted to be stronger again, and no longer have the flithy marks that had been given to him by Thanos' minions. He wanted to prove to them all he was a worthy force, which he knew he was. And Sigyn had, in all her naivety, saved his life. She had literally healed his wounds, and watched with astonished eyes as it stitched itself back together.

"Oh, for Valhalla's sake, Loki!" She cried, pulling him towards her roughly. She looked her arms around his shoulders and buried herself against his chest. He stared down at her for a few moments, not quite knowing what to feel before he sighed, encircling her waist with his arms and nestling his head in the crook of her neck.

Maybe making the portal could wait after all.

* * *

**I actually don't know if this chapter makes all that much sense, I tried to add a little bit of Sigyn and Loki at the end, but I wanted it to focus more on Tony and his behavior. And maybe on what other people think of Sigyn and Loki, which is pretty mixed - but I'll get onto that later! And like I promised; Jane is coming into it, I just needed to lead it all up. And Natasha, too! She's my favourite - but I think maybe that's because Scarlett Johansson. If she wasn't in the movie, then I would have tried to model Sigyn on her completely. **

**Thank you to the reviews, alerts and favourites! I say it every time, but it's only because I mean it! I have a few more things to do after posting this chapter, so I can't reply right now; but thank you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

She'd only been back for all of three hours, and already she was dying to get back. Who knew that landing back in what was now the Avengers' 'base' would be so stressful? Natasha couldn't quite accept why Tony had agreed to let Loki stay - Thor, she could understand. But Loki? The guy had just tried to take over the world, destroy New York and almost kill Bruce. But then again, Tony didn't have 'no' built into him like she did. No one did, not even Clint. And Clint was, well; special.

"So, we leave tomorrow?" She asked blankly, sat back against the metallic chair. When she'd appeared in the doorway, she could have sworn she saw a smile crack Hawkeye's stoic face. But it had disappeared as soon as he'd told her exactly why she had been called back, and more importantly; who she'd have to spend time over.

"Yeah, early morning. On the jet."

She nodded her head, pursing her lips as she continued her blank glare at the wall, only stopping once to spare Clint a glance. "So, what's turned us from international heroes into babysitters?"

And there it was, Clint's smile. His crooked grin, the way the lines on his face changed and his neck muscles tightened told her he was glad to have her home. And maybe a small part of her was glad, even if Loki was there to rain on her parade. At least Sigyn would keep him in check - hopefully. The woman seemed to be a bit of a pushover, but stood her ground enough to not be annoying. Maybe a couple of talks with her and the Goddess would be as strong as she was; well, maybe that was a bit _too _much to expect. But she could try.

"Well, you've been gone an awfully long time. Time doesn't freeze when you're not around."

She huffed, rolling her eyes as a smile threatened to appear on her lips. But who cared if it did? She was home - well, whatever it was called. She was with her best friend, and she was out of harms way for another day. Well, so she thought. You could never tell.

* * *

"Pack your clothes, Loki." Sigyn mumbled. Loki hadn't bothered to get out of bed yet, instead he leaned back against the headboard, watching her run around and shove anything she could into one of the brown hand-held suitcases that Tony had loaned them.

"Sigyn, stop."

She paused for a moment, standing to her full height again, folding one of his light blue shirts as she furrowed her brow, to say she wasn't impressed with his attitude would be an understatement.

"I doubt we are moving, you don't need to bring so much."

"You can't know that." She shot back, and he rolled his eyes. She'd been on the defensive since she'd woken up, especially when the rest of the 'household' had called them in, and told that they were told to pack their bags with a few weeks worth of clothes. But hadn't one of their stupid telescreen shows said that women tended to get particularly angst ridden and touchy at certain points of the month? Or was that just the Midgardian women, Loki didn't know. That type of knowledge wasn't talked about in Asgard, nor written about. It was just lore between women, no one else was allowed to speak of it. And speaking of 'telescreen' - Loki didn't even know if that was the correct term, nor did he care. If he was King, he would have disposed of them all. They were stupid, brainwashing pieces of technology. 'Telescreens' made people believe lies, feel like they had something more in life. 'Telescreens' corrupted ideals, ruined and destroyed. But, if it were in the hands of the right person; if one being held control over everything that was broadcasted, eventually the world would be at their feet. History could be wiped out, re-written and people would believe it. Maybe 'Telescreens'; weren't so bad after all, maybe they would come in handy.

"I promise we shall not be out there any longer than is needed."

Another eyebrow quirk.

"Pack lightly, Sigyn."

She moved to make another jibe, but couldn't. Instead she slumped back to the floor and frowned. She didn't want to leave, she was just settling in. They all had a routine now, Loki was becoming more... docile. She was making friends for one of the first times in her life, and now she had to leave again. She had been so restless only a few days before, she felt sick to her stomach and she didn't have a clue why. Some horrible foreboding feeling had taken over her mind, and coincidentally; her stomach. She had become convinced that she wasn't good enough again, and didn't have the heart to tell Loki the truth. And she had no clue why, nothing at all. She'd never felt so alive as she did now, but she'd also never felt so _dead_. Maybe it was because Loki was acting so off colour, he was being _nice. _He actually acted as if he loved her, and that wasn't normal. something was going on, and maybe that's why she felt so awful.

But what did she have to worry about? Loki was, by the words of Tony, a 'freak show'. Just like her. There was no room for anything else in his life, he was too busy licking his own wounds. Stroking his massive ego, and trying his best to try and be nice.

"I'm still not convinced.." She mumbled again, continuing to carefully put clothes in the bags. One shirt, two shirt, three shirt...

And then she got bored, instead of carefully folding them, scared she'd crease and damage them, she shoved them all in. Not finishing until she was satisfied with the mess of clothes she'd managed to pack. But it wasn't her fault strictly, Midgardians must have had so much more tolerance. She'd never packed a bag in her life. And what did it matter? It would be easier to find things. You never know when you'd need something particular.

"Well, take it as a fact."

That didn't sound too convincing.

"We won't there for any longer than we have to, I'll make sure of it."

And that sounded even worse. Sigyn frowned, she sighed, brushing down the creases from her clothes as she went to sit at the bed. The blankets pooled around Loki's waist, showing his bare torso. He'd taken to sleeping in nothing the past few nights, probably to frustrate her. His skin as freezing to sleep next to, and she could have sworn she'd heard his laughs continuing through the night as she'd been unable to sleep, shivering with nearly all the blankets bunched up around her. And she could practically sense the massive smile on his face every time he slung his arms around her, causing another violent shiver. But why he'd been so cold; she didn't know. Yes, he was a Frost Giant, but he wasn't always so cold. It was as if he could turn it on and then off again, but this was the type of cold that could only happen through a spell, or transformation. Maybe the glamour he used had taken its toll on him. It was impossible for him to do anything else other than glamour spells, surely.

Or was it?

She didn't know, and didn't want to think about it. Now wasn't the time - not at all. That was clear from when his hand pulled her down by digging his fingers in her skin with a vice like grip, and his lips pushed against her forehead.

"You have my word."

"Yes, but that's not always enough." She mumbled once more, and the signature grin, bearing his bright white teeth appeared on his face.

* * *

"Is the whole gang here?" Bruce asked, a black suitcase behind him. He wore one of his shirts, and a pair of jeans. He didn't seem to have a uniform like everyone else excluding Steve, but even he had his Captain America suit. Clint always wore his black pants, and black top. He even kept his archery gear on for as long as he could throughout the day. Natasha, of course wore her tight pants and black tank top, complete with boots. Luckily, the cat suit was a bit too much for wherever it was they were going. Sigyn couldn't help but think it looked incredibly uncomfortable. Thor wore his Asgardian clothes. He, unlike Sigyn and Loki, had refused to wear any earth clothes. He'd turned his nose up at them at first, mumbling something about Jane and some girl called Darcy. And Tony, of course; had his band t-shirts. They served as a uniform.

"Yes, mother hen." Tony grumbled, pulling his bag inside the jet. He dumped it at the side, and turned away when Bruce gave him a confused glare. So far, Tony had been unpleasant to be around. And they were all feeling it. During the few times he'd actually joined the rest of them, he'd been nothing but sarcastic and mean. And that was his usual behaviour, but he'd taken it too far. It was as if he didn't want to be around them at all, and everyone was feeling it.

"What's been eating at you lately, Tony?" Steve asked, he'd already picked up Natasha, Clint, Sigyn and even Loki's bags, deposited them on the plane and was now dusting himself off.

"Nothing, why?"

"No reason." He sighed aloud, and Sigyn could have sworn Tony cursed silently. She felt Loki shift uncomfortable beside her. Even _he _felt the tension.

"Alright, I think that's time we get moving." Nick Fury walked into the room, black trench coat swaying behind him as usual. Everyone seemed to jump to attention as he came in, even Tony. He poised in front of them, arms crossed as he watched them all. scrutinizing, judging. As always.

Everyone bustled up the ramp, and into the small open spaced area that was the back of the jet, taking their seats against the metal walls on the benches. They all seemed to give each other looks. Steve and Tony passed each other a glare, Loki and Tony's eyes met - but said nothing. Clint and Natasha stared at each other for longer than normal, and Thor didn't move his eyes from the small window at the front of the plane, and only when he did; a sigh.

Sigyn frowned, her eyes drifted to Loki who seemed to bite into his lip, and ignore her completely. Steve rolled his eyes at her, a smile playing at his lips. And so did Bruce.

Maybe it wouldn't be so painful after all.

* * *

**This chapter's awfully boring, and quite badly written so I apologize! I'm awfully busy, and just needed to write this filler chapter to get things moving. So I hope you all liked it enough - well, more than me anyway! **

**I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, unfortunately Microsoft Word chose to not work this past week, and the new spellcheck that FF has put in makes me lose all my document!**

**Mockingbird's Purity; Revenge is always on his mind! Haha, thank you very much for your review! **

**Guest: Yes, that's exactly she acts so strange! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for your review!**

**Jay Jesilaux: I'm glad you liked everyone else's insights, I've been trying to put them in for a while now. Actually, I model Sigyn a lot after a few people; (I'' probably end up going on a massive essay long explanation, so I'm sorry!) Kirsten Dunst is one of them, actually. I love her, she's one of my favourite people. Isla Fisher was another major inspiration - the whole sweet and weird thing, and an actress named Brigitte Bardot! Only a very young one though, I don't know if you've heard of her - but if you google her, from around 1958, that's what Sigyn looks like roughly in my mind! But, my icon/avatar is what I imagine Sigyn to look quite a bit like, but not as... well, it's hard to explain! But that's really what I kind of imagine her as, hope that wasn't a too long winded explanation! **

**liebedero; I'm glad you like it, and thank you very much for your review!**

**Guest; Haha, thank you very much for your review!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf; I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter! It took me a while to write, but I'm really glad you enjoyed! I don't understand soaps either, sadly. Can't even understand normal TV shows, but Dallas is one (and probably the only) American soap that I know anything about. And I'm also glad you liked about Sigyn's past! I just like to make her as relatable as possible, which unfortunately comes across as her being a weak Mary-Sue, but oh well, she's about as true to the comics or myths as I can make her without going just that bit too far, ahha. Thank you very much for the review!**

**And thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourite story list, or alert listen; or even me! I'm honoured, and thank you all alot!**


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as the plane had lifted, Sigyn's hand had flown to her stomach. And now as it touched ground, her hand was back on her stomach again. Something wasn't right, the feeling of butterflies, nausea and mind-wrenching confusion had suddenly appeared again, and she couldn't shake them off. They'd sat in complete silence, and she'd tried her best to keep the look away from her face. With everyone watching each other so closely, she really couldn't afford to let them know something was wrong - more importantly, something she herself didn't know. Maybe she could ask Bruce, he was a doctor, right? Wasn't that what doctors did on Midgard, attend sick people and give diagnostics? On Asgard they were simply 'the healers' - if you were sick, they healed you. But on Midgard they were Doctors, and they would spend too much time diagnosing, too much time considering options, and then too much time healing. And something they didn't even get to heal the patient.

Maybe asking Bruce was a bad idea,plus she wasn't sure if he could keep quiet if something were truly wrong. Maybe he would get angry, or upset over something - perhaps to do with Loki, and spill everything out to stop himself from what Sigyn could only call 'transforming'.

"Off the plane, Princess."

Sigyn blinked once, and then twice. And lifted her gaze awkwardly to meet Nick Fury. He motioned to the empty seats around her, and then the group of people standing outside, looking incredibly awkward in a circle - what they were talking about, she didn't know.

"Sorry." She mumbled, gathering her jacket from the floor before she walked as quietly off the plane as she could, careful not to draw any attention to herself. They'd probably give her all the attention she _didn't _want when they realized she wasn't exactly well, but hopefully they wouldn't be living so close that anyone would know. And speaking of living here, why exactly had they been moved here? It didn't look exactly like the nicest place from what she could see so far. It was pretty sparse, but maybe they were right on the edge of the town. All she could see was... fog.

"You feeling okay?"

Sigyn looked up, eyes hooded from the feeling of sickness that came over her again. Steve stood a few centimetres away, a concerned look covering his face. Sigyn winced, shaking her head before her eyes flicked back to Loki, who was watching her with eyes that looked rather deranged. But as soon as she'd seen the mad glint, it disappeared. Replaced with concern.

"Sigyn, do you feel well?" He asked, moving forward. Steve seemed to remember his place, as sad as it seemed, and took a few steps back. Allowing Loki to move forward a bit more and catch her around the waist as she seemed to stumble to the side from being confused over the fact that people actually were _concerned. _

"I'm fine, I promise." She smiled at Loki, and then to Steve. Just to be safe. Both seemed to watch her intently, and then she began to feel uncomfortable under the pressure. In fact, more than uncomfortable; she'd never been in the spotlight, everyone knew that. And more importantly; the only man who had ever shown a real interest in her was Loki, no one else cared. And now Steve was there, following her around, asking how she was; more than Loki had ever done. And she felt bad for it.

"And here we go again.." Tony grumbled, mostly to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear. Especially Bruce, maybe he hoped that he would join in with the cynicism act. But he didn't, cynical wasn't his thing.

"Tony, just knock it off." The doctor muttered, picking his bag from the floor as he follow Fury towards the dusty little edge of town. It didn't look like much, to say the least. And she could have sworn she'd heard Fury mutter the name 'Jane.'

* * *

"Are you sure you feel fine, Sigyn?" Loki asked, his hands didn't touch her, but the hovered over her forearm. It was the first time he'd shown genuine concern in a long time, or at least she thought it was genuine concern. The look in his eyes seemed to say so, but then again; he was the God of Lies.

"I feel fine, I swear."

"Perhaps we should have someone check you over." He muttered moving to the back of the room that was rather small, they'd been led into it ten minutes earlier and now the 'team' were discussing the goings on. Apparently, it was a mission; there had been strange guisers appearing on the edge of town, and from those guisers came green gas that seemed to make people fall asleep, or become deranged. It started some sort of psychosis in their brains, and they felt wheezy, sick and eventually passed out. When they woke up, they were willing to do anything anyone asked, completely passive and docile.

Even Sigyn knew that wasn't right.

"I'll be fine."

"They have little pills called 'aspirin' - perhaps they would make you feel better..." He trailed, off, hand on his chin as he stared just past her shoulder in thought.

"Stop fussing."

He looked taken aback, his eyes went to her face and he furrowed his brow. Sigyn couldn't help but let out a giggle, place her hand on his sharp cheekbones and grin.

"You worry too much."

"So do you." He mumbled, not before flashing her a quick grin. It seemed out-of-place though, as if there was something he wasn't telling her. But maybe she did worry too much, so she shouldn't think anything of it. It would only anger him anyway if she confronted him, and no one needed an angry Loki in their lives. All the storming around, ignoring and aloof behaviour would drive the Avengers up the walls.

Loki's ears seemed to prick up as they stopped talking, her hand dropped from cupping his cheek to land on his shoulder as his head turned to the side. Slowly, every so slowly, his eyes seemed to deepen almost, and a small smile broke over his features.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, he turned to face her again, his eyes sparkling. mischief.

"We get to meet Thor's Midgardian."

"Jane? The famous one?"

"I believe she's only famous to us." He snorted, and Sigyn rolled her eyes. Swatting his shoulder, he pretended to feign hurt.

"I wonder why she is here."

"Hmph." Loki mumbled, not saying anything more as Thor began to approach them. Clint and Natasha were gathering together, they seemed to be attaching their gun filled belts, and fitting Clint with his arrows and bows.

"Brother." Thor greeted, he tried his best to be solemn looking, trying his best to not display his eagerness to see Jane. It was sweet, to see a man in love - well what she thought was love, it had been months on Asgard when he had been exiled, but maybe it had been different on Midgard.

"Yes, Thor?" Loki's almost bitter tone returned, and Sigyn had to stop herself from telling him to 'lighten up' as the Midgardians said, and most importantly; to stop blaming Thor.

"There is a special person that I would like you both to meet."

He sounded proud, actually proud to be sharing something special to him with Loki, and Sigyn. But she preferred to think of it was Loki. Maybe the brotherly love could be saved. Well, the love was already there; that's what made it so awful. Loki loved Thor, but the amount of love and respect had turned to hate.

"Jane, I presume?"

Thor nodded his head, again; proud.

"When?"

"Right now, I believe. She is about to walk through that very door." Thor pointed his finger towards the small wooden entrance they had come through earlier, and as soon as he'd turned his face back to them; the door opened to show a willowy and small looking brown-haired woman, her pointed face was sharp; but still incredibly beautiful. She had perfectly sculpted features, and from the sounds of it, a gorgeous voice too. Sigyn couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Not of the attention she was about to be given by Thor, but because she looked so effortlessly perfect.

"Thor.." She said in a breathy whisper, her eyes clouded over for a moment, and Sigyn could have sworn she'd literally felt the loyalty radiating from her. But that was a given, she _was _the Goddess of Fidelity, and maybe that particular thing was just strong with this one.

"Jane." He said, he didn't make a move, he let her walk to him. She stopped a few inches away, and he again didn't move.

"What's going on?" She muttered, taking a look around the room. It must have been a strange sight for her, Sigyn realized. But the woman didn't react, she stayed calm. Even more perfect.

"I cannot tell you that, I apologize. But I can introduce you." He said with a smile, and another one appeared on Jane's face. Thor put his arm over her shoulder, and spun her around, pointing out each person one by one who gave her a weak smile and a wave.

"This is Tony, the Iron Man."

Jane muttered hello weakly, and Tony rolled his eyes before giving her that effortless playboy smile.

"Bruce Banner.." Thor trailed off, careful not to mention a certain green fellow. Sigyn winced as Tony huffed, turning his head to Bruce and then Thor.

"You can say it, you know. He's not some kid that needs treating like a baby."

Bruce winced, turning his gaze away. Thor stared after him for a moment, and so did Steve; but he left the room before his anger could get the better of him. Tony really knew when to strike at the wrong time.

"And this is Steve, Captain of America." Thor stated proudly, and Sigyn knew no one had the heart to tell him he had the name a bit wrong. But Thor wouldn't have even listened, now he was about to show Jane to Loki, a whole new stage in his life was about to start. One Loki had never had, he had introduced his family to her under a trial to decide whether their marriage was valid, not in a showcase of their love. And even if this wasn't a showcase, he was still trying.

"This is my brother,"

Loki seethed.

"Loki, and his wife Sigyn."

Jane seemed confused as she saw Sigyn standing next to Loki, looking incredibly pale even next to him. She looked as awful as she felt, she was sure.

"Oh, hello.." Jane trailed off. She was so nervous, and so was Sigyn. She smiled, and so did the woman on Thor's arm. Jane seemed sweet so far, no wonder Thor had fallen for her.

"Greetings." Loki said, bored. Sigyn elbowed him in the side, and he shot her a quick glare out of the corner of his eyes before he turned his steely gaze back to Thor and Jane.

"It's lovely to meet you." Sigyn found herself saying, one of them had to try to at least be civil. The poor girl was probably scared stiff, just like Sigyn had.

"You, too."

Sigyn smiled again, and suddenly the awkwardness of the situation became clear. Loki and Thor both stared, and Sigyn shot a pleading look towards Tony and Steve. Tony looked away, and Steve frowned. Which for some reason, made Tony throw his hands in the air.

"Come, I'd like for you to show me around. I have never visited this town before." Thor said, and Jane smiled, nodding her head a little before their hands slipped together, they shared a knowing glance and left through the front door again, leaving the other four in the small room together.

"Thank God that's over." Tony mumbled to himself, he looked around for a chair, but when he couldn't see one that wasn't occupied by a bag, he huffed again.

"I think you're being a bit unfair." Steve said, moving a little closer. His tall stature would have overpowered Tony, but the Iron Man was too self-assured to back down. And seemingly; too angry.

"Me? Unfair?" Tony put his hand to his chest, pretending to be shocked, "Aren't you the one giving Sigs the eye whilst her man watches."

"_Sigs_?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hey, isn't a nickname... customary for someone who there's not much to talk about?" He shot back, rolling his eyes when Sigyn furrowed her brows and folded her arms. "Hey, don't _you _get pissed off. If you can sleep with a man who tries to take over Earth, I'm pretty sure you can take the man who lets you live in his house giving you a nickname."

Sigyn went to speak again, but when she heard Loki sigh, she knew not to. Especially when Tony moved to make another jibe at Steve.

"And I don't even like the guy, but even _he _needs a little respect, Steve. Lay off his woman."

"Tony, stop. You're drunk."

Typical, maybe he'd snuck drink on the plane. Actually, she wouldn't put it past him. He was dependant on that thing, especially in the last few weeks.

"And? You're not my dad-"

Loki had gripped Sigyn's hand and pulled her out of the room before closing the door to the room they had just entered.

"I didn't think either of us needed to see that." He muttered, moving towards a seat in the far corner. This room was bigger, it had a window on the wall next to the armchair Loki had just sat down in, and a prison-like cot just across.

"Loki, you know what he said wasn't-"

"I know." He snapped, he didn't even look at her. Instead he watched the space just to the side of her head, his lips pursed together, and his eyes closed as she found the words to speak,

"Do you not trust me?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked, an eyebrow arched. His eyes had opened again, and his legs were far apart as usual, right elbow on the arm of the chair and he leaned to the side.

"You've never exactly given me good reason to."

Whatever playfulness he had left had gone now. His gaze turned to ice, and she could have sworn the blue tint to his skin coming through, the eyes growing red..

He rose from his seat, and as he pushed past her she felt the cold. It stung, and as she put her hands over her face, she heard the door slam.

He was gone.

How could she have been so stupid? He was being nice, open and somewhat friendly, why did she have to go and ruin it? Now he was probably wandering around the small town, free to do whatever he wanted. But he couldn't - thankfully she had remembered before she decided to run after him. There was nothing he could do, or so she thought.

Her hand travelled to her stomach, and she flopped down against the chair. Maybe tomorrow she'd ask Bruce to check her over, the symptoms were familiar. Her mother had them often, but that was because she managed to conceive so much..

A baby.

Sigyn's eyes narrowed, her heart seemed to beat faster as her hand clutched the material of her top.

No, it couldn't have been. It was impossible. She _knew _it was impossible, she'd made sure herself.

There was no way this was a baby, unless that was what Loki had wanted her to think.

Her eyes narrowed again. This wasn't good.

* * *

**Things are really starting to pick up now, I promise it won't be so... awkward(?) for much longer, even when I'm writing it I can feel the awkward atmosphere! Or maybe I'm getting too involved...**

**Thank you to everyone, again! It's so lovely to see that people are still reading Into The Void, and finding Shadowplay through that fic. It makes me want to write so much more, so thank you all!**

I-de-BadBad-Wolf; Everyone seems to think Sigyn is pregnant.. I wonder why, hmmmm... I shan't say a word! Thank you for your review! It's always lovely to hear from you :)

hallelujahsunrise: Aw gosh, I feel honoured! A review is a reviw~ I'm just happy you dropped on in, so thanks a lot! :)

Doreandrix: I'm glad you're enjoying, and thank you very much for your review!

Beaman: Wow, Sigyn is a feminist icon, I'm in shock! Thank you a lot, as a feminist myself that's a real compliment. She might not be fighting on the front line, but she doesn't have to be like that to be a real woman! So thanks a lot. And about being redeemable; it's debatable. As comic Loki is totally not redeemable, he loves Sigyn very much and goes out of his way to save her when she could be killed, but he's not redeemable in my eyes. He's evil! But he does love Sigyn, unfortunately she's not able to redeem him because he cares about himself more than he cares about her. And as for movie Loki... Well, that's a surprise for us all! But in terms of my story; well you'll just have to wait ;)

Thank you all for whoever has read this story, and reviewed and favourited and followed - you know the drill! And thank you so so much for helping this get to 100 reviews so quickly, I'm so pleased! It means an awful awful lot and it makes me want to write so much more quickly and gahhhh, I can go on for days! So thank you all very very much, I really do appreciate it! 


	18. Chapter 18

Loki hadn't come back that night, at first Sigyn was sure he had got lost and been convinced they had to find him, but once they had searched through the town. They knew that wasn't right. He was gone. Literally, figuratively. Vanished from the earth.

"You should have kept your eyes on him." Natasha said suddenly, all eyes turned to the red-haired spy and then to the other woman.

"You expect me to follow an angry man around?" She asked in disbelief, and Natasha sighed.

"Why not? Are you incapable of it?"

"No!" She almost cried, reminding herself not to bite. Spies thrived on that, or so she'd been told. And by told, she meant watched on the television.

"In all fairness, we know what an angry Loki is capable of. It's not fair to ask Sigyn to let herself be subjected to that." Bruce spoke for the first time all day, it looked as though he'd been really quite affected by what Tony had said the previous night. He hadn't made much contact with anyone through their search, and completely ignored anyone who spoke unless it was directly to him. Maybe he just didn't like other people to get the blame for things, he seemed to get the blame - or _Hulk _seemed to get the blame if anything major went wrong. It wasn't his fault that his tempter was uncontrollable.

"Right." Natasha said, she pursed her lips together and folded her arms over her chest, leaning back against the wall. Suddenly Sigyn _did _feel guilty for letting Loki leave, and her head began to swim again. There went her emotions, playing their silly games once more. Maybe there really was a baby in there, and that didn't sound to bad. Maybe a baby, _her _baby would give Loki that bit of stability he needed. Now all she needed was to find him, so she could tell him what she thought. But that was easier said than done. When Loki didn't want to be found, he wasn't found.

"No one can be blamed for this." Thor said, jumping to Sigyn's defense a little too late. But Sigyn didn't need someone to defend her, she knew she wasn't a weak little thing as she so often made out to act like. She knew when she was in the right, and when she was in the wrong. And now she was in neither.

"Except Loki." Tony said, and they all made noises of agreement.

"Well, except maybe Loki." Steve sighed, and they all sighed along with him. Even Sigyn.

They hadn't told Fury about Loki being gone, he'd left early in the morning to check the guisers they had found out in the cover of the mist and fog. He'd taken Clint with him too, something about needed his sharp soldier eye. Also, it was probably because he seemed like the only non-emotionally biased person. Or the most trustworthy at the moment.

"Aside from my brother, we cannot place the blame on anyone."

"Or we can all be blamed." Tony said, leaning to the side.

"What?" Steve put his hands to the side, ready to jump into a defensive rant. Tony had overstepped his mark. What was wrong with the man?

"You've all been a little too self-obsessed to watch him."

"What?!" They all said in unison. He was really over stepping his mark now.

"Natasha's only just got here, so we can't really pin the blame on her.."

"We can't pin the blame on anyone." Bruce interrupted, Tony completely ignored him, strolling into the middle of their little congregated circle.

"Bruce is too busy making sure he doesn't Hulk out on us."

Sigyn could see the hurt in Banner's eyes. If she had more courage, she would have gone over there to try her best to comfort him, but she knew it wouldn't have worked. She wasn't good with other people.

"Steve is too busy lusting over Little Miss Sunshine over here." He motioned towards Sigyn, who rolled her eyes and fought the urge to slap him.

"And Little Miss Sunshine is too busy playing Captain America."

"You really don't know when to stop, do you?" Sigyn spat, and Tony took one look in her direction before he shook his head, turning on his heel to walk out of the door.

"This is all of your fault."

"And none of it is yours?" Bruce called after him. He'd rolled his sleeves up in frustration now, he tended to do that when he got angry. Maybe it let some heat escape, people tended to get more angry if they were warm. Sigyn had learned that quick. Especially when it came to Bruce, no one could ever know when the time was right to stand on edge.

"I never said it wasn't." And with that, he slammed the door.

* * *

A few hours later, Sigyn was sitting outside the small house right on the edge of town. She'd been sitting on the steps for a good few hours, watching the wind pick up and what seemed like dust to being to fly towards her. It was only when Steve appeared at the door and sat down next to her did she come out of her dream world.

"Is something wrong?"

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to sit out here? Look at the weather."

"Loki's out here."

Steve sighed, pushing a hand through his hair and watched her for a few moments. No one knew where Loki could have run off too, not even Sigyn. She hadn't said what they had argued about, and the reality was they may have no even argued about anything. He may have just been in a bad mood from what Tony had said, and had acted out by leaving. And Steve did feel bad, really bad. Loki didn't have the nicest life, he'd learn to accept and sympathize with him, the guy was harmless. Driven by revenge, but that had seemed to leave as soon as he had realized he had been wrong. As soon as he'd recognized that The Tesseract had controlled his mind, and he was sure Sigyn had been helping every little step of the way. Or had she? Did she even bother about him anymore? Did he think he was too far gone, and instead took pity?

It seemed like it sometimes, and Steve wondered if Sigyn didn't even know herself. And then of course he had felt bad for Loki because maybe it had seemed like Sigyn would rather himself than her own husband. And sometimes he wished it was true, but the girl seemed to be stuck to him like glue. She may have not been at his side every second of the day, in fact she was rarely at his side, but she seemed to just be there. Whenever Loki was angry, she'd run off after him and he'd be calm by the next time they saw him. Maybe she was good for him.

But Steve hoped she wasn't, he hoped she would leave him one day. Realize he could be such a horrible man, and however selfish it was of him - he hoped she would fall in love with him.

"You really don't know where he's gone?"

"I haven't got a clue." She mumbled, staring down at the palms of her hands. She closed her eyes lightly, and took a deep breath. Her ears seemed to prick up, and she lifted her head. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He looked around. To the left all he could see was the beginnings of a quiet little logging town. And to the right, a growing wind that kept pickling up in speed, going around in a circle, and looking as if it were glowing green. "Oh, god.."

"Someone is calling me.." She muttered, rising to her feet. Steve looked back to the left, but he couldn't see anyone.

"No, there's no one there."

"You're looking the wrong way." She said loudly as the wind seemed to pick up even faster, and before he could reach out to grasp her ankle and pull her down, she had taken off. Running towards the growing tornado. He called after her, but she was gone into the distance.

"Guys." He called loudly, and Bruce popped his head around the door.

"Get inside, Steve, it's dangerous out here."

"Sigyn's gone." Steve shot, and Bruce's eyes widened for a moment. He looked towards the dangerous natural disaster, and then back to Steve. Who could only nod and bite down on the inside of his cheek.

He had to save her.

* * *

**And there you go, the real start of the story. The next chapter may be a little hard to understand, and it'll get harder from there on out but in my opinion better. But hey! I'm bound to think that, it's my story so you know.**

**I want to reply to reviews, but I'm a little busy writing out the next few chapters, but I shall reply to everything as soon as I can! And thank you a lot all of you, it really means so much to me. And to all the new followers and favourites this story has gotten!**


	19. Chapter 19

Everything seemed to flash green, swirl around and then stop. It happened again and again, and as it diD her head began to ache more and more. It was never-ending, her mouth was dry, but she couldn't open her eyes. Her body felt heavy, and yet light at the same time. A pounding rhythm of drums was quiet in the back of her mind - or what she thought was her mind. She didn't know anymore, everything swirled around like a whirlpool - but she could not open her eyes.

Did she even have eyes?

She didn't know, maybe she had never known. Maybe there were no such things as eyes, or noses, or even minds. Maybe she _couldn't _hear any drums.

Maybe there was nothing in the world, and the drums just kept getting louder.

Was this it? Was this death?

She couldn't concentrate, there was too much and yet too little. The voices began, and they didn't stop. Constant voices. Constant noise.

But if this was death, and it was chaotic and made no sense, why did it feel so good? Yes, the noise was loud, yes there was too much for her to see properly but the euphoria, the feeling of belonging - and yet not at the same time was perhaps the best. It felt like it wasn't happening, maybe that was what made it so good. So different. It wasn't solemn, and it wasn't sorrowful. It was... _nice._

And if this was how her immortal life was going to end, she wouldn't want it any other way. She wasn't going out with a bang, nor with a whimper. She was going out trying to save someone, someone who she could not find... There was no one else to save.

Except the baby.

But was it even real? Had she been hallucinating? It was strange how she could care for something that may or may not have ever been real, for now it certainly wasn't real. It was gone, like her. Forever locked in the corner of her mind. If she even still had a mind. No one would remember it, no one would be able to desecrate its name or cry for its loss. Out of sight, and out of mind, just like her.

But the drums were louder than ever now, and so were the voices. And they didn't stop, they just kept growing. Louder and louder, more vivid and more understandable. Until she could almost make out the words.

The woman and the man's voice blended into one, creating a cacophony of words and terms and endearments. And above those was the sound of another woman, a beautiful voice that sounded like a shrill piece of music. It was horrifying, and yet lovely. And Sigyn knew she wanted to hear more.

She could feel her hand moving, and then she remembered her body. Suddenly it felt as if the large pit, or floating cloud that she had thought she was came crashing down to the ground, or more importantly; into her. The feeling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach struck her like a lightening bolt, and as she stretched out her limbs - yes, limbs! She could remember her limbs; her legs, her arms. How to move them, how to manipulate them.

But there was something else she was forgetting, it wasn't opening her eyes; she was doing that. They flicked open on their own accord as her fingers began to flex around, and as she arched her back and leaned away from the floor. But her eyes burned, they stung and they itched. No matter where she looked everything was a blur, and nothing made sense. She had never been in this place before, it was essentially what looked like a... What was the word? Why couldn't she remember the word? Was she missing something else?

Her mind! It sprung to her, as if it had always been there. It had always been there! She'd just not used it, or had she?

It didn't matter, but what did matter was that she was in what essentially was a cave. But a regal cave at that, in fact; it was beautiful. The materials that flowed from the walls, the gorgeous furniture and the stone carvings. It was dark, lit with only many candles and a glowing sphere in the middle. But it was so beautiful, so warm looking, so inviting. She could have stayed staring at it for the rest of her time, but Sigyn knew there was something else missing. Especially as the three people stared at her.

One was familiar. Tall, beautiful and enticing. Enchanting almost. Her blonde hair was pushed back by a headdress, and her sharp features were accentuated by her skin-tight clothing.

The other was a man, he too was tall, and handsome. He looked controlling, if someone could even look that way. And he had a strange smirk on his face. A familiar smile, but not familiar on him. The gesture was familiar.

And the last one was an even more attractive woman, she was taller, more curvy. Her face was sharper, and her hair was black.

"Look at how she stares. Like a confused child." The first woman said, and a smile flashed across her features. She slowly turned her head to face the man, and then to the woman. But throughout it all, Sigyn couldn't help but remember her face from another time.

"Her memories shall return soon enough." The black-haired woman trilled, a calm and inviting smile appeared on her features. And Sigyn felt herself being lulled by just her face. She felt herself falling to the side, and moved her newly remembered arm to the side as fast as she could to stop herself from falling again the rug covered floor.

"Will she remember everything?" The man asked, his voice was gruff. But she could not tell anything more from him. He just seemed _gruff._

"She shall remember all in time, perhaps she'll be a bit jaded. But give or take a few hours and she'll be returned to normal." The blonde woman answered. A smirk was now on her face too.

"In fact, I believe she is remembering everything as we speak." The raven-haired beauty said again, this time her voice was louder, "Tell me, little one, what is your name?"

She didn't know how to answer. How did she answer? There was something hidden in her body, and she could feel it rising up. It made her anxious, and it hurt. But she knew she had to do it. She was remembering, but what? What did you use to speak? Your mind? No, that didn't make sense. Only someone incredibly intelligent could speak with their mind, and even then the people receiving the information had to be as smart. There had to be something else, and it was on the tip of her tongue... Yes! That was it! Her tongue, she moved it around slowly in her mouth, tracing over her teeth as she recalled how to push things up through her throat. She remembered her lips and opened them slowly so she could force the words in her throat out.

"My name is Sigyn.." She trailed off, her voice was hoarse from not being used.

"My name is Karnilla." The raven haired woman moved forward again, almost bending down so Sigyn could see her face more clearly. "And this is Nornheim."

"Nornheim.." She mumbled to herself, placing her lips on her fingers and tracing across the chapped skin. Nornheim sounded so familiar, and so did Karnilla. The Norns... They threaded the threads of life, they weaved them to and from other threads and twisted and untied them when it was needed. Her thread had been tied, she could remember that. But nothing else. Unless she counted the murky image of a tall, lean man.

"The realm of fates. And the place of the threads."

"Yes, I know." She pushed out again, her voice was beginning to grow stronger. Her eyes trailed from the woman speaking to her, and towards the others in the room. "Who are you?"

"You do not remember me? Goodness, Sigyn. I'm insulted." The blonde one spoke, and a chilling quiet chuckle escaped her throat as her eyes narrowed.

"Amora?" Sigyn whispered before erupting into a coughing fit. So much that she felt blood splatter against her fingers, and trail down her chin and to her dress.

"Do not make yourself ill." Amora muttered.

"She is not ill, it's just the effects of Loki's spell and from travelling in such a harsh way." Karnilla answered, she turned her head to face Amora and the mystery man. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself to our dearest guest?"

"He's not going to be happy, not if she's coughing up her own blood."

"He will understand." Karnilla hissed, so quietly that Sigyn almost didn't hear. The large man seemed to glare at the woman for a split second before his eyes softened, turning to Sigyn once more.

"I am Skurge."

"Charmed to meet you all." She replied dryly.

"I didn't think that a sudden change in attitude was a side-affect." Amora rolled her eyes, her attention diverted to Karnilla who merely told her to be quiet by pressing a finger to her own lips.

"Silence, Amora."

"What do you remember about yourself, dear?" Karnilla's calming smile appeared on her face again.

"I am Sigyn, a woman. I have blonde hair and my mother is Freyja."

"That is all?"

Sigyn nodded.

"He certainly shall not be pleased." Skurge echoed again.

"Who is 'he'?"

"Are you scared you shall no longer be his lieutenant?" Amora cooed, her hands slowly trailing over his left shoulder, and onto his neck.

"I fear that he will not be pleased." He repeated.

"Who is '_he_'?" Sigyn demanded, and all three returned their attention to her once again.

"He is... Well, you shall remember in time."

"Is he tall?" Sigyn asked again, and they all sighed collectively.

"He is tall, yes."

"Is he lean."

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"He has raven hair, and stark blue eyes?"

"Indeed he does." Karnilla smirked, again; it was so familiar. The man smirked, she was sure of it. But when he did it, it was somehow different.

"He is beautiful, is he not?" Amora asked, her eyes seemed sincere. But Sigyn knew she was trying to get under her skin. But for what reason she didn't know.

"He is..." She trailed off, and the image of the man grew stronger. He was fluid in his movements. Graceful in even the way he moved his lips when he spoke, and his voice was so eloquent and downright incredible that she wanted to force herself to remember his name, and more importantly how she knew him.

"He struts like a king, does he not?" Amora asked again. And Sigyn nodded her head.

"But he does not have a name.."

"He doesn't need a name." Karnilla spoke suddenly. interrupting the spell Amora seemed to have on Sigyn, who drew her eyes from the gorgeous blonde woman standing above her, and towards the Queen of Nornheim once more.

"But he has one, and I can feel it."

"If you can feel it, then you can remember it." Karnilla spoke again, and Sigyn nodded her head. She could literally feel his name throughout her body, but she could not remember it. It was on the tip of her tongue, like her words had been earlier. But she could not force it out. It needed to flow from her lips like music. But it wasn't there. Until she heard him say her name in her mind. Just the way he slowly, and darkly whispered her name caused her eyes to widen, and a scared smile to rise to her face.

"Loki..."

"And who is he?"

"The father." She answered abruptly, and the three people shared confused looks before Amora bent forward as if to fully capture her attention.

"The father? Of what, Sigyn?"

"The baby." She replied. They had looked after her when she was asleep for so long, yet didn't know she was with child? Hadn't her stomach grown bigger with the little person literally inside her? Her hands flew to her stomach, but nothing had changed. It was bigger from her usual weight, but exactly the same as before.

"Oh, _that.__" _Amora scoffed, hiding her mouth with her hand as Karnilla shot her a sour look before the black-haired woman moved forward again, leaning her head to the side with a sympathetic gaze.

"I apologize, my dearest. But there is no child, merely an idea planted in your head."

"It wasn't even real..." Sigyn found herself saying, and winced as soon she spoke the words. And wanted nothing more than to fall back against the floor and sleep again. Her face heated over in embarrassment and her tone became bitter. "He lied."

"He didn't say a word, you came to that conclusion with your own mind." Karnilla smiled again. She seemed so damn inviting, But Sigyn knew now she was being played into a trick.

"But he wanted me tot think I was?" She asked again, her eyes narrowing as Amora gave her a dazzling smile.

"What else do you remember about Loki?" Karnilla was quick to change the subject, and Sigyn noted that. There was something that she wasn't supposed to know.

"He is..." She trailed off again, delving deep into her mind. Where she could see a box, and all she needed was the key and she knew everything would come flooding back to her. But where was that key? Hidden in the crevice where she had pulled his name from, and all she needed was to go back there. She could see his form again, moving forward, stroking her head, cupping her chin. She could feel his lips on her own, and a glint in his eye.

That was it! Mischief! She felt suddenly as if everything fell into place, and the box had been opened. Her childhood, her mother, her betrothed, her marriage, his fall and The Avengers. Everything made sense.

"I told you to leave Asgard and never come back, Amora." Sigyn rose to her feet slowly, straightening out her dress as best she could before turning her attention to the blonde woman.

"We are not in Asgard, we are in Nornheim."

"But you have been to Asgard. How else could you have had contact with Loki?"

"How in Valhalla could you possibly know that I have been in contact with Loki?"

"You wouldn't be smirking if you had not. Neither would Skurge have insisted he wouldn't be happy." Sigyn's eyes narrowed, and Amora's enchanting laugh echoed through the cave.

"You are smarter than anyone has given you credit for."

"And she is also learning too much too quick." Karnilla broke in again, once more ending the spell Amora and Sigyn were under by each other.

"I am not. And I want to leave Nornheim, I wish to see Loki."

"But you cannot yet." Karnilla trilled, and a part of Sigyn wanted nothing more than to slap her in the face. But the other part wanted to sit at her feet and beg to hear her voice again.

"I think I am entitled to." She folded her arms over her chest, blinking a few times as she settled her eyes on a doorway just behind Karnilla. It now looked as though the woman had tried to hide it from her.

"So this is why he wished for me to thread you together." Karnilla spoke quietly, a sly grin coming across her face as she nodded her head understandingly. "You will see him soon enough, he does not wish for you now. There are still a few things left to fall into place."

* * *

**I don't know if things are going to make more sense or less sense, so I'm very sorry if I've confused you all! It'll make sense in time. And I'm sorry to all the people who thought Sigyn was pregnant - that's all in due time though! I think, anyway.**

**hallelujahsunrise: Oops, I hope I haven't dissapointed you! Narvi and Vali do exist, well I like to think they do :P Sigyn holds the bowl over Loki's head so I'm guessing the things he's bound with are Vali. And for the record; I can't stand Jane. But if there' Thor there has to be Jane! Thanks a lot for your review, too.**

**vainattempt: It's sort of a mix, I don't really know enough about movie!Loki (there's not enough film clips with him in for us all to really understand him) but I love the comics so I'm trying to turn him into both! If that makes sense, with a bit of myth in there too. But if I did, the pregnancy would be comic!Loki ;)**

**Rachie-girl: Oh gosh, I want Sigyn and Loki to have babies too! But I don't think now is the right time, haha. Loki's gotta get over the whole megalomania before that. Thank you very much for the review!**

**Muse of Fanfiction: Oh I feel the same way! But it has to be done to move the story on, but poor Steve. But thank you very much for your review!**

**Jax Jesilaux: Oh gosh, I feel like I'm going to dissapoint you now with no baby! I apologize! But thank you very much for the review!**

**Guest: Haha, I know exactly how you feel! And I'm the one writing them, it's hard. Thank you very much for the review!**

**vampireorvampyre: Wow, I feel honoured! I'm really glad you like the story that much, it means a lot! So thanks! And thank you very much for your review!**

**MrsCullen123: Well poor Sigyn doesn't know what she wants, so there's probably a strong chance! But I shan't say a thing ;) Thank you for the review, as well.**


	20. Chapter 20

It had been days, maybe even weeks; possibly years since the day she had woken up. And still she had not left.

Now Sigyn sat at a table, her hands resting on the surface as Karnilla swept herself from the room. Her eyes narrowed, and she slowly rose to her feet to make sure the woman was gone, so she looked around the door that she had left from to see that no one was there. Her smile appeared and she closed the door quietly again, and turned her gaze to the only other door in the room.

"Perhaps now it's time.." She whispered to herself, terrified and yet almost pleased that she seemed to be losing the piece of her mind that stopped her from doing things with no thought put into them, or even too much thought. Now was the time to be irresponsible. She had nothing left to lose.

Amora and Skurge had disappeared and reappeared every so often, and each time Amora looked more and more smug. The way she sauntered around, still careful to not get in Karnilla's way or to disrespect her, but still she seemed to be literally showing off in front of Sigyn. Maybe the woman just needed to preen her feathers, and Sigyn just happened to be the one to see it. Or maybe she knew something that Sigyn didn't, which seemed more likely. She had tried to kill her in the past, so something so much as that wouldn't really be a surprise.

Skurge otherwise seemed to grow more confident each day, and more dependant on Amora. But to say he was weak enough to let someone control him was an insult, he still had his mind. Or at least Sigyn hoped he did, to see him be run down to the ground by Amora would be a horrible thing to witness, and would just make her dislike the other woman even more. But never enough to hate her.

And Karnilla... Well, Karnilla was the most fantastic woman she'd ever met. The Norn Queen had told her things about Loki that she would have never imagined. Sleipnir, being the first thing, and then stories about how he was the most fantastic sorcerer and magician that had ever been, his talents were unrivalled and he was her very own protegé. Somehow, Sigyn found that hard to believe. But she didn't question her, if anything she had been drawn in by the mysterious womans' spell. Everything about her was enchanting, even more than it was with Amora. She was simply fantastic, but Sigyn couldn't wait to get away from her. Someone that wonderful was bad news.

She walked towards the dark door covered by a veil of beads, and as soon as her hand had pushed through the curtain and landed upon the old wood she pushed it open slowly, praying inside that it wouldn't make a noise; and it didn't. But inside was a set of swirling lights, like a rainbow. Or a Bifrost. But more vicious and utterly terrifying. She stared for a few moments, her eyes widening as the familiar sensation of her body being pulled forward bit by bit swept across her, and her body being sucked forward into the vacuum before she could even let out a cry of terror, or help. She wasn't sure which.

* * *

Falling, she was_ falling_. That was the only word for the sensation, and she knew it was correct as she landed against a hard and grainy floor. Tiny little rocks pressed into her back, and she let out a pathetic and quiet cry as she rolled over to her side.

"Jesus.." She heard someone say, and placed her arm against her forehead as if it would numb the pain. The person was still a blur, especially as it picked her up. It seemed to be a man, judging from the fact he was strong enough to pick her up. It wasn't that a woman couldn't be that strong, but more of the fact of how he was too proper to hold her too close, and he smelled musky and had an apple in his throat.

"Put me down.." She mumbled, the feeling in her body returning to her as she batted her arms to the sides, desperate to get away. Her ribs were aching from the fall to the floor, and the unwelcome feeling of her head pounding against itself was filling her every thought.

"We're not far, I promise." He said again, and then she knew the voice was familiar. Under the light of the moon, his face became clear. The handsome chiselled looks, and the kind eyes.

"Steve." She said louder, and he pressed a finger to her lips so that she couldn't speak. Definitely Steve.

"Look, I'm going to open this door and then you're going to feel yourself falling. But don't worry, I've got you. We just need to go underground." He spoke kindly again, and Sigyn's head rolled to the side. She felt him move upwards, and herself be thrust up before she felt herself flying through a metallic tunnel, and then landing with a _splat _against a concrete floor. And then the sound of him doing the same.

"Valhalla.." She muttered to herself, and as she rolled to the side, and managed to rise to her feet, she felt eyes on her.

"What?" She heard someone say and as she lifted her eyes from the floor and towards the source of noise. She saw a mix of her worst nightmare, and possibly the best hope she'd had in a longtime.

Three Avengers, assembled and ready to fight.

Except they looked like they hadn't fought in a long time.

Steve stood next to an ill-looking Bruce. His shirt was filthy, holes in his trousers and a sickly pale hue covered his skin. His eyes were washed out in colour, and a yellow tint that could only have meant sweat and dirt had been smothered over his body. Tony stood next to Bruce, his eyes filled with malice a she placed a hand on the small of Bruce's back to stop him from falling backwards. He, too, looked filthy. His clothes were torn and his once neat appearance was now as if he had lived on the streets for weeks.

"What are you doing here?" He asked through clenched teeth, Sigyn put a hand to her forehead as the pain began to grow, and stumbled back. She felt a hand grasp her free one, and two small capsules placed in her palm. She flickered her eyes open to see Bruce, standing in front of her in his skin glowing of illness and... craving? Did he need some sort of medicine?

"For the pain." He mumbled, turning his back as Tony pulled him back by the forearm and pulled close. As if it would take him out of harms way.

"Aren't you supposed to be holed up with King John?" He asked bitterly, but Bruce elbowed him before he could move any closer to Sigyn.

"You're not Robin Hood, Tony. Think of a more imaginative name."

"Where is Loki?" She asked, her hand placed on her temple before she let it drop to her side. She'd forgotten about Loki, and felt awful. Karnilla had made her forget, everything on her mind had been taken away and nothing but their conversation had mattered. But not now.

"Where have you been?" He asked, the intense hate that seemed to take over the way he walked suddenly came over him. He spat the words, his eyes clouded over and he became like a predator.

"In Nornheim..." She sighed when the confused glares came her way, "It's the realm of fates... Not here."

"So you know nothing?" He asked again, and he took a step forward. He rolled his sleeves up to show a metallic band across his wrist, and he was about to press the button in the middle before Steve lunged forward, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging it up to his face.

"She wasn't here, I saw her literally fall out of the sky. She knows nothing." His voice was a mix of pleading and commanding. This was Captain America, not Steve. And Tony could tell. He nodded his head once, sucking in a breath as he rolled his sleeve back down and took a step back.

"I'm still not buying it. But for Bruce's sake..." He trailed off, casting a glance back at the doctor to make sure he hadn't keeled over.

"Right." Steve answered.

"Could you answer my question?" Sigyn piped up, the two men in front of her turned their gazes.

"You really don't know anything at all?"

She shook her head.

"Then you've got a lot to catch up on. If you're telling the truth, that is." Tony mumbled, moving over towards a semi-destroyed table. He pulled open the drawer to grab a syringe, and threw it to Bruce who managed to catch it with one hand.

"If you don't believe me, why are you being so... normal? That's not in your nature." Sigyn narrowed her eyes for a moment, but as soon as Tony motioned towards Bruce, tourniquet around his arm and needle placed just below his shoulder. She knew.

"I'd rather keep him healthy and try to be nice than make him ill, and ruin our chances of getting information."

"I know nothing." Sigyn whispered, hand over her mouth as she watched Bruce plunge the metallic point into his skin, and the look of pain crossed his face. She caught her breath as he pulled out the needle, and turned her face back to Tony. "Where is my husband?"

"Take a step outside and see for yourself."

* * *

**I'm going to reply to reviews and all that next chapter, I'm awful busy right now and have another chapter to finish off! So here it is, and the story's really starting to take place now. I hope it makes sense though, I think it'll all become clear in the next few chapters but you can probably all get the gist. Feedback is always appreciated! ;) And thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited/alerted this story, it genuinely does mean a lot to me!**


	21. Chapter 21

"It's dark, Tony. And it's dangerous, who knows who could snatch her up." Bruce stated, sitting back on a rickety chair that looked as if it would break at any moment. Then again, all the furniture looked like it would break. Nothing was exactly new, and there were nothing but crates and rugs hanging from the walls as some form of decoration. Or maybe to keep the heat in, it certainly didn't feel very warm.

"She's not welcome here." Tony muttered, his arms folded across his chest as he stared towards Sigyn, who had now backed herself up against the wall.

"Tony, she knows nothing. Look at her!" Bruce took to his feet, ready to approach Tony but felt himself growing weak, and before he could move his legs he slumped to the floor. Tony stared at him on the floor, his mouth twisting to the side as he thought, but he didn't make a move. Sigyn stared at him, too. Watching and waiting for him to struggle to get up, but when she realized he wouldn't; she decided to help him. She cautiously took a few steps forward, careful not to anger Tony any more before she slipped her arms under Bruce's torso and struggled to pull him up to his feet. He slumped against her, still too weak to stand before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hoisted him up against her.

"Please, someone explain to me what is going on." She brushed Bruce's hair back from his forehead, and gently pushed Bruce down into the chair, her hand on the back of his head so it wouldn't lull to the side. She dragged her eyes from Bruce towards the only other man in the room, whose eyes bore into her own. She tried her best to stare back, but couldn't, and ended up dragging her eyes away from him and back to Bruce.

"Loki is-" He started, but Tony cut him off.

"Don't say that word." He muttered, and Sigyn watched as Bruce rolled his eyes and tried his best to offer her a gentle smile.

"Loki won the final battle."

"Battle?" She asked, mopping sweat from his brow with her sleeve. There had been no battle, well none that she could remember. In fact, Loki had gone missing. disappeared. Unless it had happened when she had been in Nornheim. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped away from Bruce, hands clasped in front of her as the last image of Loki she had in her mind came to light; he had run off, and she had thought it had been in temper. But of course it hadn't, Loki never lost his temper. And even if he did, he wouldn't let anyone else see. If he had been angry, he would have stayed and made her life a misery before apologizing profusely. He had disappeared because he had a last battle to organize. He had a war to win. And that's why she must have been kept in Nornheim, because he knew she would ruin everything for him.

"He... He tricked us all." Bruce forced out, biting his lip as Tony seemed to begin to practically radiate anger. His eyes went from Sigyn to Tony, before back to his hands, which trailed up his arm and pulled the tourniquet from around him. "Manipulated us all. Nearly killed us."

"Nearly killed you." Tony spat.

"Where are the others?" Sigyn asked, and Bruce took a deep sigh before placing his head in his hands. It was easy to see that he didn't feel like talking, but Tony on the other hand did. Especially as he walked towards her, sleeves rolled up and furrowed brows.

"What _'others'_?"

"Natasha, Clint, Nick Fury, SHIELD."

"Natasha is at our other compound. Clint and Nick Fury are somewhere with Loki."

"What happened to SHEILD? All the agents? Couldn't they help?"

"Destroyed." Tony muttered, turning away from her and walking back to the spot he had taken first. "Hawkeye and Fury are the only ones alive other than us. But they're not exactly our cohorts anymore."

"What about Pepper?" Sigyn wished she hadn't asked that question when Tony turned around, his eyes looked almost red and his mouth trembled for a split second before he drew in a breath.

"Pepper's safe."

"Safe where?"

"Up there." He pointed to the ceiling, and Sigyn remembered something she had seen on television. 'up there' was usually the Midgardian term for Heaven, which was a place where people rested once they had passed on. Her brows knitted together and she clasped her hands in front of her again, her voice coming out as a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Tony..."

"She's not dead." He barked. "She's living up there, on the surface. We were... Offered immunity, but I couldn't take it."

"So Pepper did instead." Sigyn finished, and Tony nodded, staying silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Loki promised us he wouldn't harm us if we complied, but I couldn't do it. But Pepper could. An agreement was made with Loki, and he's never bothered her. Probably because he knows she's completely clueless."

"So Stark Industries is no more?"

"Of course it is, you really think I'd let my baby go out of business?" He scoffed, "Pepper runs it. But everything has to be checked by advisers. They can't have anything that might be anti-Loki."

"Anti-Loki..." She muttered to herself.

"Everyone worships him, but only because they've been brainwashed.." He began, but was stopped by a stern look from Bruce.

"So, his cult of personality is large?" Sigyn asked, moving a step forward. Tony was being less hostile, less threatening. Now she wasn't as scared.

"How do you know what a cult of personality is? Do they have that in Asgard?" The Iron Man asked, hands on his hips as Sigyn shook her head.

"No, I'm not as unintelligent as you think, though."

He scowled.

"Then yes, his cult of personality is pretty much unbeatable. He's an extra-terrestrial Stalin."

"No, Tony." Bruce said, both people turned towards the Doctor, "You might not like him, but he's not Stalin. He hasn't killed half of his own people."

"Yet." Tony muttered.

"And he hasn't recreated Communism and made it into a dictatorship."

"Yet." He muttered again.

"And he hasn't-"

"Right, I get it." Tony snapped.

"He's more like a... A medieval king."

"Of the world." Tony offered, and Bruce nodded.

"Sort of like Asgard, well what we've heard about it anyway."

Sigyn nodded her head, "So where is Thor?"

The two men stared at each other for a few moments, before turning their heads back to Sigyn.

"Thor is in Asgard with Jane." Bruce started, and then Tony carried on,

"His dad made him go home, and he took Jane with to keep her safe."

"Because Loki would have killed her." Sigyn finished for them both, and they nodded.

"We get contact from his every so often, but he can't invade and help the revolution because it goes against the laws of the realms. Or some bullshit like that." Tony said, rolling his sleeves back down.

"Revolution?" Sigyn coughed, from what she could tell everyone loved Loki as, well, leader of the world. Why would there be a revolution?

"Not everyone's blinded by Loki's propaganda." Bruce began, he took a deep breath and a crooked smile appeared on his face, "But the only thing is that not all of these resistance groups want to go back to the way Earth was, because most people have forgotten. They just want to take his place."

So he _did _have enemies. And now it seemed like The Avengers, or what was left of them, wanted to restore order. Well, maybe not order; it sounded as if the world had enough order. A New Order. Loki's Order.

"And I think I hear Natasha and Steve, they can explain the rest." Bruce smiled, and sure enough a rumbling sound came from the pipe in the corner of the room, and Natasha graceful landed on her feet, with Steve landing less majestically a few moments later. Natasha stared at Sigyn for a moment, her eye twitching before she let out a long breath, eyes darting from Bruce to Tony and then finally to Steve, who they lingered on.

"What's going on?"

"Natasha, say hello to Sigyn." Tony motioned from woman to woman, "And Sigyn, say hello to Natasha."

"I know who she is." Natasha said through clenched teeth.

"Natasha, she doesn't know a thing. We've just spent the last half hour telling her everything." Bruce explained.

Natasha's eyes narrowed, her breath quickened and she glared at Sigyn for a few moments before her spell seemed to break, and her eyes snapped back to Tony.

"She knows what he did to Clint and Fury?"

"What did he do?" Sigyn asked, her brows furrowing as Natasha sighed, pushing her hair back from her face and placing her hands on her hips.

"He ruined their minds-"

"No, he didn't. The gas from the geysers did. They're his fellows now." Bruce broke in, stopping Natasha in her tracks. She went back to staring directly at Sigyn, who felt herself nearly squirming under the pressure.

"Does he have strong laws?" She asked, trying to break the tension a bit, and if she was honest to herself; she was eager to learn about Loki's rule and she had no idea why. If anything, she was appalled that he could have actually carried through with everything. He had got better before they went to that little town, the ideas of ruling had almost disappeared. Unless they hadn't, and he had been lying. The coldness that radiated from him, and the bathroom. He had used that spell. And she hadn't even realized.

"No treason, if you're guilty of a crime you're punished. Sometimes it's severe, and sometimes it's not." Steve stated, he had made himself known now, and everyone's eyes were on him, "He's actually pretty fair."

"God help us." Tony mumbled.

"But treason is the worst. He'll have you killed, hung drawn and quartered." Bruce spoke up quietly, "Which is why we've never really committed that crime. We've just... hidden."

"Like cowards." Tony spat against, and Natasha nodded her head. Steve's eyes went from Tony to the floor and he took in a deep breath.

"We've already lost enough, we're not losing anyone else." Bruce said a little louder this time, and everyone nodded their heads in unison. "So long as we don't do anything rash, we're safe. The guards have nearly given up their search for us, Loki knows we're not a threat anymore."

"But we _can _be a threat, we just need to get inside the high courts. Become one of the lords, or head of the guards." Natasha said, sitting down on another chair in the room. It didn't seem to creak under her weight, and she never made a sound whilst moving around.

"You know we can't. We just need to ride this out, wait for someone else to-" Bruce was cut off.

"Someone else to do our job." Tony finished.

"The last time we tried to do our job, Bruce was nearly killed. I'm not risking that again." Steve said, arms folded across his chest. "I'm not losing another soldier."

"We're not soldiers." Tony spoke quietly, practically to himself.

"Could I help?" Sigyn asked suddenly, and everyone turned their heads up again and looked towards her. Natasha shook her head quickly, Tony rolled his eyes and Steve pursed his lips and looked away. But Bruce smiled, nodding his head. He tried his best to lift himself from his chair enthusiastically.

"You can."

"What?!" Tony's head swiveled to meet Bruce's inane smile, and he placed a hand over his eyes and muttered something that Sigyn couldn't hear. "How the hell can she help? There's nothing to help anymore."

"But there is! Sigyn is technically Queen, right?"

They all muttered a reluctant agreement, and Sigyn's eyes went wide and she felt her throat going dry. She didn't like the sound of this.

"At some point or other she's going to go to Loki and take her place, right?"

They all muttered and shared reluctant looks of agreement again.

"But she's on our side, right?" He looked towards Sigyn, who by now couldn't even speak. She made a half-hearted non-committal noise, which seemed to do. "She knows how he works more than we do, she knows how to get into his head, she can-"

"Take him down from the inside." Natasha finished.

"And even if it doesn't work straight away, it'll work years from now. Maybe generations down the line, her influence will still be there and eventually things'll be restored to what they used to."

"But that's still not doing our job." Tony shouted, and Bruce looked taken aback for a moment before he sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, it is. Indirectly, or directly. This is our job. We can't get out there and fight."

"So we turn Sigyn into a Femme Fatale and hope she doesn't double cross us?" Natasha spoke, and Bruce nodded his head.

"Exactly! Well, maybe not a Femme Fatale, she still has morals. But as long as she at least tries to help, we have hope."

"Hope? How can we have hope?"

"'_The future belongs to the proles_.'" Bruce stated, and Tony let out a noise of anger,

"This isn't Nineteen Eighty Four, Bruce. There are no proles, there is no party. Loki isn't Big Brother."

"No, he's not. But there's one speech about hope in that book that _you_ need to read, memorize and think about."

"Sure, I'll tell you when I get my hands on a copy." He blinked a few times, staring down at his palms before letting out a breath, "Which won't happen until Loki is gone."

"Which is why you need hope." Bruce said cryptically, and Natasha and Steve both nodded their heads.

"He's right." Natasha spoke, giving Sigyn a once over before she looked back to Tony. "It might not work straight away, but years, maybe centuries down the line it'll all pay off."

"Right." Tony said.

"What will I have to do?" Sigyn asked, and everyone's eyes turned to face her again, Steve coughed and excused himself from the room, and Bruce sighed before he motioned for Sigyn to come closer.

"Just try your best to... Make sure he loosens up on laws, gives people more free speech. Make sure he respects everyone-"

"Make him go back to Asgard. Or his future kids go back." Tony stated.

"Sabotage, Sigyn." Natasha added. "Distract him, get him to tell you everything. We'll try to contact you, you can tell us all and we can put plans in motion for any length of time."

"Right." Sigyn nodded her head, taking a deep breath.

"We know you're the loyalty Goddess, but you're going to have to betray him in some way." Natasha said, her voice was now comforting, as if she was trying to reassure Sigyn, maybe she knew how it felt, "But don't think of it as betrayal, think of it has helping the world. Being loyal to your friends."

Friends, there it was. She was their friend. She had to help them in any way she could, even if it was indirect. They needed her.

"I'll do my best." She said, and they all nodded their heads in agreement."

"We know." Bruce smiled, "And we know that we haven't got much time, either. Loki's 'Queen-in-waiting' is getting more and more control, too. That's one of the main reasons I suggested this. You need to push her out, don't let her take control. You need to have control, well much as you _can_; That's another way you can help us."

Queen? Who else could be queen other than her? Had Loki taken another bride? It didn't seem likely, but after these revelations Sigyn didn't know what to think. Anything was possible, Loki was capable of betraying her, she knew that. But she wasn't capable of letting someone else win. Not in that kind of way. She gritted her teeth and nodded her head, and it didn't occur to her till moments later to ask the name of the mystery woman.

"What's her name?"

"Amora." Bruce stated, and Tony made a noise of disgust. Sigyn nodded her head, her expression vacant before a small smile appeared on her face.

"I'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

**Ahhhh, I'm having lots of Loki feels today from that silly Avengers Gag Reel, Tom Hiddleston is the most adorable thing in the world.**

**If none of you have noticed, there's lot of George Orwell's ideologies and concepts in this chapter, so I just wanted to say that I'm drawing a lot of inspiration from him and you should all check his work out, to put it lightly.**

**And again, replying to reviews next chapter because this keyboard is awful and I don't have the energy to spellcheck anymore, so apologies!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you have everything?"

"Everything as in this cloak and the dress I'm wearing?"

"Yeah." Bruce nodded, hand placed on his chin as Sigyn watched skeptically.

"Is this common dress on Midgard now?"

"Pretty much, it's a bit fancy if anything."

"Not with the dirt covering it.." She muttered, trying her best to scratch off the marks with her fingers, which only ended up fraying the material. Things weren't exactly going so well. She knew she looked awful, her clothes were ruined and her eyes had grown red from the lack of sleep.

"And, Sigyn, remember. You've been gone for a long time. The world is a little different to what you're used to." Bruce said, he leaned up against the wall as Tony reappeared, Natasha and Steve trailing behind him. The Russian once upon a time spy wore clothes a little similar to Sigyn's, but they were cleaner and dark, in comparisons to Sigyn's white and muddied gown.

"How long have I been away?"

"Years." They all said lowly, and Sigyn felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Steve pulled open the door, holding it for Natasha and Sigyn to walk through like a true gentleman, Bruce and Tony watched as Steve followed, shutting the door behind him with a solitairy nod. Now they were on their own.

"Mainland Europe, that's where Loki tends to base himself. America's pretty much all but a wasteland now, he leveled all the big cities except Seattle and Malibu." Natasha answered. And sure enough, the place couldn't be labelled as anything but deserted; no life and only ruined buildings. "Of course, the countryside is still the same, and there are farmers there, but everything else is pretty much gone or inhabited by scum."

"Natasha, don't be so.." Steve began, but as his voice trailed on, Natasha broke in.

"Mean?" She snapped. Steve sighed, his eyes drifting from Natasha to Sigyn. Natasha followed his eye movements, and beckoned Sigyn to step closer, "I'm going to apologize for this out of the sake of being ladylike."

"What?" Sigyn squinted, and just as she was about to step away from the woman, she felt something come crashing down on her head from behind, and then there was nothing but black.

* * *

When Sigyn awoke, she found herself being hoisted up by Steve, who was holding her upright and close to his side. She blinked a few times, scrunching her nose up before she pulled herself away from the musky fabric of his clothes. "Was there really a need for that?"

"Yes." Natasha answered blankly, "Otherwise you would have been awake and complaining for the journey."

"So it was better to beat me, and carry my semi-lifeless body around?"

"Yes." She answered blankly again.

Sigyn detached herself from Steve, giving him a smile as he nodded his head out of his planned in politeness. She was nervous to say the least, and already the place where they stood seemed to be looming over her with thousands of judging eyes. They were in a square that was bustling with people, golden statues and market stalls. Everyone seemed to look cheerful, dressed in clothes much like Asgard, except not every woman wore dresses like Sigyn and Natasha, some wore ones cut just above the knee, others wore long boots and warrior gear like Lady Sif, and others' clothes were revealing, but yet not enough to be considered cheap. But everything seemed dark even the clothes were dark, there was no golden tint to everything like it was in Asgard, but it wasn't filled with a feeling of foreboding doom. It was just... _Loki_.

"Sigyn..." Steve mumbled as Natasha walked into the center of the crowd, he pulled her back gently by her hand and spun her around to face him. His face moved closer to hers, his breath hot and his eyes nervous as he slowly and gently placed his mouth on hers. Sigyn's eyes widened as he began to kiss her, but before she could react, he had pulled away. But not without embarrassment covering his face, especially as he saw Sigyn's startled features, "Oh, God. I'm so sorry.." He began, but Sigyn silenced him by placing a finger to his lips.

"Don't apologize." She tried her best to smile, but it wasn't enough to completely reassure him. He gave her a weak smile, with barely any effort and quickly pulled her wrist and dragged her to Natasha, but not without pushing through the crowd and apologizing to people as he did so. The man had no idea how to be impolite.

"Hello, again." Natasha said dryly, a smile quirking on her lips as Steve blushes and Sigyn blinked. She motioned for Sigyn to come closer, and pointed towards a rather meager looking castle as discretely as she could. "That's the castle where Loki is staying, but not for long. I hear there's something going on in Russia.."

Her voice became a near whisper, and Sigyn could have sworn she heard her scold herself, but within moments Natasha's eyes were on Sigyn, and her voice was in control again. "Head straight there, and you should catch him in time."

She looked to Steve, who nodded his head and gulped, Natasha turned her gaze back to Sigyn and placed her hands on her shoulder, "We have to go now, we're taking a big enough risk as it is. But remember, we'll contact you however much we can."

"Right." Sigyn replied quietly. Natasha turned her around and gave her a gentle push in the direction of the small castle, and the street leading up to it.

"And Sigyn?" She heard Natasha call.

"Yes?" She turned her head around to face them, Steve stood with his cap off and held over his chest, Natasha looking small in comparison to him,

"Look after Clint."

And then they were gone.

She sighed, giving the crowd one last search for them. Hopefully this wouldn't be the only time she'd ever see them again. She thought she felt her eyes beginning to sting, and as soon as it happened she realized she had a job to do. She had something to focus on and take her mind away from those feelings. She found herself pushing through the crowds, mumbling apologies and giving false smiles as people gave her short stares. She realized they would probably be staring even more if they knew who she was. She would have stared if she was in their shoes.

Sigyn kept her head down, only looking up when it she had to; that was until she heard something. Something incredibly familiar, a tinny sound that came from the box filled with moving pictures. She smiled, things hadn't changed as much as she thought they had. She lifted her head, and followed the noise until she came to a quaint looking tea shop, it was nearly filled with people and some were staring directly at the television which sat on the wall. On the screen was the image of a familiar program about doctors, but it seemed as though everything had been changed to make the world reminiscent of Loki's world.

"I hear the King is setting out for the main city today." She heard an older man say, and as she turned her head to face him, he lifted his eyebrows before narrowing his eyes, turning his attention from his companion and towards Sigyn, "I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm new to the area." She squeaked, giving herself a scolding thought for actually letting her uneasiness show through.

"A realm traveller?" He asked, his voice had become interested and his whole stance had changed, he motioned for her to sit at the table that he and his friend shared. She took the offer, but not without reluctance.

"I suppose." She mumbled quietly.

"You don't see many of those around here."

"Oh?" She asked, and he nodded his head. "That's a shame."

"What brings you around here?"

"I'm looking for council with the King." She said quietly, and just as she surmised; the man's interest piqued and he began to sound more interested, his companion however gave her a skeptical look and batted his thigh. Sigyn had spotted the gesture, and tried her best to suppress a grimace.

"What business could _you _possibly have with the King?"

"What business do you have with knowing?"

"I'm a member of the Home Police." He stated.

"Neighbourhood watch..." Sigyn mumbled, remembering a term used in a show she had watched once. "Are these television sets in every house?"

"I think you mean _telescreens._" His friend stated, rolling his eyes at Sigyn who tried her best to not make a childish face in return. "And no, they are not. What need could we possibly have for one in our homes? Socialization would never take place."

"How do you expect to get into the castle?" The Home Policeman stated, pulling Sigyn's attention from his friend and back to him. The Policeman rolled his eyes when his friend scowled, something told Sigyn he had trouble with letting other people speak and be listened to unless it interested him. Just the kind of person she hated

"I was hoping you could help me."

He smiled, shaking his head and motioning with his hand to someone she couldn't see. "I cannot do that, my apologies. But this fellow here can." He pointed towards an approaching Chitauri, and Sigyn groaned, placing her head in her hands. They thought she was a threat, some sort of terrorist. Her treatment for here on in was pretty much guaranteed to be terrible. She wished she'd done exactly what Natasha had told her now instead of trying to be smart and figure things out on her own.

"Maybe you will get council with King Loki before you're killed for impending treason."

"What on Asgard make you think I'm planning to go against the King?" She cried, and the man lifted his eyebrows and his voice become louder,

"We've been trained to watch for disloyal people, and your seeing for the king, soiled dress and jittery manners are a tell tale sign." He stated, both men had now began to look angered and Sigyn gritted her teeth. Disloyal? She was anything but. If she had less manners, she would have struck them both then and there; but she'd been brought up to be respectful, even to obnoxious and unintelligent drones.

"Treason?" She asked in disbelief, her voice almost rising to a shriek. Of course Loki had a habit of getting on her nerves and making her curse him, but never enough to actually kill him. But then she realized; he had no clue who she was, and her anger dissipated and was replaced with disappointed. She felt a pair of scale like hands pull her up, and latch around the top of her arm and pulled her from the table. The people in the tea room shot her scathing looks, and she couldn't help but mutter an insult under her breath, which was caught by the guard and he roughly pushed his knee to the middle of her back.

"Where are you taking me?" She choked out, winded from the hit as she was dragged towards the small castle. She knew she was being taking where she wanted to be, but not for the right reasons. And almost definitely not to see Loki.

"Our Lady Amora deals with the traitors of the realm."

"I have done nothing!" She cried, but was silenced with a softer blow to the gut. Her head lulled to the side as she was lifted into the disgusting reptile like guard's arms. And before she could register where she was, she found the face of a familiar blonde woman staring down at her, bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, what an interesting visitor." She smirked, "My dearest Loki will be surprised to see you, I'm sure."

"_Your _Dear Loki?" Sigyn forced out, still being held upright from the guards, Amora grimaced for a moment before turning her head to the side.

"You've been gone a long time."

"I was in Nornheim!" Sigyn cried, and felt her arm being twisted by the guard. She clamped her mouth shut, and scolded herself inwardly for being so childish. She had no clue what had come over her.

"You left Nornheim years ago" Amora said cryptically, she glared at Sigyn for another few moments before she turned to the guards, "The dungeons is the best place for this one."

* * *

She heard voices echoing down the hallway along with the sounds of footsteps. They grew louder and the noise bounced against the damp stone walls, there were no windows and only a small ventilation shaft covered with wrought iron bars. It was impossible to escape, and just as she was about to slide against the wall and put her head in her hands, she heard the familiar voice.

"Amora, I fail to see how visiting the dungeons of _this _sorry excuse for a castle is more important than foreign affairs."

"You will in a matter of moments, Loki." She replied in her cool and nonchalant voice. Sigyn heard the sound of the door being unlocked with an ancient key, the joints creaking and the sound of the hinges beginning to work.

"If I don't, then I can assure you that your punishment is already being overlooked." He said as the door opened, just enough for Sigyn to see his familiar lean figure, his jet black hair and his piercing eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, and her stomach began to turn as his face turned slightly, his eyes narrowing slightly and a familiar half-smirk half-scowl appeared on his lips. "Guards, Amora. Leave."

"We shall wait outside the door." Amora said, but Loki shook his head and waved her away, the look of chagrin on her face was almost enough to make Sigyn laugh.

"No, leave us in peace. Or are you in capable of that task?" Loki didn't take his eyes from Sigyn, and Amora scowled and shot her a scathing look as she swept from the room, guards hovering after her. Loki shut the door quietly, turning his back to Sigyn for a moment before he let out a breath filled laugh.

"Loki..." Sigyn began, but decided to stop when Loki slowly turned around, his gaze low and fixed on, like a predator. She gulped, a feeling of fear washing over her. Was this the new Loki?

She couldn't say a thing, especially as he moved closer, all the words seemed to vanish from her mind and the ability to speak left her, instead all she could do was stare. He smirked, coming to a stop right in front of her, his long and slender hands reached up, cupping her face gently, as if he were marveling her looks with his brilliant blue eyes. He paused for a moment, his cold breath exhaling over Sigyn's face before he brought his lips crashing down on hers with brute force, and without even telling herself to; Sigyn threw her arms around his shoulders, fingers digging into his back and arms pulling him into her even though she knew he couldn't feel it, he was stronger - she could tell that by just the way his arms held around her waist, almost crushing her as he all but literally forced her body into his, his mouth never once parting from hers. And they struggled for what seemed like hours, but were only moments, fighting to get closer, to dominate the other and win; but of course there could only be one winner, and that was Loki. As always.

He pulled himself away, forehead pressed against Sigyn as he let out a nearly silent laugh, his voice breathless and filled with mirth, "Valhalla, I've missed you."

"How much?" She whispered before he quickly forced his mouth back to hers, her eyes fluttering shut as he became gentle, well; as gentle as he could be, which of course meant grabbing her skin with enough force to bruise, and kissing her with only a little less force, but still enough to make her lips swell. He pulled away, a large grin on his face as he stood back slightly, arms still around her waist.

"Enough." He stated, and before Sigyn could stop herself; she had ruined it.

"Enough to lie to me, send me to another realm, destroy a world and rebuild it in your own view whilst I was locked in the pit of Yggdrasil?

Loki frowned, removing his arms from Sigyn's waist and allowing her to stumble slightly as his eyes darkened, the smile dropped from his face and his stance became defensive and proud. Just like a real king. "I don't know whether I should be somewhat pleased or disgusted at how you have changed so little."

Sigyn frowned.

"I'm debating on whether or not to have you punished for speaking in such a way to your king." He made a face of disdain, "But I'll refrain. The Midgardians have made you think with your anger."

"Says you." She said childishly, and felt like slapping herself as she did so. Loki turned from her, and left the room, shutting the door behind him. And Sigyn wanted nothing more than to run after him. In fact, she had to. It was her duty. But more than that, she really did want to. A Midgardian television program would have given her the label of 'doormat' - but she knew she was more than that. She honored her commitment, and what was essentially her job. She was the Goddess of Fidelity, if she were to fail then loyalty everywhere would be nil and void. She would stand up to him, fight him and betray him if she had to; but that didn't mean she couldn't feel. It was her calling in life to stay with him, literally. Her eyes scanned the door, and as soon as she realized he hadn't locked it; she pulled it open as best she could, and stood outside the doorway.

"Loki!" She called to his disappearing figure, but he didn't flinch.

"Come back." She called again, but he still didn't do anything to show that he was listening, or that he cared.

"As Queen I demand that you return immediately!" She bit her lip and let a small smile take over her lips as she saw his shoulders lift up and down with a chuckle, but then it stopped and he continued to walk.

"I love you." She called finally, and much to her delight; he stopped in his tracks, raised a hand to his face before turning around. He made his way back to her, and Sigyn stood with her hands clasped in front of her as he appeared in front of her again, his hand quickly reaching up to cup her cheek and the other to push her roughly against the door frame.

"I love you, too." He muttered softly as his lips hovered above hers, letting out a shallow breath before he claimed her mouth again. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "But I really do have business to attend to, and you're an awful distraction."

"So I shall just have to spend my time in a dungeon whilst my husband lives in luxury?"

"Whilst your husband works himself to death to keep peace with Svartalfaheim." He replied, placing one side of her hair behind her ears, "But if it bothers you that much I shall take you to the royal chambers so you may clean yourself up, and then we shall depart for my favored palace. I loathe this castle."

"So, I am to stay then?" She asked, hands slipping away from him and hugging her arms to herself.

"Until we've caught up, yes."

"And what happens after that" She asked skeptically.

"You will be cast off into one of the great oceans with but a loaf of bread and a collection of children's literature."

Her eyes widened and her almost went dry before he let out a laugh, his face contorting with his inane grin.

"Don't be absurd, Sigyn. You're one of the few people whose company I enjoy."

"Very reassuring." She muttered. It was pointless to question him now, she still needed to find things out, and most importantly; make him feel terrible for doing what he did. But that could wait, she didn't exactly feel like spending a night in a dungeon. Or even longer if he wasn't to stay. But what made her truly wish to follow him, let him take her away and '_catch up_' was that it would, as Tony said, piss off Amora. And hopefully to a great extent.

* * *

**I hope this isn't moving too fast, and I've uploaded this chapter today because I don't know when the next time I'll get chance to will be - and I don't wanna keep you all waiting, so...**

**hallelujahsunrise: It was confusing to write, so god knows how hard it is too read! And I was super excited for the baby too even though I knew it wasn't going to happen, but that's one of the pains of being an author!**

**WonderWomanFan: Lots of suspense, haha, sorry! I like to think it improves the story ;)**

**vainattempt: Planet Loki sounds like my kind of planet ;) And I'm pretty sure there will be at some point, but I won't ruin anything! And I agree 100%, I want to kick Amora right up the ass as much as you.**

**Rachie-girl: Adorable is an understatement! Any Loki baby is bound to be the cutest thing in existence, hehe. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and don't worry; I was excited about King Loki too! My main reason for writing this was Loki as King because it's the best and worst thing I could think of. And Loki and Sigyn's whole love thing is a little murky right now (Believe me I know, it's so hard to not write them as either hating each other or being all puppy love) but everything will become clear at some point!**

**Muse of Fanfiction: I'm touched that you like my story, haha. And I'm hoping that this has reinstated your faith in Loki, he's trying his best to be... not-so-Loki.**

**Hakkaii'sHerFavorite: The trouble with Loki is the fact that without making him inscrutable he can just become flimsy, and I'm nowhere near a good enough writer to pull that off! Now that he's finally pulled off his big plan for world domination, I think he as a character will just become easier to understand. And I'm really glad you liked the non-movieverse-ness of it all, I mean it's obviously the movie verse but I just let my imagination run wild and well; this is the product. And I'm glad you like Sigyn! She's terrible flimsy and weak but I think that's why I like writing her so much, because she's... believable? I don't know, man. Haha. And Loki will get his just desserts, you have my word! I'm really excited to start writing again and a lot of that is because of your review, you've analyzed the characters and opened my eyes tot hings that I didn't even see, so thank you!**

**jaderook: Actually, I think Loki would be pretty happy to see Sigyn kick someone's ass, but I have to agree with you about disliking Loki and Sigyn right now, (maybe I'm too involved as a writer oops) but I think it's starting to show that they really are quite similar. Which is the point! :)**

**Thank you everyone who has ever read or reviewed this, I'm just so pleased it's being as well received as Into The Void was, you all make my day!**


	23. Chapter 23

Sigyn of Asgard stood with her back to the large elaborately carved stone fireplace, her arms were folded across her chest, putting creases and wrinkles into the new crisp material that she now wore. Her hair was still damp from the awful bath she'd had an hour earlier, and her face had been powdered and experimented upon with all the 'make-up' under the sun by the women that had taken her to the room a few hours before. She had no memory of how they had arrived in the palace, all she could remember was Loki taking her hand, a grin appearing on his face and then they were gone. And within a blink of an eye, she had appeared in a foyer with him. A servant had waited for him to arrive, and rolled his eyes as he saw Sigyn, but the eye roll turned to puzzlement and reluctance as Loki asked for handmaidens. The man gave her a once over and nodded his head sharply, and then Loki was gone.

Her fingers lightly traced across the pale skin of her face, across the rouged lips and then up and against the long, thick black eyelashes. The women had worked wonders. They'd left the pots full of the creams and powders on the large and elegant white vanity and she found herself subconsciously edging towards them, ready to try each colour on her face. She felt like a canvas that had been finally adorned with whatever it had needed to make something worth talking about. But still, it felt like she had layers of grease upon her face.

The cold air streamed through the open doors, the white and graceful curtains fluttered with the crisp wind, and the once white sky was slowly turning dark. Her eyes scoured the landscape. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing she had seen, it reminded her of Vanaheim; pale skies, high mountains, the beautifully cold winter. A knock on the door broke her away from her thoughts, and without giving her time to so much as turn round, the door opened.

"I see you've settled in." Loki's voice travelled across the room, and Sigyn's eyes seemed to widen before a small smile settled on her face. She turned around her hands clasped in front of her as she took in his inane smile, bright green eyes and slicked back hair. She could have slapped herself when she felt a flutter in her stomach. And wanted to berate herself even more when she actually walked towards him, taking small footsteps as he took long strides. He grinned again, taking her hand in his gently before he slowly dipped his head, brushing his lips against her knuckles before he looked up at her. It fluttered again, and she rolled her eyes. Hopefully the powder would hide the brush.

"I've settled in fine, though I can't imagine this being your chambers." She mumbled the last part, and although she knew he had heard; he didn't say a word, instead he rose to his full height, hands behind his back as he held his head high. "And I don't understand how this has all happened."

He grimaced slightly, and most people wouldn't have picked up on it; but Sigyn knew exactly what to look for, every little movement meant something. He was like an open book; well, at times. Loki was the Prince... Now King of Lies, Mischief, Evil. Sigyn just knew when to look for the moments where he let something slip through. And they were rare.

"What did you do?" She almost whispered, her voice had lowered and Loki's eyes twinkled the familiar glint of mischief as Sigyn stared up at him, her eyes hooded.

"What had to be done." He answered dryly.

"Loki, if you do not tell me-"

"You shall do what exactly?" His grin returned, and he lazily sprawled himself out on the bed. Sigyn gritted her teeth, and closed her eyes for a moment. Seeing him, dressed in his signature black and green, complete with his Royal Armour against the most dainty bed-clothes, in the most pure looking room she'd ever been in wasn't exactly the image she needed to see.

"Just tell me." She sighed, it would be useless arguing him when he felt like this. Everything would be rebuked, he'd reply with sarcastic comments and when he had finished with that; he'd make advances. He was predictable.

"I have worked myself to the bone all day, I don't particularly have the energy to tell you the history of Midgard." He yawned, mirth in his eyes as he guarded his mouth, his head lolling to the side as he pretended to feign illness, "I'm more than sure there are books that you can read on the subject. In fact; I own several."

"I wasn't aware that your narcissism ran that deep." Sigyn muttered, and Loki's hand wrapped around her wrist. He pulled her down, laughing loudly as she fell across his stomach.

"There is nothing wrong in acknowledging your achievements, Sigyn. No matter how big - or small they be." His smile faltered, his cool hand traced down her arm as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, hoisting her up before placing her to the side of him as if she were but a doll. His arm slid under her, pulling Sigyn's body into his own as he slung his spare arm over her waist, "Are you not proud?"

"Proud?"

"Your husband, King of all Midgard, heir to Jotunheim-"

"Loki, I am proud of everything you do. Even the smallest achievements." Sigyn shifted around, somehow managed to sit up a little more so that she could look down on him, her hands stroked his soft hair as she stared straight ahead at the carved white walls, "I am proud when you finish a book, I am proud when you return home."

"So you _are _proud." He smirked, and Sigyn could almost hear it in his voice. She felt him tug her down, until they were face to face.

"No, I cannot be proud of this." She whispered, and just as his lips were about to press against hers, he withdrew. Anger and puzzlement etched on his face. It was true, she couldn't find it in herself to be proud. But at the same time the idea of him as King, after he had been through so much was strangely comforting. Maybe it was just the fact that she was seeing him... happy?

"What is there to not be proud of?"

She didn't answer; instead she let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"Is this because you are not Queen?"

"This is the first time I've seen you in Valhalla knows how long. Being Queen isn't exactly in my thoughts." She spat, and Loki rolled his eyes, loosening his grip on her and he removed his arms from around her waist. Sigyn bit down on her lip, fighting the urge to say anything more. He'd told her he loved her hours before, and even if she wasn't Queen; that was all that mattered. That meant he would listen to her, agree with her, allow her to have a say in anything that happened. But Queen was her goal, whether she liked it or not. And she most certainly didn't like it.

"Perhaps because you do not know the troubles I had to go through, the people I had to liberate and the respect I had to gain in order to be so revered?" His tone was sarcastic again, and Sigyn sat up on the bed, wiping her hands across her face before she furrowed her brows, palms bare in her hands.

"Where are the books you own? I want to find out."

He didn't answer.

"Your chambers." She muttered bitterly, and when he responded with silence it told her everything she needed to know. She grimaced, pulling herself up and stepping from the bed. She smoothed out the creases on her dress, and held her head high as Loki's voice sounded,

"What are you doing?"

"Going to find _your _chambers."

* * *

Loki followed after as Sigyn pushed open the fourth door, only to find a room filled with dressmakers and materials. They gave her confused looks, noses crinkling and eyes squinting as they studied her, and then turned to shock as Loki appeared behind her, closing the door once she had finished taking a look.

"Is it even on this floor?"

"It's on the same floor as your chambers.

"Somehow I don't believe you." She muttered, and Loki let out a low laugh.

"You should place some trust in me, Sigyn."

"After all the lies you have told to me?"

"Lies?" He scoffed,

"The baby." She mumbled, closing her eyes and sucking a deep breath as she corrected herself, "The non-existant one.

"Sigyn, you thought of that yourself." His smile didn't falter as Sigyn shot him an annoyed look, but it didn't last for long; she would have fallen up the stairs and made a fool of herself if she had, not that she wasn't making one of herself already.

"But you knew there was no baby." She again muttered, finding it impossible to raise her voice any higher. It amazed how she could care about something that had never existed, and by the way things were going; would never exist.

"I did know. But you could not." His smile faded and he caught hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as Sigyn sucked in a breath, breathing out slowly. She would have responded, but at the end of the hallway she had seen a door at the end of the hall, it was exactly the same as the others; except there were candles burning outside, and a tapestry hanging on each side. Giving one last look back to Loki, who bit down on the inside of his cheek as Sigyn grinned, dropping his hand from her grasp as she walked as quickly as she could towards the door.

"Sigyn." He called, but she waved her hand in the air as if to tell him to be quiet, and placed her hands on the large door handles, she grasped them as much as she could and prepared herself, eyes closed as she pulled them open with all her might. She had imaged some sort of spell being there to stop her, but there was nothing. Maybe people knew better than to enter Loki's chambers; or go anywhere near them for that matter.

Inside the room, it was dark. A large four-poster bed, gold and green curtains hung from the sides and the pillows and comforters, and the beautiful furs made it look more welcoming than she cared to think. The walls were wood-paneled, and the floor was stones, and a rug was spread across the floor in front of the fire place. All in all; it looked like Loki.

But in the far corner there was a staff, and a box. And the staff glowed blue, it was tall and majestic and familiar.

The Tesseract.

She paused, her breath hitching in her throat as she felt herself being drawn towards it. Her head cocked to the side, and her eyes widened in curiosity.

"Goodness.." She whispered to herself, and before she could stop herself; she was gliding towards it, her hands grasping the powerful staff, and she held it in her hands. It was heavy, and she felt as if she would drop it; but she couldn't.

"Sigyn, such things are not meant for women." She heard Loki's voice call behind her, and before she could turn around she had already snapped back a comment.

"How sexist of you."

He gave a nervous laugh, stepping forward and towards her as Sigyn tried her best to ignore him, holding the staff close to her chest as she closed her eyes. And when they opened, she felt as if they were burning; but at the same time they were cool and it was if everything was crystal clear. More so than it had ever been.

"It is not for men either. Only I." He said, his hands on her shoulders as he turned her around, a smirk on his face, which slowly disappeared as he took in her frantic appearance. Her skin glowed, and she looked beautiful; but sick. A sheen covered her skin, and her eyes sparkled with more intensity than ever before. He slowly, careful not to startle her, pulled the staff from her grasp and held it in his hand.

"Loki.." She mumbled, her hands reaching up to cup his face. He sighed as she moved closer, he knew this wasn't her strictly. The Tesseract touched everyone in different ways, as he'd told Clint so many years before, and it was... interesting to see how it touched her. Her fingers traced down his sharp cheekbones, and before he could protest, she had crushed her lips against his, arms around his neck as his arms slipped around her waist. He gently peeled her away, and fought the urge to say anything as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"What is it, Loki?" She asked, her hand hovering over her mouth before she shook her head, it felt as though there was something inside; something twisting her brain around and she shut her eyes for a moment, before snapping them open. She stared at him, his tall and lean frame and handsome face, and realized that she _had _to love him. She couldn't help but love him, she _needed _to love him. And if she did not, then she had nothing.

"Perhaps you should lay down in your own chambers, I don't think you are as well as you think." He said nervously, his hand hovering her shoulder as he took a nervous look towards the Tesseract and then his wife. This wasn't what he had planned for when she returned. Or found him.

"My _own _chambers?"

"Yes, yours. I don't think it's wise for you to be here at this moment." He grimaced, and Sigyn opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't push anything out. Instead she choked on her words, her eyes filling up as she pulled away from him. He didn't move to bring her back, distance would be good. She needed to be as far away from The Tesseract and him as possible.

"Wise?" She whispered, anger and hurt seeping through in her voice, "Is there another person that I am unwise about?"

"You're making no sense, Sigyn." He tried his best to be rational, half a smile on his face as Sigyn pouted like a child.

"And you're not being truthful."

He raised an eyebrow, his head cocking to the side. He knew he was being condescending; but he had to be.

"I don't enjoy being lied to." Sigyn forced out, her piercing blue eyes didn't darken as her face contorted into anger, her hand outstretched as she tried her best to lower her voice, "And I _won't _be lied to."

"Yes, Sigyn. I know."

Her eyes brimmed with tears, and her hands clenched into fists as she fought the urge to jump on him then and there; why couldn't she process what to feel? Nothing made sense, and yet it made more sense than it had ever before.

"Don't betray me, Loki." She whispered as lowly as she could, and she could have sworn there was fear in his eyes as she walked towards the door, not even bothering to take a deep breath and leave quietly as she usually would. Instead she pulled open the doors, not even giving him a pleading look as she left the room. Instead she kept walking, her mind tracing through the images of the palace she had memorized already, retracing all her steps and going past all the servants who gave her puzzling, and sometimes disgusted looks. They had no clue who she was, and probably never would. She felt her heart drop, and her eyes fill up again as she realized; she was nothing. And she had to be more. But how could she be more if he didn't want her?

She pushed open the door to her room, slowly, not even bothering to shut the door as she sat solemnly on the white bed, her hands in her lap as she tried to process everything. Why did her head ache? Why was she even thinking of Loki in such a way? He had married her, he hadn't killed her or 'disposed' of her yet. It didn't make sense. It was too confusing for words, and just as she felt she could think clearly; a sharp pain shot through her head and thoughts of Loki filled her head, all her insecurities were spread around her mind and floated freely. She let out a cry as it felt as though a knife had driven its way through her temple, and before she could struggle to the door and call for help; she was gone.

* * *

"Lady." A sing-song voice called, and Sigyn felt herself wave her arms around as if it would make the voice disappear. A disembodied voice wasn't exactly the nicest thing with how she felt.

"Hello." Sigyn replied, opening her eyes and trying her best to force a smile on her face. Her eyes still burned and her lips were dry, she still felt nauseous, but it wasn't anywhere as bad. She propped herself up, and closed her eyes gently as she shifted herself up and moved to sit on her knees as the small girl who stood next to her, with wide eyes, struggled to explain herself.

"Lady.. M-my Lady.." She forced out,

"Please, don't be nervous. You'll make me nervous." Sigyn smiled, brushing her hand over her forehead. She smiled at the girl, who in turn gave her a nervous smile and placed her hand over her mouth,

"My Lady, King Loki, Lord Skurge and Lady Amora request your presence."

Sigyn winced, nodding her head. Seeing Amora would be a horrible task, but if she had to do it; then she must. Even if it was only to make sure she kept her distance from Loki.

"My Lady.." The girl began, and Sigyn opened her eyes once more and nodded her head.

"Yes?"

"Who exactly are you?"

Sigyn smirked, shaking her head, but it seemed as though her eyes couldn't fill with humour, or adoration as they would have before. She could actually feel it, only determination and something that she couldn't quite place. She probably looked insane, and judging from how the girl stood scared, almost sympathetic; she did.

"Has King Loki ever mentioned a wife?"

"There are rumours." The girl squeaked, and suddenly Sigyn felt bad for making her nervous.

"What rumours?"

"That he is a married man." She began, "That his wife died before he saved our world, and lastly that he is married to Our Lady Amora."

Sigyn nodded her head, her eyes widening as she took in the information.

"None are true though." The girl tried to offer as she saw Sigyn's reaction, maybe she was trying her best to be comforting, but Sigyn couldn't help but feel some sort of resentment. Not towards her, but Loki's reluctance to talk about her. Maybe she wasn't important. She couldn't make her mind up, deciding was impossible.

"The first." Sigyn whispered, "And perhaps the last."

Her eyes snapped to attention, pulling her from her upsetting thoughts as she looked over the girl once more.

"Where are they?"

"The council room, My Lady." The girl squeaked once more, and Sigyn nodded her head.

"Will you show me the way?"

* * *

Sigyn smiled as she entered the room, Loki, Skurge and Amora sat at the table. Skurge had grown stronger since she had seen him in Nornheim. He looked more tanned, his muscles had grown and his eyes were nondescript. No emotion to read.

Amora sat in between Skurge and Loki, her hands on either side of her chair as Sigyn sat opposite.

"You look unwell, Lady Sigyn." Skurge said, trying his best to be polite. But Amora rolled her eyes, and Loki blinked his eyes,

"I feel wonderful." She replied as cheerfully as she could, which she knew sounded like a mindless drone. Or maybe it only sounded that way to her. "Why am I here?"

"Because your curiosity got the better of you , or perhaps your determination to soil hard work." Amora replied coolly, and Sigyn gave the most condescending smile she could muster. Even though she knew she would have no effect, it was worth a try. Her undeniable urge to grip Amora by the hair and force her into the table, ruin her perfect face and splatter blood upon her revealing dress was alarming to Sigyn, and she had to pinch herself to be drawn from those thoughts.

"Amora, that is enough." Skurge said quietly, but Loki didn't flinch. Sigyn's brows furrowed and her head pounded. He would not even stick up for her honour? She felt sick, her eyes darted from Amora to Loki and she felt the bile rise in her throat. She was the reason Sigyn was not Queen,she was the reason Sigyn had not even been able to watch her husband rise to the throne of a whole realm. Rage and hurt boiled through her veins, and as the three figures in the room grew concerned, she tried her best not to speak; digging her fingers into her palms was the only way to stop her from saying something she would regret as they all spoke in turn, but she couldn't listen to anything they said. Instead she drug deeper, and she managed to feign a whimper as her nails pierced her skin, blood began to drip from her palms and smeared against her dress, tears stinging her eyes as each person dropped their jaws.

"Sigyn, you're eyes.." Skurge began, but Amora cut him off, her voice was thick with fascination and confusion,

"Never mind her eyes, she is bleeding."

Loki still didn't flinch, his eyes slowly dropped their gaze to her palms, still she dug her fingers against her head and didn't say a thing as the blood pooled against the material of her dress. But Sigyn could not work out how she was bleeding, she wasn't strong enough to hurt herself in that way; or was she? Maybe she'd gone stronger than she believed.

"Love.." He began, but Sigyn's brows furrowed and before she could stop herself; her voice was raised and the words were coming out thick and fast.

"You have the cheek to call me such things when in the presence of _that_?" Sigyn's voice dropped, and she tried desperately to not lash out physically, "The most conniving, evil, disgusting whore-"

"You would allow her to talk about me in such ways?" Amora cried, peeling her gaze away from Sigyn and to Loki, who only swallowed.

"Amora, spare me; you use your mouth for only two things. Seduction and to pour the foul words you speak into others' ears."

The Enchantress sat with her mouth agape, and it only fuelled Sigyn's rage. But by now Loki had begun to react, his eyes were fixed upon Amora and he placed a hand over hers. Sigyn knew he was whispering something to her, and before she could stop herself she had picked up the goblet that sat on the table in front of her, and flung it at the wall. She recoiled as soon as it made impact, and stared down at her palms as she felt the burning in her eyes subside, she looked upwards at Skurge's horrified face, and Loki's judging eyes.

"Sigyn, you are an embarrassment." Loki's harsh words cut through the air, and Sigyn wiped her bloodied palms along her dress and the burning returned to her eyes; with more intensity than ever before. She felt a new sheen come over her skin, and bile rise in her throat much like it had before she'd fallen into unconsciousness."

"You tried to kill me." Sigyn whispered, her eyes had now peeled away from Loki and were focused on Amora, who stiffened in fear, "You wished for me to die."

"Sigyn." The other woman snapped, but Sigyn smiled, shaking her head as she pressed a finger to her lips; and just as she suspected, Amora stopped talking.

"It is your fault I have a scar, it is your fault it actually pains me to speak." Sigyn whispered, her voice filled with anger as she fought back to tears of hate that threatened to fall, her eyes moved from Amora to Loki, who stared at her with emtpy eyes, "I cannot understand why you still allow her to _talk."_

Loki stared, not saying a word as Sigyn stared at her soiled palms, and then back to Amora.

"Leave." He said suddenly, and Sigyn's eyes narrowed, her heart quickened as she saw his hand still poised over Amora's. She furrowed her brows, tears beginning to flow freely now, "And you, Skurge."

The bigger man rose to his feet, took one last pitiful look towards Amora who only smiled in return, which was enough to make him nod his head and leave the room. But Sigyn lingered for a moment, watching Amora's every moment down to her eyes. But the other woman only smirked, making shooing motions towards the door.

If Sigyn had stayed any longer she would have seen Loki's hand wrapped around Amora's neck, enough to draw blood. She would have seen Amora pushed against the wall, desperately trying to shout for help even though she knew it would not come. Sigyn would have seen Amora's tears as Loki's words tortured her. But instead she fled to the chambers she had been given, and threw herself upon her bed. The feeling of heat and cool was unbearable, and the churning in her stomach was too much for her to handle. She felt constricted, locked up and unable to ever break free. She could not cry, then people would know she was weak. She could not find Loki because he no longer cared for her. She could not do as The Avengers asked because there was already another woman who had taken her place.

She could do nothing right, and as her eyes opened slowly, staring directly out to the large panelled doors that were now shut so that the cold air wouldn't give her a chill; she realized she needed to break free. She needed to fall like she had before, maybe if it had worked in Nornheim, it would work on Midgard. She smiled, and she had no clue why as her burning eyes closed once more, her hand outstretched towards the window where a small magpie peered in. Tomorrow she would leave.

* * *

**This chapter was meant to move fast, and I do hope you can all figure out what is going on! It would have been a waste of time other wise, haha. So if you have any questions then please ask away!**

**jaderook: I thought it would be hard to understand with the time jump; but it's sort of supposed to be like that. The story mostly focuses on Sigyn, so when she is confused; we are confused. When she is hurt; we are hurt - all that kind of thing! If that makes any sense and clears it up a bit!**

**hallelujahsunrise: Well I'm very glad you're engaged in the story! It's hard to write something to keep people interested, especially with Loki being a monumental ass right now!**

**heartfelt: I agree! That's what I've tried to do, and I'm glad you think so! And yes 'HomePolice' is very much like the ThoughtPolice, but obviously not as... awful.**

**Harny: Oh gosh, F Scott Fitzgerald has always been a major inspiration for me, (and not because Tom played him, I promise!) The idea of intricate feelings and the display of people being so absorbed in their own gain that they hurt others is really compelling to me. Sylvia Plath is another love of mine, her 'Daddy' poem inspired me to want to start reading The Bell Jar, which I love for the biographical merit it has. Chuck Palahniuk is perhaps my favourite; I absolutely adore his work. I love the repetitive nature of his words, so they are worked into your conscious and then at the last moment, everything he says in the book suddenly comes together into a single thought, and then they are imprinted in your brain and just make you see things clearly - to me, that is what a book should do! And of course, Shakespeare. Hamlet is my most favourited play of all time, and if I'm honest; Loki and Sigyn are very very loosely based on Hamlet and Ophelia. Though Sigyn isn't as... well, _Ophelia. _Which is good. And lastly; Dostoevsky and Tolstoy! I hope I don't sound too pretentious, but those are my personal favourites and inspirations!**

**vainattempt: But killing off The Avengers would be too easy! Hahaha, and I have to agree with the last part - but if everything was all lovey-dovey and perfect then there would be no story!**

**WonderWomanFan: Well I hope this was Badass Sigyn enough for you, even if she has gone a little.. crazy. Poor Sigyn. :(**

**Danni J.B: Amora is awful! Hahah, I don't think anyone likes her! Which is a pity because I actually adore Amora outside of this story - but I had to make her the bad guy because... well she is.**

**liebedero: I'm really glad you liked it! And yes, I 100% agree. I can't imagine Loki being with anyone who isn't a bit of a pushover.**

**Guest: I can't say a thing! I don't want to get hopes up! And Daddy Loki would be the most wonderful thing to write! And Sigyn... well Sigyn is protective over anything that she thinks is hers :P**

**Doreandrix: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Hotdogman: I'm very glad you like the story, it does mean an awful lot to hear kind words! And I agree with Sigyn and Loki's relationship, I love and hate them; but I think that's because Sigyn's my baby (over-protective author!) and I have to agree with Sigyn and Steve too, but it shall all be elaborated upon in good time!**


	24. Chapter 24

Everything was like a dream, literally. She didn't feel like herself, nothing felt real and there was a strange air that followed her wherever she went. But she felt so _alive. _Everything was crystal clear and enhanced. Her eyes still stung, but she couldn't quite place why. She felt as if she could do anything, and it was as if something was forcing her to move, to breathe and to live. It was tiring, but at the same time empowering.

She'd fallen asleep after the events of her meeting with Amora, Loki and Skurge, but she didn't feel any sort of embarrassment. She knew she'd acted out of turn, but it didn't matter. It was something that Sigyn needed to do, it was time Amora was put in her place; but Sigyn knew it hadn't worked, and now she was going to be viewed as an insane, jealous girl filled with lies. That Loki had corrupted her too early and now it was beginning to show through the cracks; she was a victim of Loki. She was weak. She was nothing.

She crushed her palms together, rolling over to her stomach as she pressed her face into the white linen, she pushed herself up so that she was sat on her hands and knees, and then stared directly at the beautifully carved white headboard. The room had created to fit her hidden taste, simple yet intricate, beautiful yet there was a hint of mystery. Most of the mystery being how such a room had come into existence. Had Loki specifically had the room tailored to her taste before she had even arrived? Or was it just a stroke of luck, perhaps he had ordered the creation of the room based on the off-chance that once day she would appear. Or maybe, just maybe, it had been for someone else. Her jaw jutted out as she thought over the last option, a grimace appearing on her face as her balled her fists together and pushed herself back again so that she could sit on her knees, eyes still facing the wall behind the large bed. Her eyes felt as if they could roll back into her head, and Sigyn let out a quiet whimper - so small that she herself could barely hear the noise; but she knew she made it. And she knew why, too; slowly she brought up her hand, that seemed to be growing paler by the day, and smoothed her fingertips over her skin. She had felt the new layer of sweat grow on her through the time she had laid prone across the mattress; but as the fever she felt in her whole body grew, she had known something wasn't right. But she couldn't understand what it was; nor did she want to. It felt so... right? She couldn't place the feeling, but it wasn't something she felt inclined to complain about. Worse had happened, and the thought of that made her shudder. And then smile as she remembered who had helped her through that time, the man who had saved her from an impending doom and watched helplessly as her health had returned to her by only the help of full-time nursing. The newfound feeling of love that had overcome her wasn't surprising; He was her husband. _Hers. _The new possessive feeling didn't faze her either; it was about time she had felt as if she had some sort of hold on him, or _over _him. It was the feeling of control that she now realized she had relished her whole life. And the feeling scared her; but not enough to make her regret those new emotions.

Her emotions were running wild to say the least, and as she dropped her feet to the floor and slowly walked towards the soft-looking vanity, a small smile appeared on her face, but her eyes didn't stay large, and blue. More blue than anything she had ever seen; More blue than Loki's Jotunn skin. And they were glazed over with something she still couldn't place. She couldn't place any thought, everything had meshed together inside her head and there was only one thing that was clear among the jumbled mess of memories and rational thoughts; To give Loki all the love she could muster, to never let him stray and to be a Queen. Or to die trying.

The magpie outside the window had stared at her throughout the night, and Sigyn was beginning to grow weary of it. Especially as it's small, piercing black eyes never left her form, his head cocked to the side as she moved around the room and Sigyn tried with everything in her body not to look at it. The bird grew more obnoxious as Sigyn attempted to run the off-white shell brush found on her vanity through her hair, and as his beak was only moments away from tapping against the glass; Sigyn threw down her hairbrush, and marched towards the double-doors. She pulled the curtains away from the handles, and pushed the door open, causing the bird to flutter back and land against the wall to her balcony; it landed with a thud against the white bricks and fell to the floor limply.

"Sigyn, you fool." She muttered to herself, pulling her hair back from her face as she made slow and quiet footsteps towards the bird. She didn't want to scare it away if it was hurt; but then again - even if it was hurt, it wouldn't move no matter what moves she made. Sigyn crouched down so that she was close to the floor, and held out her hand; the bird didn't find but his eyes blinked open and stared directly at her, his wing twitched and he let out a quiet squawk; it wasn't much, but it was enough to make Sigyn feel a small twinge of guilt in her bones. She grimaced, for what must have been the hundredth time that day, and scooped the bird into her hands, cupping it as she lifted up its wing; nothing looked broken, but Sigyn felt uneasiness as the creäture stared directly at her, its head cocking to the side as Sigyn pushed against what she assumed was his ribcage; but again - nothing was broken. Which was fantastic news, Sigyn doubted she could forgive herself if she had actually damaged the poor thing and been unable to fix it; death wouldn't have been so bad, but to live in suffering for its entire life, unable to trust a person from memories of what had happened would be unbearable - but perhaps she was reading too much into the situation.

Sigyn rose to her feet, the bird still cupped in her hands as she walked towards the ledge of the balcony, her eyes fixed ahead as she was about to open her palms and let the bird fly away when she realized that if he was to fall, he'd most likely die; she looked down towards the grounds and stared for a moment before what she saw settled into her mind; a figure. A green and gold clad figure next to a blonde head and what she could only describe as cleavage. And lots of it. Her brows furrowed as she saw the green and gold - _Loki, _take the hand of the cleavage - _Amora _and take a small step towards her. Sigyn's breath hitched and her eyes widened as Loki moved closer, his arms were about to encircle the other woman's waist, and then she saw the touch of their lips.

She stumbled back, her hand over her mouth as the sick rose in her throat, the bird flew to perch on the ledge as Sigyn threw up the contents of her stomach, and fell back towards the open doors; but she didn't hit the floor, instead she held to the curtains and pulled herself up, a with hot rage flowing through her veins as she struggled to scream like she wanted to. Her head began to swim and the thoughts jumbled into one; everything that had crossed her mind that day disappeared and a searing pain that shot through her core until she was replaced with an empty feeling took over. Nothing was there, there was nothing left to salvage. She felt her eyes lose their intensity and were left as empty windows to an empty soul, but still so blue. Her skin grew cold but the layer of sweat never left, and the tears sprang to her vacant eyes. But she couldn't let them fall - literally. She tried, but nothing came of it. She had fallen into the void. She felt herself slipping away, but she needed that control. The one she had craved, and she knew in her head - for some odd reason, that the only way to get that control was to end things her way. To fall into the void, literally, on her own terms. To control her fate and play out the tragedy she had rehearsed and preparing for her whole life. To hurt herself on the outside would be to kill the thing on the inside; and she knew precisely what it was she had to do.

It only took her a few moments to glide across the room and pull open the door, the Magpie still watching with his head cocked to the side as she stepped over the threshold, and as soon as the door had shut behind her; he flew away.

Her head was cool and she was completely detached, just as she needed to be. Her footsteps were quiet among the empty hall, no one would bother her and she could never bother anyone again. That was her promise. She would never speak a word again, she would crawl away - or fall away, for good. Sigyn knew she would be afraid to jump; but it was either that or be engulfed by a fate worse. She had lost, and now she had to play her final part. And it hurt. Tears pooled in her eyes as she clamped down on her lip as if it would stop the tears; she breezed past several large doors until an archway came into view; she gathered her dress in her hands and began to climb the stairs one by one. Each step was one more closer to peace.

The language of love was the same as the words of death, and a tear fell as she wondered why she couldn't have realized it sooner; but it was too late. Everything was too late. She needed to control, and this was the only way. A cool breeze hit her skin as she inhaled deeply through her nose, closing her eyes as the material of her dress fluttered in the wind. She stepped towards the edge of the tower, her mind now jaded with nothing but _nothing. _She lifted her leg, and pulled herself up so she could stand on one of the stones of the ledges and looked down to the palace grounds, the green grass and the fog that surrounded the building due to the winter.

What was the point in life if there was no purpose to the pain?

Her foot hovered over the edge, and with one final breath; she leapt.

And was then pulled back, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her upper body as she was about to plummet, and dragged her back and up against the stones, almost breaking her back bone as he did so. She let out a muffled scream as a gloved hand forced itself into her mouth, her eyes flicked open and they began to burn again as the face of her saviour - but that word was too kind, came into view.

"Forgive me." Loki muttered as he lifted his hand, and brought it crashing down against her skull. And then she was gone.

* * *

Sigyn let out a quiet whimper and opened her eyes slowly, the blurred surroundings slowly came into focus as she moved to shield her eyes from the light. It grew darker as she heard the curtains being drawn, and several of the candles' flames flickering into nothing all at once. She stretched out, her arms above her head as she looked down at the new nightgown someone had dressed her in; the sleeves were long as was the skirt, and it was white; matching the room. Everything matched the room. She grimaced, looking up as she pushed herself against the many pillows and pulled the quilts over her body again, settling down against the mattress. Her head was pounding, but it seemed to fade slowly as the door creaked open, and a familiar head popped around the door.

Loki grinned as his head appeared, and Sigyn was about to smile when she remembered a lingering thought; he had kissed Amora and she had seen it, and most likely killed a bird. But those awful feelings of being controlled and wanting control had gone, she felt... empty. But fulfilled. Just like she was supposed to and always had.

"Please, leave me be." She said as loudly as she could, the thoughts of jumping had come back to her, and tears stung her eyes as she thought about how she could have possibly thought of that. The nihilistic part of her had always wanted to die, just to wonder if she could have done it. But she would have never have carried it through - she was too much of a coward, she feared pain far too much; what had happened to her?

"I don't think that's wise." Loki said dryly as he moved forward, his arms behind his back as he came to stand at the edge of her bed. His eyes were nearly blank as he stared down at her, and he clucked his tongue against his cheek and turned his face away towards the doors.

"I am alive?" Sigyn asked, and Loki nodded his head quickly before he sucked in his cheeks, his gaze dropping to the floor before he strode forward, sitting next to her so that he could face her.

"You would not be if I hadn't arrived in time."

"How did you know?" She whispered, her eyes narrowing as he gave a small smile, she knew it was forced.

"Ikol."

"Who?"

"I shall tell you another time." He mumbled, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek. "I had no idea that the Tesseract would do this."

"The Tesseract?" She asked, mouth agape as she closed her eyes and pulled away from him. Of course it had been the Tesseract, it explained the blue eyes and moments of clarity; but if that had been the effect on her in just a day - what had it done to Loki? he'd been under its control for far longer than she, his brain must have been destroyed, or overtaken with power.

"Yes, it did it's job though; I have to admit it." he grimaced, "You are already a loyal creature, but it enhanced that by too the extent that you would rather die than live a life where you could not serve me fully."

"You are in love with Amora.." Sigyn replied, justifying it in her head. So _that's _what had happened, she had considered herself so in love - although she knew she wasn't anywhere near that devoted in feelings, who was? - that she would destroy herself in every sense of the way so as not to feel the pain of watching Loki love another, and make her unable to fulfill her vows and the Goddess of Fidelity. Without being under the control of the Tesseract; it still hurt.

"Amora is too much of a domineering mule." Loki answered dryly once more, and Sigyn shook her head as she felt herself beginning to grow sick thinking about it.

"You kissed her."

"It was necessary."

"Necessary?" She hissed, tears forming in her eyes as she took in Loki's blank expression, "Necessary to destroy everything I have ever felt for you?"

"No, but it was necessary in order to retrieve this." Loki answered, pulling a small jar filled with a sparkling blue and purple fog out of his coat, he held it loosely by the top and dangled it in front of her eyes. "You insisted you could not understand why I allowed her to even speak; so I have taken that privilege away from her."

"You stole her voice?" Sigyn asked in disbelief, though it sounded more like a shriek and Loki rolled his eyes. Sigyn pulled the jar from his hands and set it down in her lap, staring at it with a confused look before she focused her gaze back on Loki, "You would do that to please me?"

"Sigyn, whatever it is you want; you shall get." He smiled sadly, his hand pulling the jar from her lap and setting it down on the table next to her bed, "All you have to do is ask, imply or demand. I shall make sure you receive it."

"You're going to turn me into one of those horrible spoiled wives who gain more things because they don't have the affections of their husbands, aren't you?"

"Perhaps." He replied, his hands pulled her up and before she could even smile, or give a retort, she was pulled into his arms, his face resting against the nook of her neck as he dig his fingers into her sides, "You must promise me, with everything you have inside that you shall never attempt such a thing again."

"I promise." She whispered back, her arms placed around his shoulders as she tried her best to comfort him; his grip around her waist was tight and forcing the breath out of her.

"I that is a lie-"

"I could not lie to you." She mumbled against his hair, her hand brushing through the ends, "Besides, what could you possibly do without me?"

"Become King of a realm, apparently." He replied sarcastically, "But it was rather lonely."

"Oh?"

"Yes, now silence." Loki pulled away, and the pressed their lips together. Sigyn smiled into the kiss, he pulled her into his lap and caught fistfuls of her dress as she splayed her hands across his shoulder blades, he sucked in a deep breath as he pulled away, "I adore you, Sigyn. You may be perhaps the most annoying and quite frankly idiotic girl in the entire realm, but I love you for reasons I cannot ever seem to fathom."

"I am not an idiot." Sigyn replied coolly, and Loki shook his head, a wry smile appearing on his face,

"Perhaps not intelligence wise, but you think with your feelings. You are the most irrational woman in the realm, is that better?"

"A little.." She replied, and he smothered her lips with his once more for only mere moments before he placed her back against the pillows, far enough over so that he could climb into bed. And so he did, but he did not peel the blankets away and cover himself - instead he laid on top, his head against the pillow with his hands clasped over his stomach and his eyes shut. Sigyn gave him a confused look even though she knew he could not see, and settled back against the pillows as she stared at him.

"It isn't becoming of a woman to stare at a man." He said suddenly, and Sigyn nearly jumped before she swatted his arm,

"It isn't very becoming of a man to sleep in a lady's bed that is not his."

"I am King, everything belongs to me." He replied.

"You have your own bed."

"And this is closer, obviously. And I am tired."

"But I am not!" Sigyn cried, laughing as Loki pulled her down and latched his arm around her so that she could not move,

"Then you shall just have to watch me sleep, I shan't object." He smirked, eyes still closed as Sigyn pressed a kiss to his cheek and flung her arm over his chest, and her blanket covered leg over his waist; he wouldn't be able to leave now without her realizing, which gave her some comfort. But why it gave her comfort she didn't know.

"Goodnight, Sigyn."

"Goodnight, King Loki."

* * *

**Nobody seemed to pick up on the whole Tesseract thing, I'm shocked! But at the same time it's great because perhaps it was all a bit more mysterious - I promise lots of nice Sigyn and Loki times are about to come before you all get your angst on! **

**Thank you so very very much to everyone who has reviewed! I shall be replying to them all in the next chapter because I'm incredibly busy and have things to do just as I'm writing this, but thank you all very much! **


	25. Chapter 25

Sigyn awoke with her head on Loki's chest, her legs wrapped around his waist in the most awkward position, and with his hand digging into her forearm. She fought to let out a cry as she felt her skin begin to bruise, but as soon as Loki saw her mouth agape he let go. Concern flooded over his face as Sigyn examined her red skin and shot him a scathing look.

"I assume the physical harm was for a reason?" She tried her best to sound angered, but Sigyn wasn't the most adept at being 'awake' in the mornings, or when she awoke. Instead she broke off into a small yawn and closed her eyes for a moment as she sat up against the headboard, a frown on her face as Loki furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"No, no. I was simply trying to wake you and got carried away."

"Carried away?" Sigyn arched her eyebrows, folding her arms over her chest as Loki closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of what seemed to be despair before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pushed his fingers through his hair, Sigyn watched after him as he stood to his full height and walked towards the windowed doors to the balcony.

"My mind was elsewhere." He said matter-of-factly, hands behind his back as he stared out at the palace grounds. His voice was deflated and Sigyn couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for shouting at him, it wasn't as if it was his fault that she didn't fare well after being woken up.

"I apologize for not so nice."

"And I apologize for hurting you." He looked over his shoulder with a smile, and Sigyn rolled her eyes at him before she pushed her blanket back, stumbling out of bed as she approached him with her arms folded to shield her from the cold, she wasn't sure if it was just the temperature or if it radiated from him. He was a Frost Giant after all.

"Is there somewhere you have to be? It isn't like you to leave your rooms unless you're needed."

"That was on Asgard." He muttered, "Here I'm always needed."

"Do you regret being King?" Sigyn asked quietly, moving a little closer as she looked up towards his face. He wasn't too much taller than her, but it served its purpose to appear small to him when she said something that might have angered him. He was a manipulative man, and she'd picked up a few of his tricks, it was hard to do anything but with him as a husband.

"That, love, is something I shall never regret." He grinned, "But I do have somewhere to be."

"Where is that?" She asked as she slipped out of her night-clothes, Loki motioned towards the large wardrobe with his hand and the doors flew open to display a range of dresses that must have been the Midgardian fashion. Most of the dresses came to the knee, some were black with long sleeves and trimmed lace collars, other were bib dresses with frills and pleated sleeves, and others were sleeveless and lace. There were only a few of her preferred style, long skirts, plain and light coloured. Maybe things weren't as simply on Midgard as she'd first thought, perhaps they still had a taste for the extravagant even if they weren't so... liberated anymore. Or were they? She still hadn't found out anything, and knew she needed to soon. But what she would do, she didn't know. Find a library perhaps, but every book in there would be biased towards Loki, which of course meant the only un-biased ones were in his possession, and in his chambers to be exact.

"Some of the regional army is to travel to Svartalfheim today, I suppose I have to give them the royal pardon to leave the realm."

"Why must they leave?" She tried her best to look thankful as she pulled out one of the long dresses from their rack as Loki looked towards her, but he could tell she wasn't pleased. He sighed, pushing his hands through his hair again as Sigyn hesitantly looked towards another dress.

"Does nothing please you?"

"Of course-"

He gave her a condescending look and Sigyn felt like hanging her head, she tried her best to give him a nervous smile as she pulled one of the lace dresses from the rack and held it up against herself, and then towards him.

"I fear I'll look like a fool.." She mumbled.

"You're always a fool, Sigyn. A beautiful fool, it's the only thing you understand how to be."

Sigyn furrowed her brows, she stared at him for a moment with her mouth agape before she turned away and covered herself up, slipping the longer dress over her body as she tried her best not to show that she was hurt. But Loki probably knew, and didn't care.

"If it bothers you that much I shall order every tailor and dressmaker in the realm to stop producing so many of those clothes."

"You would do that for me?" She asked quietly, turning to face him again. He rolled his eyes and moved towards the door,

"I would do that to stop the incessant whining that is yet to come." And with that, he left.

* * *

Sigyn had found her way to the palace library a few hours after Loki had left, surprisingly there was a few people there, and she had at first not known why. But as she overheard someone state that it was the biggest library in Midgard and that it _obviously _must have had a certain book, she realized why. She'd browsed the history section for hours, coming across numerous books on the early medieval period and lots on the Norse vikings, she'd found a whole section dedicated to what was often described as 'Loki's Triumph'. She'd picked the most plain book she could find, sure that it was most likely to be the one with the least exaggerations and sat down at a table in the back of the room, hidden behind hundreds of towering walls made up of books. If she'd thought it wasn't going to contain any exaggeration; she was wrong. Unless it wasn't tall-tales and he actually was that heroic - which she doubted. According to the books, The Avengers had once been fine guardians of Earth, but soon their adoration had overtaken them and they had become self-obsessed, cruel and vindictive. The welfare of Earth was no longer safe in their hands, and when Loki had arrived to take his rightful place as King, they had tried to refute him and label him a menace, The Avengers had began to lose their minds to Narcissism and their grasp on reality had become nearly non-existent. They wasted the worlds money, disregarded their people and when they had started a war sure to end humanity; Loki had saved them all. He spared The Avengers, taking the honourable Clint Barton and the honourable Nick Fury under his wing and to help him rebuild the world and save humanity. The people came out from hiding to find King Loki ready to lead them back to victory, to open their eyes to Yggsdrasil and to be the leader they had always needed. He was a reflection of the greatest times in the world, when the Kings had ruled over everyone in their land and there wasn't a corrupt government waiting to exploit their people and take the power away from the rightful ruler of the realm. Loki had quickly rebuilt the world, everyone was eager to partake in whatever he wished for his promises were perhaps the most promising thing they had ever heard in their short lives, and since there were no Avengers to oppose him, Loki had become supreme ruler. Men admired him, women loved him and children wanted to be like him when they grew old. He was everything a King should be.

Sigyn closed the third book she had, read, which said pretty much the same things as the other two. Loki was King, everyone loved King Loki. That was the premise of each book. She had to admit to herself, even if it was forced, that she felt some sort of pride in her husband. But then there was the morality side of her mind that it wasn't right. But she couldn't make an argument in her head that suited both of her feelings, and instead gave in and pushed the book back into its slot on the shelf. Maybe reading something not so reality based would take her mind off things. She peeped around the corner of the bookcases, and saw a sign dedicated to a certain writer. There seemed to be many sections dedicated to someone in particular, and all the books looked as ancient as she was in comparison to the humans. A few people gave her strange looks as she struggled on her tiptoes to reach the oldest looking book, which happened to be the largest. Finally, as if he read her mind, an extraordinarily tall gentleman pulled the book from its shelf by the spine and handed it down to her.

"Don't be so afraid to ask if you need help." He smiled, offering Sigyn his hand to shake. She gave a nervous smile and shook his hand.

"Thank you very much, I shall remember that advice for next time."

"You'll be visiting the old library again?" He questioned, standing back a step so that Sigyn had some space. She nodded her head and tried her best to seem not so scared.

"Most probably, I doubt there's much else for me to do."

"I've never seen you in here before?"

"I moved here recently to live with my husband." She explained, figuring that there was at least enough truth in that. She had moved to the city to be with her husband, even if it was under the most uncertain circumstances.

"Husband? You're too young to be married, you're playing me for a fool." He laughed, "Next you'll be saying the lucky man is King Loki himself."

Sigyn gave a weak laugh, and his laugh grew even louder as she looked uncertain,

"Your husband is King Loki? Well that's not the first time I've heard that line. Probably not even the first time today!"

"Hmm." Sigyn laughed weakly again and tried her best to leave without being impolite, but he stopped her before she could.

"Well, Bride of Loki," he was sarcastic now, and Sigyn felt herself become self conscious again, "What's your name?"

"Sigyn, Sigyn Freyjasdottir." She answered, and he nodded his head, eyes still filled with humour.

"Strange name." He said, offering his hand again "My name's Wade. Wade Wilson."

"Lovely to meet you." Sigyn shook his hand, and took a step back as soon as she did so, "I really do have to go though."

"To meet your husband?" He lifted an eyebrow, his smile showing that he didn't believe her. Sigyn would have been offended if she hadn't had been in such a rush to get away from there, and as soon as his head turned and he waved her off, she had walked straight out of the library with her book in hand, the clerk at the main desk had just allowed her to leave, and Sigyn wasn't exactly overjoyed at the idea of going back to tell them which she had borrowed. They probably had hundreds of copies anyway. She climbed the stairs that she hoped would lead her to the wing her chambers were in; and with lucky she'd actually remembered the way. Probably only because she'd seen the entrance to the tower she'd tried to jump off and the awful feeling that came over her made her walk the other way.

The door to her room came into view, and Sigyn held the heavy book under her arm as she pushed through the door, only to come face to face with what she could only describe as chaos. Everything was a mess, nearly completely destroyed. the bed was overturned, the vanity smashed and everything else was pulled apart. Her eyes grew wide as Sigyn saw the open balcony doors hidden by the large white curtains that fluttered and floated around. She sucked in a deep breath, stepping over the carnage as she made her way to the doors.

And just as she had hoped, and feared; Loki stood with his hands on the wall, looking out over the gardens. She moved closer again, holding her hand out as if she could touch him, but never moving close enough to do so. He stayed silent for a moment, and Sigyn suspected he didn't even know she was there. But she was wrong.

"A kiss from a soldier." He stated, and Sigyn brought her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes in shame. He knew.

"Loki-"

"The Goddess of Fidelity cannot keep her body to herself."

"You-"

"Tell me, is it love, or simply something to satisfy you whilst I am not there."

"It was only a kiss.." She stammered, and Loki let out a sharp laugh.

"A kiss speaks a thousand words, Sigyn."

"I've never laid my hands on another man in my life," Her voice began to grow louder and she was terrified it would break; and just her luck - it did, "Whereas you are happy to lay your hands on whatever woman has low enough esteem."

"Fight fire with fire? Is that your new philosophy?" His tone was crude and cruel, and Sigyn felt her eyes sting from the hot tears that were ready to flow. But she would try her best not to let him see her cry, not again. He was mean, but she could be to. But the only difference is; she didn't want to be.

"Loki, stop-"

"You are the Goddess of Loyalty, Sigyn. And if you cannot be loyal, then what hope is there for the rest of us?" He spoke bitterly and Sigyn felt a tear run down her cheek as she bit down on her tongue. "You are a liar, Sigyn."

"No-"

"A whore."

"Stop!" She cried, and she was sure Loki would laugh; but he didn't. Instead her slowly turned around as Sigyn began to shout, careful not to be too loud incase someone heard them. They were technically outside of course, "I am not a whore. I've never so much as been more than kissed by anyone but you. I've never so much as loved someone, as much as I do you."

"Then why, Sigyn?" He asked solemnly, his voice grew darker and Sigyn felt fear rise in the pit of her stomach, "Explain to me that."

"Perhaps because I knew that it would hurt you." She spoke quietly, her arms around herself as she bit back against the cold and the tears began to flow, Loki's face hardened for moments before she finally forced herself to speak again, and then it grew softer. "So that perhaps you would know what it feels like. Or because I was terrified."

He stared, his eyes piercing hers before he turned his gaze to the side, sucking in a deep breath through his nose and he looked down, Sigyn scrunched her face up as the tears continued to fall, and she felt the crying noises rise in her throat.

"I'm sorry." She almost whimpered, knowing for a fact that she sounded pathetic, but it didn't stop her, "I'm sorry that I could hurt you in such a way."

Loki lifted his hand to his face, and then dropped it, he became restless and bit down on his cheek and closed his eyes; opening them again before he drove his fingers through his hair and closed them again. Sigyn could see his uneasiness, and reached out to grab his spare hand. She had at first expected him to push her way, maybe throw her over the balcony if he had been anymore angry, but instead he squeezed her hand tightly before he pulled her in closely and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, falling to the floor on his knees as Sigyn placed her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Even when you're unfaithful, you are still loyal." He muttered, his lips finding the skin of her neck before he pulled here away, placing his forehead against hers, "I apologize for mistrusting you."

"And you call me a beautiful fool." She smiled through the tears which were beginning to stop, and he smiled sadly too, placing a kiss against her lips as he leaned forward, laying her against the stone floor. He leaned over her, knees on the ground beside her body as he placed soft kisses against her mouth, his fingertips were gentle as the traced down her body, hitching her dress up very slowly, until it was pooled around her waist. Sigyn gently nipped at the skin of his neck as Loki leaned closer, his fingers pulling down the flimsy material and finally from her body, he flung them towards the open doors and slid one arm under her body, careful to protect her from the hard floor as his spare hand expertly, and softly he brushed his fingers over her. Sigyn closed her eyes, pressing butterfly kisses to the soft skin just under his ear, and he gave a smile of satisfaction, he pulled back, placing another soft kiss against her lips as he slowly pushed a finger inside, smiling as Sigyn's tear stained cheeks and tear filled eyes closed, her hips moved upwards slowly as Loki gently covered her mouth with his own, fingers delving in and out slowly as Sigyn let out sighs of pleasure, he let his finger curl inside her, and Sigyn's blue eyes opened to show her overcome with lust. Her lips half open as he hands traced down his back, and before he could stop himself; he'd grabbed her by the hips, and slowly pushed himself in, eyes closed as he revelled in the feeling.

"Please.." She muttered to no one in particular, her legs wrapped around his waist as he stated still, forehead resting against her shoulder as Sigyn writhed beneath him. "Please.." She muttered again.

"Please, who?" He said suddenly, a predatory smile appearing on his lips as he lifted his head, and Sigyn gave him a smile and a small laugh in return, he let out a faux dark almost growl like noise when she didn't say anything, and Sigyn laughed lightly again, which turned into a gasp as he titled her lips, "Title, Sigyn."

"Please, my King." She smiled again, which soon turned into just an open mouth as her eyes closed when he slowly withdrew, only to enter her again fully a few moments later, his lips were one hers once more as Sigyn pushed her hips up to meet his, passionate but slow. Their clothes didn't get in the way of their movements, and before she knew it Sigyn was gasping and mumbling nonsense in pleasure, and Loki followed soon after, his movements were firm and wild - but gentle, his kisses were strong but caring, and his lust was unrestrained; but careful. With every moment he thrust deeper inside, and Sigyn felt herself become lost in a flurry of feelings, she found herself to become an unravelled collection of sighs and moans in his grasp.

And soon, Loki's breath become strained gasps as he tiled her hips up towards his, plunging in deeper with every movement his body made, until he felt he could go on no longer, his breath and kisses clouded her neck as he pleasure soaked voice whispered his name repeatedly, her entire body began to shake as her thighs pressed into his hips, and he followed after, holding himself firmly against her hips as he remained silent, biting into his lip as the feeling slowly ebbed away, and they were left in pools of their own desire.

"I assume you shall have to remain in my chambers from now on." He spoke after several moments, and Sigyn nodded her head breathlessly as she tried to force a smile onto her face, he placed his head against her shoulder for a moment before he decided to rise to his feet, staring down with a satisfied smile as Sigyn still lay against the floor, dress over her waist and underwear halfway across a destroyed room. All in a days work, he smirked.

"I suppose." She mumbled, sitting up, Loki offered her his hand, and she took it after she'd grabbed her book from the side of her body.

"And I assume you shall need lots of rest before tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"There's a solstice festival, and I'd be honoured if you were to accompany me." He smirked again, and Sigyn gave him one of the first genuine grins she felt in a long time, nodded her head as she placed her hand in his.

"I would love to." And with that, he kissed her.

* * *

**I had to add Wade in here, he's appeared in Avengers comics after all and he's one of my favourites, but he's not a big character at all so don't get your hopes up! **

**It's awfully late and I really don't have the time to reply, but seriously thank you all so very very much! It does mean a lot, and I constantly say it, but thank you all so much and I swear that I shall reply to you all in my next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

Sigyn stood at the edge of the bed, smoothing down her clothes as Loki stood by the fire. He'd woken them up extra early to make sure they were fit and ready for the festival, and he apparently had some etiquette to talk through with her but he hadn't said a word since they awoke. He'd already changed into his royal clothing, and his helmet was sat on its perch in the corner. He hadn't been so... rough with waking her up as he had the morning before, and Sigyn still had no clue why. The idea of asking had crossed her mind a few times, and it wasn't the first time he'd been a little too physical with waking her up, he had almost killed her in The Avengers tower, after all. But the more she pondered it, and the thought of how he could have known she had allowed Steve to steal a kiss, even if it was small perplexed her. But then again, so did everything he did.

"Loki." She said aloud, and he replied in almost an instant.

"Sigyn."

"Yesterday morning-" She was interrupted by a noise of protest by Loki, but ignored it, "What made you act in such a way?"

"I don't feel like divulging that information now, my dearest."

"What stopped you from acting in such a way this morning?" She asked again, she heard him take a sharp breath but he still didn't turn to face her. Had she said something wrong?

"I did not sleep this time." He replied lazily, Sigyn placed her hands on her hips as she frowned. Had he been dreaming of something bad? He'd never exactly told her about the dreams he'd had when they were with The Avengers, only that they were particularly bad. And then of course he'd shown her with cuts and bruises that splattered his body, and things had fallen in to place in her mind. Whether they were true or not, she didn't know.

"When you sleep, do you dream?" She asked again, knowing full well she was probably pushing her boundaries. But today wasn't a day where she was going to sit back and allow him to do as he wanted, today would be a day she got what _she _wanted for a change.

"Yes, I dream. And no, they are not pleasant." He spat, Sigyn recoiled for a moment before he interest piqued and she couldn't help but ask again, and again and again.

"Why do you never wish to talk about it?"

"Because it is not something I want to share!" He replied loudly, almost a shout - but still not enough to make her cower. Sigyn sucked in a breath as she pondered over the thoughts that came to her head, whilst Loki bit down on the inside of his cheek and stared into the burning orange embers that flickered in and out of existence. It was strange, she knew when to push for answers at the exact wrong time. And today was a wrong time, it was to be filled with anxiety and worry, he had a Queen to show to his people and two certain old allies she had to become acquainted with. He wasn't particularly scared of them remembering the ideas they had held before what he now referred to as 'the great war of Aberdeen', but because of what he feared she might say, or what vivid memories he'd had to banish might be brought back, he wasn't worried about them switching sides but more of remembering what had previously been. Maybe they would like that idea more, maybe their morals were still strong underneath it all. Or maybe Sigyn would push her nose in too far, she had a habit of doing so. Especially when she had ulterior motives, and he knew she did. He was a God of Lies, and there was something she wasn't ready to tell him.

"Are you hiding something from me, Loki?" She asked, her voice sounded aghast as Loki shook his head and let out a silent laugh, blowing the air out through his lips before he turned around slowly, mocking her position.

"Are _you _hiding something from _me_?" He could have cursed himself for falling into what would probably be an argument for the history books, but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't see the humour, he didn't see the appeal for conflict. But he did it, and for the first time in his life of understanding every little motive - he didn't know.

"What could I have to hide?" She cried her hands throwing in the air as Loki stared coldly at her, she knew he was provoking her. And she knew that by biting the bait, she was setting herself up for being hurt. But maybe being hurt was her vice, maybe - just maybe, it was comforting. After all, it was the only thing she knew at this point. It was the norm, it was... her.

"You have plenty to hide, Sigyn. You just do not know it because you hide it from yourself." Again, he wanted to curse himself. But he hadn't been able to stop it, of course he knew there were things in her mind that he didn't know. And that mean there were things in her mind that she didn't know or hadn't been able to grasp, just allowed them to subsidize in her head until they were just remnants. A satisfied smile appeared on his face when hers contorting in confusion, thinking through his statement before she tried her best to sound strong and powerful, but ended up sounding like a weak little girl as always. It was her failing, she had nothing to give. He smirked, repeating his words from yesterday, but the smile was only to hide the anger he wanted to show. To throw her up against the wall, to unleash the power of the Tesseract on her in its entirety; but he could not. That would mean to push her away, to lose her completely and the idea of that wasn't appealing at all, however much she angered him. However much she knew how to get in the way of every little thing without actually knowing what she was doing. The way she was far too nosey for her own good and hid it behind her threats of being a Goddess of Loyalty.

"A kiss from a solider." He muttered again, and watched with mirth and then hurt as Sigyn's eyes clouded over and she bunched the material of her dress into her fists in frustration. Her mouth seemed to go dry as she scoured her brain for words but couldn't find the right ones, only the bland and white-washed ones could be found and even they were a struggle to say, but she forced them out, knowing full well how pathetic she sounded.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways."

"Tell me." She forced out again, he seemed to take a step back as the determination took over her and the feeling of resentment became clear. She'd never resented him before, she'd allowed him to do as he pleased, she'd not batted an eyelash in front of him and tore herself up in private, but it had gone too far. She was hurt with being nothing more than his doll, something to pick from the shelf when it suited his fancy and send down to Nornheim when she would take up too much space. When he didn't answer, she knew exactly what it was. Something she had tried to put off as being absurd, "You watched me?"

"Sigyn, if I had witnessed such a thing I can assure you there would not be enough strength in your body to speak." He spoke quietly, dangerously and darkly. And it was true, he knew that the true destruction of his nature would have overtaken everything, and that she would have been left with barely anything in her body. In fact, now he was grateful he hadn't seen it. "But I have eyes everywhere, eyes that you do not know about."

"An eye in a café." She replied, remembering the men she had talked to, especially as he seemed overly suspicious of her. But how would he have seen her and Steve?

"Yes, he is a good man." Loki was nonchalant know, and Sigyn found herself scowling. And he couldn't help but smile, a genuine smile of having one-up on her crusade for the truth, not that she'd ever get it in fully. "You see, people train to watch for those who aren't familiar, those who look suspicious and those who look new."

"Spies." She said blankly, and he shook his head whilst still smiling.

"The same principle, yes. One of my '_spies' _saw you. Thought that you looked different, and your company too. He went to a tea parlor that you happened to walk into, and decided to act on his suspicions." He smirked again, shaking his head as he tried his best to hide the anger that was ready to show on his face, that wouldn't do. She'd get scared and try to avoid the conflict that was bubbling. And he didn't know why she chose the easy road of saying nothing, was there something more that she would not tell him or herself?

"But no one knows who I am." She replied finally, and he arched his eyebrows for a moment before she found the will to speak again, "Why does no one know who I am?"

"Because, Sigyn, it was irrelevant information. You were not on Midgard, but now you are - so they shall know."

"Why wasn't I on Midgard?" Her questions were becoming more bold now, and she didn't know whether it was right to be pleased or angry with herself. What was possessing her to be so forward? It was frightening if anything, maybe she'd taken this new-found confidence too far. Maybe it was time to back down - again.

"You weren't on Midgard, Sigyn, because you would have been killed."

She didn't reply, instead her eyes seemed to widen as she tried to process the concept of why she could be killed. In battle? Or by him? When she didn't move, Loki knew he had to explain further before she went completely catatonic.

"You see, Sigyn, I am indeed a loyal person. Even if it is only to myself, and you would have interfered, I know for a fact that you would have. You always do, it's in your nature. You would have felt I had no love for you, and lost your mind. It's a cycle I try to stop you from falling into, though I surely do sometimes fail.." He trailed off, hand on his chin as he walked back and forth by the fire. Sigyn still didn't say a word, it was as if she couldn't. Her mind was blank as his words sunk in and her time in Nornheim came fluttering through her mind in memories, and in fact; something else caught her mind. Someone mentioned Karnilla, or Nornheim to be exact - Balder. When Loki had been lead from his night in the prison at Asgard's palace, he had said he was with Karnilla in the time he was absent. Could that be a clue about why he chose to realm of the Norns?

"Why Nornheim? What significance does that have from keeping me out of your way?"

"Nornheim because it was not Asgard, nor Midgard, nor anywhere you had relations. Jotunheim would have killed you, your uncle is the Lord of Alfheim, Svartalfheim was the place where you almost died, and of course Asgard is your home of sorts."

"Why not Vanaheim?" Her voice piqued, her brows furrowed as she thought of the place where she could only ever really be at home.

"And have you killed by bandits and thieves? Spare me, Sigyn. I'm not that much of a heartless person." He scoffed, and she frowned even deeper before she realized he hadn't directly answered her, she wanted it all in solid information. Not just reasons.

"But why Nornheim?"

"Karnilla is an ancient friend and ally, you were something she needed at the moment and something I did not."

"You did not need me, or did not want me?" She spat, moving away from him as she stood against the wall, her head in her hands as she tried to listen to Loki's attempt to justify himself. But it wouldn't work.

"Want and need are different things, Sigyn. Karnilla saw you as a power play to get what she truly wanted, and so did I. For a brief moment you were a pawn, something that had to be pushed from the chessboard - so to speak. But now you are not, and shall never be again." He spoke slowly, as if it would make her understand and allow the information to sink in more - which it did. But not to what he wanted. When she didn't move and seemed to withdraw into herself, Loki groaned and pushed his hands to his face in despair, "Sigyn, you are familiar with Balder, the objection of your sister's affections?"

She nodded.

"He is the object of Karnilla's affection, if you hadn't had left when you did, you would have been held up in front of all of Asgard so that she would win Balder's hand in marriage by bargaining your release. Of course, Balder, if he does truly love your dear Nanna as it's been said, would have willingly done whatever to make her truly happy, and would have found his way to Nornheim to take his place at her side, and for you to return to your chambers in Odin's palace." He let out a sigh as he finished, and when Sigyn still refused to move from her place he couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness of it all. He had never imagined his married life to play out like this, in fact he'd never imagined he could be King of Midgard - but he was, and that was not something he was prepared to change, "Sigyn, are you searching for conflict?"

"I am searching for clarification." She stated blankly, he nodded his head slowly and the smile slowly subsided as Sigyn worked up all the courage she had left in her mind to ask him another question, "Tell me, please. Why did you lie to me about a baby?"

"You truly wish to have that child, don't you?" He joked, but when Sigyn stared straight at him with a look that could have killed, he gulped and nodded his head. It was strange that seeing her so... unlike her, could bring about some sort of fear of her rejecting him. Not that she'd ever be able to leave, however. But it was comforting to know that she did have feelings for him, maybe it was the only thing that made their marriage valid, "I have said before, I did not lie to you - you came up with the idea yourself, I simply planted it there and let it fester until you were too consumed in yourself for once to be consumed in what I was planning."

"So it was a device to deviate attention from you?"

"Precisely."

"You wanted to preoccupy my mind with something that did not even exist." She said bitterly, and Loki felt a twinge of guilt as he saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. He nodded his head and let out a sharp sigh when Sigyn viciously rubbed her eyes and made the tears vanish. This didn't seem too good.

"I know, and I apologize."

"Do not apologize," Her voice had grown from being shaky and filled with sourness to being loud and assertive. He took a step back as she cried at him as loud as she could, her hands clutched at her sides, "I was just unaware that even you could sink so low!"

"Sigyn-"

"No! Do not say my name, scold me and wait for me to grovel at your feet!" She cried, "I no longer care what you do, so long as I do not see it. All I have ever asked is that you do not lie to me, and I cannot even trust you!"

"I am the God of Lies-"

"You could be the God of Vegetation for all I care, Loki. Your title means nothing, your gift is _nothing_."

"Neither is yours." He replied coolly. Sigyn recoiled and moved back against the wall as she saw the dark glint in his eyes. Maybe she had spoken too much, now she was in danger. Now there was an real threat, and that was the reason she never pushed. She knew she would get burned. "These are not like the old times, before our births where our gifts of specialty could be summoned to help a human, they did not even believe we existed until I became their king. Now is the time that us, as Gods, must take matters into our own hands. Because the humans no longer have the intelligence to do so."

"I do not want your advice." She spat, and with that he moved forward, his hands wrapped around Sigyn's forearms and he pushed her back against the wall, his mouth inches away from hers as he bore his teeth in anger, Sigyn closed her eyes in fear and tried to struggle away, but knew it was no use. He was too strong for her, she was easily breakable and if she didn't watch herself; a broken doll was what she would become.

"I am willing to overlook the fact that you love another man," He cringed inwardly as he said the words, he couldn't actually come forth and admit to her that the idea was worrying to him. He just needed her to behave for one day, he couldn't have the people in his realm looking down on him and his wife, he had worked hard for the recognition and adoration he received, and he was not by any means ready to allow Sigyn's behaviour to ruin it all. "I am willing to overlook that you speak to out of turn to your King, and I am willing to overlook the fact that you have the mentality of a child. But today, Sigyn, you _will _behave. Or so help you, for I shall not hold back on whatever punishment I see fit."

Sigyn's jaw jutted out and a tear fell from her eye and she threatened to shake with fear, the threat of him actually hurting him had never been close - just a thought in her mind, her father and mother hadn't exactly been the most loving people, and the vision of ending up like Freyja hadn't been too vivid at first, but now they were. Without being able to help it, Sigyn did quake in fear. Her lip began to quiver and she sucked in a deep breath as she shut her eyes tightly to stop any more tears from falling, but as soon as they did - she felt Loki's gloved hand wipe them away, his grip was still firm but he had lost the violence, she opened her eyes and Loki stared back at her, his eyes were still dark and his face still somehow reflecting evil.

"Hush, love. Don't cry." He muttered, wiping her tears away, dropping her wrist from his grip, "Sigyn?"

She nodded. And Loki fought the urge to sigh as he realized he did need to at least try and be nice, or she would never behave herself properly. She would be distant and cold - his speciality, throughout the visit, and in turn she would be the source of probably unpleasant gossip.

"I love you, Sigyn." He said slowly, and she nodded her head in response. When she didn't say anything, he began to grow worried. Had he pushed her too far? He gulped quietly before his question came out as a whisper, "Do you love me?"

"Yes." She muttered in response, her eyes focused on the floor as a smile lifted to his face and he took a step back, "But I still think you're a monster."

He grimaced. It would have to do.

* * *

Just as he predicted, everyone stared. And Sigyn, just as she had been told, acted so. And by so he meant she had not said a word, smiled throughout the ordeal and held his hand. Other than that, she had been silent. And it hurt him, if he was honest. He did want her to share in his victory, but it seemed as though she wouldn't let herself, and he was determined to find out why. Maybe it was because of their argument earlier, or perhaps because of something different altogether. But he needed to know, it was a matter of importance. The idea of her lying to him wasn't something he enjoyed thinking about, but maybe it meant she had taken a leaf out of his book, which wasn't so bad. It meant that he was the only person to have influence over her, and that was a thought he did enjoy thinking about. She had been the first thing he had claimed for his - well, the first thing that mattered. Even if it was only to him. Loki could remember the day she had arrived at the palace when they were children, and thought she was sweet, but in his childish naivety thought that his tricks would impress her, but only made her cry. A faint memory of him boldly asking his mother to let him marry Lady Sigyn in the gardens when he could have only been around the age of nine echoed in his mind, and he allowed himself to let out a laugh, which caught Sigyn's attention as she looked towards him confusedly

"Don't worry." He said, trying to divert her attention back to the crowds as they stood in the festival, there were thousands of people and the main city - the biggest in what had been Europe, was full to boiling point. Sigyn had her eye on a group of children performing a famous play, but condensed so that it would make sense to them, and he knew that Sigyn was itching to go and watch with all the other hundreds that stood around them in a ring. "You truly do have an affection for children."

"They remind me of my sisters." She said with a smile, her eyes looked far off for a moment before she brightened up again. It was as if that morning had never happened, though he knew she would most likely bring it up when they retired to his chambers at night - maybe he wouldn't go back straight away, wait till she was asleep and then sneak in. Confrontation with her was pointless. He saw a person stand in front of them, a camera in his hand, so Loki squeezed Sigyn's palm and pointed towards the lens, whispering into her ear.

"He wants us to smile."

She grimaced for a moment as the thought that Natasha, Tony, Steve and of course Bruce would see her wherever if this man was to take a picture, she knew exactly what those devices did and that the photograph could end up wherever he wished. And probably all over Midgard if they were to catch a glimpse of the Queen for the first time. Sigyn widened her eyes and tried her best to give a genuine smile, whilst Loki too stood proudly, his arm around Sigyn as he looked straight into the camera lens. The flash went off, blinding Sigyn for a moment before she shook the light away from her eyes. The man bowed and walked away briskly as if he was terrified, and then Loki's attention was back to Sigyn once more.

"Are you feeling okay, Sigyn?"

"I feel fine." She answered vaguely, her eyes searching the crowds of people. She did feel fine, perfectly fine. Never better if she was honest with herself, she had all the answers she needed for now, and when the time was right - she would push again. But until then she was satisfied, and fearful for her wellbeing. Pushing her luck too much could end in her death, which would do nothing for anyone. The Avengers would never get the help they needed, even if she wasn't doing a good job with the task they'd given her. But Sigyn knew it was time for her to do something, even if it was small; and by scouring the crowds. She knew exactly what.

Each woman looked nearly the same as her - maybe not in appearance or dress, but their manners. They smiled, a film covered their eyes that seemed impenetrable. Like perfectly waxed dolls, all robots. JARVIS would be proud, she grimaced. It was as if they were all scared, just like her. But to act like that meant they had a legitimate reason, and she planned to find out - even though in her mind she already knew it was there. They were merely statues, made to look beautiful and if they could not do that, then they seemed to be working.

"Loki, as Queen.."

"Yes?" He sighed.

"Would I be able to pass a law?"

"I suppose." He answered, he overlooked her scrutinizing stare, and then to what she stared at; which seemed to be nothing but people, "It would have to go through the court but I suppose so. Why?"

"Because it's what I intend to do." She replied, it was unfair. She wasn't ready to let the women, who were now her people, be treated as lowly as she was. She had the reassurance that Loki did indeed love her, even thought it wasn't much reassurance at all when she thought about it - but the power to help that love brought along was enough to make her say nothing now, but the women didn't. _That _would be her way to help The Avengers, and give a nod to Natasha. Maybe then the spy would trust her fully, she just needed to make sure that whatever she was beginning to plan in her mind went through. She'd need to talk to people obviously, and see how they felt. Maybe get people to understand what she was deciding for them - it did sound brutal when she thought of it that way, but in the end it would help them. Help everyone. Equality for all. A smile settled on her face, she really was going to help The Avengers, she would try her best. And doing this meant that she wouldn't go behind Loki's back and sell him out, no this meant that she could be who she had always wanted to be. "Womens rights."

Loki rolled his eyes as she spoke, but Sigyn took no notice of him, pulling her hand out of her grasp. Maybe that was the first way to set an example. Not be so attached to Loki, maybe others would follow suit. Maybe it could help, too. It would take time, but it would help. After all, she didn't strictly need Loki in her life to carry on living - unless he would kill her, but that didn't seem too likely right now. His anger had been taken out, he probably had no more left in his body, but Sigyn knew that people would only value the wedding band on her finger and her tie to the King more than they would value her actual words. But maybe she could play that to her advantage, in fact; she had to. Maybe that would be his road to redemption, even if there was nothing left to redeem. Everything he did was for a reason, so hopefully she could make him see the reason in this.

"I wish you all the luck." He said simply as Sigyn pulled away from him even more and began to walk towards one of the many craft stalls, but he reached out and pulled her back by her hand, and thankfully she didn't yelp or try to run away. He obviously hadn't frightened her that much.

"Loki, I'd like to leave now." She said, and Loki stared down towards her with a confused face before he nodded slowly. He had planned to introduce her to his royal court, and to Clint Barton and NIck Fury. But maybe it could wait, it would be satisfying to watch them at first be taken in by her, and then watch as she put them all down in favour of her new found energy to stand up for women everywhere. Where she'd got that idea, he didn't know. Maybe it was only something she would understand, she had a peculiar brain after all. And whether she would succeed; he doubted. But there was nothing wrong with at least trying to be supportive, after the things she'd said to him on that morning, maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing.


	27. Chapter 27

Sigyn locked herself away in the bedchambers. Most of her days and nights were now spent in the library refusing to have any contact with someone unless it was vital, and disbelief filled Loki. Or confusion, he didn't know. It seemed so foreign to him, that Sigyn could have other interests and ambitions other than to make him happy. And in fact; she'd barely spoken to him. Reading, and jotting things down on a leaf of paper that was now so ridden with words that sentences couldn't be deciphered with one another had taken up nearly all of her time. If he tried to speak to her, she'd smile in response even though she'd ignored his words, and carry on reading. Occasionally she asked if he was feeling well, but only because he seemed to stand lone in the corner of the bedchamber watching with amusement as she disregarded everything and anything around her.

Now he sat in his study, his own private hovel that he slunk away to when he needed. It was a sort of sanctuary, the only place where his head was truly clear. Perhaps the only place where he'd ever managed to gain complete peace, but now it had been broken. It was also the only place where everything was truly sealed, no secrets and lies could be told. It was utterly pure in every way, save for the fact that Loki occupied it daily.

"So, how is the Missus?"

Loki slowly turned his head away from the tapestry against the wall and towards the man sat opposite his desk, the unmistakable drawl of Colonel Nicholas Fury was enough to catch anyone's attention, he was still the only man who would dare question the King. Not even the smaller man who sat next to him, for once free of his bow and arrow, overstepped his boundaries like Fury did. But the man with the eyepatch demanded respect no matter what, and even Loki - _King_ Loki couldn't refuse that.

"She is... occupied." Loki's hand traced the hollow of his cheek as his eyes focused on the two men, who both nodded, a small smile appearing on Clint's face. "But her attention span is short. Her fixation won't last long."

"What's she fixated on?" Clint asked, but the King scowled as if to tell him not to poke any further, but even if Clint had backed down; Fury was eager to begin where he had stopped. "You'll have to tell us someday, boss."

"Don't call me boss." Loki muttered, his head turning downwards towards the papers on his desk, held with a paperweight filled with green ribbons. He plucked the orb from the desk and palm it around in his hand as he turned his gaze back to the two men, "But if you really must know, her _fixation _is her plan to somehow make lives better for women."

"Ah." They both said in unison, and Loki couldn't keep a mocking smile from the corners of his lips.

"She'll probably succeed." Loki mused, knowing exactly what the two men would say. They at first both stared at him, mouths slightly agape before Nick took the bait, and decided to ask the question that Loki had waited for.

"How?"

"Well, if she is to pass this law then it _must be_ approved by the court." He began, pausing so as to let the information sink in. But Fury only stared blankly, and Clint motioned with his hands for him to go on. Loki smirked, his head tilting to the side as he spoke,

"And if it is to be accepted by the royal court, it must go through the three highest Lords in Midgard among others."

"I really don't see where you're going with this.." Clint tried to pipe in, but Loki waved his hand to stop him mid-sentence.

"And two of said Lords will be easily taken in by her, ah... charm."

"Charm?" Nick Fury squinted, and Loki could only chuckle.

"Innocence and sweet words." Loki smirked, "And if that doesn't work, well, a woman's temper isn't something to be trifled with."

"Ah." Fury said for the second time.

"The last, Lord Strucker will be perhaps the hardest, what with his _intense _hatred of you, Nick."

Fury grimaced, and Loki again couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he rose from his chair, he moved closer to the fine tapestry on the opposite wall, next to the window that one could only see out of and not into, and stood with his hands behind his back.

"And he _will _vocally oppose whatever she plans, perhaps go so far as to physically stop. He wants to retain any power, since he lost his title of Baron during the exile, and angered masses of women everywhere would be a veritable threat." Loki paused, hearing the sounds of agreement before he went on, "He believes that people should be brainwashed and inhuman."

"He's the biggest ass this world has seen in a long time." Fury agreed, Loki stopped in his tracks for a moment as he processed Fury's words with a curious glint in his eyes, remembering a conversation that had not happened many years ago inside a Helicarrier built for a monster, before nodding his head slowly.

"Yes... perhaps. But he _will _act like I have stated, and if he does so; then it will be more than an easy task to remove him from the court finally."

"So, your whole plan is to pretty much use your wife's political manifesto to hijack the equilibrium, and knock a guy you find threatening from his position filled with little to no power." Clint surmised, nodding his head as he thought through what Loki believed to be a genius, if not condensed version of his plan.

"I do not find him remotely threatening, but give or take; yes."

"_That's _your whole plan?"Hawkeye asked again, only to receive a grin and the infamous sparkle in Loki's eyes to come to light.

"Now, telling you my _whole _plan would be a rather stupid move, don't you think?"

* * *

Sigyn felt as if her arms were about to fall off, and then she'd collapse into a crumpled heap of books and hair. But luckily, as she kicked the door to Loki's chambers open with an unladylike display of frustration, she threw them so that they just landed on the edge of the mattress, and collapsed in the chair next to the bed. Reading was tiring work, as was carrying politics filled volumes back and forth an entire palace. The little magic skills she possessed allowed her to not be affected by the dust and cobwebs that hung along the pages since so very little people actually bothered to read them, but that didn't stop the odd papercut which left her cringing and clinging to her hand like a little child. Forget tiring, reading was _dangerous _stuff.

Sigyn muttered a cleaning spell as she lifted up the once dusty book that's gold embellished title letter read; 'A Room of One's Own' - she'd already read another book by the author, but this once seemed to be mentioned in all the books she'd picked up that detailed how beauty was used against women, and how women were lesser beings. Another on her reading list was The Bell Jar, but this book was to do until she could face those hundreds of shelves filled with nothing but reference books.

Sigyn's eyes hovered over the prose of the books and the sentences on her scraps of paper simultaneously, realizing that nearly every point she had tried to come up with had been written and entwined in with the every word in the book, a smile fluttered to her face in success as she realized that someone, somewhere, a woman who was long gone from a tragic death had agreed with her every view, and at one point tried to change the world with her words. Maybe she hadn't succeeded, maybe it had been futile - But Sigyn knew that if she fought enough, and enticed Loki over to her side - which would be rather easy, that she would succeed.

But Loki was something that she didn't particularly want to think about, and she banished the thoughts by humming a small tune that her mother had sung as a child. It usually worked, and he was actually rather easy to forget about if she truly put her mind to it. But maybe that was because she hadn't really been outside of the palace in days, let alone had contact with anyone but him and a few people who she'd accidentally walked into and knocked over in the library, all this hiding away wasn't doing her social skills any good. Not that she really had any in the first place.

"_Anything may happen when womanhood has ceased to be a protected occupation_." She whispered aloud as she read the line, the words flowing in and out of her mind as she analyzed the every word, the corners of her lips turned up in a small smile as it was committed to her memory,and she made her final decision to actually allow herself to leave the rooms she'd decided to lock herself in, realizing it was time to get out and into the open. Whatever she thought, and whatever she felt would be insincere.

Sigyn yawned, the nights of reading and no sleep had caught up with her, and if she was to venture out the next day then she supposed it would be better to look as respectable as she could, which probably wouldn't be much considering she'd need to dress up in furs and capes to shield herself from the cold, It still perplexed her how she could be married to the coldest person in the world, literally, and still be unable to deal with winter weather. She placed the book down on the other side of the bed, smiling to herself at the ridiculousness of it all. A book had replaced her husband, even taken his space on the bed.

She stretched as her feet touched the floor and she made her way to one of the long green tapestries that hung over the wall, moving the corner so that she could push open the small door to the bathing chambers, muttering the small spell to make the hot water rise in the giant tub that sit in the middle, and then she discarded her clothes and slowly dipped herself into the rose tinted hot water. Her eyes slid shut as she dipped the ends of her hair into the water, but snapped open as soon as she heard the door to the bedchambers open.

She tensed, her hands and arms moving to cover herself up. It wasn't like Loki to return so early, unless she'd really lost more track of time than she thought. The windows in Loki's chambers were non-existent, so the time of day had to be guessed - which was more trouble than it was worth. The footsteps grew closer, and as she heard his familiar voice call her name, she relaxed. Blowing out a breath she had no clue she was holding.

Loki pushed open the door to the bathing room, and poked his head around the door, only to find Sigyn covering herself up in the corner of the bath. He furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes as if to question her, and Sigyn was half-expecting a sardonic remark, but nothing came. Instead he nodded his head, and turned on his heel. Leaving Sigyn staring after his retreating form. She squinted, letting out a sigh as she grabbed the large fluffy blanket from the floor beside her and carefully stood up, careful not to fall and possibly hit her head on the stone floor as she wrapped it around her body before she walked to the door, pulled it open and stepped into the bedchambers.

Loki lay on the bed, flicking through one of the smaller books Sigyn hadn't returned to the library yet, he lazily dragged his eyes over each word as Sigyn watched from the doorway, her brows furrowed in confusion as he didn't even bother to look up. She was convinced he hadn't noticed her, and relaxed a little more. Being around Loki hadn't just been awkward, it had bordered on frightening. After his last performance, she had no clue how he would act. Her anger at him was mild compared to the fear she had for him. But both paled in the shadow of the sickly sweet love that she felt she no longer wanted to feel. But she could put it all to the side so long as it meant she could do what she truly wanted to, another trait she'd picked up from Loki. But the one thing she truly did miss was his friendship. That had disappeared long ago, and now she was craving that sort of love. She bit down on the inside of her cheek as she realized how needy she was beginning to sound, and pushed it from her mind.

"I see you've awoken from your book-induced pseudo-slumber." Loki said slowly, he sat up against the headboard and studied her movements. Sigyn at first pulled her hair back and secured it with a tie before she turned to face him, one hand on her hip as the other held up the blanket. She at least wanted a little modesty and control over herself.

"I see you haven't ceased with your wit and sarcasm." She replied dryly, opening one of the chests that were placed under another green tapestry, decorated with gold threads. She pulled out a neatly folded nightdress, and slipped it over her blanket that was still held around her body, only removing it when her clothing was in place. She saw Loki's eyes narrow out of the corner of her own, and smirked inwardly.

"That behaviour isn't very becoming of you." He replied, his eyes following her as Sigyn moved the books he had placed on her side of the bed down to the floor, and slipped in between the sheets. Sigyn kept a blank smile on her face as she plucked the book Loki held out of his hands and placed it along with the pile.

"When has your behaviour ever been becoming of _you?_" She asked, opening her eyes widely to make them seem as innocent as possible when Loki scowled, her brow furrowing, and just as he was about to scold her; Sigyn pressed her thumb and forefinger to her mouth, and then dampened with wick of the candle. Leaving them in complete darkness, and also cutting Loki off before he could shout.

She turned over to her side, pulling the thick furs around herself. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the sound of Loki's breathing, but as she felt the cool skin of his hand on her thigh, she cringed; her hand slapped his away, and she could practically feel the anger resonating from him. She could hear his mouth open slowly, and before he could speak; Sigyn had jumped in.

"I'd like to visit town tomorrow." She said quietly,

"I suppose I shall have to find you some company." He said, pausing for a moment before he spoke again, "In fact, I believe I know the perfect person."

"Perfect." Sigyn spoke through her teeth, she closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to not let her anger or hurt - she couldn't quite place it, show, "I suppose this is a girl who you've used your silver tongue on in more than one way."

"Strangely enough, it's not." Loki sighed sharply, "Only you've had the honour of the silver tongue."

"Charming." She muttered, rolling her eyes as she heard a small chuckle coming from him.

"Do not be so sensitive, Sigyn." He said quietly, but when Sigyn didn't answer he knew he shouldn't have said a thing. Instead, he sucked up all the self-discipline he had, and tucked his arm around her waist, pulling her into him so that she nestled against his body. She didn't protest, but nor did she relax. Instead she curled herself into a ball and ignored him, even as he placed a kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight, Sigyn." He muttered, hand possessively splayed across her stomach as she squirmed involuntarily before she let out a quiet sigh and allowed him to hold her with reluctance. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Oh gosh, so many reviews to reply to! And thank you so much, it's so so lovely to see the emails pop up in my inbox and seriously makes me day a little nicer, so thank each and every one of you!**

**Sorry if my updates won't be so quick and predictable, another school year (Why did I agree to ever go back!? I could have dropped out, arghhhhh) and well, I need to get my grades fantastic if I'm going to get into college, so I might be a little preoccupied!**

**Rachie-girl: I'm very glad you enjoyed it, and thank you ever so much for the review! I agree, Loki's own version of 'sweet' made me fangirl, but maybe that's just because I wrote it. Heh. But anyway, I'm glad you liked the twist with The Avengers as the bad guys, it's sort of been my ~secret plan all along. So it's nice to know someone likes it! **

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: I can't wait for Loki moments too! Even if they don't seem too, eh, nice at the moment. And thank you very much for your review!**

**liebedero: Yes, back to the love story! Even if it isn't much of a love story right now, heh. thank you for your review!**

**hallelujahsunrise: Can I just say that when I read your reviews, all I can picture is it being like your icon's ~*inner monologues*~ it's fab. King Loki's actually my favourite term of endearment too! In this story anyway, I think people would stop talking to me if I called them King Loki. **

**MrsCullen123: Nope he doesn't love Amora, that I can confirm! But physical attempts, well... That's Loki for you. But in the past, in the past!**

**Jax Jesilaux: I'm glad you liked his idea of a gift! I think it's the only kind of gift that he could give, well that's straight from his icy Jotunn heart anyway.**

**WonderWomanFan: I'm glad at least someone picked up on it! I was beginning to think I hadn't explained it enough..**

**Hotdogman: I'm very glad you enjoyed so far! I have a feeling I may have explained all that in the last chapter, but if not then I'm going to go a little deeper in soon enough anyway!**

**go-ahead-and-try: I think the essence of Loki's nature is to be a dick, but it's nice to see the sweet sides, I agree! I think everyone has their own special hatred for Amora, so you're not alone! It's strange really, I adore her comic character but well; someone had to be the villain if the resident psychopathic god wasn't! I'm really glad that you like Sigyn too, still terrified of her being a little Mary-Sue.**

**DarthWitch: They're miles apart all the time! It's actually incredible distracting and frustrating**

**Anon89: And thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you've enjoyed, and I agree about the twists and feels - I get all fangirl-y too! And yes, Sigyn in Queen - just about anyway.**

**Apeirphobic Angel: I don't know if that's a good sob or a bad sob, so I shall just thank you for the review!**

**Guest: It's my pleasure! ;) Haha**

**vainattempt: I think Loki wishes to be King and happy forever too, haha. Thank you for the review!**

**Celestial Goddess54: Yes, this means Sigyn is Queen. Not just a mistress! **

**Hakkai'sHerFavorite: I was actually going to reply to your review privately, (terrified that the reply will be longer than the chapter, haha) so I shall do it as soon as I can. But anyway, I actually am glad you dropped the review in because in all honesty, you pointed out the things I knew I had flaws in and wanted to improve on, so I just wanted to thank you for bringing them to light in ways that I could improve since I've been racking my brains about it for a while now. I think it's probably improved a lot these past two or three chapters since I read this review, but that's just my pov as the writer, but thanks!**

**ktmt1120: I've been waiting for Loki's answers to come out for a while, so I am glad that you are glad to read them! haha, even if it was in the most unpleasent circumstances. And as for Sigyn and Steve; well, I guess it's open to interpretation but from my point of view, she's not in love per se. If that makes any sense. **

**Guest: Ironic, isn't it? Haha, I'm just glad she has something to stand up for!**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it! I figured it was about time Loki came to light, so I'm glad people liked it!**

**Doreandrix: Thank you very much for the review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Sigyn wrapped the old Midgardian coat around her as the bitingly cold wind struck against her skin, her eyes squinted as she stood in her flat boots and thick scarf, luckily the pants she'd found in her chest of drawers were thick enough to stop the freezing temperature from hitting her legs. Perhaps deciding to go out was a poorer idea than she thought. Her eyes surveyed the misty landscape and large hill that the castle was perched on, leading down into the main city. She still wasn't sure exactly where the castle was placed, and probably never would. Everything had been either renamed or forgotten, unless Loki particularly liked the names that was.

"I didn't realize how far the castle is from the city." Sigyn muttered, partially to herself and to the girl that stood beside her. She was the same height as Sigyn, murky blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was thin, even more so than Sigyn and was incredibly beautiful, but sadly - as if to topple whatever potential she would have in such a word, she was awkward. She'd told Sigyn in advance that she was sorry if she didn't speak too much, and if she did that she had suffered with a stammer for most of her life, she had a slightly obnoxious laugh and something told Sigyn that this girl, Anita, wasn't quite like the rest of the Midgardian women. For starters, she had a habit of being too forward and then panicking, retracting everything she said with 'I'm sorry' and 'Please forgive me, highness.'. It was refreshing, if Sigyn was honest. It broke away from the formality she'd been forced into, and it was quite nice to have someone who could be a potential friend. Even if she had been to do so by Loki.

"It's incredibly impressive." The girl mused, and Sigyn found herself smiling weakly, nodding in reply. "I doubt your people shall recognise you outside of the beautiful gowns."

"They are hardly beautiful, only simply and plain dresses.." Sigyn trailed off, and Anita stared at her for a moment before she began to stumble over her words, and Sigyn reached out to grab her by her shoulders, stopping her mid-babble, "Calm yourself, Anita. It's fine."

"Yes, M'lady." She muttered, and Sigyn gave her the strongest smile she could muster before turning her attentions back to the landscape. She placed one foot in front of the other, careful as ever to make sure she didn't fall as they walked down the slippery slope of the hill that seemed to twist and turn more and more as the travelled down.

"You shall have to teach me of all the places in this city, but of course only if you are from here..." Sigyn muttered the last part, and could have sworn she saw Anita's eyes light up as they came to the bottom of the hill, Sigyn took a deep breath and took in the sight of the busy streets, each person lugged a large fern tree and were dressed for winter as she was. So far, she'd only been outside of the castle and library once, and that was with Loki. It was strange to not be there with him, almost disappointing. As people stopped and stared with open mouths as Sigyn and her new handmaiden - possibly friend - walked through the main street and looked in the windows of every single shop, she realized that she did miss the sardonic comments and silvery words of Loki. She could have scolded herself when she realized she was supposed to be angry with him, and she was, but it was growing tiring now. Sticking to her guns had never been a strong point, at the time of events her morals would ride high and mighty and she wouldn't be swayed but soon she would grow tired, wish for everything to return to as it once was and forget all that had happened. But this time she would not let him win, this time he would come crawling at her feet with a heartfelt apology and a declaration of love, though she knew there was next to no chance of that happening. And if anything, he would find another just like her to run away with and Sigyn would have been left to be devoted to a King who did not care.

Paranoia. She gritted her teeth together and let out a shaky sigh, the cool air formed shapes as she blew out her breath in the air before her. Ignoring him and been hard, and she'd tried her best to be civil and nice. It was inbuilt, she couldn't envisage being overly mean to someone unless they truly deserved it, and whilst Loki deserved something... To treat him badly wasn't the answer, that had never been the answer and never would be. If there was something he needed, it was the knowledge that at least she would not hurt him. And had never hurt him. Maybe, just maybe, that was some form of consolation. But Sigyn doubted it, maybe it was only consolation for her - to know that she was as devoted as her supposed title said. It seemed as though she failed in everything else.

"My lady?" Anita's voice echoed in Sigyn's ear, and she hazily turned her head to face the women with a confused expression, "Are you feeling well?"

"My personal wellbeing is none of your concern." Sigyn answered quickly, not quite sure of her sudden change in attitude. It confused even her, and apparently Anita as she looked taken aback for a moment before she seemed to remember her place. And then a feeling of shame fell over Sigyn as the woman almost cowered at her, perhaps this was how Loki felt each time she stepped out of line and he felt it was his role to put her back in the place he had built especially for her. But she did not need a place, she was in his life by right. He had chosen her, and she would stick out the agreement that had been made until the end. But the girl hadn't done a thing wrong, and Sigyn was unsure of what had come over her. She stood with her mouth hanging partially open for a few moments before she burst out with an apology, "Please, don't take offence. I'm perfectly fine."

Anita gave a weak and forceful smile, her eyes glazing over as Sigyn placed a hand on her shoulder. Her pose became rigid and her face stoic as Sigyn stared towards her.

"Do _you _feel well?"

"It's strict policy to never touch our Lords and Ladies. Specifically our King and his Queen." The woman seemed to force out the words like a well learned recital. Sigyn pulled her hand away and furrowed her brow. It was probably a newfangled idea conjured up by Loki to make sure no one else could touch Sigyn, literally. Probably to spite her, it sounded plausible.

"Apologies." Sigyn mumbled, and Anita nodded her head. "I wasn't aware."

"Why, My lady, are we here today? It's awfully cold."

"Not particularly." Sigyn muttered through clenched teeth, worried that if she opened her mouth to far her teeth would chatter and her tongue would end up bitten, but Loki was cold, figuratively and literally, and she had grown used to the feeling by now. It was almost a comfort, cold was... enjoyable. "But we are here because I had planned to do something of importance, but now I'm not so sure."

And she wasn't sure, a feeling of shyness came over like a wave crashing against the shore, and each and every person that walked past - whether they be male or female, seemed to be so much bigger, so much more beautiful and so much more superior. She was Queen, wife of the most important man in the whole realm and she still felt inferior. The nervous pit in the bottom of her stomach opened up as people bowed and curtsied to her general direction on sight, there wasn't a person who didn't show her some form of respect. And it was a strange feeling, no matter how important she was - she wasn't right. Maybe it was because she still had feelings.

"I think it would be best if we went somewhere more private." Anita said suddenly, pulling Sigyn from her own pirate world. She nodded her head, and the second woman pulled up Sigyn's hood and adjusted it so that none could see her face, and took hold of her gloved hand and pulled her towards a quieter part of the main square, pushing past the crowds of people that had amassed at the news that they had spotted the Queen - but they could not see her. Soon, thinking that it was some rumour conjured up,the would leave and Sigyn and Anita would be free to leave again. But that was wishful thankful, as Sigyn realized when she sat down next to a crackling fire in a small tea room.

* * *

"Do you enjoy your work?" Sigyn blurted out, the two had sat in relative silence for nearly an hour. Sigyn never pulled her hood down, and kept the material hanging over her eyes to make sure that no one recognised her at all, the idea of being mobbed by women and men alike didn't appeal at all. If anything, it terrified her. She didn't know whether to curse Loki for his ambitious place and how he got there, or herself for allowing the marriage to be made valid.

"It is... pleasant." Anita answered, the practised formality was obvious in her voice, and Sigyn felt dull for ever believing the girl would agree to be almost a friend to her. Of course she wasn't, Loki would have had her thrown in some sort of prison for actually daring to talk to Sigyn as if she was a functioning being and not just a woman of higher social status. But maybe, just maybe, allowing herself to grow close to Anita would be the way to show Loki he did not have control over her, it sounded more enjoyable than ignoring him completely. For all his faults, all his nastiness and coolness, all his errors and frankly disgusting (in her eyes, at least) exploits, she loved him. And she knew he cared for her, too. He simply loved himself more.

"What made you decide to enter the profession of..." Sigyn trailed off, she didn't exactly know what the girl did. To say 'servant' would have been degrading, and Sigyn knew at the very least it was best not to offend people that you wanted to like you, but when Anita finished off her sentence with a weak smile, Sigyn knew she hadn't.

"Servant? It was the only job available for a woman like me." The girl answered timidly, when Sigyn didn't say anything and simply stared, the girl decided to speak even more, "I wished to be a healer for the longest time, but that is a man's job. So I do what I can to help bu serving my King and his Queen."

_So rehearsed, _Sigyn thought to herself. A hazy look crossed over her face as she considered everything Anita had just said, her brows furrowed for a moment at the mention of 'man's job'. It had been the same in Asgard, though it relied more on talent than gender. Still, a woman's place was always behind her husband, watching from the wings with pride or even resentment. A man was allowed to do as he pleased, and Sigyn couldn't have cared less, but the fact that a woman would be hated had always made her uncomfortable. To force devotion was unfair, especially as it was only utter devotion by the women. And even then, she suspected, she was truly the only one who had stayed completely loyal. Love in Asgard wasn't as important as pride, and to be loyal to Loki required more love than pride, defiantly. Maybe that was where Odin had failed.

"And if it were to change, that somehow you could become a healer... Would you take it?"

"No, it is not my place." The girl recited, probably the thought had gone around in her head too many times to count, and she knew that she would be punished. It was the King's regime, and Sigyn didn't even want to imagine what he would do to anyone who disagreed, whether they be man or woman. She sighed, the idea of their marriage was growing harder and harder to contemplate each moment.

"But it should be!" A disembodied voice came from behind Sigyn, she almost let out a yelp of surprise and kept her head down as the voice moved closer, to reveal a young-looking woman with beautiful red hair and huge blue eyes, "And unless we make King Loki see it is our right to be equals, then we shall be left as dirt that the others are allowed to walk over as they please!"

Sigyn arched her eyebrows at the forwardness of the girl, who stared between the two women and covered her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"I apologize, it wasn't my place to interrupt your conversation."

"No, please sit down. I want to hear more." Sigyn said softly, pulling her hood back slightly. The woman stared in shock and quickly dropped to her knees, her head bowed as Sigyn stared down almost horrified.

"Y-your majesty.."

"Your place is not on your knees." Sigyn said softly again, she motioned for the girl to stand up and pointed to the seat, to which the redhead obliged and nervously perched on the edge of her seat. Sigyn didn't know whether to be impressed or confused at the power she held.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now," Sigyn smiled, leaning forward as Anita gave her a smile and turned her gaze towards the other girl who had now joined them, "Tell me everything you believe in."

* * *

Loki sat at the desk in his bedchambers, even the throne room and his own personal study had grown boring. Paperwork and even more paperwork had done its toll on his fun for the day, and since he was King - causing mischief was out of bounds, not that it mattered to him. He'd already turned the entirety of Sigyn's wardrobe green out of boredom and attempted to concoct his most advanced potion yet. And there was nothing else to be done, no foreign affairs. No uprisings, nothing. It was perfect. The perfect realm, and now he was bored.

But boredom turned to agitation, and agitation turned to anger. And anger lingered.

Where was Sigyn? It would have been some sort of miracle that she dare appear in front of him and actually acknowledge his existence. Perhaps it was her fault that he was filled with bitterness, and not that he simply had nothing to do. Perhaps, if she actually showed some sort of care towards him, he would not be so bitter. But being forgotten and pushed aside was not a favourite past time of his, and he would not allow it go on any longer. He was Loki, King of Midgard, and his wife would worship at his feet like the rest of the people whether she liked it or not.

Loki felt the ice course through his veins and take over his skin as the blue hue overcame his whole being. His eyes reddened and his gaze became sour, almost as much as his feelings. He stared at the wall, analyzing each and every crevice. His fingers drummed against the table hard enough to chip into the wood. Jotunns truly didn't know their own strength, he grimaced. Disgusting.

His ears pricked at the sound of the wooden and plain door beginning to creak open, but he didn't turn. It was her, returning to the bedchambers only to ignore him and gave him distasteful looks. It had been so for too many days now.

"Loki?" She asked aloud, and Loki still did not move. His gaze hardened and his fingers ceased drumming. He heard her pull off her thick coat, and walk towards him slightly, judging by the noises her boots made, "Are you cold? It's positively freezing.."

He turned around slowly, revealing himself to her in all his blue Jotunn glory. She coughed and then choked on her breath, rushing to force out an apology,

"I apologize, Loki, I did not realize-"

"Of course." He said dryly. She didn't realize at all, but she would soon.

"Are you feeling well, love?" She asked timidly, and Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes. She had the audacity to call him 'love'? That was perhaps more disgusting than the Frost Giants.

"I feel fine." He said blankly, and when Sigyn brought her hand up to cup his cheek, his nimble fingers locked around her wrist and held her tightly. Her skin began to turn even whiter, and her eyes widened as she struggled to pull herself away. Sigyn bit down on her lip as Loki's grip tightened, and the pain of a thousand silvery and cold tiny needles pierced her skin. She was about to let out a cry when she noticed the look in his eyes. Her other arm swung around his neck and she brought herself closer to him until she was pressed up against his chest, braving the feeling of ice. Loki stared, dumbfounded for a few moments before he slowly let go of her wrist, his skin become the pale pallor once more as he nervously placed his arms around her body.

"No you do not." Sigyn muttered, the feeling of normality, and ultimately joy as he returned to his normal state. In the few times she had seen him as a Jotunn, showing him some form of affection had always stopped his temper. One of his only forms of weakness. Loki didn't say anything, he simply held his arms around her and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh as his cheek rested against her shoulder. If anything, he was pleased that she had actually wanted to touch him. A thick warmth spread around him as he took in her scent, and refused to move.

Perhaps he had been wrong, maybe he had only been craving _this. _He was not angry, he was not bored - simply deprived.

* * *

**I'm going to reply to reviews next chapter, it's late here and I don't have the energy.**

**And I just wanted to say, this isn't completely comicverse so obviously Ikol isn't around because Loki was restored to childhood because Siege hasn't happened so, yanno. But just like the comicverse... Well, Loki's still a bit of a sh!t. - But I could not have him any other way!**

**AND; I was contemplating writing perhaps a darker SigynxLoki story. Sigyn would be the same (I can't imagine her any other way) but I think you can all guess what I mean. Eh. Maybe, maybe not!**

**But thank you all for reading and reviewing and adding this to favourites and follows, etc!**


	29. Chapter 29

Late. She was late.

Loki's fingers drummed against the stone walls as he stared down the corridor but there was still no sign. The men were growing restless, and he could practically hear the sounds of their perfectly enunciated words and rustle of furs from outside the hall. It amazed him, truly, how superior such primitive beings could think themselves. Granted, some were of a higher calibre; they had what he could only describe as superhuman abilities and some even intelligence on an incredible scale.

But they were mortals, and could only ever be mortals. No matter what they did, that could not alter. Even the ones with mutations were still mortal, and easy to suppress. Not that he enjoyed oppressing people who were forced to hide in the world as it had been, to hide their true nature in fear of being outcast. In fear of not being like everyone else, that they would be hated and spat upon for one simple reason - they were not normal. He, too, had felt that. And no matter how he tried to rationalize it with himself, a small part of him yearned to reach out and sympathise publicly with them, damn every other being whom he ruled and state that these mutants were the closest living thing to him.

But that could have meant an uprising, and Loki knew deep in his heart that he had worked for his place in the realm. And he would let nothing take it from him, not even those he loved most. Though the idea of loving and cherishing said people he would never admit.

"Loki!" He heard a voice, his eyes shot away from the semi-opened wooden door that lead to the room of the most revered and manipulative in the land, and fell upon a rather flustered looking Sigyn. The black liquid like goop that had been placed on her lashes by the young and pretty woman waywardly trailing behind her had smudged underneath, her hair was wild and a quiff at the front. Unattractive.

"Timekeeping is a hard task for you, isn't it?" He drawled, and he noted how Sigyn's face went from worried to slightly hurt in a matter of seconds. Her features hardened after a few seconds more, and she lifted an accusatory finger at him.

"You did not wake me!"

"I was unaware that as King of Midgard, it was my duty to awaken a sleeping dragon each morning."

"A dragon-"

"You can be vicious when you wake." He stated matter of fact, and just as Sigyn was about to open her mouth once more and bite the bait he had set for her, the young woman who had followed her coughed. A smirk etched on his face as he looked over the girl, and then back to Sigyn. Was it possible that this newcomer was actually more appealing?

Sigyn's eyes widened as she remembered her maiden, her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment and she gave Loki a stern glare. He wasn't even attempting to push her temper, his teeth gritted together as she adjusted the mound of paper in her arms and shot a glance past his shoulder and through the crack in the not-so-closed door.

"They've begun to grow impatient." He said after a moment, breaking the cold silence that had fell upon the trio. Sigyn nodded her head nervously, biting down on her lip until the skin broke in the corner. The sigh that rose to his chest couldn't have been stopped, especially as he found himself lifting his hand, and drawing a beautifully crafted hair slide out of the air around him via a spell he had learned many years ago, on the off chance that it would benefit him for reasons he didn't know. Perhaps he had planned to disguise himself as a woman? It was likely.

"Please, do not-"

He brought his hand to her hair, and brushed the front part back against the top of her head, sliding the clip in and securing it.

Her eyes stared at him, filled with what he could only find to be confusion. Her chapped and broken lips parted slightly, and his hand reached up once more to lightly smudge away the black marks under her eyes. A smirk etched onto his face as her eyes regained the innocence he so valued, in a world tainted and occupied with oppression, depression and evils, and in a life which had known nothing but hurt and rejection, she could still look so innocent. His hand cupped her cheek, and his face inched closer towards hers. He looked at the other woman out of the corner of his eye, and she truly was a beauty. Undeniably so. But whether she was of a higher standard, whether or nother posture was greater and her features more defined. She was not Sigyn, and he was thankful. The less appealing Sigyn looked to him in comparison with her, meant that the less appealing Sigyn looked to every other in the realm in comparison. Who would dare pursue the Queen? Let alone a Queen with a far more available, approachable and slightly more attractive hand maiden. As long as this woman was around, he had her all to himself. Another thing he would not allow himself to lose, and death to all those that attempted. The only reason that he had not inflicted death upon her soldier was that he had no clue where he had hidden himself, and that Sigyn would never forgive him. But a life without her forgiveness he could live without, it would be impossible for her to leave him completely. If she had to be locked away like the Princess' in the Midgardian folk tales, to keep her by his figurative side, it would be done.

He pressed his lips against hers softly, and could only smirk with his eyes as her own fluttered closed.

beautiful.

And _late.  
_  
He broke away, his hands clasping hers as his head pulled back. She stared, with her large eyes, and didn't avert her gaze. He carefully smudged one last mark of black away from her skin, that for the first time he noticed was covered in small blemishes, and spoke, "I would not keep them waiting longer, my love. They aren't exactly pleasant people at the best of times, and I wouldn't wish that unfortunate luck on you."

"Right." She muttered, her hand hovering over the stack of paper that she had built upon and added to over the past month. The innocence had slipped from her face once more, replaced with worry. Confusion, and if his perception was as good as he imaged - illness.

"Go, then." He said, pushing her towards the door with his hand on the small of her back. She took a deep breath and plastered a weak smile on her mouth as she pushed open the door with a shaky hand. He could either stay and watch, or leave her to her devices. Thought the latter would end in disaster, tears and even more time in her bad books, he surmised with a distant smile.

He took another last look at her as she wandered into the room like a lost child, and blinked his eyes once in frustration. Biting down on the skin of his cheek, he turned on his heel and made his way towards his study. There he could watch in silence.

* * *

She stared with stunned stupidity, the actual thought of having to speak to these people had surpassed her. In her mind, her plan had been crafted, and people would go along with whatever she had wished. That was the way it worked, was it not? Once a sovereign gave their wishes, they would be followed down to the last letter. That was how Asgardian politics had worked, court was merely there for show and less... forcible matters.

But she was here now, and nothing could be done to change it. To run out in fear would only spark conversation and she would never leave her rooms again.

That began to sound appealing.

They stared intently, clad in coats made of furs and jewels, each with a cool and steel-like stare that was enough to penetrate whatever comforting thoughts she surrounded herself with.

She was Queen, and they were her people. She was more important, she had more power.

But she _didn't _have more power, that was a lie. She had as much as the rest of the people, there was only one person who held any power and that was Loki, the supreme ruler. Every other person was merely an ant, a lesser being. Unworthy of the purpose and authority he held. He was King Loki, and she was Queen. But that meant nothing, it was merely a title she had been bestowed on account of being tricked into marriage many years ago.

And now all her confidence was gone. She was nothing. And Loki was everything - to the world, at least.

"My Lords," She said quietly, sitting down in her seat as she placed her stack of paper covered in scribbles and scrawls on the large oak table, they each stared intently. Confused. Disgusted.

"Lady." They all answered with mock respect. And now she was disgusted, or was that fear?

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" One of the men smiled, a malign grin appeared on his face as Sigyn stammered in shock at actually being spoken to, and her hand flew to her mouth. His hair had been slicked back, and he stared continuously at her until she managed to quietly answered.

"I wish to-"

"You wish?" Another asked, his hair was nothing but grey and his eyes were large and the colour of tree bark. But he didn't make her nearly as uncomfortable as the first man.

"Yes." She answered politely.

"And what do you wish, malady?" Another of the twelve gathered men asked. He seemed to be the youngest, slightly auburn hair and a predator like grin on his face. Strong jaw, and deep grey eyes. He, too, was intimidating. But the fear he struck into her wasn't the kind of terrifying as the other me projected.

"I wish to discuss, and hopefully improve upon the welfare of women, and the equality of both sexes." She said politely once more. They all nodded their heads as they thought through her statement, and each muttered to themselves. Except the first man, who only stared with interest. Some sick, twisted interest.

"Improve? They are impeccable. They are entitled to care for their health, homes and help for their children and families. What more could be wished for?" He said, a smile never leaving his face and Sigyn could already feel herself squirm in her seat. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

"They are not offered work, any form of life outside of their respective houses, respect or the revere that they are due." She said meekly.

"Our Lady Amora held all those rights, you're argument is already being proved wrong, malady." The second man who had spoken to her said once more, her eyes tried to display no emotion, but before she could even think of something to say, she had been cut off by the handsome man.

"But dearest, most dearest Amora has not been in attendance to court in many weeks, months.."

"And I'm sure you saw to that." The first man said once more, his eyes trained on Sigyn with the same grin. It felt as though a swift blow had been dealt to her stomach, a direct hit to her solar plexus that made her question her own morals. Had she run Amora out of the court? It seemed plausible, she held the woman's voice is a gorgeous purple jar that took pride of place - well, perhaps a _shameful _place on a table in the chambers, that served as a reminder of all the hurt she had been put through on account of Amora. Perhaps it was time she began to feel remorse, after all in her mind she could not imagine literally being without a voice, even if she han't bothered to use hers for possibly all of her life. But had she ever needed to?

Yes. The answer was yes. Of _course _it was yes. And now she would. The look of inexperience vanished from her eyes as she composed herself, pulling together each part of her mind as she struggled to place a thin smile across her lips. But the thin layer of sweat didn't disappeared from her skin.

"The business between Amora and I is none of your concern, nor shall it ever be." She answered as kindly as she could. Each of the men nodded of their own accord once more, the mutterings and whispers became louder before they came to a gradual halt. Everyone stared intently as if to urge her on, her voice ceased up for a mere moment before the image of her being locked in her bedchamber for the remainder of her time as Queen, flitting around and attending to Loki's every need. Which she knew would happen if she didn't help herself now, not that she didn't mind that. But she knew, deep inside - and however that generic and frankly repulsive that felt in her mind to say, she had so much more she was ready to give. And so much more she knew she had to give. She cleared her throat and pursed her lips together as she slid the first sheet of paper from the stack in front of her, beginning to scan the poorly scrawled words that covered it. "As you know, my husband is the sovereign of this realm, and I have... special privileges that others do not."

Again, they nodded. Mumbling between themselves before the attention came back to her.

"To start, as I show you in this moment, have the ability to speak my mind when it pleases me. Others do not. The social status they hold is not high enough for them to be listened to, so I-"

"As highest woman in the land." The handsome man finished, and Sigyn nodded with a small blush before continuing.

"Have taken it upon myself to do so."

"But, Queen Sigyn, the place for a woman is well-written in the social constructs. It is her duty to be a fine lady, a respectable being and a glory for her husband to behold." The second man said, and the rest agreed. They each in turn nodded their heads, sparing a few sideways glances as if they wanted to gauge her reaction.

"Mister..." She began, stopping herself before she realized she had no clue of his name.

"Dalle."

"Mister Dalle, not all of us wish to be fine ladies. Have you any idea how mind-numbing that is?" Sigyn was aware that her voice had changed pitch, becoming nigh on whiny and pleading. "Do you believe that it is your right to possess such a woman?"

They stared for a few moments, unable to decide on an answer. Torn between the idea of disagreeing with the Queen, or not being truthful. But surely politics was not about truth? Only lies, lies that were believable enough for people to accept?

"You have no right to a woman. Not a being in the nine realms holds the right to a _being. _Us, as a collective, make up at least half of the population of Midgard. At least half of your own kind are unliberated, unaccepted and denied the right to a full education - on account of it 'not being proper'!" Her voice grew louder, but not enough to be counted as a shout. Sweat dripped discretely from her brow and she was sure she felt like she could lay down and sleep for a thousand years. But was it nerves? Most probably, speaking in public was rather nerve-racking...

"We are not fickle, we are not dull, we are not pure and untainted creatures. We can be monsters, much like you. We can be smart, just like you. We can be independant, fair and successful. And we should not live in a world where everything is dictated by men. At least, and I beg of you, allow a woman to have a say in the world. To benefit us all. We are all born free, are we not?"

"Yes." Came the rehearsed reply, she shuddered before she shook her head, her arm outstretched as if it would prove her point even more.

"Then why do we allow women to live as slaves?"

"Are you not simply underlying your hatred for men?" The first man, with the piercing stare and scary disposition said. Sigyn's eyes clouded over for a moment as she listened to the question over and over in her head. Was she? certainly not, she had reasons why she could hate men. But not as a collective, it would be the same as saying she hated all women because she had a bad experience with one.

"No, I'm underlying my love for men. And for women. And for the nine realms." She answered, her voice had lost the motivation and she became quieter again, but still they all stared at her like she was some strange creature. Had they never heard a woman speak in such a way before? Sif had done so every time she had opened her mouth. But that was Asgard.

What did they expect her to do? Never speak a word, keep her mouth sewn shut and act as if she was a damsel in distress, and only save her words for her husband - which would likely be coos in his ear, or sweet nothings at night? She had done that for too long, and now she was bored. Things went wrong no matter what, and Sigyn knew that it was worth taking the risk to help others from doing the same.

"I am honoured enough to be able to write down my thoughts and speak them allowed, and I wish the same for others. To show the world how wrong they were to deny a woman her right. I wish to see another women become proficient and to write down her own thoughts, and speak them among her own crowd. And I wish that she would rather flaunt her intelligence, her inner strength and her hard work instead of the fine clothes and jewelry that a man gifts her, under the pretense that they will be drawn in by the sparkly objects much like a magpie."

"You wish for women to better men?" The first man asked again, and now Sigyn realized he was just attempting to test her patience. But more fool him.

"Sir, there are many things that right now I as a woman could do better than a man."

They all chuckled, the handsome man gave a smirk in her direction and her eyes fluttered away and onto the man she now knew to be Mister Dalle. He nodded his head, perhaps he had been the only one truly listening. Perhaps, after all, he was not so scary. A smile spread over her face as she perched on the edge of her seat, reading to teeter over the edge and crash upon the floor as the beating in her head became louder. Her throat was dry but sickly, and her eyes felt as though she was about to weep. She closed her eyes lightly for a moment and pushed herself back from the large table, making her way slowly towards the door as she was sure the men stared after her. She paused, turning slightly so that she could see them all, and smiled.

"I pray that you listen to my proposal, and hopefully agree with all I have to say."

"And pray, why should we? For lack of a better term." The first man said, and Sigyn felt as though she would boil over in rage. Her barriers had been broken, and the urge to scream bloody murder at him for being so ignorant had arisen inside her mind.

"Why should you not? If you can willingly accept the ugliness and brutality of men into your culture, why not let the intelligence and eloquence of women to make its roots, too?"

And with that, she left the room. Her hand pushed open the oak door, and as soon at it had closed, she leaned back against the other side and felt the sick rise and churn in her stomach. This definitely was not nerves, not at all. She slid down against the door, the wood rubbing through her dress as she sat with her legs wide apart, her head in her hands as she fought the urge to collapse then and there.

But from his office, his only sanctuary, Loki watched through a mirror he'd bewitched for that very purpose as Sigyn curled into a ball now on the floor outside, clutching her head and stomach. His eyebrow twitched, his hand dropped the quill it had been holding and spilled ink against the handwritten letter he had spent the past few days finishing, and his eyes focused even more so on the mirror. Was she crying?

No, he would have seen the shake of her shoulders and heard the whimpers she let out. Instead,she lay there perfectly still, his interest piqued. And so did his worry, his lips pursed before his eyes widened when her movement ceased, and a look of sheer panic came over his face.

"Sigyn?!" He called loudly, cursing himself in the ancient language when he realized he wasn't actually in the same room as her, just watching everything she did from afar. He almost leapt out of his seat, snapping his fingers. But as he realized, his magic energy had been focused on the mirror, and he didn't move - he closed his eyes tightly and pushed his hand through the glass, not even having time to give a satisfied sigh as he pushed his whole body through the portal. And stepped out into the hallway a few feet away from her.

"Sigyn?" He said again, leaning down as he approached her. When she only mumbled a response and pressed her hand against her sweat-laden hair, he sighed and groaned as he had no choice but to scoop her up into his arms.

"Loki, I don't feel right at all..." She mumbled, shaking her head as he stared down at her for a moment before he began to walk in the direction of their rooms. Her eyes had closed completely now, and there was not a hint of blue to be seen. And her body temperature rose, so much that even the heat could be felt through her dress.

"You're scorching, Sigyn." He muttered, she shook her head slightly as he cradled her close when she began to writhe. Did she realize who he was? Whatever fever she had couldn't have set in that quick, which must have meant she was just too uncomfortable. But there was no other way to hold her, and nowhere to put her until they had reached the chambers.

"Frost." She muttered, and he froze.

"What?"

"My f-frost giant." She mumbled again, and his jaw jutted out as he listened. _Her _frost giant? It was laughable, and sweet. He sighed, self-consciousness and fear seeping into his mind as he slowly transitioned. His skin became deep blue and his eyes red, he felt himself become somewhat larger too, and Sigyn began to relax in his arms as he adjusted the way he held her.

"As soon as I lay you down on the bed, I'm going to summon the doctor."

"It's just a fever." She whispered, and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's a fever, but I'm taking no chances. You've worked yourself to the bone lately."

"Then all I need is rest."

"Yes, yes you do." He muttered sarcastically. But Sigyn didn't sense her tone, and instead her skin became whiter and whiter as they approached the door to the chambers they shared, his foot pushed it open and within a few moments he had placed her on the bed and put pillows underneath her body to prop her up, lest she have a coughing fit or nearly asphyxiate herself in her semi-slumber whilst he fetched the doctor.

"Do not go!" She let out a pitiful cry as Loki was about to leave.

"I'll be back very shortly."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, Sigyn, that is a promise." He sighed.

"If you lie to me, I'll never forgive you." She said quietly, slipping into unconsciousness before he could even answer. Instead, he took one last long look at her. Weak and pitiful, and then he left.

* * *

**I only have time to reply to one reviewer, but that doesn't mean I'm not thankful for the rest of you!**

**And I apologize that I haven't updated so much, I've had a lot of work and well - qualifications come first, eh?**

**Anyway, thanks to all that have read or reviewed, favourited/alerted this etc! Means the world to me, seriously!**

**Reader204: Oh my gosh, your reviews seriously inspired me to write this chapter much quicker than I was going to! Thank you very very much, it means an awful awful lot to me! And to answer your question from a review on Into The Void, when Loki tells Sigyn off for saying 'Prince' and then he says "Princess", that's his own little term of endearment. He moves onto 'Love' further on in the story, and Princess gets left behind. But I guess it's his own way of being affectionate - but not _too _affectionate.**

**I'll reply to the rest next chapter, I swear it! And of course, constructive criticism is always welcome, and you're all so good at giving it so there's my nonchalant pleas for reviews (you've all made me a review monster!)**


	30. Chapter 30

Loki stood with his hands clasped behind his back, he was in the corner of the darkened room that was lit by only candles and the embers from the fireplace. The shadows danced across the floor and furniture as an older figure hunched over Sigyn's semi-unconscious body. A layer of sweat covered her body now, and on returning with the court healer he had discovered that she had coughed up blood and then promptly fallen into a slumber. But now, finally after hours she was beginning to awaken again.

"Now, is there a tightening in your chest?" The man asked, his name was Wilmur and he was an ancient doctor, one of the only ones to keep his memories of medicine during the great war. Of course, he'd had to become more accustomed to the 'newer' ways of medicine that Loki had brought from Asgard, and all the illnesses and cures that various realm-hoppers had brought along with them to. Midgard was open to anyone to visit now, and had been since the second year of Loki's rule.

"Just below, it feels more like bruise. And my chest.."

"Yes." He muttered, pushing his hand into the concave just below her breasts. Sigyn gasped and let out a soundless cry before it looked like her eyes were ready to roll into the back of her head, Loki moved forward with his hand outstretched as if to stop the man, but went no further when the man began to talk again, "The Celiac is a very sensitive set of nerve clusters, tell me; do you feel anxious often? As if you will vomit at any given moment?"

She nodded her head, and Loki's eyes narrowed. She'd never mentioned that to him, but then again - she had looked rather nervous as of late.

"As I suspected, it's a symptom most likely brought on by excess stress, though there is a chance there could be further implications.." He almost muttered the last part as he delved into the old leather sack he had brought with him, pulling out a rusty looking stethoscope. It had been a long time since someone in the court had been ill - probably never, now Loki thought about it. All his tools were that he had before Loki ascended to the throne, maybe the man had just never thought to replace them. After all, they must have served him well before he took up his position as the resident palace physician.

"Please, malady, take a deep breath and exhale when I say." He said slowly, putting the buds into his ears and rubbing the stethoscope against his sleeve as Sigyn inhaled as deeply as she could. Even Loki could tell the sound wasn't right, why did she sound so shaky?

"Exhale." He stated as he placed the bud against her chest. She let out a slow and shaky breath, coughing as soon as all the air was from her lungs. Wilmur didn't say a thing as Sigyn doubled over, fluid flying from her mouth as she struggled for breath. Out of pure instinct, Loki rushed towards the bedside and gathered her hair into his hands, pulling it away from her face as he slid his arm around her waist and held her up right. He stared at the man, a look of anger on his face as Wilmur did not even flinch, nor hurry to exchange his medical supplies. Instead, as Sigyn as if she could be coughing away her lungs, he hummed a small tune and opened a medical journal, thumbing through the pages.

Sigyn let out a last, incredibly loud cough. Loki could practically hear her throat rattle and the small sound of relief that escaped her lips caused him to fill with at least a little pity for her. He pressed his lips against her temple and let them linger as he soothingly rubbed the small of her back.

"There is fluid in your lungs, malady. Coupled with stress, Influenza and other possible symptoms." He stated as he lifted up his leather sack, slinging the strap over his shoulder as the two stared up at him. It was peculiar how at-ease he could be whilst in front of no one other than the King and his wife.

"And you will give us nothing to ease the pain? Or cure the illness?" Loki asked in disbelief, his voice was not as harsh as he had meant it to sound as, and as soon as he realized that he took on a façade filled with malice as he stared at the man, who then gulped quietly. The fear was in his eyes now.

"Well-well yes, of course, my King. I shall have my assistant send up the medicines immediately, I shall come by in a few days with the correct tools to relieve the lung-fluid. Until then there is nothing to do but rest, coughing up blood is a normal symptom and is no cause for fret. And I suggest a swig of strong whisky to send malady to sleep."

"Very well." Loki muttered, Sigyn had already shifted out of his arms and settled back against the pillow with her eyes half-open. Loki rose from the bed, accompanying the man to the door. But he stopped, his hand mid-air as he spoke slowly,

"And, Sir, imagining and seeing things are not uncommon... A fever induced hallucination is perfectly normal, I highly suggest if this were to happen then Lady Sigyn is to be left in peace unless she is at risk. The outcome of her having a fit is ver likely." He said solemnly, and Loki nodded his head once, grasping the doorknob as he pulled open the door, and shooed the man away.

He let out a deep sigh, turning back to the centre of the room. Sigyn was already unscrewing the cap from a bottle of whisky and taking a deep swig before she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, and Loki couldn't help but let out a breathless chuckle at the sight of her manly behaviour.

He stood at the edge of the bed, but as soon as she began wheezing he kneeled on one knee, holding her hand as she huffed and sighed.

"You need fluids. And not of the alcohol persuasion." He muttered, he closed his eyes for a moment and drew out a crystal clear glass from thin air, complete with what looked to be sparkling green water. Sigyn arched her eyebrows and shook her head, but Loki pushed the glass to her lips and forced her to drink, "Sleep on your side, I shall have to leave for a while at a time and I don't want you choking in your sleep."

"Why must you leave?" She muttered, her eyes were beginning to droop, but sleep didn't come. Instead she felt as though she was lost in a limbo, Loki furrowed his brows and placed a kiss against her knuckles.

"Because I have business to attend to, people to meet with and a court to appease."

"The court?" She said quietly, Loki nodded his head and then a small smile found its way to his lips.

"Your words today gave them plenty of food for thought, I'm more than sure that at least half a dozen agreed and understood everything you said."

"What were their names?" She asked quietly. "The three who spoke to me."

"The first man who talked to you was Baron Strucker, the second was Lord Dalle, as you know. And the last was Eisenhardt.. He is... Well, gifted. To say the least." Loki said with a smirk, and Sigyn nodded her head as best she could. "Were they frightening?"

"Yes." She answered a little too quickly, which earned a chuckle from Loki, "Well, Baron Strucker was particularly terrifying. Lord Dalle was... nicer."

"And Eisenhardt?"

She blushed, and Loki rolled his eyes. His teeth ground together and his eyes narrowed for a split second in what he could only describe, although reluctantly, to be jealousy. Sigyn weakly swatted his arm and drew his attention back.

"He has a nice smile-"

"Face." Loki corrected her through clenched teeth.

"Ah, but it isn't anywhere near as pleasing as you are to look at." Sigyn bit down on her tongue as Loki rolled his eyes, before she let out a cough and covered her mouth. Shea leaned back against the pillows again and held his hand tightly. "And he is not here, holding my hand in his, like you are doing."

"I suppose."

"So do not be jealous." She said with a laugh, albeit a weak one. That ended up causing her to wheeze and cough until she had curled herself up in a ball and Loki could only watch, but as soon as she calmed down, he stroked his hand across her side and placed a kiss against her temple much like he had done earlier.

"It's only natural."

"I suppose." She mocked him and he grinned for a moment as Sigyn rolled onto her back once more. He leaned down, so that his face hovered above hers and placed a kiss against her lips.

"I'll be back soon, I swear it. Please try not to become even more ill in my absence." He said dryly and Sigyn smiled before she took another swig from the capped bottle of whisky that Wilmur had brought.

"I shall try my very best."

"Good, I don't expect anything less." And then, he was gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Her hand shook as she reached for the glass of water, she lifted it to her lips and sipped. Slowly, she tried her best to place it back on the table that stood beside the bed, purely for her medicines and whatever else she may have needed. But her coordination had gone, and she had no energy left to even move, let alone place a lone glass of what down. And as it tipped over her, soaking the thin shift she wore to try and keep her cool through the hot flushes and episodes of blinding heat, she let out a sigh of relief once it felt as though the warmth dripping from her skin and being replaced with ice cool liquid.

But Loki, who sat in the corner of the room with an old medical journal from the time before he was king, cursed as he saw what she had done. A trick which she had pulled numerous times within the past two days and never realized that it could make her even more ill, to be covered in ice-cold water in the middle of a Midgardian winter. He dropped the book on his seat as he moved towards her, pulling her up into his arms as she made a weak struggle to lay back down.

"You're a fool." He hissed, tearing the thin gown from her body and throwing it to the floor, she had plenty more where that came from anyway. His hand slid down her sweat covered body, and he found himself biting down against his lip as he tried to dispel _those _thoughts. Instead, he distracted himself by picking up the blanket he had brought in especially for occurences like this, and mopped the excess water from her body. He dropped the blanket back in its place and walked towards the large chest in which she kept her nightclothes, and pulled out another thin chemise.

"No." She said as loudly as she could, and Loki turned around with an almost-confused expression on his face.

"No?"

"I do not want one." She said again, "Put it back."

"Sigyn, you will catch your death even more so-"

"Put it back." She whined, knowing full well how pathetic she sounded.

"So long as you do not complain to me when you are ill even further." He muttered under his breath, placing the material back where he had gotten it from. It would be pointless to argue and force her though, she would only react in the worst way possible for herself and end up being bed-ridden for eternity. But he ground his teeth together as he shot a glance over his shoulder and to her ill-covered form that now lay over the blankets of the bed, limbs splayed and hair-fanned out as she had drifted off into another fitful sleep. It was bad enough that she barely let him touch her when she was well, let alone see her naked form - save for a few revealing garments. But now, when she finally did let him see one of his most favoured sights, he could not even attempt to touch her in all the ways he wished, his eyes smouldered with lust at what he could do-

But if he did, then she would break in two. Perhaps once she was well again, but until then his time would be spent making sure she made it back to the land of the living one hundred percent, for now she was merely a shell.

* * *

"What business do you have here?" She asked quietly, taking half of the furs that lay beneath her and using them to cover up her body.

Loki's head cocked to the side, what was she talking about?

"It is me, my-" He tried to smile and offer his hand out to her, but when he saw her eyes he stopped. It seemed as though a thin layer of film had been made over her pupils, completely impenetrable and vacant. He narrowed his eyes and placed one knee on the bed as he half-stood, and half-sat. Sigyn looked as if she was cowering, was that fear or cold?

"Please, tell me why you are here." She said again, still quiet as Loki mulled over the way she acted. The shake of her hand, the look in her eye and the obliviousness to his presence.

"Why should I not be here?" He scoffed, his eyes taking on a darker appearance as anger coursed through his veins at the idea that _she _should ask _he _that question. Who had looked after her for days, stayed and watched whilst she slept so she would not die, went out of his way to ensure that she was the most comfortable she could be and given her his undivided attention? His fists clenched, but her demeanour did not change. She did not even seem to recognise him, at least not in the way that she usually did.

"Hallucination." He whispered, and his eyes lost their malice. His jaw slackened and his fists unfurled as Sigyn stared down her nose at him. This was what the doctor had warned him about.

"Sigyn." He said aloud this time, and she nodded her head once. "Who am I?"

"Do not play me for a fool, father." She spat, tears rising in her eyes, "And do not insult my mother so."

Ah, her father. He grimaced. The subject of 'fathers' had long ago since been ruled taboo in their relationship, before he had even found out about his true heritage. She chose to never speak of her own, and Loki had never really felt the need to press for answers.

"Why are you here?" She asked again, this time her voice was louder and sweat broke out against her brow. He fought the urge to mop it up and cradle her, seeing Sigyn so... Unnerved wasn't pleasant at all, and the more protective side of him was beginning to shine through.

"To see my most favoured child, of course." He purred, Sigyn looked disgusted for a moment before a tear began to slip down his face. Could she really not see who he truly was?

"I don't wish to see you." Her voice broke.

"And why would that be?"

"You're a scoundrel, you are violent, mean, manipulative.." She trailed off, her head in her hands. And Loki paused, his brows furrowing. Had she been talking to him, or to what she believed was her father?

He had been all of those things, and he knew it. Completely self-aware in the type of being had he felt forced into being long ago. His breath hitched and the cord of narcissism in his mind snapped. Was he a monster?

"Reminds you of someone, does it not?" He asked gently, and Sigyn's tear stricken face peered up over her hands to stare at him with nothing but contempt.

"I'd rather not talk about him."

"And why not?"

"You have destroyed enough of my happiness, and I shan't let you try to destroy anything more."

Again, it stung him. The words could have so easily been directed towards him, but they weren't. Which made them only fasten deeper in his mind. If she could think this about her own father, what could she think about him?

"Why would you want me to discuss him?" She asked bitterly, and he paused for a moment. Why did he?

Did he honestly believe it would open his mind up to what she truly thought about him? To an extent, he grimaced. Narcissism and curiosity filled up his mind, but the idea that he would be sorely disappointed and hurt swam its way to the forefront of his thoughts.

"You're rather... attached to each other, I simply wanted to inquire about my daughter's well being with the man she chose to belong to."

"I don't belong!" She tried to shout, her hand brought to her mouth as she coughed like nothing he had ever seen before, and took one deep and weak breath before she shook her head, "I am not a possession, father. And whilst Loki may be mean, uncaring and cold. He respects me, something that you have never done."

"So you wish to stay married?" He asked wistfully, being taken up in this small web of deceiving he had concocted within a matter of moments. The comments didn't affect him, though. Of course he was cold, perhaps a little on the harsh side and unsupported. But what did she expect, a man who would run around at her feet and take of her every need? Of course, he would grant her whatever she wished, but he had more respect for himself and possibly even for her to let himself become a lap dog, who only lived for her praise.

"I promised him eternity, and I shall stick to my words." She said slowly, almost darkly. And Loki found a smirk creeping onto his face, especially as she began to talk again, "Something that you, father, are incapable of."

"Oh?"

"If you so much as attempt to poison him like you do so many others, then everything shall fail and I will never forgive you-" She was cut off by herself as a coughing fit overtook her body and mind, leaving Loki with more unanswered questions than before.

"What shall be ruined?"

"Everything!" She wheezed out in between coughs, blood rising from her throat and splattering against the skin of her hands, "I promised I would try my best to help, and you shall ruin it just as you do everything else."

"Promised to help who, Sigyn?" He asked lowly.

"Friends." She whispered, as she fell back against her pillow, and out of conciousness once more. He continued to stare, anger and confusion filling his every thought as he reluctantly reached out to touch her neck and check for pulse.

She was still alive, but barely. He grit his teeth together and breathed heavily as he pulled the furs away from her body to leave all bared again. He reached out to brushed the hair away from her face and clamped his teeth down over his tongue. What was she hiding from him?

He could be angry, mean and force it all out of her, or he could find out himself and leave her recover, and as soon as she was well; he would extract all he needed to know and shield her away so that no one could ever ask for her good-will and loyalty again.

He pushed her across the bed, laying down on one side as his arms encircled her sleeping form and drew her in, head resting against his chest as he trailed his fingers down her sallow skin and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Anger was still in his eyes, and the bright blue colour only intensified, his grip on her becoming stronger and enough to bruise her oblivious skin.

"You dare leave me, Sigyn, and I would not hesitate to draw the life from you."

* * *

I'm awful busy right now, so I can only reply to the few reviews that have questions in them, so I swear I'm not being unappreciative of everyone else, just very rushed!

Also, if no one knows this (I don't expect you all to have read The Avengers back-catalogue!) but Baron Von Strucker was Nick Fury's sort of arch enemy, I could explain more and go a little bit too in detail, but that's where he's from and I haven't made him up purely for my story! And, any Marvel comic fan who's read all the old ones (I'm lucky enough to have an attic full from various family members youth) Eisenhardt is also a character, but I don't know if you'll all know who because of movies!

Rachie-girl: She just got hit by sickness, coupled with stress (which lowers immune system) and among other things that have yet to be said!

DarthWitch: I see Sigyn as a little bit like Kirsten Dunst (think Virgin Suicides!) and Brittany Murphy, my idea of her changes a lot but those two are the ~core inspiration~.

Guest: Actually, I chose the word because Coeliac Plexus and Splanchnic Nerves are a bit of a mouthful to even read ;) And that's the place where the sensation of being winded (which can happen when you have the problems that Sigyn is having right now among other things) is felt! Sorry, Biology nerd and hopefully soon-to-be medical student, but I went searching for Tom's tweet after I read your review and had a bit of a fangirl attack that he actually knows what it is! Does that man's knowledge know no ends?


	32. Chapter 32

"The healer is supposed to arrive soon, then I'll be free to leave you." Loki said as he huddled Sigyn in his arms, she'd grown stronger over the past few days, walking around and bathing. Even if it was only for short periods of time, he'd been there the entire time to make sure she didn't try to outdo herself. Or die in the middle of the day.

"Oh, joy." She muttered, partly to herself and partly to Loki. But he didn't react, instead he only continued to stare at the door impatiently, as if his gaze could somehow cause the man to appear. But then again, she didn't doubt that he probably did have some trick to make sure that happened. She sighed, her head resting against Loki's chest as his hands drifted down, hitching her closer to him by placing a hand on the small of her back. She was still indescribably hot, which turned to being so cold she'd had to tell Loki to leave the room with the idea that he was transforming himself into his real form.

"Are the pains in your stomach still as bad?" He asked, all concern leaving his voice. He drummed his fingers against her skin gently and with his spare hand, held his hand over hers that lay on his stomach. She shook her head as best she could and heard him make a noise of acknowledgement. Loki didn't say another word, until a few moments later,

"They'll go with your illness."

"Or maybe he'll have some sort of... answer? What with that awful test." She shuddered, and he couldn't help but laugh. If he was honest, the idea of Sigyn being handed a small conical and told to not leave the bath chambers until she was finished, on order of the court healer, was perhaps one of his favorite things of recent times. Especially how she'd tried her best to put up a fight, and he'd ended up carrying her in there when she had fainted.

"Well maybe now we can find out if it was all that necessary."

"I'm certain it wasn't." She muttered through clenched teeth, and he couldn't help but laugh once more. His hand traced down her bare back slowly, and only when Sigyn swatted his hand did he stop.

"You should cover yourself up."

"It's still so warm, Loki..." She started, but stopped once she felt his fingers dig into her back a bit more. She'd become hypersensitive since she'd been ill, and maybe before when it wouldn't have been that noticeable, now it felt as though he was purposely trying to cause her pain.

"When Wilmur is in here it won't be so warm." He smirked, "In fact, I think you'd just about send him off into a heart attack."

The thought crossed her mind, and with a shudder she nodded. She peeled herself away from Loki, who still held her hand on his chest, but just as she was about to find her way to her clothes, the door began to knock rapidly and Loki cursed.

"That's him." He frowned, releasing Sigyn's hand for a moment before he grabbed onto her forearm and pulled her back down to the bed, "There's no time for you to dress, just... just cover yourself with the furs."

She nodded once and complied, swaddling herself in the thick fur blankets that had appeared on the bed nights before once winter had come into full swing, not that she'd felt it. Loki, only once the amount she had covered herself was satisfying enough to him, opened the door to show a very fidgety healer. He stared at Loki before stuttering out a 'Your Grace,' and taking a bow. Loki stared, clearly amused as he cleared his throat and motioned his hand with a quick wave, and the older man stumbled inside the room quickly as Loki brushed past him and shut the door in his wake.

So much for goodbye. Sigyn scowled at the closed door although Loki could not see, after all; it was the thought that counted. Wilmur, the healer, coughed a few times as he stepped forwards with his hands twitching through nerves.

"My lady, you're looking so much better already." He said with a weak smile, and Sigyn gave him one in return.

"I feel much better, thank you." She stretched her arms out and flexed her hands as if to prove a point, giving a satisfied smile when she was able to do so without crying out in pain or anything more. The healer, too, same to give a genuine smile of triumph and the feeling of pride came over her. It was silly, really. To be proud of the fact that she was getting well again, but once she had experienced what it was being cooped up in one bed for longer than she'd ever been before. Even more than when she'd fallen in Muspelheim, she had learned to appreciate the little details even more in life, and now that she could actually move without feeling like death, it was the most incredible feeling in the world to her. Except the stomach, of course.

"I've had issues, however..." She trailed off, her brows furrowing as she tried to explain, "Fluttering feelings in my stomach, but they change. As if I'm being stabbed, and then I can't move. My skin feels like it's been torn apart!"

The look on the healer's face dropped dramatically, going from the look of a tired and nervous man who hadn't slept a wink to that of a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, he closed his eyes as he stopped forward, and for the first time she heard him take on a whole new voice of authority.

"Remove your blankets, Highness."

"What-"

"It's best if you do as I say." He uttered once more, and Sigyn complied with a nod and reluctantly bared as much of her body as she could without showing off too much, she was far to self-conscious for _that. _Lazing around all day, mixed with all the weight she'd seemed to put on before she had gotten ill, meant that her body wasn't exactly in the best shape. In fact, not at all. Wilmur stared, his hand on his chin and stroked the gray beard that adorned his face, and seemed to look at everything he could see of her.

"May I ask when you and King Loki last..." He stuttered, obviously feeling embarrassed And if she could judge what his question was, Sigyn began to feel it too. Her breathing hitched and she let out a cough as soon as he'd uttered the words, "Were in union?"

She choked out, a blush rising to her cheeks as her eyes widened slightly when she tried to force out an answer, Loki most probably wouldn't have felt any sort of nervousness at the question posed, but she couldn't be as brash and egotistical as Loki. Nobody could. "I'm not sure, weeks - perhaps months. We've been awfully busy..."

He arched an eyebrow, nodding his head slowly as his gaze swept from her eyes and back to her lower body.

"I'm going to have to touch you know, Highness. Do not move, it is vital." He said, bending down as he put his hands on her lower stomach without even waiting for a 'yes' from her direction. Instead, he pressed a firm hand down and let out a noise to himself, he then moved his hand and Sigyn found herself trying not to squirm from discomfort, his hands were cold. A little too cold.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, he didn't answer for a moment before he let out a sharp sigh once his hands rested on one particular part of her stomach.

"Searching."

"For what?" She arched an eyebrow and lifted her head, resting back on her elbows as she stared at his hands. He seemed to stop there, hovering over the same place before he suddenly stepped back.

"Worse than I thought..." He muttered, wiping his hands on his maroon tweed jacket as he pottered around in his old leather sack once more. He pulled out the little conical flask from days before and she found herself blushing at the sheer thought of it, and then he pulled out a large piece of paper filled with colours.

"What is it?" She asked loudly, he looked down his nose at her and then back to the paper, which she now thought was a chart

"I've suspected it since his Lordship first requested my presence, of course I couldn't be sure-" He said slowly, the use of her title could only give her more worries. No one used that word, she hadn't heard anyone utter it unless 'King' was mentioned, too. "But the urinal test, and the symptoms you've complained of could only strengthen my case."

"Please, what is it?" She felt the anxiety and panic rise in her chest, her stomach become filled with the sickly but empty feeling and her head began to fuzz,

"You carry a child, my Queen." He said lowly, and Sigyn could only close her eyes and take one long shallow breath. Her breath slowed down and she pulled th furs back over her body, shivering slightly as her brows furrowed and she turned on her side. The anxious feeling didn't leave, and she could only take shallow breaths as her fingers curled around the material that she now held to her body. Why she wasn't happy, she didn't know. Dread fell over her, and sadness. There was nothing in her chest yet her eyes wouldn't fill up with tears.

"You said you've suspected it, why haven't you said anything?" She asked weakly, any authority that he may have believed her to hold had vanished completely and Sigyn was left looking and both sounding like a weak little girl, who perhaps wasn't getting her own way.

"I couldn't be sure, I could not tell my King and his Queen that they were expecting a child, only to find out there was never one in the first place. I would be extradited, killed, forever indebted." He explained, his old eyes were now filled with worry at the sight of Sigyn, now curled into a ball with the blankets around her body and her face in a firm pout. Had he said the wrong thing? Of course not. She needed to be told, it was her right to know. He was simply doing his duty.

"I want Loki." She stated, and he sighed.

"I believe he may be busy, he was eager to leave." He offered, but Sigyn only shook her head.

"Get me Loki."

"Lady, please-"

But she lay there, like a petulant child. She felt like one too, and was ultimately more ashamed than she had ever felt in her life at the thought of behaving in such a way in front of another person. But she couldn't help it.

"I shall see what I can do, majesty."

* * *

His quill-filled hand hovered over the piece of paper on table that one of the Lord's assistants had left next to him, mixed in with a pile of other papers. A death warrant, not that he particularly liked that penalty - but he couldn't eradicate it as he wished in fears of upsetting his court. And to keep those in his favour meant to keep the people of their manors in favor, too. Which was always a bonus of sorts.

The man in question was simply a menace to Lord Douget - a quiet man who preferred to keep to himself and utter one word answers when it was highly detrimental. Otherwise, not a word would be spoken. The man had tried to organize a small uprising, which had to no one's surprise failed to garner much support and failed in its tracks. But he'd long ago tried to swindle cash and acres of land from the Lord, and had gone a little too far for anyone's liking. So now, faced with either imprisonment in one of the most filled prisons in Midgard, or death. And Loki couldn't decide which to let him have.

He stared down for a few moments as the rest of the men stared intently, waiting for his decision as he scrawled his elegant handwriting at the bottom of the page, 'Loki Laufeyson' now adorned the bottom of the page, , he pushed the warrant away from him. Another dead.

"I believe a discussion about the abandon lands is in order-" Baron Strucker said, a smirk on his face as Loki fought the urge to scowl and leave. The abandon lands, as they were now called, brought back memories of his final defeat of earth and the destruction and disbanding of The Avengers. But still, they were unpleasant memories. Those of his imprisonment and the measures he had to take were strong when those places were mentioned.

Then, just as he took a second glance back at his decision, the door erupted with loud and urgent knocks. He stared for a moment, hands poised on the table as he said, "Enter."

"My Lord," The man bowed, a guard standing next to him and being held by his arm rather viciously.

Loki asked in a rather bored tone as the Lords ceased their quiet chatter among themselves. "Who are you?"

"The assistant of Wilmur, the court healer, sir." he panted, catching his breath as the guard held him upright.

"Yes?" He prodded. And the boy seemed to look as if he wanted to cry in fear.

"Lady Sigyn requests your presence immediately, she will not take no for an answer."

Loki grimaced as he looked away. How embarrassing in front of his court as well. No doubt as soon as he left the room they would be sneering and gossiping behind his back. The idea of a new court began to appeal to him more and more. Eisenhardt leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

_Smug fool. _Loki echoed in his mind, and the thought that crossed his mind when Baron Strucker took on an appearance of mock concern was shocking even to him. But the shock wore off and desire to kill him only grew and grew. If only he could.

Loki rose from his chair, and moved towards the boy, whispering harshly. He was fast losing his dominance over the other men, he didn't need to spare more moments with Sigyn when there were more pressing matters at home. "Is this truly urgent?"

"Yes." The boy squeaked, and Loki closed his eyes for a moment and nodded his head. He motioned for the guard to release the boy, and walked briskly from the room. The boy struggled to keep up with his quick pace and Loki could only give him sharp glances each time he seemed to fall and trip behind.

"And why does she request me, and only me?" He asked, thankful that his chambers were only a few moments walk away, and up a set of stairs from the court room. Of course, he could have used a portal to get himself there but then the boy wouldn't have been able to follow, and he wanted to find out more before they reached Sigyn.

"Wilmur would not tell me, only that I should fetch you, Majesty, because Queen Sigyn demanded your presence."

"Demanded..." He muttered to himself, a thin smirk appearing on his lips and leaving as quickly as it came. He turned a sharp corner, and approached the stairs which he climbed quickly, laughing as the boy almost fell up the stairs at least several times. He liked him, he was amusing. Perhaps that was why Wilmur kept him employed.

"If this was not urgent, I won't fail to have your hide locked in one of my dungeons." Loki deadpanned, and the boy took in a shaky breath and Loki could have sworn he heard his knees knock. He really was amusing, and he didn't have any space for him in the dungeons. Toying with him was fun.

"A-apologies-"

"Not good enough." He muttered, making their way along the corridor and past the chambers to the rooms he had at first given Sigyn. The door to the chambers she had almost forced her way into were now in view - his chambers, and he felt a nervous knot in his stomach for the first time in a long while. He bit down on the inside of his cheek and his eyes seemed to lose their fire and intensity. Hesitantly, now the worry was taking over - had he done something wrong? Was she angry? No, there was no worry. Only anger at the fact that she had summoned him like he was a servant boy, and would probably cause a giant fuss of worldly proportions if he didn't do as she said. It was surprising how much say she had in his life. If, at the given time when she wanted all his attention, she would get it all or he would face the consequences.

He opened the door slowly, stepping through the threshold to see Sigyn with the blankets curled around her and a worried Wilmur.

"Lord." Wilmur said slowly, bowing down before he muttered a 'I shall return soon' and swept from the room with the boy in tow.

"Sigyn?" Loki asked, almost quietly as he walked towards the bed and saw her huddled form right in front of him. She didn't answer and only closed her eyes, letting out a sigh as she turned onto her back.

"Love, what is wrong?"

"Loki-"

"Don't keep me waiting." He said, Sigyn opened her eyes and gave him an almost sorrowful look. As if she was trying her best to apologize to him without having to actually say anything. Peculiar - he wasn't angry with her for not answering him.

"Loki, please do not be angry."

"Angry?" He stared at her, he could feel his eyes narrowing slightly and his lips beginning to purse.

"Perhaps you should sit down."

"Spit it out, Sigyn." He said slowly, angrily. He clenched his teeth together as Sigyn's eyes filled with fear and she adjusted the furs around her. "Quickly. I have things to do and I'd rather not have you waste my time."

"I'm not wasting your time!" She cried quietly and he could only scowl.

"The more you keep me waiting, the more time you waste. What did you want?"

"I wanted to speak with you." She stated quietly, and he let out a sharp laugh.

"You interrupted my first day of working in days only to say you wanted to speak with me? Sigyn, my life does not revolve around you."

"No, I-"

"I cannot spend my life entertaining your every whim and need. You lack the importance." He said sharply, and Sigyn felt like a blow had been delt to her chest. She stared down at her hands as soon as the words had left his mouth and closed her eyes for a moment, Loki held his hands behind his back and took on the stance he used whilst talking to his subjects, his cool voice drifted towards her and she felt herself shiver, "Childish isn't the word to describe you."

"Loki, please stop." She said quietly.

"Then explain why you wanted me here!" His voice raised, and he hadn't a clue what came over him - sudden anger coursed through his veins, not that it hadn't been there before. It had been there for weeks, but why it appeared now he didn't know.

"I don't care to tell you if you're going to shout." She said meekly, quietly. She regretted it as soon as she said it, and soon her eyes went back to her hands as Loki's face filled up with rage and his words were spat at her.

"You're pathetic, Sigyn."

"Don't be angry." She suddenly choked out, as if the thought had only now occurred to her. When in reality it had happened earlier, when Wilmur had told her. It swam around her head the thought of him hating her. Potentially ruining his life, and everything else in between All he had worked for to dissipate away and become nothing.

"It's a little late for that, _love._" He said sarcastically, his fists clenching as he took a step forward with one leg as if he was about to attack. He bit down on the inside of his cheek in the fear that he may say something a little too upsetting to her, pushing in to a mental breakdown. He glared, it was all he could do. Anger coursed through his veins from every encounter they had ever had, every time he'd wanted nothing more than to shout in her face and even harm her. Why he'd felt like that, he didn't know. One moment he felt as though he was filled with indescribable love; enough that it twisted itself into hate, and he began to loathe her for all that she had seen of him. And then, within hours, it would be gone again. And each time he was more thankful than the last. But now he felt as if it would never leave, he'd strangle her with his bare hands and feel no twinge of regret.

"We're having a child." She said suddenly, her eyes were wide as she stared at him and then fell back to her hands. He spluttered for a moment, his fists unfurling as he tried all he could to process that statement. He didn't move, speak. Maybe not even breath, he only stared.

"Please don't be angry." She said again, almost pleadingly with him, but he didn't move until moments later when he spoke quietly, pushing his hands through his hair.

"A-a child?" He said quietly, feeling like a lost youth again, "Why didn't you say?"

"I didn't know." She said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"How could you not-"

"Illness." She said quietly, and he could only nod and take a deep breath.

"Has it harmed the... the baby?"

"No, Wilmur said it wouldn't have affected i-it." She said quietly, and Loki nodded again. He pursed his lips, pinching his brows together as he pushed his fingers against his forehead. He let out a quiet sigh, so much that only he could hear it and turned around so he couldn't face her.

"You _are _angry." She said, probably to herself. But Loki shook his head and said quitly,

"No, shocked. I'm not angry."

"Why should I even worry that you would be angered? It's your fault, and you can do nothing about it." She muttered to herself, her eyes filling up as Loki stood with mouth shut tightly in a thin line, and his brows furrowed.

"It is my fault?"

"Of course!"

"No, Sigyn. I think you are the one who is angry..." He said to himself, but Sigyn had overheard and her eyes began to well up again, never before had she felt so vulnerable. And she hadn't a clue why. A child had never been in the forefront of her mind until recently and now that she was going to have one, she was filled with what she could only label fear. Some sort of awful fear.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no don't be sorry." Loki muttered, he moved quickly to the bed and knelt on one knee as he held Sigyn's hand in his and looked up at her, "I love you, Sigyn. We shall work through this, we shall-"

"It's a child, Loki." She said quietly, her voice quaking with fear. His eyes closed for a moment and he was reminded of the naïve and weak girl he'd first met, and how she had so suddenly gone back to that. He pressed his lips against her knuckles,

"Our child."

"I know! But I didn't want for it to be like this-"

"Like what?" He demanded and she shook her head,

"I imagined we would be in love..."

"We are."

"You didn't let me finish; and our families would here, we would talk each day and have a palace like Noatun where the children could play."

"You truly have thought about everything, haven't you?" HE asked with disbelief, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. But it was slowly replaced with an almost wistful look that dared to change into rage.

"Yes. And it shall never be like that." Tears brimmed in her eyes and she placed her head in her hands and brought her knees up to her chest as she tried her best not to weep. She took deep breaths and let out a cry, to which Loki responded by pushing her roughly back on the bed as he closed his arms around her and held her into his chest.

"Sigyn, don't cry." He said almost pleadingly, and she tried her best once more. She knew there wasn't even a reason for her to cry, but she couldn't help but let at least one tear fall. It was fitting. There had never been something to happen in their relationship that hadn't made her at least think about crying.

"I just wanted it to be perfect, and it never will be."

"Sigyn, it will be perfect." he pressed a kiss against her forehead, "The most perfect baby in the nine realms." His hands gently traced their way down through her hair and his lips ghost along her cheek, "I love you." He muttered, his lips pressing against hers gently as his grip on her arms lessened, and she sunk forward.

"I love you, too." She mumbled against his lips, feeling the smile he gave as she spoke.

"I know you're scared, but there's nothing to fear." He pulled away, pushing her hair back from her face as he discarded his royal coat, his arms slid around her waist once more, "I'll do everything I can to make sure that there is nothing in this realm that could make you unhappy."

"Somehow, I'm not inclined to believe you." She said dryly, the tears nearly all dried up.

"Neither would I if I were you." He said with a smirk, and could only roll her eyes.

"Are you scared?" She asked, her voice lost the dry humour and became meek and worried once again, he stared at her for a moment before a small smile cracked onto his lips - a fine contrast from the bout of emotions that had only just come over him.

"Indescribably so."

"That bodes well." She whispered as he ducked in for another kiss, his hands running up her back before they fell back against the pillows, tangled up in each others limbs and blankets. "Am I really childish?"

"No... Well, yes." he said with a serious expression, though Sigyn was sure she could see at least a little humor in his eyes, "It's rather sweet though. More of a naïvety than downright childishness. I suppose it comes from having such a strange upbringing."

She let out a noise of '_Hmph_,' and attempted to turn her back but he stopped her by latching one arm around her waist again, and pressing the other against the lower part of her stomach. Sigyn let out a noise of discomfort and stared down, still not able to even process the thought.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me something." She said quietly.

"Anything."

"That this isn't one of your tricks."

His gaze intensified for a second and his lips formed into a pout, "I swear it."

"Thank you." She said, closing her eyes as Loki pulled her in closer and she rested her head against his chest, "Because if it is, I shall never forgive you so long as you live."

* * *

**I'm hoping this doesn't come across as too disjointed, there's lots of different emotions going and it's very very hard to write down what I originally wanted, and I've redone this chapter at least four times now and this is the only one I even remotely liked. But I wanted to put it up now, because; well I've left it a long time sort of since I last updated, and I should update in a week or so (it's the baby's first birthday and well, being the wonderful Auntie I am I have to spend all week with him!) but I shall try my best to get it up as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading, reviewing or adding this to your alerts/favourites! **


	33. Chapter 33

Only a groan could be heard from Loki's study, the unmistakable noise of a lamp being thrust at the floor in frustration and then the sound of a body sinking into a leather chair.

The scroll was from King Iwaldi, leader of the dwarves of Nilfheim and father of Sigyn, no less. The father who he knew so little about, yet held distaste for him. And the letter only gave him more. It was demanding, arrogant and stubborn, which could only confirm what he thought of Iwaldi based on their passing meetings, though many a time he had ended up in Nilfheim on adventures and wandering a whether it be with Thor or on his own, though after incidents he had taken to travelling with others. One could never be too careful.

But this letter was most of all demanding. Of himself and Sigyn. Iwaldi demanded knowledge of his 'only daughter of of worth', which probably coincided with the rumours that she was his only genuine daughter, what with Freyja's renowned promiscuity. In fact, the idea of Sigyn being his only legitimate wasn't that far fetched. But what Loki did know for certain, irregardless of Iwaldis kin was that his interest in waned and faltered, his thoughts were fleeting his his presence in her life had all but ceased. Which meant he wanted something more and that Sign was merely a cog in his primitive ploy.

Exasperated, Loki picked up his quill and began upon a new parchment, defiling it with his silver words that did not need his tongue to serve as a vehicle, the power of words was unprecedented. Especially if they were his.

But what would he say? Assure Iwaldi that Sigyn was as lovely as ever? That she had refused to talk to him for days on end and that their marriage had become all but a word? That she had been on deaths door and now carried his child? Or lastly that he feared all love they held for each other had dissipated, and had be one finally transcendent.

But instead of any of those, he wrote a quick simple reply enforcing that Sigyn was very much in her own rightful position of authority and he was permitted to visit her if he so wished. And then, Loki dropped his quill and shank back against the leather once more, a sigh escaping his lips as his hand idly traced the horns of his golden helmet and his eyes almost clamped shut out of being so tired. Days he had gone without sleep, an uprising a country most south had taken up all of his time, but he had never been summoned by his ambassadors to visit. The court thought it useless too. Why put himself in danger within there were other willing to do it for him? Thoughts like that would have had him outcast-ed in Asgard.

His hooded eyes caught the newest words on the empty scroll materializing before his eyes, from Eisenhardt - the one adviser he didn't mind making time for. He was suave and well spoken and reminded Loki of himself a little, enough to make them familiar. Apparently his sector, the place Midgardians had once identified as Denmark, was planning a solstice festival of their own dedicated to their love of the winter months, and a royal acknowledgement was needed to make it official. Yet another job to add to the stacked up piles of responsibilities. Sometimes he found himself asking why he had ever wished for the throne in the first place, but them the thought of Thor and Odin flashed through his mind as usual and he could all but grimace. Perhaps father was proud of him now, though contact with Asgard was fleeting, Odin had treated him with the same respect he had treated all other monarchs, Thor had given him sad gazes and mother had looked ecstatic just to see him alive. Other than that there had been no encounters, harsh words or disappointment, it was simply as if he did not care..

But maybe he was tired, too, just like Loki. Who felt like he would give anything, even his helmet, to be able to settle down in his bed for a day and sleep with no interruptions, but that was scarce and once the child was born would probably never happen. How he envied Sigyn and her ability to not have to leave the chambers if she didn't wish. Well, the one chamber. Of course she was entitled to more but never took up on his multiple offers, she much preferred to keep to herself in the sleeping quarters or visit the library. Sometimes with her handmaiden, or with a peculiar red haired woman who had quickly assumed e title of friend. He had next to no contact with Sigyn now, the last time they had spoken properly was when she told him of the baby. He had kissed her fervently, touched her soon to be swollen stomach fleetingly before hurrying back to court and acting like nothing in the world had surprised them, making an excuse that the healer had been mistaken. Sometimes at night they would simply fall onto the bed, say goodnight and sleep solidly till the sun rose, both tired from their duties. Though Sigyn took on her daily activities by choice, unlike Loki. He wished he could spend the day reading or talking with women, sitting languidly with over opinionated people whose thoughts he actually wanted to hear, not dealing with ill misdoings and threats of war, offerings of peace and downright stupid situations that astounded him of the stupidity that she Midgardians still had.

Maybe a day off would do him good, he had worked himself to the bone lately and a break would be a way to regain his patience, he could leave captain Fury as the overseer and retire to his chamber for as few days recuperation. Of course he would be on hand lest there be any emergencies but he was sure that Fury could handle all the smaller things, probably quite well. All his senses were still there, just his loyalty fell to Loki now with the help of the Tesseract. He could leave Clint as second in command, perhaps well, Sigyn still held ultimate authority and she could enact whatever she saw fit, too. But most likely he would drag her to the bed chambers for those days to rekindle their love and to get some well needed rest, he didn't want the child to be under any stress, which was something she was probably doing right now.

A knock came on the door, and by speak of the devil Nick Fury appeared in his more appropriate new Midgard clothing, it was more comforting to see him without the pitch black clothing and cape like coat.

"How may I help?" Loki all but muttered, and frowned when he saw Nick raise an eyebrow unimpressed.

"Come to check on the sovereign, who's looking worse for wear. Piss in your mead, or what?"

"You truly have no concept of authority, do you?" Lkoi drawled.

"More than you think, but not when my king looks like he's been dragged through the realm seven times over."

"Exaggeration." Loki muttered to himself, wincing as he heard Fury's sigh.

"Loki, get some rest. I'll reply to all the formal letters and you get some shut eye. You know that I _know _what to do. Or I'll gather the court and make a formal elective decision to have your ass chained to your bed for a week."

Loki didn't even bother replying, he merely stared for moments and pushed back his chair, sweeping from the room. It wasn't a half bad idea for rest, not at all. Tomorrow he'd introduce Sigyn to Barton and Fury again so he could rest in the hopefully near future. Maybe by the end of the week. But actually moving around had given him new found energy, and his strides were longer as he approached his chambers and threw open the doors to reveal the darken room illuminates by flickering candlelight. Against the far left wall stood his desk, and Sigym's hunched over form that had now commandeered it. He stared for a few moments before he spoke up, tearing her eyes away from her parchment and to Loki.

"What in Valhalla are you doing here at this time of day?" Sigyn all but squeaked in surprise and confusion, Loki smirked for a brief moment as he closed the door with a wave of his hand and removed his coat.

"Even a King needs rest, don't you think?"

"Hmmm, I suppose." She said quietly turning her attention back to her script.

"Writing to someone?" He asked nonchalantly. He was almost certain she#d never even written a letter to him, "Someone important?" The jealousy practically dripped from his voice.

"Perhaps." Sigyn answered in a song song voice, a small smirk covering her lips as she stared at the words she had already formed with the quill pen, "A new suitor to whisk me away."

"I doubt anyone would have you." He said dryly, about to hang up his coat when he dropped it on the floor and went rigid at her next words,

"Oh, you would be very much surprised." She added a sigh to the end of her sentence, speaking wistfully, a grin cracking on her face as Loki strode over and pulled her to face him by grabbing her shoulder.

"I'll take pleasure in watching you both suffer whilst I snap each bone in your bodies if that is the case-" he said lowly, almost spitting the words. Could that be why she wasn't affectionate Why she had changed? He seethed, even more so as she gave him that stupid grin and slapped him on the shoulder, light laughter falling from her lips.

"It's a letter to Freyja, and I don't doubt that you would do that one bit." She paused for a moment before the humour had left her eyes, a thin laugh escaped her lips like a veil and her eyes closed for a small moment as she looked over her shoulder at him once more, "But I doubt you'd do that to me."

"And why not?" His interest piqued. His hand on the back of the chair as he pressed down against the wood and his eyes drifted down to her face.

"Because who else in the nine realms would allow you to get away with so much." She pointed out, poking him with the quill pen before she dropped it on the desk and settled back in the chair.

"I can think of a few."

"And who else in the nine realms can take away your glamour and see the imperfections?" She asked quietly as her fingers traced down his arms and reveal, melting the clothes away from his body with her magic to reveal scars and still a bandage around his upper arm. Her hands hovered over his chest and she sighed quietly, almost sure that only herself could hear it. Loki's face was unreadable, and she daren't look at it lest he be embarrassed by his still wounded condition.

"Your magic has improved, but still I can think of women." He deadpanned, an unimpressed and bored look flashed across his face.

"And who else could remove the ancient illusion," Her fingers worked across his skin to show the blue pallet of a Jotunn, markings and all, "and still yearn to spend their life with you, think you are the most extraordinary man they have ever seen."

He gulped now, his eyes flickering down as he found himself growing bigger, colder, bluer.. " Stop that, Sigyn. Now."

Her smile faltered as she nodded her head and removed her fingers from him, his skin going back to its usual pale complexion as his arms encircled her waist and pulled her into his lap as he now crouched down.

"You think I am extraordinary?" Loki's incredulity filled voice echoed into her ears as he asked, though maybe it was the tiredness creeping up on him and distorting his mind.

"It's been a struggle to not tear the clothes from both our bodies and demand your attentions lately, of course I do."

He smirked, it had been a long time, if ever, that she had been playful and forward. "Mother hood has changed you already."

"Wilmur said it was just '_horomones_'"

"Hormones." He corrected her with a grin, "Asgardian culture doesn't acknowledge them since they are pure science, but yes; it most likely is hormones. But still, I wouldn't mind watching you tear the clothes from my body."

"Neither would I." She whispered deductively against his ear, her lips brushing the skin of his cheek before she pressed a kiss to his lips, mouth open as she allowed her own tongue to snake into his mouth, as she rolled her hips against his and let out a soft moan that shook him to the core.

But then she pulled away, composing herself within a split second, "Not until after you've rested.

"Resting can wait." He growled as his hands clawed at her dress.

"Not when you're king of Midgard, get into bed."

"I much prefer instructing _you_ what to do." He muttered against her mouth as he tried to claim another kiss.

"We'll see about that." she sang as she lifted herself off him and pulled him up by the hand, spinning him towards the bed, "You need your rest, I can't have collapsing on me from exhaustion."

He grunted as Sigyn pulled back the bed sheets and made him set on the edge of the bed like a petulant child, "Oh don't sulk so much."

"I'm not-"

"I'll make it worth your while." She said with a whisper , crying out once Loki wrapped his arms around her thighs and brought her crashing gently against the bed with a slick smile on his face.

"You're rather cruel, precious. Perhaps it's time I gave you a punishment."

"Think it up whilst you sleep." She whined as she tried to clamber her away across the bed, but Loki flipped her onto her back and locked her thighs to the bed with his hands.

"Oh but then it won't be as enjoyable. You underestimate what watching you unravel does to me, I shall get no rest for you will occupy my mind. So I must show you now." He gently, tantalizingly traced his finger up her inner thigh and hitched her dress above her waist to reveal her white undergarments. He made a mental note to obtain some more interesting ones for her, though white suited her and her overly pale face and the idea of purity was a large hook that drew him closer to her at their most intimate times he needed a change.

"Loki Odinson..." She choked out as his teeth grazed her thin silk undergarments, pulling them down with his teeth as he snapped,

_"Laufeyson_."

"Loki Laufeyson." She breathed out as his lips met her, sinewy fingers already making her face contort and her hips buck. His lips and tongue only made soft moans escape her lips.

She slung her leg over his shoulder and her thigh rubbed against his neck as her hand found its way into his hair, pulling at the roots as he drove her to the edge repeatedly but never let her finish. She could practically feel his smirk against her legs.

A knock came on the door, and Loki looked up momentarily to investigate before he shook his head and went back to what he was doing, destroying Sigyn's senses one by one with his tongue and two fingers, she cried out and whispered his name as she nearly tipped over the edge again, but at the last second was stopped.

"Loki, please!" She cried as his tongue delved deep inside her and she could only choke and splutter. Too long they had waited for intimacy and now it was more torture to find her long awaited release instead of enjoying the sensations he gave her.

But then; another knock on the door came as Loki's face was buried deep in his wife's legs, and he remained that way for a second as the door burst open to reveal three very much so startled guards and Amora. He pulled away, and Sigyn rushed to cover up her modesty and hid her flushed face against Loki's shoulder as he pulled her up.

"This better be important." He spat at the guards and his adviser, who all nodded. "Leave, I'll join you in the throne room soon."

"It's urgent, majesty." The centre guard said as Loki glared at him with enough intensity to make a man cry.

"Did I not say I would join you?"

They all nodded meekly and fled the room, though Amora lingered behind and seemed to give Sigyn a sad smile, still denied the ability to use her voice.

Loki sighed, pushing his hands through his hair and stared down at Sigyn, who stared back in shock.

"Didn't I say you should get some rest? That was awful, you are such a fool!"

"Irrelevant,

"Now guards and my biggest rival for your affections have seen me at my least modest."

"Oh you've been less modest than that, believe me." He said dryly, but not without a smirk. But when she didn't respond, he knew to be serious.

"Apologies, Sigyn." He sighed.

"Don't you dare apologize now I have more to look forward to." She said with a sad smile, kissing his lips before pushing him away, "Now go, they said it was urgent. I daren't keep you away any longer."

He nodded his head, pushing his open mouth against hers for one last kiss before he moved towards the door, stopping with his hand on the handle ready to open it, "I'm going to take a weeks leave of rest, I think it's well deserved for the both of us before the baby appears."

"A week? That's rather excessive, don't you think?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion before a smirk and a light laugh escaped her throat at his next words.

"Well, I need at least one day of rest. The rest can be spent with you exhausting me even more."

* * *

Irritated was an understatement for his mood at the moment, he was almost seething with rage. Not only were there strict rules that no one was to approach or enter the Kings chambers unless it was a state of absolute emergency, the uncompromising position his guards and most importantly, Amora, had seen him in wasn't exactly the best place to be seen, hidden between his wife's legs. He'd have to make a note to punish the guards accordingly, and well Amora couldn't even speak, so there was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't say a thing.

The doors to the throne room swung open and Loki stepped inside, each person in the room turned to attention and bowed deeply, or curtsied at the sight of their monarch. he stood there briefly reveling in the moment of being in absolute power. Watching the little people scurry around him like he had been born to see, and smirked.

"Since my work was so... rudely interrupted, I trust this is a matter of utter urgency?"

"My King," A guard stepped forward, the one who had burst into the chambers, and bowed as his hand veered off in the direction of the middle of the room. Loki raised his eyebrows and walked down the steps further into the throne room. There were three warriors there, dressed in the royal garbs of Nilfheim and they held a golden casket between them all.

"King Iwaldi of Nilfheim sends his regards to you, King Loki of Midgard, Prince of Asgard, and to the Queen Sigyn, Princess of Nilfheim, Vanaheim and Asgard."

The fact that he was still considered and Asgardian prince as he thought of what had used to be home, the times were he was innocent in all ways but mischief when his loyalty to his father had been unyielding. How times had changed.

"Is that all you have been sent for? A message that could have been just as easily been given in a letter addressed to myself and my wife?"

The man who spoke, rather short - obviously he was a Nilfheim dwarf, shifted uncomfortably and frowned slightly. Obviously letters and academia weren't valued in Nilfheim, though Loki had always thought as much.

"King Iwaldi also sends us to secure the date for his royal arrival, for the blessings to be given to our Princess and for the royal dowry that is owed to be paid in lands."

Typical, the dwarves were after land, or riches. The greedy label they were given didn't disappoint Loki fought the urge to bare his teeth and command them all to leave, but that would only strike inter-ream trouble and probably a spat with Sigyn. Neither was worth it.

"And, pray, when does his highness plan to grace Midgard with his presence?"

"Four Midgardian weeks is the longest King Iwaldi will wait, but preparations must always be at hand lest he commence his travels before."

"And, little men, what happens if I do not have preparations ready? Or I am not willing to pay my long overdue dowry to your king?"

"Then battle shall commence, the dwarves of our realm shall waste no time in waging war to honour our King Iwaldi and the disrespect you have paid to him will be re-compensated in the blood of your people and cherished ones."

Over dramatic, too. Another trait of the dwarves.

"Even your lovely Princess? You would bay for her blood, too, to satisfy the want of your king?"

They each looked uncomfortably at each other, coughing and shuffling their feet before the dwarf in the middle, rather a lot taller than the others fought the fear that no doubt bubbled up inside him and spoke on behalf of his realm.

"Yes. We would hesitate, but carry out."

"So," Loki drawled, walking around the men with his hands behind his back, "You would enter my realm with no consent, demand land on behalf of your King, instruct me what to do - Me. _King. _And then lastly threaten the life of my Queen?" Loki almost cracked a smirk, his mouth forming into an 'o' as he narrowed his eyes and bent over to their eye level,

"If any harm were to befall my realm I would have each of your small lifeless bodies hanging from my walled gardens, left to the maids to attend to every day to make sure you are preserved for any enemy of mine to see." His tone was harsh, and he spat the words as the dwarves stepped back in fear of the newly enraged king.

"You will travel back to your beloved Nilffheim, and tell your King that I shall tolerate his presence for no more than two Midgardian weeks, the dowry he demands will be paid, to an extent but he will not hold any authority here, his position as father will mean nothing to Queen Sigyn and I, and lastly; I will not satisfy him with the pleasure of war."

The warriors, or messengers each nodded once. A grim look crossed their face and Loki couldn't help but raise his eyebrow as he looked down at the casket they held between them.

"And what is this?"

"A small fee your treasury has paid to King Iwaldi, it will be repaid once the visit had commenced and been carried through with no upset."

"A loan?"

"Of sorts." They all replied at the same time, and Loki couldn't help but at least try to stop the glare that threaten to adorn his face. He daren't ask what was in the casket, his treasury was slowly building up to rival even Odin's. He was marginally proud of it,though he tried to hide most of the things he had in there. After he had rather mastermind like taken the Infinity Gauntlet from Odin's Treasury during the war on Midgard, with a stroke of utter genius and luck that even he appreciated, it had been kept in his treasury on order of Thanos to ensure their loyalty to each other. Though he was wary of ever giving it up, that would mean Thanos controlled the universe and though Loki would always have Midgard as his, and probably even Asgard if that was to happen, he still valued his free life.

"I should order my guards to arrest you all and retrieve my belongings. How you even managed to enter my vaults I will never know."

"Dwarf tools and magic are unrivaled, you know well of this."

Loki nodded grimly.

"And to arrest us would be to accept our proposition of war."

Sneaky. Though definitely not as much as Loki could be if the mood was to strike him. Oh Iwaldi would get his lands, that was for certain. But whether he would benefit from them would be another matter entirely. Loki clenched his fists together as he stared at the dwarves and ordered them to leave with just a stare coming from his cool and steely eyes.

"We would bid you farewell now, King Loki." The dwarves each bowed and turned on their heel, marching towards a large mirror made of dwarf gold, rimmed with rubies that Loki could see had been enchanted. they each stepped through the mirror and disappeared with a ripple of the reflection, till there was no one left.

"Well," Loki muttered as he turned on his heel and looked towards the servants and guards who all stared at him with confusion to match each other "You all know the statutes and royal protocol, treat it as if I was visiting the castle after a long period away."

They all nodded and ran about their duties, scurrying back and forth in a hurry to being the preparations for the return of a king. He stood with his hands on his hips as he watched the people, like ants building their colony, until he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned around to see the face of Amora, looking rather concerned. He was sure that the lack of a voice had softened her up quite a bit.

"Is something wrong, Amora?" He asked, removing her hand from his shoulder. She shook her head and lifted a finger, pointing at his chest. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Me? There's nothing bothering me, Amora. Just an overbearing dwarf father-in-law, as the Midgardians call it."

She looked unconvinced.

"If you'll excuse me, I must go and inform my love that her father will be visiting us. Have new chambers ready in case, I doubt this will end smoothly." He gave Amora his signature smirk and she rolled her eyes, hands throwing up in the air from exasperation as Loki jogged quickly down the steps and up the others that lead to the hallway outside the throne room.

Telling Sigyn would be tricky, her relationship with Iwaldi was strained and Loki was certain she would much prefer a visit from her mother, another person who she didn't care very much so. Perhaps, if all went smoothly with the baby, he would be able to organize a visit from her sisters. But he wouldn't promise her or himself anything, he didn't want to risk his precariously placed trust.

With any luck, her hormones would still be in absolute balance and she would handle it well. But that was a far-fetched idea. She may not have been too far along, but she was carrying a Frost Giant, her relatively small Vanir body would most likely be unable to cope with the child and her already a little frazzled mind would be put under too much stress. He almost pitied her, but the pity vanished when he remembered that it was her choice to get herself into the mess they were now found in. But with any luck, judging by his already watered down Jotunn blood, the baby wouldn't even be considered Jotnar, and hopefully Vanir. Asgardian was forbidden.

His hand hovered over the wooden door to his chambers, and he bit down on his tongue and flickered his eyes shut for a moment as he opened the door; on the other side sat Sigyn, dressed in only her undergarments in the middle of the bed, a half-smirk half smile on her face as she beckoned him closer. It was a pity he was going to have to ruin her mood.

"You took a while." She said as he bent down, his lips ghosting hers as she pulled at his coat.

"Business, important business." He muttered, resting his forehead against hers. He fought his typical man urge to look down at her body, but managed to stop himself. She wouldn't be happy if he kept the news from her till just after they had made love.

"Anything I should know about?" She asked, obviously seeing through Loki's reluctance to say. He stared down at her for a brief moment before his lips claimed hers again and his hands traveled down to cup her behind. She pushed herself up and closer to him, before pulling her lips away and placing her hands on his shoulders, "It won't go any further until you tell me."

"Your father was in contact with me, we wrote several letters-"

The anger in her eyes was already building up.

"You spoke to my father without telling me?" She asked, her voice was calm and cool. That was worrying, no matter what she did there was always at least some kind of emotion in her voice. It was her downfall.

"Not out of choice, believe me."

"Don't talk about my father like that." She snapped, and he wanted to wince. Maybe the relationship was more of a sore spot than he'd previously thought.

"He wished to know you were well,"

She huffed.

"And decided to visit sometime."

"No!" She cried, her hands flying to her stomach, "He'd kill me and you!"

"Why?" Loki raised an eyebrow, amused.

"The dwarves are known for protecting their kin, and well... Father isn't fond of you one bit."

"Regardless, I was called away whilst we were in the throes of, er..." He struggled for the word. Passion? No, that was what it was to lead onto. "Your legs." He smirked, Sigyn only glared. "And three of what I presume to be his finest guards or warriors awaited in the throne room, declaring that Iwaldi is due to visit in the maximum of four Midgardian weeks to claim his land and bless his favored daughter. " He added the last part on to perhaps sweeten her up, there was no doubt in his mind that she was ready to shout.

"No!" Her voice carried throughout the room and her eyes welled up, "He is not visiting! Hel shall freeze over before I allow him near my castle and my child!"

The irony, Loki pondered, two of his children in once sentence. Figuratively, of course. Little Hela and the unborn one. Though Sigyn was none too wise on Hela and his relation. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"Sigyn, there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Think of something! You are the master of tricks, are you not?" Her hand raised as she pointed at him and wrapped the blankets around her otherwise revealed form, standing up from the bed as Loki too rose and held his hands up in defense.

"Sigyn, I cannot. He threatens with war if we were to deny him."

"Then let us go to war, we have enough men." She sighed, anger still flooding her body.

"You would risk the lives of people to satisfy your silly family issues." He hissed.

"Is that not what you did to Jotunheim? To the people of New York and Stuttgart " She said with a vacant smile, and Loki used every ounce of power in his body to stop himself from striking out at her.

"That was to gain-"

"Excuses, Loki. You felt betrayed by your father and jealous of your brother. You killed thousands, you were ready to commit genocide. You're monstrous" She spat at him, hugging the blankets close to her body, shaking with what he couldn't decide to be anger or fear.

"Monstrous? You use that word in vain," His skin slowly transformed from his pale flesh and into the sickly ice blue, "This, my darling, is a monster."

He moved closer, his teeth grazing her cheeks as she froze, his hand gripped her wrist far too tightly and she let out a shaky breath. Now that was fear.

"Don't touch me." She seethed.

"Oh, but is it not a monsters nature to do what others don't want him to?"

"Please, don't touch me." She whispered again.

"Hm..." He said, his other hand tracing down the blankets until it grabbed hold of the skin on her thigh and she cried out, a dark smile graced his lips and a laugh escaped his throat, "Since I am such a monster, perhaps I won't wait for you to come to me willing, perhaps it is my true nature to rape you here as you stand and remove the last shred of innocence that you have in your body,"

She shivered.

"And then," His voice grew darker as he spoke, "Perhaps I shall slit your throat as my kin failed to do years ago, watch as the life fades from you and then do the same to the next woman that approaches me."

"Please." She whimpered, all bravery had left her now and tears stung her eyes. He was cold, too cold. His voice was just as icy, and pierced her ears.

"But pleading doesn't work with monsters, does it? Maybe we should just finish it all right now, leave a nice mess for your beloved handmaiden to wash from the floors. I'm sure I'll enjoy peeling her apart, too." A slick laugh escaped his lips once more as he moved to bite down on the skin of her neck, but Sigyn pulled away, and what he had thought unimaginable happened, something to pull him back from the brink of fully becoming a truly evil monster, and back to the tired man he really was.

Flames erupted around the room, and instinctively he pulled Sigyn into his arms and pushed her away from them. Of course, the confusion and terror, mostly anger had built up in her mind and the child, his baby, had made her unable to cope. Exponential magic had been unleashed in the form of flames. He cursed himself for losing himself so easily.

"Stop! Let go of me!" she cried, struggling to push him away. He sighed inwardly, thrusting her forward as he opened up the doors and shouted at the top of his lungs for the highest of the royal guards and Amora.

"Sigyn, settle down. I'll get you somewhere safe." He whispered, a little too harshly, into her ear. She cringed and burst into tears as she fell forward and struggled to hold up her blankets.

Within a blink of an eye his guards had begun to round the corner, all six of his most valued, followed closely by Amora and Skurge. They stared with mouths agape at the vision of Sigyn clad in blankets and furs crying her heart out, Loki enraged - though with himself, which of course didn't seem that way to the others. And the sight of a room filled with burning fire.

"Don't just stand there!" He shouted directly to Amora, "Take her to the rooms you prepared!"

Amora grabbed Sigyn by the arms within moments and had dragged her towards the corridor, Skurge stared after them but Loki beckoned him closer.

"You are the only one I trust to stop this, make sure that none of the men step out of turn." He said darkly, and Skurge nodded. Pausing in his tracks to question Loki as the king had already began to walk towards wherever Amora had lead Sigyn.

"You won't stay and oversee?"

"I have a frantic wife, a lady with no voice who both hate each other with a passion. Fire isn't nearly as destructive."

* * *

Amora shushed Sigyn as she huddled herself on the bed and let her tears subside.

"I don't understand what happened." She sobbed into her hands, "I have no control over my emotions, I have never had any control. How can any of you stomach to be around me? One moment I feel as light as summer, the next I want to destroy everything in my path or let it destroy me. I am manic, and then I loathe my very being."

If Amora could have spoken, she was sure she would have at least tried to be a little sympathetic. The girl was lost, and that's all she was - a girl. Yes she may have had the body of a woman, the voice of a woman and the words of a woman. But underneath, Amora knew from her own experiences, that Sigyn was a little girl. Something had happened to her in her youth, perhaps a lot of things, Loki most likely knew them all and that's why he was so... accepting. But now, even though Sigyn had filled Amora with the utmost jealousy and hatred for years, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of sorrow for her situation. But that didn't mean she liked her.

"And now I shall have to apologize to him!" She forced out, wiping her eyes with her forearm before she bit down on her skin in hopes to get rid of the frustration.

It didn't work.

Amora pulled her arm away once the blood vessels began to rise to the surface and gave her a stern look.

She opened her mouth, ready to speak before she remembered her voice was lost to Sigyn's possession. Another reason to loathe her very being.

And then, as if on cue, the door was opened. Loki stood there, in his black and green suited glory and stared at the figure of Sigyn on the bed, in a pathetic puddle of her own tears and blankets. And Amora, composed and concerned.

"You may go." He said quietly, and Amora was all too glad to take her leave. But perhaps a little worried at what fate Sigyn was too befall. Loki was angry, and that was never a good sign.

She rose from her position on the bed and swept from the room, leaving Loki to shut it behind him.

"Now, are you going to tell me what that was all for?" He asked condescendingly as if speaking to a child. Sigyn wanted to spit at him shout at him for being so stupid as to actually allow her father to visit, and then claw at him for his threats to rape and kill her. Each was worse than the other.

"I don't remember." She answered simply, and Loki tutted and shook his head.

"I think you do." he replied coolly, making Sigyn quake with even more fear. If he was being so calm, what did it mean?

Apparently nothing. He peeled back the bed covers and clicked his fingers together, his clothes melting from him and appearing folded at the end of the bed as he draped the covers of Sigyn and then himself.

"But I won't push you. I expect you to tell me someday, soon preferably. Or I will have to force it out of you. But not tonight."

Sigyn was rigid as she laid in the bed, like a pole. Loki's hand grazed over the space where his teeth had previously threatened to bite her, and he whispered soothing words in her ear.

"You won't hurt me?" She asked quietly.

"No."

"You won't rape me?" She choked out, her mouth felt like it was filled with acid at saying the mere word. Such a disgusting thing, the worst crime she could possibly conceive of. And the fact her husband had threatened it wanted to make her curl into a ball and weep.

"Sigyn, I-"

"Yes or no."

"No, never. Gods, even I have my limits." He whispered, his arms pulling her closer, though she didn't move without reluctance, "I care about you far too much to ever let someone lay a hand on you in that way, even myself. I could never let that happen to anyone, even if they were scum on the streets."

"Never say that you will to me again."

"You have my word, love, my word. And you are the only person I'm sure to keep it for."

"Promise?" She spoke through tears, allowing herself to melt into his arms for a small while.

"All the promises I can muster." He pressed a soft kiss on her lips as his hand roamed around her body, tracing over her underwear and down to her thighs.

"And a promise that you won't touch me in any way of that sort tonight?"

"Yes." He growled reluctantly pulling his hands away instead to wrap them around her waist and pulled her closer again, resting his head on her shoulder as her back pressed again his chest. He placed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes lightly. "But it is a shame, you were having such fun earlier-"

"I will never allow you to sleep in our bed again." She snapped, eyes shit as she tried ignore him. Loki only grinned, his face buried against her warm skin.

"Then I would have to wander the beds of others in order to find one as welcoming as ours." He whispered.

"I'd have you castrated." She muttered, and he let out a laugh as she pulled his other arm underneath her body and held it close. "But maybe not, I'm more than sure you'd grow bored and then I'd have to put up with you for centuries all over again."

"So long as you are no longer-"

"Oh, Loki, I am more than angered about my father's impending visit and your disgusting behaviour. But I'll endure it."

"Why?" he asked, founded He'd never heard of a person to endure something they would hate or dislike so intensely for no clear reason. Well, of course she usually did so, but the reasons why he had never know. Usually it was 'because I'm your wife', or 'it's my duty', but her father... that was something far more personal. Something that even he didn't know, and wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Because I don't want you to suffer, so I shall take it into my own hands to entertain and accommodate him. I'd rather do that than you."

"Suffer? He's truly that bad?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper as Sigyn spoke all too quietly.

"He's awful."

"What suites should we have prepared, then?" Loki prodded further, Sigyn hitched the thick furs closer to her and buried herself in the warmth, hoping to warm Loki up too. His unnaturally cold skin was particularly bad in the winter months.

"Ones far from ours." She said quietly and Loki nodded his head although she couldn't see. He knew she wasn't sleeping, no matter how hard she pretended to be. Loki pressed a kiss against her neck and fell back against the pillows, withdrawing his arms from around her. His eyes closed, and then opened as he stared up at the ceiling of the standard four poster bed that was in the corner of the room, Sigyn closest to the wall. His bare torso almost shone in the dark, and he adjusted the blankets around his waist as he tried to fall into a sleep.

"You're still monstrous " Sigyn said suddenly, causing Loki's eyes to snap open, his body to jolt upwards and to stare at her with malice. But before he could pull her up and demand an apology, she was asleep. As if the only way she could ever lose herself into unconsciousness would be to get that off her chest. He stared for moments on end before he gave a desperate sigh and fell flat against the bed, curling onto his side as he struggled to drift away.

* * *

**So so so sorry this took so long to get up! I've been in Germany, birthdays galore and my own to add to that list, not to mention the excruciating amount of work I'd had to do over the past few weeks. I hope it's okay, and Loki's not too... Bi-polar (though I know that's the complete wrong term and I HATE it when people used that to describe very brief mood changes people have in fics, or the way the story changes) but since I sort of lost my 'writing mojo', this is the best I could come up with and it's over 7000 words which I think is one of my longest chapters, and it took me about 3 days to try and perfect though I know it's not exactly the best...**

**logynlove: I'm glad you like it, and I understand what you mean about the abusive part, but well interpretations will be interpretations! But he's never exactly... gentle with her in the comics, if memory serves me right! But thank you greatly for your review!**

**Muse of Fanfiction: I'm glad you enjoyed that! It took rather a while to write Loki - well it always does. But I'm glad it paid off!**

**reader204: I'm a little of wary of writing it due to the mythology, but I shall try to make it as... nice enough as I can. I plan on working on a new Sigyn and Loki fic after this which is a little darker, so I'm going to try and keep this light and as nice - without being utter fluff, as I can.**

**Rachie-girl: Some strange gut feeling told me you would be pleased, mwahaha. **  
**I'm really glad you liked her reaction, it was hard to write in order to try and encompass it all but I'm praying it worked well enough for everyone else, too! **

**Oh my glob: I think I'm the only one who hasn't, but you're not alone! I always envisage Sigyn and Loki as having too many problems with acting like children in order to be able to have children!**

**ktmt1120: I'm glad you liked! Thank you very much for your review!**

**Sorry I haven't replied to all the reviews before, believe me they mean more than I can say but I really don't have the time right now to reply, but I appreciate them as always and as always, again, am grateful for any new readers to review too!**


	34. Chapter 34

"Sigyn will arrive in a matter of moments, and before you step out of line; she is in the most terrible of moods and I urge you to not make it any worse."

Loki stood next to his desk, Nick and Clint stood before him with their arms crossed and an amused expression on their faces.

"She still angry?" Clint asked, he couldn't help but stop the grin crack over his lips as Loki glared, clearly uncomfortable with the question.

"From past experiences, I've discovered that women are always angry in some way or another."

Fury and Barton both nodded a muffled 'true' in response, leaving Loki with a satisfied smirk on his face - which slowly turned grim and more serious as he heard a rap on the door.

"I meant what I said, don't anger her. Any unnecessary stress could be catastrophic." And it was true, it could be. She'd obviously already overridden the stress levels that her pregnant body could cope with, any more to her already slightly confused mind could have resulted in the loss of her and her baby. Losing the child wasn't a risk he was all too willing to take, another reason he wanted to try his best and keep her away from everyone for however long it took, But he was running on empty, and he knew that he had to take a break and she was the only one even remotely close to his place of authority. But he was still begrudged leaving his throne for only a few days, but for the sake of himself and possibly the child he supposed he could do it, he had great plans for the unborn baby. And no ill health of his was going to get in the way, especially not when as King he had all the power in the world to make those around him crawl and treat him as their superior - whether he be locked away in his chamber or not.

"We'll only be here for a few minutes at the most. I've got some business that needs, uh, fixing in the centre of town. Since King Iwaldi is coming." Clint said, edging towards the door. But Loki's hand beat him to it, and rested on the doorknob as the dark-haired man raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh? And what do you plan to do without my permission?"

"Just a clean up of the slums, if he wants to go visiting."

"Well we would just deny him entry into the towns-" Loki began, but Nick Fury's voice cut him off before more could be said.

"Sir, I've spent more time in my life than you can imagine trying to avoid war. I'm not letting an angry _dwarf_ invade my planet and ruin everything I've ever worked for - again." He stared, and Loki couldn't help the slick smile that flit across his lips for a moment.

"Sentiment." He mused, pulling the door open to reveal a flushed and pale looking Sigyn. Perhaps she hadn't slept after all. Anita, her handmaiden hovered behind her looking absolutely terrified. Sigyn turned around, whispering something he couldn't hear but he supposed he had an idea once the maid hurried away.

"Hello, love." Loki said with a forced smile, pulling Sigyn close by her forearms and leading her into the room. Fury and Barton simultaneously bowed, both blinking a few times in recognition. The Tesseract hadn't destroyed their memories of people, but when seeing someone for the first time since... Well, 'recalibration', the mind needed to be jogged a bit. The gears needed to be kicked into working order.

"You're looking well, almost as good as the last time we met." Clint said with a grin, coughing up after he realized the forwardness of his comment and the look of utter bemusement on both Sigyn and Loki's faces. "I mean; you're _glowing_, miss."

" It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you, Lady Sigyn." Nick said with a nod of his head, "We both hope to be seeing much more of you. There's nothing more efficient than a woman."

"I'm sure" Sigyn said in a voice dripping with sarcasm - a tone that only Loki would understand Inside she let herself drift over the memories of procrastination and laziness from her youth. Maybe there was nothing like a woman - a motivated one, at least. She felt Loki's hand clamp down over the arm behind her back, and she had to force herself from letting her face contort in that of pain.

"And the gathering of the court tomorrow, Sigyn will take my place and I'm sure she'd much rather if it if you both joined her." Loki said, and Sigyn nodded profusely. The meeting was the regular one with the king, the most important. All other meetings that didn't involve Loki were transcendent and obviously not as important, but this gathering was for the highest officials in the realm. And it was highly likely they held contempt for her. After all, she was just a woman who continued to 'get in the way' as it were, in their eyes.

"We'd be happy to. Gotta keep those randy Councillors in shape, eh?" Clint said, heading towards the door as Nick followed behind him, tutting and shaking his head discretely. " It's been nice meeting you - again."

"Likewise." She said quietly. The stoic face of Natasha Romanoff occupied Sigyn's every thought, and she could have kicked herself for not wishing to see Clint Barton sooner. After all, she had made a promise. It wasn't as if she never thought of Natasha and her request either, in fact she thought about it regularly - the friend, the only friend she had made since becoming Queen was a red-haired beauty from a tea-room who had told her everything she needed to put into her bill, which had yet to be passed and with run of the realm for a few days, Sigyn knew that she could do exactly as she wished. It took everything from stopping a wry grin to appear over her face as Clint and Nick exited the room. Maybe once Loki was resting she could encourage Jean, the friend, to visit the castle and help with some certain important decisions. Loki was bound to be unhappy with her, but sometimes risks were worth taking. And if she had the power to change things, why should she not use it?

She wiped all those thoughts on her brain as Loki turned towards her, releasing her arm. She perched back against the desk, already her back was beginning to hurt and her stomach hadn't even began to protrude that much yet. Speaking of which, she was certain that no one but Loki, Anita and her knew of the pregnancy. Was he too embarrassed? No, probably waiting to make a big event of it all. She fought her need to grimace.

"Why don't I have a desk such as this, husband?" She asked, trying to the mentally change the subject. He hadn't even a clue what she had been thinking about but yet she needed to rid the thoughts from her mind as if they were a bad conversation topic.

"Because, dearest, you don't work." he replied simply. Bored.

"Only because no one listens to me." She mumbled, partially to herself but just loud enough so Loki could hear. She was sure she could hear him sigh sharply, exhale through his nose and put on a false smile.

"I fear it is because of the incessant whining that so often leaves your lips."

And there he was again. Undermining, undervaluing her. She raised her hand, only briefly. She hadn't meant to actually do it, but before she could stop herself a swift slap had landed across Loki's cheekbone.

His reaction was slow, he stared. he contemplated and cocked his head to the side as his hand reached out, forming into something that resembled a claw as it latched around her throat and slowly, but deadly, pushed her back again the desk she had found a seat on only moments before. Instinctively, her hands flew to her stomach protectively and she brought her knees up as far as she could to keep him away, though unfortunately that part of her plan to keep her child safe failed and she found the he pushed her legs aside, successfully pressing him against her body in a way, had she not been terrified, would have been intimate and maybe even romantic. But when his hand flexed around her airway, all ideas of romanticism vanished.

"Don't-" She cried out, silenced by his hand clamping over her mouth as his eyes hardened and the blue intensified. AT first she had thought he was about to laugh bitterly,maybe end her life or carry on with his cruelty. But instead, his eyes seemed to lose all their steel blue harshness, his face dropped and he looked utterly horrified for a brief moment as he stepped back, offering her his hand to pull herself. She obliged, terror obviously in her eyes and every small movement she made as Loki stared at her with new intensity, and though he would never say it - she knew he was sorry.

"You." He stated blankly, his eyes flickering back and forth between green and the icy blue as Sigyn stared on with nothing but confusion.

"Me?" She whispered, not daring to let her voice get any louder lest it be a trap.

"You, you stayed by my side when you should have ran in fear. You still stay, when you should leave. When you should run as far as your legs can carry you, somewhere safe with a being who can love you irrevocably and devote their lives to your happiness."

"Are you extending an invitation for me to leave?" She asked quietly,

"No, of course not. Do you really believe I'd let another experience such a privilege? Whatever it was, I earned such loyalty from you, did I not?"

"Well-" She began, not truly knowing the answer. It had been her duty all along, yes. But the overall force of their bond was the fact that through it all, though Loki was awful, mean, destructive and uncaring;g she loved him. Whether it was a small segment of her love or everything she had to offer, it had always been there.

"You call me a monster, yet still believe I am worthy of your loyalty?" His tone was becoming harsh again, and Sigyn braced herself. An angry Loki often meant a violent Loki, something she was not willing to experience.

"Of course." She said quietly, watching again as the rage dissipated and he was left looking like nothing but a lost little boy. Before she knew it, her arms were open and he'd succumbed to the invitation, allowing Sigyn to envelope him and coddle him like a small child. This position was all to unfamiliar, unnatural and disturbing for the both of them. And She knew it.

"I cannot scare you away." he muttered, placing his arms around Sigyn's waist as she gently drove her fingers through his hair,

"Do you wish to?" Her voice echoed around the room as Loki answered with silence. She closed her eyes for a moment, a sigh escaping her lips as Loki's face seemed to contort into a pout, much like a child. Her words lingered in the biting cold air, hanging there for a moment before they fell flat on the stone floor with another open of her mouth, "You're going to have to answer me, some time or another."

"Another time." He said sharply, almost dropping her from his hold as he walked away, pausing by the door as Sigyn took a deep sigh, wrestling the urge to sigh as loud as she could from her mind. Her eyes dropped as his own roamed over her, and had she lifted her head she would have seen what could have been guilt in his eyes. But she did not, and instead she smoothed her dress out and slipped down onto the floor, her teeth sinking into the pink of her tongue as she clenched her fists. Not letting nail and flesh part until he'd swept from the room.

"Goodbye, then." She muttered to herself, as the room was now empty and only the furnishings could hear her. Her fingers danced across the wood of the desk as she wandered her way around it, finding a seat in his supple leather chair and sank back in it. Her fingers tapped on the arm of the chair as she leaned forward, plucking the crystal ball from its perch in the middle of the desk. She rolled the orb around in her hands, her mouth forming an 'o' shape as a cloud of purple and the most brilliant green she had ever laid eyes on began to form, and diffuse into each other with each rotation.

Her brows furrowed as she observed the ball of glass, or what she assumed to be glass. The coloured air inside was of magical origin, she knew that. But what it did - well, that remained a mystery. She twisted and turned it in her hands, a small smile coming to her face as the swirls of colours moved around within of their own accord, drawing her further and further in until her nose bumped against the glass. She let out a squeal in pain as she rubbed the now red tip of her nose, blood threatening to pour. It truly was that captivating.

And then, the words tumbled from her mouth as if the orb had commanded her to, "Show me Loki."

And there, inside the glass, was Loki. Sat on the bed of the new chambers they'd been forced to stay in after her 'performance' as Loki oh-so-lovingly referred to it as. He didn't move, simply sat there as he stared at his palms. Sigyn pursed her lips, colour draining from them as he made no attempt to leave his spot. It didn't occur to her that he may have known she was watching, because after all, he most likely watched her and she hadn't ever had the faintest clue of it. But that wasn't to say it didn't happen.

A grimace graced her face as she moved to drop the ball to the floor, hoping it would break, or to just place it back on the desk as if it had never happened; but then a thought occurred to her, and again the words tumbled from her mouth and the orb did exactly as she commanded.

"Show me Jean."

And there was the flame-haired woman in all her glory, looking as if she was arguing with a baker, judging by the flour that drifted in the air around her and the baguette she held aloft to them man's neck.

"What in Odin's-"

Jean flinched, her eyes flicking to the side as if she could hear Sigyn. But she resumed her stance, shaking her loaf of bread wildly at the man, which Sigyn couldn't help but let out a sharp laugh at.

But the girl flinched again, and Sigyn bit her tongue. Now she had no doubt the woman could hear her, but not see her.

"Jean. Come to the palace at once, I shall have the gates opened at ready for you, just instruct one of the maids to take you to King Loki's wing." Sigyn whispered, incase others may be able to hear. Even if it didn't matter whether or not they did, it wasn't as if they could get her into trouble. And well, she was a fully grown woman. Trouble shouldn't have been something to worry her at this age.

The coloured air slowly faded from the orb, causing Sigyn to raise her eyebrows in confusion as it simply seemed to shut off, as the Midgardians would call it. Maybe it had fulfilled its purpose, and knew it was no longer needed. She rolled it in her hands one last time before placing it on the desk, only for it to roll forwards, into her lap, and then down onto the floor with a resounding thud.

In all her haste, she couldn't catch it. And as it landed against the stones, Sigyn dropped to her knees and brought her hand out to retrieve it, when she felt her fingers graze against something strange. Biting down on her lip, she pulled down a candle she had earlier seen on the desk and thanked the Norns that she'd taken notice of at least some magic, producing a small, almost miniscule flame on the tip of her index finger. She pressed it against the wick, and flicked her hand until the flame left and the candle had slowly began to spring into life.

It seemed to be wood, a door to be exact. Carved with wooden symbols, much like she had seen before somewhere - but the time and place where lost in her memory. Sigyn bit down on the inside of her cheek, her fingers again tracing over the engrained wood with what could almost have been a scowl on her face. The writing, which is what she saw these carvings to be, was unusual. Familiar. Hanging somewhere in her memory.

Njord had used them, when she was a child. Before her mother had stolen her away from her father's palace at night and taken her to the refuge of Asgard, to Noatun. Her home. And then somewhere else; Loki's chambers in the royal palace. She winced as she recalled the memories, perhaps the most lonely yet most fulfilling time in her life.

The door; the one that lead to his secret room filled with books on magic she had been brought up to loathe. That's where she recognised it from. The old language, unspoken and unheard of. Taboo and looked down upon.

"But why does he have one now?" She wondered aloud, thanking the Gods that there was no one around to hear her. Balancing precariously on one foot, Sigyn moved forward to try and pull the door open with her hand, pushing her other foot against in an attempt to push her weight against something else. Her hands tightened around the ring handle and her face contorted as she let out a cry, falling back against the floor in a heap, skirts around her waist as she blew out deep breaths.

* * *

She was sure she must have laid there for hours, her mind running over every little thing that could be inside that door.

The Tesseract was one that popped up often, but that was too predictable. He probably kept that hidden somewhere else, or carried it around in his sceptre.

"Sigyn?" She heard a familiar voice, opening her eyes to see a lady with bright red hair staring down at her sprawled across the stones. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

"I..." She began, her palm finding her forehead as she felt her back almost give out, "It's a story for another time."

"Of course." The woman answered, holding out her hand to pull Sigyn up. She gave her a pointed look, like scolding a child for not telling the truth, and went to sit on the chair in front of the desk. "Now, why did you ask me here?"

"I asked you here?" Sigyn queried, her head lolling to the side slightly as she looked the woman opposite over, and then she gasped and nodded her head at the recollection, "I did! I did... Why did I?"

Mumbling to herself about stolen memories, Sigyn pottered around the things on the desk as she struggled to remember. Lifting her head up, she saw Jean stare at her with an almost incredulous expression, and she couldn't help but press her lips into a thin line and shrug her shoulders. Pushing one letter out of the way, she came across the document she had been wanting.

"Royal court shall be held tomorrow, all councillors and lords are to be in attendance." She read aloud from the paper, setting it down in front of her as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"And?" Jean asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"And, my friend, since I am now in charge whilst my husband... rests." She grimaced, "Meaning, they're supposed to listen to everything I say-"

"So you can pass, say... laws" Jean smirked, recognising the look in Sigyn's eyes and matching it with her own. Yes, she understood.

"Any I wish, I think..."

"Of course you can! Maybe we just need to work on your confidence a bit, they're not exactly going to... uhm, not _not _oppose a woman with the whole '_virgin milk-maid_' thing you've got going on."

_"_Virginal milk maid?" Sigyn echoed, confused. Her fingers poised on her lips as she struggled to figure out what the woman meant.

"You know, if I had said that to your husband I would be dead on the floor, or locked in a dungeon right now. Not trying to explain what the term '_virgin_' means." Jean deadpanned, sitting back in the chair. Sigyn sent her a scathing look, and she could only gulp in response.

"My husband is nothing like that, please watch your tongue."

"Of course." She replied timidly.

"But why I invited you here... I want you to write a list of sorts, of things I should say. What I can do to make them trust me, I suppose." Sigyn said quietly, turning her back so she could stare at the tapestry on the wall, "You have more of a way with words than I."

"Of course, my lady."

"And please do not call me that." Sigyn cracked a smile, turning on her heel so she could face Jean again, "I'm going to leave you now-"

"What?" Jean blurted out, taking in her surroundings, "In his royal study?!"

"Yes." Sigyn answered blankly, unblinking.

"But-"

"No, I trust you enough to leave you here," She smiled, "You may leave when you are all good and done, with the list on the desk so I may retrieve it in the morning."

"Sigyn-" Jean began, about to plead with the queen not leave her there alone, in such a foreign room that belonged to the most important man in the realm, but Sigyn had already left. Silently, she shakily picked up the quill from the table and began to scrawl against the parchment.

* * *

"Loki." Sigyn said quietly as she entered their makeshift chambers, there was nothing or no one in the bed, and the covers were untouched. Her breathing hitched as she stepped into the centre of the room, the unmistakable feeling of someone behind her, the sensation of being watched or followed crawling up her back and along her skin as she froze in her place, reminiscent of Svartfalheim. The false sense of being invisible fought its way through her memories, and before she could do anything to stop it she saw herself staring at the Casket, tears stinging her eyes as monsters of the worst kind leapt towards her, screaming as she felt something touch her.

"Calm yourself, Sigyn!" Loki near shouted, his hands spinning her around so he could look down into her terrified eyes. He leaned back in confusion as Sigyn let out a deep sigh of relief and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down viciously so she could push her lips against his. In a frenzy, she gripped tightly to him, his hands wrapped around her forearms with enough pressure to leave bruises as he tried to wrangle her away, her clammy hands pulling and tugging at his hair.

"What is wrong with you!" He forced out in exasperation, holding her a little further away from him as she regained her senses.

"You... you scared me." Was the only thing she could say as an answer. His eyes softened for a moment as Sigyn seemed to become a woman again, her eyes twinkled with tears as Loki opened his mouth, only to be silenced by her words. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He responded without a thought, accepting the advances this time as she pushed herself into him again, their lips finding each others as he reached down, picked her up as he himself placed her legs around his waist and carried her over to the bed, not once moving their face even an inch from each others.

"No, I don't think you understand-" She whispered against his ear as they dropped to the bed.

"I think you'll find I do," he whispered back, though his voice was more harsh as he lifted her leg over his waist once more, pulling her dress up around her waist as instinct took over. "Perhaps more than you ever shall."

"Truly?" She asked as she opened her eyes, staring up at his face as traced his fingers down her awaiting frame, he smirked, his eyes reflecting nothing but the mischievous side she had grown to adore, in the pale candlelight.

"If you do not believe me, would you prefer it if I showed you just how much?" He replied huskily, his hands working their way downwards.

"Yes-" She began, but didn't have time to finish as a strangled cry escaped her mouth, much to Loki's pleasure. She struggled to push her lips against his in one last passionate kiss, to which he willingly obliged as her eyes closed. She whispered out, "Show me right now."

"I'm happy to oblige." He growled, and only moments after they were both trapped and entangled in the bed sheets.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up, and it's not much, I know. But I've been super busy, my laptop broke, I had to rewrite everything, then I went to Germany, then it was my birthday, blah blah blah lots of excuses!**

**I want to reply to all my reviews but unfortunately with it being Christmas Eve, this was my final effort to get it up before tomorrow as my own little xmas present-esque type thing to everyone who's read and enjoyed this. So here you go! I'll reply to everyone, I promise, after Christmas and in my next chapter which hopefully shouldn't be too far away, but I've lost the plan I had written out for this so you'll have to forgive me because as of right now I have as much clue of what's going to happen as all of you!**

**Oh, and if anyone's seen The Hobbit, or not, wasn't it fabulous?! As a lifelong fan (The Hobbit was the first book I ever read on my own!) I thought it was brilliant, though some parts I thought were waaaay too drawn out and well, some bits were just wrong. (Azog? Really?)**

**But anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing and happy holidays! x**


	35. Chapter 35

It was amazing, truly, well - to her at least, that despite have everything and anything a woman could ask for, anything she desired, that she could actually miss her old life. Her old home.

Inside, Sigyn yearned for Asgard. She yearned for her little bedchamber, across from Loki's. She missed sneaking into his chambers, walking through the halls, seeing Thor in all hid glorious blonde haired glory. Sigyn missed her home, for that was what it was. She was Sigyn, Princess of Asgard and Vanaheim. Not Queen of Midgard, not wife of King Loki.

"Sigyn?" Loki asked, already fully dressed. He was supposed to be resting, but that didn't come easily to him. Once upon a time he would have jumped at the chance to take time away from his duties, cause trouble and mischief and then retire back to his chambers. But ever since he had become king, Sigyn had realized that he, the trickster prince, had actually grown up. Now he was responsible, he had duties that could never be abandoned.

"Yes?" She replied, a smile gracing her face as she turned around, Loki pressed a chaste kiss against her lips but pulled away, a skeptical look in his eye.

"Something troubles you."

"Oh, no-"

"Don't lie to me." He replied quietly, and she could only sigh. Of course something troubled her, quite deeply perhaps, but she couldn't quite place her finger on the name. Did it even have a name? Most likely, in fact, she _knew _it had a name. But whether she would ever find it out was another matter.

"I fear I'm losing my mind," She mumbled, "Or have already lost it. Most likely the latter."

"Oh, Sigyn." He laughed, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek. There was a terrified look in her eyes, maybe a hint of madness, he wasn't sure and frankly; he didn't really care. "You are not mad, you're simply stressed. You're with child, it's only natural for you to have these feelings. I would expect nothing less, from you at least. Your highs are always higher than anyone else, and thus your lows are always far more lower."

"Oh Gods," She squeaked, "I do not even have highs, Loki, everything is low nowadays-"

"Sigyn, don't overreact." He warned her quietly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No, Loki. I am not overreacting, I am under-reacting." The last part was murmured as she sat down on the bed, her hands against her thighs, "I feel as if I'm lost, in a vitriolic, treacherous wasteland of my making. I feel as if my own mind is plotting against me, as if I were to sleep and never wake up, I wouldn't even feel regret-"

"Stop right there, Sigyn." Loki snapped, his voice raising, "You may be unwell, as I said; you are with child. It's only normal for you to feel escalated emotions, but I'll contact the healer, if it makes you feel better."

"It does." She mumbled, pressing her lips against Loki's cheek, "I am just... scared."

"I know." He replied quietly, his arms encircling her waist, "I understand, Sigyn. I do understand."

"I really don't think you do." She muttered quietly, not knowing if he could hear her or not. She hoped not.

"You will get better, love, for the sake our the baby, you _will _get better." His voice sounded determined, his fingers dug into her forearms and his head rested against her shoulder.

"I hope so, Loki." She whispered, "I really do. I don't want it to end up like-"

"Like what?" He asked icily.

"Like us." She said, when her words were met with silence she knew to keep going or face his anger, "I want our child to know that they are wonderful, that they are loved. I'll go out of my way to make sure they know they are beautiful, regardless of what anyone thinks, whether they be the size of a giant and as round as a house, or as skinny as you were as a child. I want them to know that I shall never, no matter how hard things may be, abandon them."

"You've thought this through, haven't you?" He mused, mostly to himself, but Sigyn didn't waste time in answering.

"Not particularly. I never thought of having children, I was sure when I was younger that I would never even get married, let alone to a Prince."

"Why ever not?"

"Because, Loki, I am not the most desirable woman in the world. I scare easily, I was too different from everyone else, half the time even I didn't want to be in my own company, I had very few friends and well, no one particularly liked me."

"Until Theoric." He smirked. Looking down at her, she seemed to grimace and sigh.

"He only wished to marry me because he was told to."

"Ah, but I was not. You may not have been particularly liked, but you caught my attention and it has yet to slip away." He pressed his lips against her forehead, giving her a gentle and hopefully reassuring kiss. "I do love you, Sigyn Freyjasdottir, you and all your faults; your bad childhood, your unspoken issues with both parents, your love and hatred for your sisters, I adore the fact that you aren't overly loved by many, as it reminds me of myself."

"You're being unusually open this morning." She said quietly, and he nodded his head whilst staring past her.

"Yes, I suppose I am." He answered after a moment, "But I understand the feelings you have now, and you are the last person in the entire realm that I would wish such thoughts on. And I shall do all I can do make you feel better whilst you carry my child."

"Ah," She said, mostly to herself once more, her hands clasped in her husband's, "I understand. Thank you for being so kind, Loki."

"Sigyn," He said in a warning tone, aware that her mood was once again slipping, "I want you, very much. Whilst other may not, and never have wanted you; I do. You are wanted by me, you are loved by me, you are worshipped by me, and I can only hope that it is enough for you."

"Oh of course it is, more than enough." She breathed out, kissing him gently before she looked up at him with sad eyes, "To hear you say that means everything to me, Loki, but still as you said; my lows are very low, and whilst I am so..."

"Low." he finished for her, and she nodded.

"I guess I am not myself, I will be on day soon, I hope, but until then, just knowing that you don't despair of me and plan on casting me off is enough to keep me hanging on."

"Very well." He agreed, a smile toying at his lips, "So it shall be, and if anything troubles you, Sigyn, please tell me."

"I shall, I promise."

"Good. I expect nothing less." He smirked, pushing his lips against her own. "Now, don't you have a court gathering to attend?"

"Oh, yes, I do." She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, "I loathe speaking in front of people. I am passionate in my beliefs but I despise having to argue with people, it terrifies me if I'm honest. I prefer to preach quietly-"

"I know you do, Sigyn, I know. But you have to do this."

"I know." She whispered entirely to herself, as if it could reassure her that it was okay to be so scared.

"You're already dressed, can you make your way to the hall yourself?"

"Of course, I just have to get something first."

"Oh?" He asked, eyebrows arching.

"Oh, just a leaf of paper." She said, giving him a quick kiss and a squeeze of his hands before left him standing alone in the chambers, her hand on her abdomen as she made her way towards his study in the high tower.

Her fist rapped against the door three times, half of her expected Jean to still be locked inside there after being unable to find her way out, but there was no answer. So she pushed open the door, breathed a sigh of relief as the slip of paper appeared into view, complete with the curvy writing of the red-haired woman before occupying the room. She ran to the desk, slipped the paper into a hidden pocket of her gown and quickly shut the door behind her. She had decided the previous day that once she had been left alone in the study again with some time, she would find out how to open the hidden door underneath Loki's desk. He may be angry for her betraying him, but it would satisfy her curiosity.

"You're as slippery as a snake, Loki." She mumbled to herself, knowing that there was no around to hear her, and even if there was - she hoped they would know better than to speak about private business between the King and Queen. She was already making her way to the hall, the lords were all probably there and waiting for her to arrive, and she was absolutely petrified at the thought of walking in late and each man staring at her as she made her way to her seat.

And true to that, it did happen. As she walked through the large doors, trying her best to appear as composed, and possibly as nice as she could look, the men still looked at her with tired expressions, some with disgust.

"Hello." She said meekly, aware that she sounded a fool.

"Hello." They all answered back in unison, like a well-rehearsed troupe.

"This gathering is more of a crisis one, if I am honest." Strucker said, rising to his feet as Sigyn settled down in the seat that would traditionally have been Loki's. "The uprising that threatened to occur in Lord Douget's province has unfortunately come to a head."

She hadn't heard any of this, but didn't say a word.

"The people threaten to rally, they have already built walls of humans ready to each take the blow if we send our troops in." Strucker explained, and the Lord in question sank down in his seat as if he was embarrassed, "They will rise up, and if they do so then by word of mouth, these silly little... ideas, " he spat, "May ignite in the minds of people in the other provinces, until finally it reaches here, the source of all our power, and brings both our sovereigns down to the ground-"

"And we cannot let that happen, my lady!" Lord Dalle said, his eyes wide with determination, " We cannot allow treason in this realm! We cannot allow your line to fall."

"I know." Sigyn answered meekly, "Now tell me, do we have any idea as to why these... revolutionaries-"

"Do not grace them with such a noble name." An unknown man said, obviously she hadn't been introduced to this man. But then again, she had barely been introduced to any of them.

"These men, they have a reason to wish to rise up, and do we know why?"

"The price of bread they refuse to pay." Came one answer.

"THe squalor they choose to live in."

"The jobs they refuse to work as." Came the final reason.

"Well then, we shall have to do something about it." Sigyn said quietly, not trusting her voice.

"And how do you suppose we shall do that?" Strucker asked, and then Sigyn noticed the absence of Eisenhardt, perhaps the only court member she actually liked.

"Where is Lord Eisenhardt?" She asked, and between the men they all gave each other uncomfortable looks, each coughing or using their own way of being occupied so they could not answer.

"Is anyone going to answer my question, or do I have to guess?" She said lightly.

"He is sent on business by the king, he shall return to his province once that business is dealt with. Nothing more has been said."

"I understand. I'll consult with my husband later." She muttered the last part to herself, well aware of the multiple eyes now on her.

"So, my lady, what do you propose our course of action to be?"

"First of all, " She began, "The price of food shall be lowered."

"But, my lady-" Lord Douget yelled, raising from his chair as he leaned forward.

"But what?"

"That is impossible, there is not enough gold for us to lessen the prices, the richer ones shall be usurped of their rightful gold!"

"Then, in that case, I shall invest some from the personal treasury of _my _province into yours, Lord Douget." She answered, trying her best to stay as serene as possible. "And secondly, the living conditions shall be improved upon by matter of donation and charity. To all of you and your provinces, you shall each improve the slums and poorer areas of your provinces by placing the gold that would go into that of the upkeep of the richer areas into giving a worthy place of living to those who aren't as fortunate."

"Preposterous." One muttered, shaking his head.

"It might be, to you, but I insist. I shall be doing the same for this area, and since I am in ultimate control, regardless of the position you each hold, it _shall _happen, and if you were to go against my wishes for my realm, I am _more _than sure my husband could find a suitable replacement." She said, her hands fidgeting under the table in fear of actually speaking out, she swallowed deeply and closed her eyes for a brief moment, hoping that in the end - however uncomfortable she was, her wishes would be respected.

"And for the subject of jobs, which do they refuse to work as?"

"Oh, _everything. _They simply _refuse._"  
_  
_"Well then, we will make the prospect of jobs open to everyone."

A hushed silence went across the table.

"I'd like to make it possible for women to be able to be whatever they wish, I am more than sure that will fill the empty positions."

"Somehow, my lady, I do not think that will solve the problem." Baron Strucker said, a smirk toying on his features as Sigyn frowned,

"Perhaps not, but it's a start. A start I am willing to accept, and if it does not work then we will-"

"Face the consequences." Lord Dalle finished for her, obviously he was more perceptive than she gave him credit for. He could probably tell she felt uncomfortable, and a little frightened.

"Yes, we shall. But I think the new developments in their welfare will make our people less like to revolt, perhaps even embrace their _compassionate _leaders."

"I hope for all our sakes your proposals work." Strucker said, a dark look in his eye

"As do I, Baron Strucker, as do I."

"I believe we all do." Lord Douget said, and they each nodded morosely in agreement.

* * *

Back in the study, Sigyn crouched on the floor with her hands firmly on the door handle. She bit down on her lip before muttering an old enchantment nearly every child in Asgard knew. But still it didn't work, and instead she fell flat on her back again. But as she did so, her feet kicked up and hit the top of the desk, and out of seemingly nowhere, a key landed on her stomach.

"What's this?" She muttered to herself, although she knew what it was, her hands traced over the dirty brass key and she sat on her knees, careful not to let her head hit the desk. She pushed the key into a hole that appeared in the wood, and it began to glow slightly green before she was able to open it with ease.

A set of stairs were now in front of her eyes, and without a second thought she slid down them, lighting a candle with a spoken spell from her fingertip, perhaps her favourite spell. Ever since she had become pregnant she found her abilities enhanced. The light flickered for a moment, until the whole room was illuminated. A room filled with gold, podiums and pedestals with boxes on, and she could only surmise what was inside, but it was the one at the far end of the room that caught her attention. She took a step towards it, remembering it from a glimpse caught many years ago.

The infinity gauntlet. Once kept in the treasury of Odin, his most prized possession. It had the power to end the world, destroy it with a meer flex, but for now it was safe in Loki's keeping, at least she hoped. He wasn't that corrupt, he wouldn't use it for his own selfish gain. No, not even Loki was that _mad. _She was certain a certifiable reason as to why he had this weapon of destruction in his possession.

She swallowed, taking one last look at the piece before she raced back to the stairs, climbing them two at a time before closing the door with a resounding thud, pocketing the key and finally locking the door to the study.

She had to confront him, and now. When he would be unable to hurt her, for sake of the baby. It upset her greatly to have to use the child inside her as a pawn in the games Loki played, but if it had to be done - it had to be done.

She marched towards the chambers they currently occupied, apparently their chambers would be ready once more by the end of the week. As soon as she reached the door, Sigyn made no move to knock, instead she pushed it open and allowed it to swing heavily against the wall, causing Loki to look up with surprise.

"Sigyn? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. Gosh, how could he be so calm? Sigyn gritted her teeth, closing the door behind her.

"Why do you have the Infinity Gauntlet in your possession?"

His eyes darkened, his head lowered and his lip twitched. "How do you know about that?"

"Answer my question first."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, _love._" He spat. "Now, where have you been looking where your presence is unwanted?"

"You tell me." She replied, her brow furrowing, "I will leave everything as it is, I won't mention it, it shall stay between the two of us, but all I wish to know is why."

"Because, Sigyn, something of that power belongs in the hands of someone worthy, so long as we- _I _am in charge of the Gauntlet, our safety is guaranteed. The safety of _everyone _is guaranteed. In fact, we should not be even talking of this outside of the chamber it's held in."

"Why not?" She whispered, her voice laced with fear. The look in his eye would be enough to scare even the most composed of people.

"You can never be sure who, or what, is listening." He said with finality, and Sigyn gulped. Nodding her head as she closed her eyes.

"I won't breathe a word to anyone." She whispered, biting down on her lip, "I swear it, Loki."

"I know. Even you aren't that stupid." He drawled, and Sigyn's eyes shot open.

"I am not stupid, Loki. Don't insult me like that."

"I'm afraid that came out the wrong way, love, what I mean to say is-"

"Oh, save it. I don't wish to hear your excuses."

Loki's eyebrow arched and he blew air out of his nose, a crooked smirk on his face as Sigyn folded her arms over her chest. He walked behind her, well aware that she was most likely flinching inwardly.

"And Sigyn, my Sigyn, my life, my love.." He muttered as he wrapped his arms around her, head resting in the crook of her neck. He placed his hands over her own. His voice darkened as he pressed his face into her neck even more so, feeling her tense up as he held her still in place, "If you are ever to go down there again, or poke your nose where it is unwanted, I can promise you that you _will _regret it."

* * *

**So sorry this took so long, but as I said on my other story, a lot of bad things happened and to put it lightly; I was hospitalized for being a very silly girl and endangering my own health and the sanity of those around me. I urge all of you who read this, if you are feeling down or low, please tell someone about how you feel and your thoughts and they will help you regardless, do not do what I did and try to take the cowards way out; you can make it through anything you wish. **

**Bamfette: I'm really glad you like the story, thank you so much for your review! And I'm also glad you like Loki's characterization, I worry sometimes that I make him a bit too nice, or even a bit too mean, but I'm glad you think the balance is good!**

**Guest: I hope this is soon enough for you!**

**ktmt1120: Really so glad you liked the chapter, and thank you very much for your review!**

**Banana slug: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Rachie-girl: Sorry it took so long to update, aha, but I am glad you liked last chapter! It took me a while to get my muse back for this story, but I can assure you that your reviews make me want to continue! **

**Enakhra: Oh gosh, thank you! And you are more than welcome to review each chapter, I'd be honored! So sorry it took so long to reply, I've had a lot of things on my plate. Thank you so much for your review!**

**go-ahead-and-try: Thank you very much for you review, and I agree with you about Sigyn and Loki - I loathe writing them not talking to eachother, but it has to be done for the sake of development! Grrrr.**

**reader204: Thank you for the review!**

**Pint-sized She-Bear: And thank you for the review! **

**I had a few more reviews that I haven't replied to, but I'm going from the first page of reviews as otherwise I think I'll be here all night trying to thank people in different ways, but please don't think I don't appreciate it! It's just getting late, but I'll try to finish next chapter! **

**Reviews are appreciated as always, so if you have time and something to say, then drop a line! x**


	36. Chapter 36

Deep underground, in a metallic bunker that hadn't been made specifically for this sort of occurrence, the once Avengers, protectors of the world stood around a newspaper, it was tattered and the ink had run from being left in the weather for so long. It wasn't even called a newspaper anymore, it was just a vessel for propaganda. Natasha clicked her tongue, her hands on her hips as she stared down at it.

Propaganda.

Natasha, being Russian, was used to that sort of thing. She'd learned, unlike so many millions of others, to ignore the words of the press, the words of the leaders, to trust the small people and seek the truth - it's why she had become such an excellent worker in her field. But even now, as she looked upon the paper, she realized that even she believed it - even if only a little bit.

"His royal Highness Loki Laufeyson, heir to Asgard and Jotunheim, and his Queen, Lady Sigyn of Vanaheim to expect the first heir of Midgard."

"Didn't I say this would happen?" Tony muttered to no one but himself, Natasha had no use for cynicism and so chose to ignore him and the others followed suit, "Didn't I say that she couldn't be trusted? I mean, she's _MRS_ Loki, why did we- no wait, _you_, think for one second she'd actually help us out?"

"She is helping, Tony." Natasha said quietly, the cogs in her mind were working overtime and she felt as if she stopped, it meant she would come crashing down. "She's pregnant, it's natural. It doesn't mean she isn't doing what we asked her to."

"No, it means we willingly gave over the only thing that could have possibly stopped the Mad King's reign of terror... Right into his hands!" Tony's voice raised and Natasha sighed, her hand travelling up to her forehead where she placed it as she looked on at the meltdown of the Stark man. "We literally gave him our pawn, actually _gave_ it to him-"

"She's not a pawn, Tony." Steve said, breaking his silence.

"Well not _always_ but she was!"

"And who is '_she_'? The cat's mother?" Natasha snapped, her cool demeanour fading for one moment before she coughed and regained her once ice cool posture, the placid calm wave washed over her once more, and her eyes returned to their natural state of being almost like a cat in the way she saw things, understood how everything worked. Something she had inherited, and something that she had learned to do from years of hardness.

"We should go there." Steve said, and she couldn't help but arch one perfect eyebrow in his direction. Now Natasha knew he had a soft spot for her, but it had been almost a year since they had last seen each other - coupled with the fact that Sigyn, his lovely Sigyn, was married, expecting a child and if they were to step foot out of the wastelands then they would surely be shot on sight.

"No, we can't." Natasha breathed, "It's out of the question. We can't jeopardize each other's safety for this, we need to keep a balance."

"A balance?" Tony said calmly, almost too calmly. "A balance, of what exactly? Her out there, living the life of luxury whilst we live underground and are pretty much - no definitely going to die here?"

"Life of luxury..." Bruce trailed off, and Natasha sighed in relief at the fact that he spoke again. Silence had taken over Bruce for the longest time, and Natasha was shrouded in weariness for him. The man was ill, though getting better, still their voice of reason when even she wasn't able to rationalize.

"Yes, obviously." Tony said with less venom, it was a crime among their small circle to treat Bruce with anything other than respect.

"No, look here." Bruce dragged his chair forward and pointed towards the exact fourth page of the paper, it read almost like a scroll - Natasha felt like they were living in the middle ages, or some terrible HBO show. She wondered if HBO even existed, and if it did what they aired now. "Under the royal decree of her Ladyship, Princess Sigyn Freyjasdottir of Vanaheim declares, with the support of his Royal Highness Loki of Asgard, Jotunheim and Midgard, that anyone who is to harm a woman, whether they be his ladywife or kin, friend or foe, is to be punished for their crimes of treason against the Queen."

"Treason?" Steve whispered, "It's disgusting, yes... Anyone who hurts a lady is no man in my book, but how is it treason?"

"Because she's got a superiority complex like her husband." Tony stated nonchalantly.

"Or just exercising her power to the limit." Steve said, his voice horrified, all affection gone as the thought of Sigyn being a murderous tyrant, just as her husband was, flashed across his mind.

"No." Natasha whispered, her voice becoming strong as her sentences went on. It all made sense now, why Sigyn had been so quiet, she was doing exactly what she had sad - or at least she hoped. 'A better place for generations down the line' echoed in her mind, the near exact words she had said to Sigyn all those months ago, and by George, she was trying. She really was. It was just a pity that she couldn't do something that would be effective soon. "She's making the world equal, she's making everyone the same. She's making it... _safe_."

"If the world's equal then we should be able to come out and kick Mommy's Boy out of our world, Natasha." Tony said, his voice raising a little bit.

"No, we need to wait."

"Oh? And how long exactly?"

"Until it's time." Bruce replied for her, easily, his words coming out were now less painful to hear and more like that of a friend who had had a bad night. "Look, wait until the baby's born, then we can rise up or do whatever it is you think, Tony, but until then - let her do her work."

"Any more requests?" Tony drawled sarcastically.

"Yes, we need to keep an eye out. I feel like there's something big on the horizon."

"I think we all do." Steve agreed, and they each except for Tony nodded their heads.

* * *

"Lord Eisenhardt will return in good time, my love." Loki whispered as Sigyn blew out the flame of the candle. Their bedchambers had been restored to their former green and snake-covered glory, and she could not have been happier. Sliding in between the sheets for the first time in days had been refreshing, and what was even more refreshing was knowing that she had no more responsibility. Just the ones she had given herself, and would never give up.

"I do hope so, he's the only one I can tolerate." She muttered, turning her face into Loki's shoulder blade.

"Oh? Do I have any reason to be jealous?"

"Loki, I am the size of a whale without the child in my stomach, I have little knowledge and I scare easily, I do not think any other man in the kingdom would look twice at me, or woman for that matter."

Loki scoffed in amusement as he adjusted the blankets, pulling up the furs so both were completely covered. His nightshirt was itchy against Sigyn's skin but she didn't move, her day had been too tiring. She had no idea how hard it would actually be maneuvering around with a baby in her belly, and she found herself getting out of breathe easily. However she loved it, she loved her child more than anything in the world and it had not even been born. Sometimes she would sit for hours on end with a hand on her stomach and the other on a dagger, incase someone was to approach her and kill them both. It sounded stupid, incredibly so, but since she had been left as Regent, if only for a week, she had begun to understand Loki's paranoia. That and the fact that one Lord in particular seemed to look upon her with venom and as if he had a plan in his mind that involved her demise. Most likely so he could marry one of his daughters or his sisters to the King and thus take her place and seat of power. And earn yet another place in the Midgardian Court. Baron Strucker was a despicable man and each time Sigyn thought of him a new way of torturing him entered her once relatively innocent mind. By the gods, she hated him.

"Something else troubles you." He muttered against her cheek, before pressing a soft kiss to her temple, "What is it?"

"Strucker." She answered immediately, and even though it was dark, Sigyn could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes.

"Gods, not again." He groaned, his hands covering his face for a brief moment, "What could possibly bother you now?" In regards to him."

"Why does he stare at me as if he is more important? Why does he think I am weak just because I'm a woman?"

"Because it's the way they are bred, my dearest."

"No." Sigyn replied harshly, "No that is not good enough. What is the true reason?"

"That _is_ the true reason, now hush and get some sleep."

"I won't 'hush' until you tell me." She said in a childish tone, but didn't let up. Loki groaned, sighed and turned to face her, laying on his left side.

"What makes you think he is not more important than you?" He asked, and Sigyn didn't know if he wanted to make her feel small, and insignificant. If it was his intention to put her back into her place, which was apparently lower than everyone else in the kingdom.

"Well, because..."

"Because what?" He asked, in what seemed to be a genuinely questioning tone.

"Because..." She trailed, unable to find the words, before they struck her like a lightning bolt and she knew in her heart exactly what she was, exactly who she was and exactly why she could never allow someone to walk over her and dispute her beliefs again, her true heritage shined through in a feat that would have made her ancestors proud, her once bad way with words was long forgotten, even if it was for only a split moment in the bedchambers enraptured in the arms of Loki Laufeyson.

"Because I am Sigyn Freyjasdottir, I am Queen of Midgard, I am Princess of Asgard. I am the rightful heir to Vanaheim." She began, her voice raising as she grew more confident, "I am a Goddess, Loki. I'm a Princess, I deserve more than any man. I have lived through more than any man, I have sacrificed my life for _men_. I am not indebted to the opposite sex, quite the contrary! They are indebted to _me_. They should be thankful that me, and other women of course, even exist. They should be ecstatic that the Norns created such creatures, for we are delicate and gentle and despite all the pain and hardships _you_ put as through, we still accept you into our lives!"

Loki stared, a bemused smile on his face as Sigyn rose to sit up, her hands folded in her lap as she stared ahead of her with a newfound sense of purpose, as if a shroud that covered her vision had finally been lifted. She cocked her head to the side slightly before turning to face him, her finger pointing at him as her face gave away a new air of majesty and power.

"He should bow down to me, Loki, they should _all_ bow down to me. And I in turn to them, since they are my people. I give them my life, and they give me theirs. I learn to protect them and love them, treat them as though they are my equals, they are not my slaves, Loki. They are my people, and I will love and protect them until the day I die. But a man like Strucker? No, he is not my people. He is foul, he is vile. I cannot tolerate a man who would deny my people their basic rights, a man who would look down upon me because I am a mere woman. Perhaps because I am weak, yes. Timid, also yes, but a woman? Never."

Loki's eyes sparkled as he looked upon his wife, a cheerful laugh escaping his lips for the first time in quite a while. She seemed genuinely frustrated, no doubt the cause of the baby. For some peculiar reason the child seemed to be taking a toll on her psyche, but then Loki remembered that this child was a source of unimaginable power - hopefully, due to being mixed of all kinds of races, having the pure blood of the Vanir and Jotunn royal family, both renowned for their skills in the art of sorcery and spells. The child would be a testament to him as a father, so he hoped. And hopefully a testament to Sigyn, too but he knew though only thought that occupied her mind about the baby was how she would coddle it when it arrived and be proud to just hold it in her arms. Motherhood would hopefully be becoming of her, and maybe help her back into her shell. Not to say that he didn't enjoy the new found fire in her belly, but he found himself missing the comfort of the insecure girl he had loved in the beginning, the safety he felt in knowing that she would never leave him, that she too had her own worries and thoughts that kept her up at night, it made her all the more perfect in his mind. And all the more like him, finally he had met someone whom he could identify with, though he would never tell her. That would give her power over him, and he preferred no one to have power over him. But that was besides the point, Sigyn already knew he loved her and that was enough.

"You certainly feel strongly about this, don't you?" He asked quietly, his eyebrow arching as he pulled her into his arms, "I truly had no clue as to how much all this could mean to you."

"Truly?" She asked quietly, adjusting the furs so once again they covered both their bodies completely.

"Yes, and I also had no idea how suited you were to being a Queen. Leading was born into you, my love, you are the shining example of what the Vanir Queens were once renowned for. It's a pity that the kingdom no longer stands, because I have no qualms in believing that you would easily restore it to its former glory." He said, all the while in his mind he believed his words. It was true, she was strong underneath all the quietness she had developed in her years. "And tomorrow once I sit back on my throne, I shall do everything in my power to make sure what you wish comes true."

"I do not rely on you, Loki, but let it be known - if that doesn't happen, then I shall make sure it does myself. With or without your help."

And with that, she collapsed onto his chest and fell into a deep sleep, allowing him to paw his hands through her icy white hair and stare at the ceiling. Perhaps her ambition would aid in his downfall. Where was the mousey little girl who followed him around like a lost puppy? How could he find her again?

* * *

"Your father is to arrive soon, my lady!" Sigyn's handmaiden called out as she wandered about her rooms, a new living area complete with a crackling fire and seats made out of the finest feathers and fur, large bookcases complete with every book imaginable and a desk which currently held various slices of poetry she had written in a stupor as she rose that morning to find her husband already doing his duties once more.

"I know!" She cried in reply, sliding on a decidedly green dress with a cloak over the top, brushing her hair back into a rather messy and slightly sloppy looking braid in an attempt to appear finished. "But we have another week for that, do we not? Now come on, Anita, I have to find Amora before the middle of the day arrives..."

"I don't understand why you are so _Hel_-bent on this, my lady." Anita sighed, she had reached a level of friendliness with the Queen that no one else had, aside from the mysterious flamed-haired woman named Jean, Anita was fastly becoming her only friend. She was already much more than a maid to Sigyn, she was now a confidant and a trusted person to keep close by. But due to her training and years of service, Anita had learned that addressing her by her rightful title was only proper and a habit she would not drop.

"Because I realize now that in order to be equal with my people, I first need to amend my wrongs. I need to give Amora her livelihood back. She was merely doing what she could to secure a place of safety and power for herself, something that I can't hold grudges for. Only admire her dedication and will power." Sigyn muttered, nearly all to herself as she swiped the glass vial-cum-jar filled with the beautiful looking purple liquid and held it tightly in her hand. "Now come on, Anita, we've got other things to do too."

"Yes, My Lady." Anita sighed, her disdain for the task obvious in her voice and Sigyn's face softened considerably at her tone.

"Oh, Anita, I am sorry. I've been treating you like a carthorse, it's unfair of me. You don't have to come if you don't wish, it's just I think I'd quite... well, I think I need the company. If I'm honest," Sigyn's voice lowered as she leaned closer, "I'm positively terrified of Amora. I think that if I'm there on my own I'll burst into tears at the very sight of her!"

"Oh, my Queen! Don't be so silly, you are a strong woman, Amora is simply another of your kind."

"Oh she's not, she truly isn't, she was born strong... I was born a weak little child, I still am at heart, I just learned how to lie." Sigyn smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around herself before she shook her head and swept out of the door, calling behind her, "Follow me if you wish!"

Anita stared at the whirl of skirts that was once her lady, who now travelled down the hall all by her lonesome on a very own self-appointed quest.

* * *

"Skurge." Sigyn said quietly, approaching the man at his office, as the primary advisor to the King he of course was kept living in luxury, but his office left much to be desired. "May I ask you a question."

"Of course, my Queen, you may ask whatever it is that takes your fancy." He said, bowing his head slightly. Sigyn blushed wildly in embarrassment.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Lady Amora? I wish to speak with her-"

"Alas she cannot do much speaking, my Queen." Skurge said with a hint of venom, causing Sigyn's heartbeat to rush and a pit to open up in her stomach. Oh how she felt so bad for the months, nearly a year, of pain she had put Amora through.

"That is why I want to see her, I have a gift to give... Well it is not so much a gift but something I feel she deserves, and would like to give myself."

"In that case she will be in the gardens towards the west wing, she spends most of her time there these days. It is quiet, no one visits, she can be alone and free to shed her tears." He said solemnly and Sigyn found herself at a loss for words, nodding her head three times before she breathed in deeply and left the room, allowing Skurge to sit back at his desk and revise the documents that Loki had handed him this morning.

* * *

It was true, the gardens of the west wing were absolutely beautiful, a true sight to behold. Sigyn looked above and saw the tower which she once attempted to fling herself off in a fit of madness, and then looked down upon the rose bush that she would have landed in, her body beautifully broken lying in a patch of flora that would contrast with the viciousness of her death. The whole garden was covered in flowers, mostly blue, some dark and some light, though all icy and distant. She adjusted her cloak around her, her fingers feeling their way against the walls of the palace as she took small and slow steps towards the marble bench in the middle of the garden on which a solitary blonde figure sat, Sigyn could only see the back of her head but she knew it to be Amora, the once dignified stance had slumped and now she looked as though she was a withered old woman waiting for death, as though all that had been her reason for living had been snatched from her.

Sigyn felt tears rise in her eyes.

"Amora?" She asked, relatively loudly as she broke the equilibrium of the wind rustling the leaves and few birds chirping. The woman turned around, her once sharp eyes now dulled with sadness landed upon Sigyn, "Amora."

The blonde lady cocked her head to the side as if to regard her.

"I understand, deep in my heart, that I never had any reason to be jealous of you. And I'm not sure that it even was jealousy, purely fear..." Sigyn began, her eyes dropping to her hands multiple times before she finally lifted her blue orbs to stare into the eyes of the woman she wished so much to see as her equal, "I was terrified of you, of your beauty and power. Of how you were so much more than me, and still are! You did inexcusable things to me, but I can understand why. I don't wish to hold grudges, I wish only to be the same as you."

Amora blinked, a tear forming in her left eye as she looked down at Sigyn's hands, who had now drawn the glass jar out of her sleeve.

"I know I am doing the right thing, to deny you your voice is to deny you your life. And you truly do deserve life, for if I am to go on living in harmony I cannot let a foolish mistake made by the mind of a little girl still continue to linger." Sigyn whispered the last part, drawing the cork out of the top of the jar, "And so I wish to give you back the thing you deserve, and I hope you can accept it and forgive me."

And with that, the purple liquid vapours into a mist that floated towards its rightful owner, whom closed her eyes and opened her mouth, accepting the magic into her body once more. Sigyn saw the purple light go down her throat and settle in her chest, and Amora shook her head as she pressed her fingers to her lips.

"Sigyn..." She said quietly, her voice hoarse from lack of use, "I cannot thank you enough. You have shown mercy today, I do not know mercy. Nor do I ever wish to experience it again, but I thank you."

"Please don't." Sigyn said with a sad smile before she rose to her feet, and left without a word. She hoped in her heart that she had made the right decision, and that there would be no more animosity between the two.

* * *

Inside the throne room sat Loki with a decidedly bored expression on his face. One of the farmers from the Southern Countries had come to express his inability to grow crops, blaming it on insufferable heat that seemed to be affecting only the farming land down south. Loki had a rough idea of what it could be, either the Asgardians trying to corrupt his reign by not allowing some source of food to be grown, or Thanos had grown angry with him and was showing him a warning sign. He decided to take no chances, and decided he would talk with Thanos once Iwaldi had been and gone.

"Thank you, milord, thank you for being so gracious and understanding, we are forever-" The farmer said, on his eyes as he spoke with his face tilted towards the ground in fear of ever setting eyes upon his sovereign.

"That's quite enough, you may go. I will see to it that your farm land prospers in the next season." Loki drawled out, waving his hand as the guards grabbed the farmer by his shoulders and took him from the throne room.

"Messrs Lawrence and Howlett, milord." The Knight said who had been given the task of reading out those who were to visit Loki on that day to pledge their problems. In walked one tall man and one short one, both resembling wolves slightly in the way they carried themselves and the way their hair was styled. But as soon as they reached the center of the room, the door once again creaked open, rather quickly despite its massive size and a cornet sounded.

"The Lord Eisenhardt of the Deutsch country presents himself to King Loki of Midgard." The announcer stated suddenly, and Messrs Lawrence and Howlett were extracted from the middle of the room by the guards and shown off to the side door, whilst Max Eisenhardt, in all his Lordship, walked to the middle of the room and knelt down on one knee just before the dais.

"My King."

"My lord, what is it? You have returned from your travels early." Loki stated, rising from his throne to walk down the dais and offer his hand to Eisenhardt, who accepted with a gracious 'thank you'.

"There are whisperings, even more so, about the outcasts who live on Bjod Morna. " _Wasteland_. The word of the old tongue. Loki had chosen it as no memories could ever be thought of if the place was called a wasteland, as it truly was in his mind.

"Well, parts of _Bjod Morna_ are to be given to my Father-In-Law, he can deal with them. And if they prove too much trouble, I shall ride in with the Drengrs" _Warriors_, "And smite them."

"Very well, my King, I simply felt as though as I must tell you as soon as I could. And also I was instructed that I must return back to the my Lands, or I fear I may never regain control of the villagers." He smirked, his eyebrow quirking as Loki let out a laugh.

"Yes, you serve your purpose well. Make sure there is not further uproar over little petty things, because I see that Lord Dalle cannot look after his own post in my kingdom, it may serve me well to rid myself of him and place you in his place."

"And have twice as many lands?" Eisenhardt smirked, and Loki nodded.

"Of course, a few people will have to be silenced, Dalle in particular, but I can make amends for someone so loyal as you."

"That you can, my King, that you can."

The door once again creaked open, and the guards rushed forward as the small figure of Sigyn, pushing all her weight against the heavy dark doors came into view and Loki groaned. How embarrassing! It was rather sweet, in its own way, too, to see her struggle to do things and have others appear to help her because her own stubbornness had landed her in such an awkward situation in the first place.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe I have a visitor in the form of a Queen." he muttered to himself, gracefully stepping off the daïs and making his way towards Sigyn. Eisenhardt followed behind him, before he dropped to his knees in front of the Queen.

"My Lady, I pledge fealty to you and your child." As he spoke his words, the rest of the people in the great throne room dropped to their feet, except Loki who merely stood with his hands clasped behind his back and the looked which Sigyn had dubbed as 'the king face' upon his features.

"Oh, goodness, I thank you..." She said quietly, not quite knowing what to do as every person in the room repeated his words of '_fealty_' and _'child'_. Eisenhardt lifted his head and saw that Sigyn look terrified, and rose to his feet his a hearty chuckle, taking once last bow towards Loki as the rest of the men in the room rose to their feet.

"I shall be seeing you shortly, my King." He said with a smirk and began to walk the length of the room, leaving Loki to drag Sigyn along by the forearm back to the throne which sat at the back of the room, her seat also by the side, though nowhere near as extravagant as his.

"What is it that brings you to me today?" He asked as he sat down on his Throne, leaving Sigyn to sit the edge of her own chair.

"I did something today." She said quietly, "I gave Amora back her voice."

"You... Why?" He asked simply, confused for the first time in an age. "Why would you possibly do that?"

"Because she deserved it. She needed it. I couldn't keep it away from her." She replied quietly, shrugging her shoulders.

"But, Sigyn, of all she did to you-"

"Please leave it there." She said suddenly, though still in her quiet voice, "I believe there are more important things to discuss."

"Oh?" He asked, his interest peaking as he leaned back, both hands on each rest and one leg draped over the other, gratuitously showing himself off to her no doubt as she rolled her eyes.

"The name."

"The name?" He arched his eyebrow.

"What the name shall be!" She cried, pointing at her stomach which earned a great laugh from him.

"You believe _that's_ the most important thing?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course." She replied stubbornly, but before he could reply Sigyn had already gone off on a tirade, "I was thinking that for a boy Narfi would be perfect, don't you agree? Like the little boy we once met so many years ago, he was so innocent and sweet and I hope my baby will be like that-"

'My baby', just the way she said it made it known to him that this was her child. He may be the father, but the child was hers and would never truly be completely his. She would stand over his dead body for that baby, it meant everything to her, perhaps holding on to it was the only thing that kept her sane.

"And I think that Dagný would be perfect for my little girl, since she was the mother of Thorstein."

She had been consulting her story books, she was trying to weave what the Midgardians called a fairytale.

"I do hope it's a girl, Loki, I'd love it to be a little girl. I could name her Mardöll, after my mother..."

"Ah yes, one of the many names the humans once gave to her." He spat, bearing his dislike for her mother plain to which she merely waved a hand in his face. "We could name her Signý, after her own mother."

Sigyn's eyes travelled up to his face, impressed by the affection he showed for her in such a public place, and placed her hand in his own as he smiled gently at her, overcome with sudden emotion that she seemed to radiate.

"As I was saying, Unna, since it means joy..."

"And she surely shall be a source of joy." He said sarcastically, but Sigyn did not pick up on his words, besides he was far too much enjoying the impressive amount of passion she was putting into this. Names were transcendent to him and they hadn't even crossed his mind, if he was honest.

"Eilína as well since she was Queen..." Sigyn's speech went on and on, and Loki's interest waned considerably as time went on but he still listened to every name she had to offer, all of course from the old language, or all from the old stories and tales from before even they were born. But one thing that did not wane was the enjoyment he seemed to get out of listening to her speak for hours on end that would make the average man bored out of his wits

If there was one thing he could be certain of was that her joy and blatant love for the baby and somehow him would never grow boring. In a strange turn of events, the frost giant found his heart warmed by the prospect of a family that he could truly call his own.

* * *

_**So sorry for the long wait! Again, I'll reply to the reviews in the next chapter - which won't be too far away I hope as I've got my muse back!**_

_**Thank you all so very very much for the kind words you've said to me regarding the predicament I found myself in, and I'm proud to say that this story is now going to be my vessel for my recovery. So when I say to my children about how I got over Bulimia and Depression, I'll be able to say "There was once a website called and it was filled with kind people who's passion for my writing made me want to live..."**_

_**So thank you all so very, VERY much! You've effectively saved me by reading my work!**_

_**Also, I have one more request, I think it'll also involve you all the story a little bit too, but of the names Sigyn has listed, which do you prefer? As you can tell I'm going for a slightly different route the myth (But all shall be revealed why in good time)**_

_**Thank you all so much again, and don't forget to review etc! xxx**_


End file.
